


Fleur de Destin

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 95,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: I decided to write a response to theValentine's Day AU challenge. In this, Donnadoes not work in The White House.  She hasanother occupation and she and Josh have yetto meet.  There are points along the waywhere I take liberties with Cannon, so keepthat in mind.  Also, this is really my firstAU...and my first challenge response...butthought I would give it a shot. Hope youenjoy it.A/N: I took all of theflower information from this website:http://www.800florals.com/care/meaning.aspPhil hasbeen a wonderful Beta, mentor, and guidancealong the way.  Thank you!





	1. Fleur de Destin-Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This first chapter was written as a one-shot piece to a Valentine's Day challenge where Josh or Donna had AU/other jobs but still ended up meeting. It continued on for quite some time.  


* * *

Donna hummed along to the music as she worked on one of the many floral arrangement orders in front of her. This was her fourth Valentine’s Day in DC and today was just as busy as the other three had been. The shop was incredibly busy. The sales staff and customers were searching for the perfect last minute gifts while she worked to fulfill the orders. She was lost in her work when she heard the bells on the door jingle. Her head snapped. The man who walked into the busy flower shop was dressed in suit and tie but had a disheveled and somewhat scattered look to him that brought a smile to her face. She had been in this business for quite sometime and this type of customer was her favorite. She stopped working on the flower arrangement, wiped her hands on a towel and stepped out into the chaos of the shop.

“Can I help you?” She smiled as she approached him. He was looking overwhelmed by the multitude of flowers and last minute shoppers.

“God, I hope so,” he replied with his back to her. As he turned toward her voice, his expression softened at the sight of the tall, slender, blonde. “Hi.”

“Hello.” He was cute, in an adorably goofy sort of way.

“Hi,” he repeated as his eyes took in her bright blue eyes and brilliant smile.

“What can I do for you?”

“I’m sorry?” He raised his eyebrows, seemingly confused.

“Is there something I can help you with?” She gestured towards the bustling store.

“Ah, yes,” he shook his head and seemed to snap back to the moment. “I need to send somebody some flowers.”

“Well you came to the right place.” The grin that spread over his face revealed perfectly placed dimples. “Do you know what you’re looking for?”

“No, not really,” he shrugged. “I just need a Valentine’s Day gift.”

“Ah,” she nodded and led him towards a cooler. “You really like to push the envelope with the last minute shopper thing don’t you?”

“Yeah, I know I’m cutting it close…”

“It’s 3pm on Valentine’s Day.”

“God, I didn’t even think….is it too late to have something delivered?”

“No, it’s not too late. We have at least two more big deliveries, and I usually take one last final one with me when I close the store.”

“Thank God.”

“Now, about your procrastination…”

“Can I be honest with…what’s your name?” He searched for a nametag.

“Donna, my name is Donna.”

“Can I be honest with you Donna?”

“Sure,” she nodded.

“I kind of forgot that it was Valentine’s Day until, well, until one of my co-workers asked what my plans were for the night and….” He trailed off and grinned. “You don’t care about any of this, do you?”

“No…I mean, yes,” she shook her head. “Of course I care about the story. It will help me find the right flower for you.”

“Well, he reminded me that it was Valentine’s Day around noon, but I had a meeting on the Hill and I came here as soon as it was over…anyway, I need to have something delivered.”

“Well, what kind of flowers does your wife…”

“Whoa!” He interrupted as a look of nervousness washed over his face. “I’m not married.”

“Okay, your girlfriend…”

“No. Not really that either.”

“Are you sending flowers to your mother?”

“Should I be?”

“I’m sorry, sir…”

“Josh, my name is Josh.”

“Okay, Josh, if the flowers aren’t for a wife, a girlfriend, or your mother…” Donna trailed off for a moment. “A boyfriend?”

“What? No. Not a boyfriend. I…they are for a woman. The flowers are for a woman. We’re just not…well, I wouldn’t necessarily call her my girlfriend at this point.”

“Okay, well this woman…”

“Amy.”

“This woman, Amy…what kind of flowers does she like?”

“You know, I don’t even know if she likes flowers,” he admitted.

“You don’t know if she likes flowers?”

“No.”

“A new relationship, is it?”

“Well…not really…I just…”

“You’re not sending flowers to somebody you just met on the subway are you?”

“No.”

“Good, because I’m not sure that we have a flower that says ‘Happy Valentine’s Day from your stalker’.”

“I am not stalking her….we’ve been…well, we’ve been on a few dates, six maybe. But I’ve known her since college.”

“Ah, I see,” Donna nodded, opened the cooler door and pulled out a branch for him to look at. “Well, what do you think of this one?”

“What is it?” He examined the delicate yellow flowers blooming on the branch.

“It’s called Forsythia. It represents ‘anticipation’ .”

“Anticipation?”

“Yes, you know, when you’re at the beginning of a new relationship and you’re excited about the possibilities… anticipation,” she explained with a smile.

“Ah…no.” He handed the flower back to her. She returned to the cooler and pulled out another stem for him to examine.

“This is Lily of the Valley.”

“What does it represent?”

“It represents ‘sweetness’, ‘humility’ or ‘you’ve made my life complete’. It’s a good one for a relationship that’s taken a new turn.” He simply chuckled, shook his head, and handed it back to her.

“Did you say that your name was Donna?” He asked as she searched through the cooler.

“Yes.”

“As in Donatella?”

“Yes,” she smiled.

“As in the name of the shop…Donatella’ s?”

“You’re quick, I can see that,” she stuck her head out of the cooler and grinned at him.

“You’re a witty one, I can see that,” he countered with a matching smile. “You own this shop?”

“Yes, I do.”

“And the one on third street?”

“Yes.”

“And the one on Tyler Avenue?”

“And the one on Delaware, yes,” she nodded. “I am Donatella.”

“Wow.”

“Thank you, I think…”

“So, you own the place…and you’re here today and will be making one final delivery tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, surely you don’t have to be working here today…and surely you have drivers…why would you be making the last delivery of the night?”

“I have my reasons.”

“And they are…”

“Well, to begin with, I really enjoy it. I love working with flowers. I enjoy the entire process. My father had a green thumb and he taught me how to plant, care for, and grow them. I went to college to study horticulture…”

“Horticulture? !?” His voice squeaked.

“Yes…the study of the culture of plants. My specialty is floriculture, or flowers.”

“Oh…of course,” he shrugged.

“What did you think it meant?” She eyed him.

“Nothing….” He shook his head nervously. “I mean, that’s what I thought it meant.”

“Uh huh…” She rolled her eyes and went on. “Anyway, I love what I do….and I like to help people pick the perfect flower…help them find the best way to express what they are trying to say.”

“And the delivery part?”

“Well, my driver at this store is planning a big evening for his girlfriend. He’s going to propose, so I’m taking his deliveries so he can cut out early.”

“That’s very sweet of you.”

“Well, I’m a sweet gal.”

“But what about you? Don’t you have somebody you need to get home too?”

“No,” she shook her head with a wistful smile. “I don’t.”

There was a small moment of silence before she located what she was looking for. She reached towards the back and pulled out a stem.

“How about this one?”

“It’s pretty, I suppose,” he smelled the white flower. “What does this one represent?”

“You’re adorable,” she blurt out and his face brightened.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“It’s a Camellia…it means ‘you’re adorable.’”

“Oh,” his smile faded only slightly as he handed the stem back to her. “You know Donna, I think I’m going to go with the standard red rose.” He picked up a vase with a dozen roses arranged inside.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yeah? Is that not good? I thought most women wanted roses for Valentine’s Day?”

“Well, some do,” she shrugged. “But I think most men think that most women want roses for Valentine’s Day.”

“Ah.”

“And that’s not entirely the same thing.”

“Don’t red roses represent love and passion?”

“Yes, they do. But sometimes they represent ‘hey, I forgot it was Valentine’s Day and I rushed out with no time to think about how I really feel about you or what you really might like and so I got you these standard issue red roses to cover my ass’.” She spouted out and Josh grew silent. “Sending somebody flowers should be about a declaration…it should be about sending an important, beautiful message to somebody. Today shouldn’t be a day where you forgo all of your romantic notions and all of your feelings to do what you feel is required of you, simply to meet status quo. If that’s what it’s about, then you’re missing the point.”

“Oh,” he muttered.

“I’m sorry, was that…I’m sorry,” she was surprised at her outpouring. “Those roses are beautiful. I’m sure that Amy will enjoy them.”

“No you’re not,” he shook his head but smiled, amused by her honesty and her passion. “But I think they’ll be fine.”

“Great,” Donna smiled and took the vase from him, leading him to the counter. “Do you have the address you want them delivered to?”

“Yeah,” he opened his wallet and removed a business card. When he passed it over the counter, her hand brushed against his and he found himself resisting the urge to reach out and touch her.

“Great,” she felt the color rise to her cheeks as she took the card from him. “I’m going to ring this up. You can fill out a card while you wait.” She pointed toward the display case.

“A card?” He asked without looking to where she was pointing. His eyes were transfixed on her.

“Is this the first time you’ve done this?” She cracked a smile.

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Yes?”

“I mean…” He ran a hand through his hair and tore his gaze from her to pluck a random card from the stand. “I’ll just…fill this out.”

“Great,” she nodded and turned to the computer. As she entered the information she found herself curiously distracted by what he was writing on the card. She couldn’t see the writing from where she stood, but she could see his face. And he wasn’t smiling. As a matter of fact, he seemed to be at battle with himself. She found that she had to force herself to turn back to what she was doing. She found that her pulse raced when he grinned at her. She found that she was slightly curious about this Amy person and was slightly sad that she wouldn’t be the one to make this particular delivery. She let out a breath she was holding and finished the order. She turned to Josh with the total, “your total comes to $48.99.”

“What? Oh…” He looked up from the card and handed her his credit card, looking completely flustered. “Can I ask…what exactly do people usually write on these things?”

“Well,” she shrugged and swiped his card. “People write different things. Some confess feelings, some wish congratulations or a happy holiday. Some simply sign their name. You should write what’s in your heart.” Her eyes met his and held his gaze for a moment before he smiled, nodded, and quickly wrote something on the card. Sliding it into the envelope and handing it to her. She stuck it into the vase and moved the arrangement and paperwork into the cooler to await delivery. “Okay. That should do it.”

“Thank you so much for your help today Donna,” he spoke softly.

“It was my pleasure, Josh. I’m sure that Amy will be calling you later to thank you,” she felt a little sad that her time with him was ending. She also felt completely confused as to why she felt sad about that.

“Possibly…” He trailed off for a second. “You have an amazing shop here and I certainly appreciate the educational moments we had today; you know the meaning of sending a woman Forsythia versus red roses.” They both chuckled at that.

“Any time,” she shrugged.

“Great,” he nodded and turned towards the door. “You have a wonderful Valentine’s Day, Donna.”

“Thank you. You do the same.” With one final smile and a nod, Josh turned and left the shop.

Donna stood at the counter and watched him walk out of her sight, grasping the counter to steady her suddenly weak knees.

“Get a hold of yourself,” she muttered under her breath before she finally turned to load a van for her next delivery.

* * * * * *

Donna rubbed the back of her neck as she followed the last customer of the night to the door. She smiled, thanked him, and locked the door behind him. Flipping off the outside sign, she let out a big sigh and smiled at the young saleswoman who was closing down the store with her.

“What time is it?” She asked.

“About seven-fifteen,” the woman answered looking at her watch.

“You were great today Sandy, but you should get out of here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! It’s been a long day.”

“Okay. Thank you,” the woman smiled and removed her apron. “There are only four deliveries left and I loaded them into the last van, like you asked.”

“Thank you for doing that Sandy,” Donna smiled as they made their way through the back room.

“It’s not a problem,” Sandy waited as Donna shut down the lights and locked the back door behind them. They walked to the parking lot together.

“You have a Happy Valentine’s Day, Sandy,” Donna called as she climbed into the van.

“You too!” Sandy called back as she stepped into her car.

With a yawn, Donna started the van and clipped her seatbelt. She glanced down at the order sheet and turned up the radio as she sat out on her final four deliveries for the night. As tired as she was and as much as her feet hurt from the running around, this was probably one of her favorite parts of the job. She loved surprising people with the flowers she was delivering. The first three deliveries were close to her shop and she was able to catch all of them in about thirty minutes. The fourth delivery was close to her townhouse in Georgetown.

She pulled to a stop at the address listed on her sheet and looked down at the card.

“That’s odd,” she muttered finding that there was no name on the card. She stepped out of the van and went around to the back where the arrangements were kept. She was finally able to get a good look at the beautiful arrangement when she pulled it from the back. She didn’t remember putting it together, but it was beautiful. It was an enormous bouquet of white Camellias, Gardenias, yellow tulips, and white violets. “Nice choices,” she said to nobody in particular.

She ran quick hand through her hair, smiled brightly and made her way up the stairs. When she pressed the buzzer, she was immediately buzzed in. Fantasizing about the long bubble bath she was going to take, she took one last deep breath. She knocked on the door and looked down at the arrangement to do one last check for any imperfections. When she looked back up, the door had swung open and there stood the slightly rumpled man from the floral shop.

“Well hello there,” he grinned and pushed open the door.

“Wow,” she raised her eyebrows. “What are the chances?”

“Pretty good I would imagine,” he shrugged and stepped aside. “Why don’t you come in and put those down.”

“Oh, sure,” she recovered from her surprise and stepped into the apartment. She could smell food cooking and heard music playing in the background. She sat the large vase on the dining room table. “Well, I guess you were right,” she smiled as she turned to him.

“I was right?” His forehead wrinkled as he followed her, purposefully leaving the door open.

“About the roses,” Donna answered. “Your girlfr….Amy…she sent you an amazing bouquet. You were right. She must have really enjoyed them.”

“Oh,” he nodded and then shook his head. “No.”

“No? She must have. Josh, these flowers…they mean ‘you’re adorable’, ‘you’re lovely’, ‘there’s sunshine in your smile’….and….well….amazingly I can’t remember what this one means…but I do know it’s good,” she laughed as she looked through the vase.

“It’s the white violet,” he spoke up as he joined her by the table. “It means ‘let’s take a chance’….and they are not from Amy.”

“How would you know that? You haven’t even read the card,” she rolled her eyes and held the card out to him.

“I don’t need to read the card. I wrote the card,” he took it from her hand.

“And how do you know what the white violet means…wait, you wrote the card?” She looked at him confused.

“I know what it means because I asked the other man in your shop…”

“Clint?” She offered.

“Yes, I asked Clint and…”

“When did you talk to Clint?”

“I went back to your shop to…”

“You went back to my shop?”

“Yes,” he sighed. “I went back to your shop. Clint told me what the flowers meant and I wrote the card.”

“I’m confused,” she confessed cocking her head to the side.

“I can see that,” he grinned and his eyes sparkled.

“You sent flowers to yourself? Better flowers, I might add, than you sent to Amy?”

“Not entirely.”

“Okay, then what entirely?” She folded her arms across her chest. Without a word he held the card out to her.

“Go ahead,” he urged. She hesitantly took the card from his hand and opened it.

“Donna,

I know this is strange, but meeting you today was the single most pleasant experience of my entire week. Your smile and your voice stuck with me all day. This would be the most amazing Valentine’s Day if you would agree to have dinner with me…tonight.

Josh”

She read the words twice before looking up to him. She was speechless.

“You suggested I write from the heart,” he spoke softly. “And the flowers are for you.”

“I…um….I…” She gulped and tried to steady herself. She wasn’t sure if she should bolt or melt. “I…I don’t know what to say.”

“Is that an odd experience for you?” He smiled, attempting to lighten the moment.

“Yes, it is actually,” she grinned. She was going to melt.

“Ah,” he nodded. “Listen, I know this is an unorthodox way to ask a woman out for dinner…and I want you to know that I’m not crazy or anything…and if you say no, I don’t have any intentions of tracking you down or sending you crazy letters…I just…I really did enjoy meeting you…it was such an amazingly odd moment…and I have thought about you all day….and I don’t know what it all means…. I just know that I wanted to see you again…and at least have dinner with you….and I have even cooked a pretty decent meal on the off chance that you would accept the white violet invitation and take a chance with me…tonight.” There was silence in the room as Donna contemplated the invitation. She looked from the flowers to the door he left open to his innocent face and adorable dimples.

“Well,” she took a deep breath and smiled. “I enjoyed meeting you today too.”

“And?” He asked as his smile deepened.

“What about your friend Amy?” She wasn’t about to put herself in a situation with a man who had a girlfriend.

“Amy is…well…there is no Amy…”

“There is no Amy? You sent flowers to an Amy this afternoon.”

“Yeah, but you were right….they meant that I rushed out with no time to think about how I really felt about her….and we were both missing the point,” he shrugged. “Amy and I…we were both missing the point.”

“Okay,” she nodded.

“Okay…okay what?” The grin was back.

“Okay….I think that dinner would be okay.”

“Great!” He clapped his hands together and beamed. “Would it be okay if we shut the door now? I didn’t want to scare you…”

“I suppose it would be okay…” She smiled and moved to shut the door. “And I’m not scared….I mean it’s not like you sent me flowers that meant ‘I’m a stalker’.”

“That’s true,” he laughed and poured two glasses of wine. “But really only because you told me you didn’t have any that said that.”

“I did, didn’t I,” she laughed and took the glass he offered.

“Thank you for staying,” he raised his glass. “And Happy Valentine’s Day, Donna.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Josh.”


	2. Fleur de Destin-Chapter Two

After Donna had agreed to stay for dinner, she asked Josh for directions to the bathroom so she could wash her hands and freshen up. He had pointed down the hallway and smiled happily as he watched her walk away. As soon as she shut the door behind her, she let out a long breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

“What have you gotten yourself into?” She muttered with a small smile. This had never happened to her before and she was quite certain her best friend Jillian was going to need to see the card from the flowers as proof. They were such gorgeous flowers.

“This is nuts,” she shook her head and turned on the water. She washed her hands and then splashed some cold water on her face. She had purposefully not worn makeup that morning because she knew the day was going to be hectic and sweaty. She patted her face dry and used some of the hand lotion on the sink to rub on her hands and face, giving her skin a smooth pinky glow. She ran her hands through her hair and shrugged. All things considered, she looked pretty decent.

“This is ridiculous,” she rolled her eyes at her reflection. This was certainly not her normal dating ritual. Of course, it had been a while since her last date. Although she thought his tactics were a little unorthodox, he seemed like a very nice guy. He had gone back to the shop and spoke to Clint about what flowers to send. Clint was a wonderful older gentleman who worked in one of her stores and had always had somewhat of a protective watch over Donna. No way would he have let her make this last delivery to Josh’s house had he not had a good feeling about him. And there was just something about him…in his eyes she thought.

“Come on Moss, pull it together,” she ordered her reflection to get it together and swiped a coat of gloss over her lips. A soft knock on the door caused her to jump just a little.

“Donna?” Josh called from the hallway. She pulled open the door to find him standing with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

“Yes?”

“Are you…I mean….were you talking to somebody in there?” He stepped back to allow her to step out of the bathroom.

“Maybe,” she could feel the heat rise to her face as she walked past him towards the living room.

“Maybe?” He followed her. “I think you were talking to somebody in there.”

“If you must know,” she sighed and grinned. “I was talking to myself.”

“Yourself?” He grinned.

“What, you never talk to yourself?”

“No.”

“I find that very hard to believe.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Just that most people talk to themselves…”

“Well, I’m not like most people.”

“If you say so,” she shrugged and picked up her glass of wine.

“If I…wait….what were you talking to yourself about?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Nothing,” she shrugged and sat down at the table.

“Donna…” He paused for a moment and watched her face for some kind of read as to what she was thinking. She was smiling but her cheeks were blushing a bit. She was also fingering her wine glass and tapping the table with her finger tips. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“Uncomfortable? Why would I be uncomfortable?”

“Well…you don’t really know me and I sent you flowers, to my house, and had you deliver them…then once I had you here, I asked you to stay for dinner. I kind of tricked you into a date,” he pulled out a chair and joined her at the table.

“You tricked me?” She smiled and took a sip of her wine.

“Well,” he ran a hand through his hair. “I’m just saying…if you feel strange here right now, just let me know. I can toss out this food and we can go out somewhere else, in public, where you might feel less uncomfortable…”

“Toss out the food?” She chuckled. He was quite adorable right now and she knew she should feel a little bad for giving him a hard time. And she did. But it was still quite amusing.

“Well, yeah. If that’s what you want.”

“And you think we would be able to find a place that has openings at eight o’clock on Valentine’s Day?”

“I think we would.”

“You seem awfully sure of yourself for somebody who…”

“For somebody who what?” He interrupted drinking from his glass.

“For somebody who I know very little about, except for the fact that you are quite the procrastinator… and pretty ballsy.”

“Ballsy?” He raised his eyebrows with a grin.

“Well, I think it was pretty ballsy how you tricked me into this date.”

“Ah, yes…I am pretty tricky…and ballsy,” he leaned back in his chair with a smirk. “But I meant it, we can go somewhere else if you would like. I don’t want you to be…”

“I’m not,” she interrupted leaning forward on her elbows and smiled warmly at him. “I’m not uncomfortable.”

“Good…” He trailed off as he stared into her eyes. She was stunning; even in her work clothes after what must have been a very long day…she was stunning.

“Josh,” she called, waving a hand in front of his face. “Josh…”

“Yeah?” He asked snapping back.

“The oven timer is ringing,” she tried to stifle the giggle that was forming.

“Yes!” He exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “Dinner is ready. I’ll just…I’ll be right back…” He kept his eyes on her as he backed into the kitchen.

Donna shook her head, smiling, and filled their wine glasses. She appreciated his concern about her comfort level. She appreciated even more the way he was starring at her. Apparently she could go without makeup and work a fourteen hour day more often. She glanced around the apartment while Josh worked in the kitchen. From where she sat she could see shelves upon shelves of books. There were stacks of a variety of newspapers on his coffee table and his apartment had the hectic clutter to it of a man who was very busy and hardly ever home. She wondered what exactly it was that he did for a living. There were framed photos scattered throughout the house; on shelves, tables and hanging on the wall. Maybe after dinner she would ask about some of them.

“I hope you’re hungry,” he burst into her thoughts as he came back from the kitchen, carrying two plates of food.

“What’s this?” She eyed the plates.

“Lemon chicken,” he announced, placing her plate in front of her. “You’re not a vegetarian are you?” He asked as concern washed over his face.

“No,” she shook her head. “I’m not. This smells wonderful, Josh.”

“Good,” he sat down in his chair and placed a napkin in his lap. The room was momentarily silent as they both cut and tasted the food.

“This is really great Josh.”

“Thank you,” he smiled, quite pleased with himself.

“I mean it…this is really great…the chicken, the wine, the date…I mean trick…it’s really great,” she smiled genuinely and sipped her wine. “It’s exactly what I needed after a day like today.”

“Well, I’m glad that I could be a part of exactly what you needed today.”

“This and a hot bubble bath and the day will be complete.”

“Well, don’t get me wrong, I think you’re great, but I usually wait till at least the second date for hot bubble baths,” he shrugged. “But, I think I could maybe muster up…”

“Not with you,” she interrupted.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

“I guess not.”

“So, Donna. Tell me about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?”

“The standard; likes, dislikes, party affiliation, communicable diseases you might be carrying,” he joked.

“Well,” she swallowed the wine in her mouth. “Likes…hot bubble baths…”

“We covered that.”

“Well you know that I like working with flowers. I also like my herb garden, early morning jogs over the Washington Bridge, reading for fun, mob movies, visiting my sister…I have some other guilty pleasures I may share with you somewhere along the way…”

“I can’t wait for that,” he grinned and the dimples that appeared almost took Donna’s breath away.

“I’ll bet,” she matched his grin with one of her own. She drank some wine and went on. “I dislike…inconsiderat e people…birds as pets…liver and onions…science fiction movies…trying to figure out what to wear in the morning….and listing my dislikes.”

“Fair enough,” he leaned back and watched her.

“Let’s see, what was next?” She asked. “Ah yes, party affiliation…such a tricky question in this town….is the answer important?” She raised her eyebrows and watched as a smirk spread across his lips and humor into his eyes.

“Depends on the answer.”

“I mean…if I tell you and you don’t like it…are you going to ask me to leave?”

“Not necessarily,” he leaned forward. “But there may not be any hot bubble baths in our future.”

“Ah…” She laughed. “Well, then here goes nothing. I’m a card carrying member of the Democratic party.”

“Thank God,” he let out a breath he was holding and looked physically relieved.

“I am assuming that’s a good thing,” she laughed at him.

“Are you a voting member?”

“Of course.”

“Then it’s a great thing.”

“So there may be hot bubble baths in our future?” She cocked an eyebrow and gazed at him.

“Only time will tell,” he stood to collect their plates. “Any communicable diseases?”

“Not that I am aware of,” she stood to help him to the kitchen.

“Well then could I interest you in another drink?” He smiled taking the dishes from her and placing them in the sink.

“I think that maybe you could.”

“I’m very happy to hear that,” he led her back to the living room, bringing a new bottle of wine and new glasses with him. She accepted the glass and walked over to the shelves of books that lined his walls. He leaned back against the table and watched her as she studied the titles.

“Josh,” she called without turning around.

“Yes?”

“Is there any chance that you are a lawyer?”

“There’s a pretty good chance of that, yes.”

“You’re an attorney?” She glanced back at him.

“In a matter of speaking, yes.”

“In a matter of speaking? What the hell does that mean?” She chuckled to herself as she pulled a book off the shelf and turned to face him.

“I went to law school.”

“Where did you go to school?”

“Harvard then Yale.”

“Wow.”

“Sure,” he shrugged.

“Oh come on, that’s impressive and you know it.” She turned back to the shelf and replaced the book.

“Where did you go to school?” He asked pushing off the table and walking to where she stood.

“I did my undergrad at Notre Dame.” She turned around quickly when Josh burst out laughing. “What?” She eyed him.

“You’re kidding right?”

“No…” she answered slowly. “It’s a perfectly respectable school. I never picked you to be an Ivy League snob.”

“No, no. It’s not that.” He shook his head. “It’s just that….well, my boss went to school there and….well, we hardly ever hear the end of it. It’s a great school…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it to come out quite like that.”

“Okay.”

“No, I mean it Donna. I didn’t mean anything by it. I am just surprised is all.”

“Okay.”

“You said you did your undergrad at Notre Dame. You went to grad school?”

“I did,” she smiled and sipped her wine. He raised his eyebrows in question. “Cornell,” she answered.

“Cornell?” He asked and she nodded. “Good school.”

“Go Big Red,” she raised her fist in the air.

“So that bit about the Ivy League snob…”

“Was about you,” she interrupted. “I’m not a snob.”

“I see,” he laughed. She made her way from the book shelves to look at some pictures sitting on his mantle.

He watched anxiously as she made her way through them. There was one of him with an older woman, most likely his mother. There was another of what appeared to be him as a child with a young girl, most likely a sister or cousin. There was a more current one of him with a couple of other people, most likely coworkers. Josh sucked in a breath as she reached for the next frame. It was of him, Leo and the President. He knew he would have to tell her eventually, but this was always the oddest part of his dates. Either the women knew already or they had no idea and all they wanted to talk about was the President or they went the other direction and acted a little stranger around him.

“Josh?” She turned around with the frame in her hand.

“Yeah?”

“When you said your boss went to Notre Dame…”

“Yeah?”

“And when you said that you were a lawyer ‘in a matter of speaking’…”

“Yeah?”

“Is there any chance that you work for the President of the United States?” He studied her face, searching for clues to her reaction.

“There is a pretty good chance of that, yes.”

“How good of a chance?” She asked, placing the photo back on the mantle.

“I’m his Deputy Chief of Staff.” And the room was silent as she comprehended his words. He hoped it wasn’t an issue. Not that it should be. But the women he had dated in the past had either found the news extremely exciting, as in “can I meet the President” or extremely depressing, as in “I don’t know if I can handle dating somebody who…” fill in the blank; works those hours, believes in those ideals, supported that man. But as his eyes scanned her face, he saw nothing that even hinted to either of those extremes. “Donna?” He asked after a moment.

“Yeah?” She smiled at him and turned back to the other pictures.

“Well, usually this is when the woman has something to say about either the President, my job…or a combination of the two.”

“Oh?” She smiled at him.

“Yet you’re not saying anything.”

“And you want me to say something?” Her forehead crinkled up.

“Well,” he shrugged. “I’ve just grown to expect it.”

“What do they usually say?” She walked closer to him and watched as he thought.

“Well, it’s usually something about the shooting, or MS, or about some policy initiative…or once it was ‘what is a deputy chief of staff’.” He laughed.

“Oh,” she chuckled.

“Well?” He asked, waiting for her response.

“Well…” She thought for a moment, grinned and looked him squarely in the eyes. “Your parents must be proud.” With that she turned to the table and poured more wine into her glass. He smiled with relief and followed her.

“They are proud,” he said softly as she turned back to him.

“And…it makes more sense why you were so certain we would be able to find a table in the city at eight on Valentine’s Day,” she grinned.

“I suppose it does,” he laughed and looked down to the glass in his hand and then back up to meet her eyes. “Listen, Donna, I have really had a nice time tonight…”

“Me too,” she interrupted with this amazing sparkle in her eyes.

“Good…I’m really happy to hear that…” He trailed off and ran a hand through his hair. “Do you think that maybe you would…”

“Like to do it again?” She interrupted with a grin. “Sorry, did you want to do that?”

“Do you do that a lot? Interrupt people and beat them to the punch?”

“Some days, yes. Is that going to be a problem?”

“Some days, yes.” He took a deep breath. “So?”

“So?”

“Would you like to do it again?” He seemed like a nervous little boy. She wanted more than anything to reach out and hug him. As she opened her mouth to respond, there was a loud, sharp knock on the door. They both turned to look at it.

“That’s odd,” Josh muttered as he sat his glass down and went to the door. He found that he was having the most difficult time wiping the grin off of his face. Donna watched as he swung open the door to find a short, brunette woman who was positively fuming. Well, that did the trick, he thought to himself.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She yelled at Josh. “You sent me flowers this afternoon and two hours later you don’t want to have anything to do with me…” She stopped and took in the scenery. Donna watched as the woman looked at her and back to Josh again. “What in the hell is going on here?” The woman snapped as she stepped into the apartment. Donna noticed that Josh’s had demeanor changed dramatically from what it had been just before he swung open the door. His grin had immediately disappeared and she could see stress wash over his face as he watched the woman walk past him.

“What are you doing here Amy?” He asked not moving from his spot at the open door. So this is Amy, Donna thought. She was nothing like what Donna had pictured.

“I could ask you the same thing,” the woman spoke directly to Donna who felt instantly uncomfortable. She sat her wine glass on the coffee table and looked to Josh for some sort of guidance.

“Amy…” He started as he walked to the center of the room where she stood, glaring at Donna.

“Forget it. I know what you’re doing here.”

“I’m sorry,” Donna looked from Josh to Amy and attempted a smile. “I think I should be leaving.”

“I think that might be wise,” Amy crossed her arms.

“No, no, no. Please wait,” Josh stepped into Donna’s path and put his hand on her shoulder. “You don’t need to leave. You do not need to leave.” He was firm in his statement as he turned to Amy. “You need to leave. This is not the time for this.”

“It most certainly is the time for this!” Donna swore she saw the woman stomp a foot.

“Josh, it’s okay,” Donna smiled at him. “Clearly there are some things you two need to discuss…”

“No, there are not things we need to discuss,” he said more to Amy then to Donna.

“Well, she seems to think there is,” Donna spoke softly. “And I have had a long day…and it’s getting late…”

“Donna,” he searched her eyes with his own. He did not want her to leave like this.

“It’s okay,” she patted his hand and stepped out of his reach. “I should be going.” She stepped around him and gathered her purse and sweater from the stand by the door. She turned back to look at him, pretending not to notice the daggers Amy was sending her direction. “Thank you, very much, for dinner. It was really great talking to you.” She smiled at him one last time before she turned and shut the door behind her. She tried to ignore the helpless look on his face as he watched her go.

“Who in the hell was that?!?” She heard Amy demand as she hurried down the stairs.

As she drove home, she thought back over the evening. Despite the abrupt and awkward ending, she couldn’t help but smile at how much she had enjoyed her time with him that night. Even if she would never hear from him again, which judging from the tense situation at his apartment, was at least a possibility, she was happy she had stayed for dinner. She pulled into her driveway and hurried into her place, excited for that long, hot bubble bath that was waiting for her.


	3. Fleur de Destin-Chapter Three

Josh woke to his alarm buzzing into his sleep. He rolled over and turned it off with a glare. He rubbed a hand over his face and sat up. He felt terrible. Absolutely terrible. The day before had begun just like every other day. It had started much earlier than the standard American workday and had quickly escalated into the hectic pace he had grown accustomed to. He had run out at the last minute, after Sam reminded him of the day’s significance, to send Amy flowers. The second he had walked into that floral shop, his day had taken a dramatic turn. He had returned to the office and tried to work through the new sentiment, but he couldn’t concentrate. His assistant, Maxine, finally told him to figure out what his problem was after he asked her for a briefing memo for the third time. He smiled to himself as he remembered the way she had thrown his wallet out of his office and into the bullpen, forcing him to leave his office. He would never admit it to her, but  
he secretly loved the way she called him on his crap and he appreciated the way she did it to his face. There were so many people who were afraid of him…but Maxine was certainly not one of them. He respected that. He needed that.

He had taken her advice and tried desperately to figure out what his problem was. This discovery lead to his impromptu trip back to the floral shop. Although Donna was no longer there, he was able to talk to Clint, who had a much better idea about how to meet the lovely woman who had intrigued him. He knew then, and for sure now, that he should have handled the Amy situation better. He knew that he should have been more of a man and taken responsibility for what was happening. He knew he should have met up with her that night and had the fight that eventually ensued. But he couldn’t help himself, he was drawn towards Donna. Despite all rationale and sense about him, he couldn’t help but gravitate towards whatever answer involved her.

“You’re such an idiot!” He exclaimed as he climbed out of his bed. Had he just handled the Amy situation a little differently. Had he just dealt with her that night and tried to contact Donna the next day, maybe last night wouldn’t have ended so badly. Maybe Donna wouldn’t have fled from his apartment confused. Maybe she wouldn’t have ever had to meet Amy or feel the blatant hate that Amy had directed at her. Maybe he wouldn’t have been up so late listening to Amy yell at him. Maybe he would have had more than four hours of sleep. Maybe he would be able to look at himself in the mirror this morning.

He shuffled towards the kitchen, in desperate need of coffee. If he was going to figure out what the hell he was going to do and work another 18 hour day at the White House, he was definitely going to need some caffeine. A lot of it. And soon. As he walked through the living room, his gaze settled on the flowers he had sent Donna to bring her to his apartment. They were sitting there; simple and elegant. He should have followed her out the door. He should have made sure she left with the flowers. He should have made Amy leave. He shook his head as he turned on the coffee pot. He could spend weeks going over the things he ‘should have’ done. But it didn’t matter anymore. What was done was done. All he had to work with now was the present and the future.

As he climbed into the shower, he began to run through his options. He was pretty sure that he and Amy had settled things the night before, or at least he was pretty sure they were on the same page. And that they were over. He was not, however, sure of where he stood with Donna. He wouldn’t blame her if she wanted to leave things where they were when she walked out the door, but he was going to hold on to some hope that maybe she thought his smile was even a fraction as charming as he thought hers was.

* * * * * *

Despite her crazy night, Donna had a skip in her step as she made her way into her store. Although she frequently visited each of her stores, she had her large, main office at the shop on Delaware. She let herself in the back door and made her way upstairs to her office. She smiled as she opened the window shade to let the sun shine in. The store wouldn’t open for two hours, but she had a ton of paperwork that the store managers had faxed in to her the night before after they had all closed for Valentine’s Day.

She couldn’t help but look over the night before with humor. She wasn’t surprised by the turn of events. Of course she had been surprised when it happened. But looking over it, it was exactly true to her respective dating history. Of course she had met a charming man on Valentine’s Day who then went out of his way to charm her into an amazing dinner. And of course his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend as the case may be, would show up looking for a fight. She didn’t know what exactly had happened between Josh and Amy, but it was very clear that there was a lot of history between the two of them and perhaps a little unresolved competition.

“I don’t need this,” she muttered to herself as she flipped on her computer and began to rifle through the pages and pages on the fax machine. She didn’t. As charismatic as Josh had been and as captivating as the evening had been, she did not want to put herself in a situation with a man who so clearly had some woman issues. She closed her eyes and sighed. She just wished he hadn’t gone out of his way to be so alluring. She wished he hadn’t sent her the amazing flowers, which she was sorry she left behind. She wished they hadn’t had such a great conversation… and such great chemistry. She wished he had never flashed her that smile or made her wonder what it would be like to nuzzle close to his neck. She tossed the papers onto her desk and went to make some tea. She had enough work to do that day without getting caught up in this nonsense.

* * * * * *

“Good Morning, Josh!” Maxine called out as she breezed past his open office door. She went to her desk, deposited her things, and flipped on the computer. “Josh?” She called again and made her way back to his office. He was deep into whatever memo he was reading at the time. “Josh?” She asked again. He glanced up at her.

“What? Hey,” he managed a nod before he looked back to the paper in front of him.

“Hey?” She stepped into his office and crossed her arms. “Are you okay?”

“What?” He looked back up at her. “Yeah. I’m fine. Why?”

“Well, because you are reading that memo upside down,” she pointed. He looked down at the paper and rolled his eyes.

“Of for the love of…” He trailed off, crumpled the paper and tossed it towards the trash can.

“Josh!” She exclaimed as she watched the memo fly past her. “What was it?”

“I don’t know,” he huffed and pushed his chair back from the desk. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Okay…what happened?”

“Why do you ask?” He stood and walked past her to the bullpen.

“Why do I ask? Really? You threw a memo into the trash can and you need me to go over why I’m asking?” She followed him closely.

“I mean why does there have to be something that happened? Maybe I’m having an off day. Maybe I don’t want to read the memo.” He poured himself another cup of coffee and leaned against the wall.

“Okay, maybe that’s what it is,” she nodded and then shrugged. “But just for fun, did something happen last night? Did Amy get her flowers?”

“Oh she got her flowers alright,” he huffed and his jaw clenched.

“And there we go.”

“There we go?”

“What happened with Amy, Josh?” Maxine wasn’t that fond of her boss’ girlfriend, but she was incredibly fond of her boss and she hated seeing him like this. “Did you have a bad Valentine’s Day?”

“No,” he shook his head and smiled down into his coffee cup. “I actually had a pretty decent Valentine’s day, all things considered.”

“Okay…” She looked a little lost as she followed him back to his office. “Then…did Amy have as good of a time?”

“I’m guessing no,” Josh sat in his desk chair.

“Did you two fight?”

“Till about two in the morning.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah,” he sighed.

“Did you…make up?”

“No,” he swallowed some coffee. “Don’t you need to be doing something? I mean other than this?”

“Nope. This is what I need to be doing,” she smiled. “Do you need me to send some flowers to her office?” She asked as she made her way to the door.

“No.”

“So we’re holding out on this one?” Maxine raised her eyebrows. She had grown used to this crazy maniacal relationship he was in.

“Yeah. No. I mean,” he ran a hand through his hair. “I mean we’re done. Amy and I. We’re done.”

“Really?” She instantly felt bad about the excitement in her voice. “I mean, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” he smiled at her.

“Is that why you’re like this?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I’m not like anything…I’m just…don’t worry about it. I ended the Amy thing. It’s just not…it’s not working out and it has been a long time coming. This isn’t about Amy. Can we please just move past her?”

“We can.” Gladly, she thought. “Well, then can I ask what it is…”

“Maxine,” he interrupted. “Seriously, let’s drop this, okay. I have a ton of work to do. We have this Welfare Bill to pull out of committee and as much fun as it is to go over my shortcomings in the morning, I think I should focus my energy elsewhere. And you should too.”

“Sure thing,” she smiled at him and turned back to her desk.

“Maxine?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think you could find me another copy of whatever it was I threw out?”

“Sure.”

* * * * * *

“Donnatella Moss!” The unmistakable voice of Jillian Garber rang out into Donna’s office.

“Come on up, Jill!” Donna called down the stairs as she pulled herself away from the paperwork. She watched as her best friend came around the corner with a bright smile on her face.

“Good Morning, my darling,” Jillian smiled as the two women hugged their hellos.

“Tea?” Donna offered her a cup.

“Please,” she smiled and took a cup from her friend.

“Well…” Donna asked, leaning back in her chair with a smirk. “How was your Valentine’s Day? Did Dave live up to all of your expectations?”

“As a matter of fact, he did, thank you very much,” she sat on a counter in Donna’s office and smirked back at her friend. “How about you? Did your long, hot, SOLO, bath live up to your expectations?” The two women laughed as Donna formulated her answer.

“Well…when I got to it…yes, it did.”

“When you got to it?” Jillian kicked off her shoes and watched her friend.

“Yes.”

“What does that mean? You didn’t have to stay here too late did you?”

“No.”

“Donna…”

“Yes, Jill?”

“You seem kind of coy…and that’s very much not like you,” she shrugged. “Care to explain?”

“No,” Donna smiled and turned away, hoping to mask the blush that was rising to her cheeks.

“Donna?” Jill leaned forward to watch her face. “Donna…did you…did you have a date last night?”

“What?” Donna jumped on the defense much too quick.

“I said did you have a date that you neglected to tell me about?” Jillian jumped down and eyed her friend suspiciously.

“Oh come on Jill,” Donna turned back to her paperwork.

“Donatella Moss!”

“Jillian Garber!”

“Look at me,” her friend demanded, stepping into Donna’s line of vision. “Did you have a date last night?” Donna tried to avoid her friend’s eye contact, but failed miserably.

“No,” she muttered looking at the ground. “Not exactly.”

“Not exactly?” Jill asked. “What the hell does that mean?”

“I was tricked,” Donna shrugged.

“Tricked?” Jill raised her eyebrows and anxiously awaited a further explanation. Unable to formulate an answer, Donna reached into her purse and pulled out the card that Josh had sent with the flowers she had delivered. Jillian took a moment to read the card before looking back to her friend.

“Who gave you this?”

“Oh if you must know…”

“Oh I must.” Jillian interrupted.

“Well, he was a customer that I had helped earlier in the day. At some point in our conversation, I told him that I usually made the last delivery of the night….so he came back when I wasn’t here and talked to Clint about what flowers were best….then he sent that bouquet to his house, knowing I would be making the delivery. Once I got there, he had me read the card….”

“Wait!” Jillian interrupted standing up. “This guy…”

“Josh,” Donna interrupted.

“Josh,” Jillian rolled her eyes. “He sent himself flowers so that you had to deliver them to his house and then he asked you to stay for dinner?”

“Lemon Chicken.”

“He cooked?”

“Yes.”

“Well that’s pretty ballsy of him,” Jill shrugged.

“And tricky,” Donna pointed out. They sat in silence for a moment.

“Were they good flowers?” Jillian asked as she examined the card. Donna sighed before she responded.

“They were excellent flowers.”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Well, how did it go?”

“It went…” Donna trailed off for a moment, remembering the evening. “It went really well until…”

“Until what?” Jillian persisted.

“Until his girlfriend…”

“Girlfriend?! ?!” Jillian exclaimed.

“Or ex-girlfriend showed up…ready for a fight I might add,” Donna sipped her tea and sighed. “Let’s face it, I am meant to be single.”

“Ah, Donna, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Really it is. For what it’s worth, I had a really great time until she showed up.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Donna nodded with a sad look on her face. “And I’m not entirely sure that they aren’t completely over. She just seemed so…angry. I don’t know if I’m ready to handle that kind of…baggage.”

“Yeah…” Jillian looked at her friend. She loved Donna so much and out of all of the people she knew, she was the one who deserved happiness the most. She was the most considerate, loving, wonderful person she had known in quite some time.

“It’s just…” Donna trailed off and looked at her friend. “He was so…I don’t know. He was smart, and funny, and he had these dimples…” She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the image. “And the conversation… it just….”

“Flowed?” Jillian asked as she sat down her cup and crossed her arms.

“Yeah.”

“Well…” Her friend thought for a moment. “This woman…”

“Amy,” Donna spat.

“Amy,” Jillian muttered. “How sure are you that she’s an ex-girlfriend?”

“Pretty sure.”

“Pretty sure?”

“Well, he asked her to leave. I am going to assume that if they were not completely over, he would have made more of an attempt to smooth things over,” Donna shrugged.

“You’re probably right,” Jillian smiled. “How funny was he?”

“I don’t know…he was pretty funny,” Donna admitted.

“How smart was he?”

“A graduate of Harvard and Yale…”

“So, he’s pretty smart?”

“Yeah,” Donna sighed. “He’s pretty smart.”

“Okay. So, he’s funny and smart,” Jillian nodded and grinned. “And the dimples…how serious were they?”

“Oh they were pretty serious,” Donna smiled and sat back in her chair.

“Okay then,” Jillian shrugged.

“Okay then?” Donna was clearly confused.

“Well, how often do you meet a man who is smart, funny, and has dimples that make you pause for ten seconds to remember them?”

“Hardly ever,” Donna acknowledged.

“That’s right.” Jillian affirmed. “Now what are you going to do about it?”

“Oh come on, Jill. What could I possibly do about it?”

“Oh come on, Donna. Are you going to give up without a fight? Where’s the Donnatella Moss that I know and love?”

“Give up without a fight? I don’t even know where I should go to fight! Or who I should be fighting….” She trailed off and sighed. “Okay, what is it you think I should do?”

“Well, you know where he lives…”

“No,” Donna interrupted shaking her head. “I am not going back to his house.”

“Okay,” Jill thought for a moment. “Do you know where he works?”

“Yes.”

“Well, go there.”

“I can’t really go there.”

“Why not?”

“Well,” she paused for a moment. “He works…well…I would imagine that I would need some sort of clearance to go to this office.”

“Clearance?” Jillian laughed. “Where in the hell does this guy work? The White House?” The silence from Donna caused nervous laughter out of Jillian. “No shit.”

“Jill…”

“Seriously Donna. He works at the White House?!?”

“Well,” Donna nodded. “Yes. He works at the White House.”

“Oh my God! What’s his last name? I may know him!”

“You may know him?” Donna looked at her friend with eyebrows raised.

“I am a journalist.”

“You are the Fashion Editor, Jill.”

“Sure, but my office is across from the News Editor…and this is DC….” Jillian persisted. “Just tell me his damn name.”

“Josh Lyman. His name is Josh Lyman,” just the feel of his name on her lips made Donna feel unsteady on her feet.

“Josh Lyman,” Jill repeated his name and thought for a moment. Suddenly she moved to Donna’s computer and began typing. She turned to Donna with a grin when a website popped up. “Is this him?” She pointed to the picture on the screen.

“Oh come on Jill…” Donna trailed off as she caught the pictures on the website. “Oh my God.” She brought her hand to her mouth.

“Is that him?” Jill persisted.

“That’s him…” Donna’s voice was barely above a whisper as she starred at the computer screen. “How did you…What is this?”

“It’s a fan website,” Jill smiled getting quite the kick out of her friend’s expression. “Lemon Lyman dot com.”

“Lemon Lyman…” Donna couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, I think this is way too much.”

“He’s pretty cute, Donna.” Jillian smiled as she began to look through the pictures on the website.

“Get off of there, Jill,” Donna instructed her friend. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“That’s this much fun? Nope.”

“Jill,” Donna’s tone was serious.

“Okay, honey. I’m going to work,” Jillian closed the website, stood and gathered her bag. “I just like the smile that dances across your face….”

“Thank you Jill,” Donna smiled at her friend in gratitude.

“I just think you should call him. Maybe this Andy person…” Jillian trailed off as she made her way to the staircase.

“Amy.”

“Whatever. Maybe this Amy person really is out of his life.”

“Maybe she is,” Donna agreed.

“I’m just saying…”

“I know what you’re saying, Jill.”

“You should call him, Donna. Give him a chance to explain,” her friend suggested one more time before she made her way down the steps.

“I can’t just call the White House, Jill.”

“You want me to call some people and see if I can…”

“Jill!” Donna interrupted. “Let it go. He knows how to find me if he wants to. Until then…just let it go.”

“Fine,” Jill agreed reluctantly. “I’ll let it go.”

“Thank you,” Donna smiled gratefully.

“I love you Don!” She called as she reached the main door.

“Love you too Jill!” Donna called as she watched her friend leave. She smiled wistfully and turned back to her paperwork.

* * * * * *

“Josh,” Maxine stepped into his office. He turned from his computer to look at her.

“Yeah?”

“You have staff in five minutes,” she reminded him.

“Okay,” he sighed, stood, and walked past her out the door. She followed along and began handing him the briefing memos he would need for the meeting. “Listen, I need you to track somebody down for me.”

“Oh?” She smiled. “Is it Toby? Because I saw him earlier and I know exactly where to look for…”

“It’s not Toby,” he interrupted.

“Okay,” she shrugged. “Well then who is it?”

“Okay,” Josh lowered his voice and stopped, motioning her to lean closer to him. “You know that floral shop, ‘Donnatella’s’?”

“Yes…”

“I need to track down the owner.”

“The owner? Why?” Maxine looked puzzled.

“Well, I went there yesterday to send Amy flowers and…”

“No way Josh! You are not going to call and yell at the owner! It is not the floral shop’s fault that you and Amy…”

“I’m not going to call and yell at the owner!” He interrupted her.

“Well then why do you want to talk to him?”

“The owner is not a man,” he smiled and began walking again.

“Not a man…” Maxine thought for only a moment before understanding washed over her face. “Ah….I see!”

“Stop it.”

“No, it all makes sense now!” She was hurrying along side him with a grin on her face. “You met a woman! The woman who owns the flower shop! That’s why you rushed out of here again yesterday afternoon…”

“Keep your voice down,” he insisted as they came to a stop outside Leo’s office.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “Can I ask you something?”

“No.”

“Is her name actually Donnatella?”

“Maxine…..yeah, it actually is…” He caught himself grinning and quickly straightened his face. “Listen, I just need you to find out her phone number.”

“You need me to get you a woman’s phone number?” She smirked.

“No, scratch that. I need to know where she is today…which store she’s at.”

“You want me to cold call these shops and ask if she’s there?”

“No,” he pondered for a moment. “I want you to call a man named Clint. Nice guy. He works at the Balsam store. Tell him…well I don’t know what to tell him…figure something out….but see if you can find out where she’s at today.”

“Okay,” she nodded enthusiastically. She was more than thrilled to see this change in her boss. She waved a hello to an approaching CJ and turned back to Josh. “Are you going to go over there again?”

“Go over where?” CJ asked as she joined the two outside Leo’s office.

“Nowhere.” Josh answered.

“He met a woman,” Maxine offered.

“Maxine!” Josh glared at her.

“You met a woman?” CJ grinned at him. “What happened to our beloved Amy Gardner?”

“Nothing,” Josh shook his head.

“They broke up,” Maxine smiled.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” CJ grinned.

“Yeah, I see that. I see that you are all very sorry to hear that….” He trailed off as Leo approached them, looking none too pleased.

“Let’s get this started,” he demanded as he walked through the group and into his office. Josh and CJ turned towards the door and Maxine turned to leave.

“Let me know what you find out,” Josh called to her.

“Oh I promise. I will,” she grinned and hurried back to her desk.

CJ was smiling from ear to ear while Josh hoped he would be able to avoid the embarrassment that was bound to come to him. He nodded a hello to Sam and Toby who were waiting inside and took a seat. Leo tossed a notebook on his desk, waited for the door to close and then starred at Josh.

“What in the hell did you do?” He growled.

“Me?” Josh raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Yes. You.”

“I’m sorry Leo, I don’t get what you…”

“What in the hell did you do to piss of your girlfriend?!”

“Ex,” CJ cut in. The other three men turned to her.

“Ex?” Sam asked and turned to look at Josh. “Ex girlfriend? Amy is your ex-girlfriend now?”

“Yes,” Josh answered trying to avoid Leo’s glare.

“Wow,” Sam muttered.

“Yes.”

“He met a woman,” CJ offered and Josh rolled his eyes.

“You met a woman?” Sam’s voice was high.

“Well, kind of…”

“You kind of met a woman?” Toby asked.

“Yes.”

“Really?” Sam asked again.

“Yes, Sam really…”

“Will you two knock it off! This isn’t your locker room!” Leo burst in and all heads snapped back to him.

“Sorry,” Josh mumbled. “You were saying that she…”

“Is lining people up against the Welfare Bill.”

“What?” It was Josh’s turned to be stunned.

“I said that within the last twenty-four hours, well you were out meeting women apparently, she has managed to mobilize all of the women’s organizations and we are taking water over the side here!”

“Oh my God.”

“Yes, thank you! Now would you tell me what in the hell it was that you did?!?”

“Nothing,” Josh raised his voice. “I did nothing! I thought she was on board with this. I thought…”

“Well there must have been something!” Leo yelled and sunk into his desk chair. “She has a team going out against us.”

“He did break up with her,” Sam offered.

“On Valentine’s Day, apparently,” CJ added.

“Thank you,” Josh shot a look their way and turned back to Leo. “Surely she’s not using this to get back at me for…”

“I don’t care what she’s doing! I want it stopped and I want it stopped now!”

“Okay,” Josh nodded. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Well get on it.” Leo gestured to the door. The group stood and began moving out. It was very clear that this morning’s meeting was adjourned.

“I may have to…” Josh turned back for a moment.

“I don’t care what you have to do,” Leo put on his glasses and peered over the rims of them at Josh. “Just. Do. It.”

“Yes, sir,” Josh nodded before he turned and left. When he approached the bullpen he saw that Sam and CJ were waiting for him to return. “Oh what could you possibly want?” He sighed when he saw them.

“You broke up with Amy?” CJ asked eyes wide.

“You met a woman?” Sam asked forehead crinkled.

“Oh come on, we don’t have time to do this do we?” Josh rolled his eyes and turned towards his office. “Maxine!”

“Yes?” She followed behind him, smiling at the shocked looks on Sam and CJ’s faces as they followed her.

“I need you to get some people on the phone,” he ran a hand through his hair and began rattling off the list forming in his head. “I need the head of the women’s caucus, Senator McBain…”

“Okay,” she nodded, making notes on her pad of paper. “Also, I have that address for you.” He looked up quickly, unable to hide the smile that played about his lips.

“You do?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Mmmhmmm,” she nodded and held out a piece of paper. “I do.”

“You have what?” Sam asked.

“You talked to Clint?” He ignored Sam and eyed the paper in her hand.

“I did.”

“And this is…”

“Where her office is,” she smiled.

“Where WHOSE office is Joshua?” CJ asked.

“Nobody’s,” he glanced at her and then snatched the paper from Maxine’s hands with a warning look.

“Maxine?” CJ looked to the young woman.

“Sorry, Josh is my boss. He tells me to keep it quiet, I keep it quiet.”

“That’s my gal!” Josh smiled at her.

“Since when?” CJ asked incredulously.

“Good point,” Maxine smiled and turned to CJ. “He met this woman…”

“Hey!” Josh interrupted. “At least wait until I’m out of here before you betray me.”

“Betray you?” CJ rolled her eyes.

“Until you’re out of here?” Sam asked as he watched Josh collect his bag and shut down his computer.

“Josh, where are you going?” CJ asked, noticing his determined expression.

“Nowhere.” Josh answered.

“To Donnatella’s.” Maxine answered.

“Josh, you can’t leave,” Sam spoke up. “I know you heard Leo in there. Don’t you have something you should be doing?”

“Yeah, Josh, I hate to agree with Sam,” CJ shrugged. “But I think Leo was pretty serious about…”

“The Welfare thing?” Josh cut in with a serious look. “I’m serious about the Welfare thing too!”

“Well, I know that you are, but you are on your way out the door to a go flower shop!” CJ looked at him stunned. “I don’t think sending Amy all the flowers in the world is going to get her to back down from…”

“You’re going to a flower shop?” Sam looked completely puzzled.

“Donnatella is the owner of the flower shop ‘Donnatella’s’,” Maxine said under her breath, trying to avoid the glare from Josh.

“So you’re going to see this woman you met,” CJ smiled and crossed her arms.

“Who owns the flower shop…” Sam trailed off, matching CJ’s smile.

“Sweet, isn’t it?” Maxine offered.

“Okay you three…stooges,” Josh turned to face them all. “I have to take care of the Welfare thing. Tonight. But before I can concentrate, I have to take care of this other…thing. So, you just all go back to, oh I don’t know, your jobs…and let me worry about what it is I’m going to end up having to do.”

“With Amy?” Sam asked.

“Or with Donnatella?” CJ drawled.

“Nice,” Josh couldn’t help but smile as he tried to glare at CJ. “Anything else?” He offered. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but before a word came out, Josh was hurrying down the hall and out of their sight. They watched, speechless for a moment before CJ turned to Maxine.

“How serious is it?” She asked.

“Did you see the way he just skipped out of here? Pretty serious,” Maxine smiled to herself.

“So, Amy is really…” CJ trailed off.

“Gone.” Maxine nodded. “Yes. She’s really gone.”

“Well, that should make it easier for him to call in her boss tonight,” Sam shrugged.

"I would think," CJ muttered. The two women nodded as the group dissipated and they went back to work.


	4. Fleur de Destin-Chapter Four

The cab pulled to a stop outside of the long row of quaint shops. Josh paid the driver and emerged from the back seat with a grin on his face and his phone to his ear.

“Amy, this is Josh, I need you to call me as soon as you get this…” He paused for a moment and took in his surroundings. “I’m not messing around here, Amy. Take my call. It’s the smart thing to do.” He snapped his phone shut, stuffed it in his pocket and then with a deep breath pulled open the door to the shop.

The jingling bells announced his entrance. A young woman in the corner of the store looked up with a smile. He smiled back and quickly glanced around the store, searching for her face.

“Can I help you?” The young woman was approaching him. Not finding what he was looking for, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled at the young woman.

“Yes, I think maybe you can.”

“Do you know what it is you are looking for?”

“I’m here to see…” He trailed off for a moment. “Actually, I do need some flowers.”

“Okay,” the young woman smiled. “Are you looking for a specific kind of flower? Or a specific color? What would you like them to say?”

“Something along the lines of ‘I’m sorry’.”

“Okay,” she nodded and lead Josh to a cooler. “We just got in these purple Hyacinth blooms that are absolutely beautiful.”

“Do they say I’m sorry?” He asked sniffing the bloom she handed him.

“They do,” she nodded. “They say I’m sorry and please forgive me,”

“Perfect. I’ll take them.”

“May I make a suggestion?” She asked as she pulled a few blooms from the cooler.

“Sure,” he shrugged and watched as she pulled another flower out with the bunch in her hands.

“This is the Bluebell,” she handed him one. “It stands for humility.”

“Humility,” he smiled and nodded.

“It couples nice with ‘I’m sorry’, and the blooms look wonderful together.”

“That would be great,” he pulled out his wallet while she bunched them together and tied a large purple ribbon around them.

“Here you are,” she passed the flowers to him.

“They look great,” he acknowledged as she ran his credit card through the machine.

“Yes, they do,” she returned his card to him. “I am sure that whomever you are giving them to will certainly forgive you.”

“I hope so,” he stuffed his wallet back into his pocket and looked back up at the woman.

“Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Yes,” he took a deep breath. “I actually came here to see your boss.”

“Steven?” She looked at him confused. “He’s actually out of the store today…”

“Okay, maybe not your boss, but your…I’m actually here to see Ms. Moss.”

“You’re here to see Donna?”

“Yes, I would like to see Donna,” he smiled as he said her name.

“Is she expecting you?”

“God, I hope so,” he muttered to himself.

“I can certainly call her and see if she is available to see you,” she smiled.

“That would be great,” he sighed.

“Can I get your name, please?”

“Josh, Josh Lyman.” She nodded and picked up the phone to call her boss’ office.

“I’m sorry, sir,” the young woman smiled at Josh as she hung up the phone. “Ms. Moss must have stepped out.” She watched as his shoulders sank.

“Oh,” he tried to shake it off. “Do you know when she’ll be back?”

“No, I’m sorry I…” She was interrupted as Donna’s voice rang out from the back room.

“Kendra, is there any chance Steven left a folder here for me?” Josh watched with a grin as she walked around the corner. She had her hair back in a loose bun and was reading from a notebook through a pair of black spectacles. Josh held his breath

“Yes, he did,” Kendra reached under the counter and produced a yellow folder.

“Thank you,” Donna smiled completely unaware that she was being watched. She turned back towards the room from where she came.

“You’re welcome,” Kendra nodded and then followed her. “Oh, and Ma’am…”

“Donna.”

“I’m sorry…Donna. There’s somebody here to see you,” Josh could hear the women talking.

“Oh?”

“He said his name is Josh Lyman.” Josh would have given anything to be able to see the expression on her face when she heard his name. Was she happy? Angry? Confused? There was a long silent pause as he watched the door, waiting for some reaction.

“Oh,” Donna said softly and then reappeared in the shop. Her eyes immediately searched for him and when they locked with his, she felt her stomach jump into her throat. She smiled and walked towards him with her notebook and folder hugged close to her chest. “Hello...”

“Hi,” he let out the breath he had been holding. She couldn’t help but laugh to herself at the relieved look on his face. She glanced down at her watch.

“I have to say, that was pretty quick work on your part. It’s not even noon and yet here you are, at the right store even,” her voice dropped low. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure if I would see your face again.”

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted to,” he offered softly. “I’m sorry to bother you at work…”

“You’re not a bother,” Donna cut in before she could help herself.

“Good,” he grinned. “Oh! Here. These are for you,” he held out the bouquet in his hand.

“Thank you. They are beautiful,” she smiled and took the flowers from him.

“They mean…” He found it difficult to form complete sentences when she was looking at him the way she was looking at him.

“I know what they mean…” She looked down into the flowers as she sniffed them and then back up to Josh. “It’s sweet of you to give me these.”

“And a little silly seeing as you own a flower shop…or four.” He shrugged and looked down at his feet.

“Nah, it’s still sweet.”

“Listen, Donna. I just wanted to…I came by because…” He stammered finding it difficult to get a grasp on his words. Donna smiled.

“Josh, you know you don’t have to…” She started.

“You never answered my question,” he cut in.

“I’m sorry?” She raised her eyebrows.

“My question…you never answered it. I came to get an answer to my question.”

“What question was that?” She looked a little confused

“If you…well…if you would want to…see me again,” he suddenly looked extremely nervous. “Last night, I had asked you if you wanted to do this again and well…you never answered.”

“Ah, that question.”

“Yes,” he nodded.

“I remember the question. I also seem to remember not having the chance to answer.”

“Yeah, about that…”

“Because your girlfriend…”

“Ex-girlfriend,” he interrupted.

“I’m not entirely sure she knew that,” Donna said softly.

“You’re not entirely sure…” He didn’t want her to think that he hadn’t been up front with Amy before he asked her over for dinner. As he opened his mouth to respond, the jingle of the door bells interrupted his thought and a customer entered the shop. He looked from the customer back to Donna. “I’m sorry…listen. ..is there…can we go some place to talk?”

“Josh…” She shook her head.

“Please,” he pleaded with his eyes. “Donna, you have it all wrong. Would you please just give me a chance to explain? A chance to convince you…” She searched his face for a moment.

“Convince me?”

“Convince you to look past what happened last night and say yes to a second date,” he smiled.

“You think you’re going to be able to do that?”

“I have been told that I can be pretty convincing.”

“Oh I’m sure you have. But I’m going to need to know one thing first. Had you told her she was your ex-girlfriend before you sent me the flowers?” Her voice was low, but her eyes were fixed on him.

“Of course!” He exclaimed and then lowered his voice. “Of course I had told her she was…of course we had ended things before…of course.”

“Okay,” she turned and gestured, indicating he should follow. “Let’s go to my office.” He followed her in silence while his mind worked over what it was he was going to have to say to convince her that he wasn’t some two timing idiot. As he followed her up the stairs he couldn’t help but be completely caught up in his surroundings. The office was open and airy and looked as if somebody sweet, caring, and extremely organized lived there. There was a candle burning and light music playing. She crossed the room and dropped her notebook and glasses onto her desk.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Donna asked as she stepped into the adjoining bathroom and filled a vase with water for the flowers he had given her.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you though,” he smiled and watched her move. She came out of the bathroom and placed the flowers on a ledge close to the window.

“Okay, Josh Lyman,” she turned and leaned back against the window ledge with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. “Let’s hear it. Convince me.” He nodded and began to pace.

“I guess I don’t know where to start,” he admitted and ran a hand through his hair. He looked to her for some sort of guidance, but she remained focused on him. “Okay…I want to make it abundantly clear that Amy is absolutely not my girlfriend.”

“But she was…”

“Yes, she was…I mean, I guess you could say that she was. We never got to the point where we had a discussion about the nature of our relationship. I mean…I’m pretty sure that she wasn’t seeing anybody else. And I certainly wasn’t. But that wasn’t because we had decided to be exclusive…it was because, well, I’m busy. I hardly had time for Amy, there was no way could I have found time for two women….not that I wouldn’t be able to find time for…you know…if you were to say yes….I would make time….” He hurried to explain.

“You’re digressing,” Donna pointed out, but smiled warmly.

“You find this amusing,” he stated.

“A little bit, yeah.”

“Whatever helps,” he stopped pacing and stared at her with this intense look on his face. “After I left your store that day…after I met you…I literally could not stop thinking about what you had said….that by buying the roses I was just doing what was expected of me….and you were right…you were absolutely right. I was trying to meet status quo…with Amy. She and I. That’s what we were doing as a couple. We were together because…well, because it made sense to be together, at least that’s what it became. And then that day, when I went back to work, it suddenly didn’t make sense for us to be together anymore….at least not just because it made sense. Does that make sense?” He looked to Donna who was watching him closely.

“I suppose it does,” she shrugged. “You know, Josh, you barely know me…”

“Yeah, so?” He shrugged.

“So, you really don’t owe me an explanation about your relationship with Amy.”

“You’re right, I probably don’t, but I’m trying to convince you that I’m a nice guy…and that I deserve a second chance at a second date,” he leaned against the door frame and thought for a moment. “So there I was at work, thinking about this relationship I was in and my assistant was yelling at me about the funk I was in…”

“Your assistant yells at you?” Donna asked with a small laugh.

“No. She…well…it’s kind of hard to get through to me sometimes…” He trailed off.

“I could imagine.”

“Hey!” He feigned injury and continued. “So, she pushed me to do something about it…so I did.”

“You did?”

“Yes.”

“You broke up with Amy?”

“Yes.”

“And then sent me flowers?”

“Yes.”

“In that order?”

“Yes, in that order.”

“You broke up with Amy…”

“I said that.”

“To her face?”

“To her face? What? Yes, to her face…what the hell? You think I email that sort of thing?” He pushed off the door frame and walked further into the room.

“Well, I don’t know…”

“No!” He exclaimed. “We ended things, mutually, face to face.”

“It’s just. Well, when she came to your apartment last night, she just seemed….I don’t know, shocked and taken off guard….she was really upset,” Donna couldn’t help but feel just a tiny bit of compassion for the woman.

“Yeah, she was,” Josh looked down to his hands. “I don’t know what to say about that. She was upset. She knew it was coming…we’ve been moving apart…she just, she was angry. She doesn’t take competition very well…especially when it appears that she’s lost. Donna, I can’t apologize for her behavior. Most of it is my fault. I should have handled the whole night a little differently…I just….I just don’t want you to think that I’m the kind of guy who would ask you to dinner while I was in a relationship with somebody else. I’m not that guy. I don’t like that guy.”

“Me neither.”

“I am not that guy,” he reassured her.

“What about rebound guy?”

“Oh please, rebound guy?!” He rolled his eyes. “I don’t do the rebound thing. I don’t need to move from one relationship to another…I am too busy for that. I am completely comfortable without a girlfriend…sometimes too comfortable…anyway, I am not the rebound guy.” She sat with her thoughts for a moment and then shrugged.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah. Okay.”

“Okay ‘I’m not that guy’ or okay ‘you’ll see me again’?” He watched in anticipation as he waited for her answer. She pondered for a moment. On one hand, this guy should be triggering all sorts of red flags. On the other hand, she was a little more infatuated with his wit and his smile than she cared to admit.

“Okay….you’re not that guy,” she smiled. “And okay, I’ll see you again.”

“Really?” His voice went high.

“Yes, really,” she moved from her spot by the window closer to him. “What did you have in mind?”

“Have in mind?” He seemed confused.

“For this second date you’ve convince me of.”

“Well…I…” He stammered. “I hadn’t really thought that through.”

“You hadn’t thought that through?” Donna laughed.

“I guess I was focusing on the convincing part.”

“And not the date part?”

“Apparently not.”

“So you came here to convince me to look past last night’s turn of events and agree to see you again…”

“Yes.”

“But you didn’t get past that.”

“A notable mistake on my part.”

“Didn’t think I would say yes?”

“Well, I suppose I wasn’t sure.”

“Well, I did,” she was standing closer to him now and smiling up at him.

“You did…” He trailed off, caught up in how happy he was that she had given him another chance.

“Josh?”

“Yeah?” He snapped back.

“Your cell phone is ringing,” she chuckled.

“Ah. Yes,” he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Amy’s name appeared in the caller ID and his face fell. For only a moment he thought of stuffing it back into his pocket, but he knew better. He had to take it. “I’m really sorry, but I have to answer this. I…there’s something going on at work and I really do have to take this.”

“It’s okay, I understand,” she smiled. “You can take it on the deck, if you would like,” she gestured towards the French doors that lead to her patio.

“Thank you,” he smiled sincerely and slipped out, closing the doors behind him.

Once she was sure he was no longer watching her, she allowed the large smile she had been holding to spread across her face. Jill is going to just die when I tell her this, she thought to herself as she hummed along to the music on the radio. He had tracked her down, bought her flowers, and convinced her to go on a second date. She decided she would never tell him how convincing that smile of his was. That would just be too much information for him to leverage.

* * * * * *

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Josh blurt out when he flipped open his phone.

“That’s the greeting I get from you after all…”

“Cut the crap, Amy.”

“I don’t think you get to talk to me like that anymore, Josh.”

“Is that what this is about? You’re putting the reauthorization at risk because I don’t want to see you anymore?”

“You think you know me so well,” her voice was rich with sarcasm. “Don’t for a second think that you ever had that kind of power over me.”

“Amy…”

“And don’t you dare call here again demanding that I return your phone calls.”

“Well if it isn’t about us…”

“The marriage incentives. This is about the marriage incentives.”

“The marriage…” He was fuming. “You knew about the marriage incentives yesterday. You knew that they were going to be a part of the reauthorization.”

“Well there are quite a few things I knew yesterday that no longer hold the same meaning today.”

“And this isn’t about me,” he snapped.

“I am going to hang up now, J. I have quite a bit of work to do.”

“Amy,” Josh’s voice softened for a moment. “You know that we’re going to win this one. You know that welfare has to be reauthorized and it has to happen now. You know what I’m being instructed to do…” He ran a hand through his hair. “Amy, I’m asking you to stop this now, before…”

“Before what? Are you threatening me now Josh?”

“Come on Amy,” he tried one last time.

“I’ve been playing this game for a long time, Josh. You don’t think I know what I’m doing? You don’t think I know what I’m playing for here?”

“I think you know. I think you know that and I think you know that you’re going toe to toe with me over something you know I’m going to win.”

“Oh give me a break.”

“Amy…”

“You know what Josh, I’m going to hang up now and you just do whatever it is that you have to do.”

“This is not going to end well,” he warned.

“It never does.” And with a click, she disconnected the line. Josh closed his phone and looked out over the rooftops. He hated this part. He had never had a problem pulling punches when the President and Leo told him too. He had stood up to many congressmen and women and had come out most often on the winning side. He had negotiated and bullied with the best of them. He knew that the welfare reauthorization was going to cause a thorn in his side from Amy the second he heard ‘marriage incentives’. He just knew it. But she had backed off. She had left it alone, at least until today. Maybe it was her plan all along. Maybe she had planned on lying low until a crucial point and decided, with the vote being the next day, that now was the time to bring out the big guns and rally the troops. Josh hated to think that his personal involvements could have had this kind of effect on his job. But there was the chance that Amy had squelched her feelings about the  
marriage incentives until she had walked into his apartment the night before and saw Donna.

Donna. He looked back through the patio doors. She was sitting at her desk, reading through the folder she had collected. She looked so calm and peaceful. He smiled, despite himself. He knew he had to go in there and put an end to their conversation for the time being. He had to get back to the office. He had to call some people in and take care of the welfare reauthorization. And his job had just become more difficult. He knew how this was ultimately going to play out and he knew that the next twenty four hours were going to be hectic. He placed his phone back in his pocket and made his way back to her office.

She looked up with a smile when she heard him re-enter.

“Everything okay?” She asked, leaning back in her chair.

“It will be,” he smiled at her. “Now, about this second date.”

“About this second date,” she leaned back in her chair.

“Are you free tomorrow night?”

“Would you think less of me if I were?”

“Not a chance,” he smirked and sat in the chair on the other side of her desk.

“Well then, I do happen to be free tomorrow night,” she could see his eyes light up. “But, I thought President Bartlet was going to New York tomorrow. You don’t have to be with him on that trip?”

“Reading up on me?”

“No,” she shook her head with a small laugh. “I watch CNN. I read the papers. I know what’s going on in the world.”

“Ah…” He nodded with a grin. “I actually am not going on this trip. I have to stay behind to monitor the Welfare reauthorization vote tomorrow afternoon.”

“Monitor it?”

“Make sure it goes our way,” he offered.

“And if it doesn’t?” She leaned forward on the desk.

“I see to it that it does.”

“You’re that good?”

“Sometimes,” his eyes dropped to the ground and she could tell that he was becoming uncomfortable talking about it. He looked back to her quickly and a grin spread over his face. “Sometimes I am that good. And tomorrow will have to be one of those days. So, I will not be in New York with the President….which means that…”

“You will be here in town,” Donna interrupted with a grin.

“I will be. So, what do you say? Can I take you to dinner?”

“You can.” Josh smiled widely at her response. “What time did you have in mind?”

“The vote should be over around four. Can I pick you up at six?”

“You can pick me up at six,” Donna quickly wrote on a piece of paper and slipped it to him across her desk. “Here is my address and my cell phone number…just in case you get busy and can’t leave the office.”

“Hey, I won’t…” Josh started.

“Stop,” she interrupted. “I’ve been here long enough to know that there is some important business conducted in this town. I’m not saying you’re going to blow me off to play poker with your buddies. I’m just saying, you know, if there’s a national emergency or something…call me and let me know.”

“Okay,” he agreed and stood up with a sigh. “As much fun as I’m having, I do need to get back to work now.”

“Monitoring that Welfare reauthorization?” She stood and followed him to the door.

“Something like that, yeah,” he smiled. “Thank you, Donna…for agreeing to see me again.”

“Thank you…for tracking me down,” she leaned against the door frame as he stepped into the hallway. “And for being so convincing.”

“It’s part of the charm,” he was grinning now. “I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

“You can count on it,” Donna watched as he stepped down the stairs and out of her sight. She hurried to the front of her office and watched out the window as he hailed a cab and drove away. “Jill is just going to die.”


	5. Fleur de Destin-Chapter Five

“Donna!” Jill yelled out as she stepped into her friend’s home. “Donnatella Moss! I’m here with my shoes!”

“I’m up here!” Donna yelled down the stairs. Jill grinned at the anticipation in her friend’s voice. She went to the kitchen for a bottle of wine and some glasses, gathered her bag of shoes and hurried quickly up the stairs. She found Donna in her bathroom carefully applying mascara at the sink with her hair wrapped around extremely large rollers.

“Well hello there my beautiful friend,” Jill greeted her.

“Oh! I’m so happy to see you!” Donna moved to hug her friend.

“You smell delicious,” Jill commented catching a whiff of Donna’s perfume.

“Thank you,” Donna smiled sincerely at her friend and went back to the mirror.

“Donna,” Jill watched as Donna flittered nervously around with her makeup bag. “Are you nervous?”

“What?” Donna’s forehead scrunched up but it was very clear that she was more than a little anxious. “Nervous?”

“You’re nervous!” She exclaimed taking a seat on the edge of the large oval tub.

“Please!”

“It’s okay that you’re nervous,” Jill shrugged and handed her friend a glass of wine. “I think it’s kind of cute that you’re nervous.”

“Jill,” Donna paused and took a sip of the wine. She thought for just a moment and then went on. “Okay, I may be a little nervous. How stupid is that?”

“It’s not stupid.”

“Yes it is. This isn’t the first date I’ve been on…this isn’t even the first date I’ve been on with him…”

“Are we really going to count that trickery of his as a first date?”

“Well…” Donna trailed off. “I mean, it was a date. He said this was our second date. But it’s not as if he actually asked me out as much as he…”

“Conned you in to staying for dinner?” Jill offered with a grin. Donna shot her a glare. “All I’m saying is that it’s not stupid for you to be nervous. You like him. It’s natural.”

“Ugh….” Donna sighed and took another drink. “I do like him.”

“I know you do.”

“Now what?” Donna leaned back against the sink and took another sip.

“Now we figure out what you’re going to wear,” Jill stood up, took Donna’s hand and led her to her closet. The two women began pulling out a variety of options and Donna began sifting through them. Her head snapped up quickly when the doorbell rang.

“Oh my God!” Donna exclaimed. “He can’t be early! I was prepared for him being late! He can’t be early!” She looked to her friend with panic in her eyes.

“Relax, Don, it’s not him,” Jill tried not to laugh at her friend as she made her way to the top of the stairs. “It’s five. He will not be that early.”

“Well then who…” Donna trailed off as she joined Jill.

“Ladies!” A male’s voice called up.

“It’s Kevin,” Jill smiled at Donna. “He wanted to come over and see you…I hope it’s okay that I invited him.”

“Of course it’s okay,” Donna smiled. She could use all of the reinforcement from her friends that she could get. “Kevin! We’re up here!”

Donna and Jill were already back to the pile of clothes on her bed when their friend joined them. Kevin came around the corner with a bottle of wine and a bag of pita chips.

“We have a bottle,” Jill called out holding it up as proof.

“This one’s for me,” he smiled and poured himself a glass.

“Bad day at the gallery?” Donna asked with a small frown.

“Busy day at the gallery,” he leaned in and kissed the top of her head. Kevin owned an art gallery in the District and had been friends with Jill for years. He had met Donna through Jill and had grown to love her just the same. “But enough about that! I hear you have a date with Josh Lyman.”

“You know him?” she grinned.

“I haven’t met him,” he shook his head and began looking through the clothes. “But he is pretty sexy in the paper and on TV.”

“You stay back!” Donna pointed her finger at him. “There are plenty of men in DC for you to harass. You let me have this one.”

“Settle down,” he laughed and grabbed her finger. “Let’s find you something to wear.”

“Please. Because at the rate I’m going, all I have is shoes and these rollers,” Donna squeezed his hand in hers.

“Unconventional choices, but I think it would pretty much guarantee another date,” Kevin shrugged and the women laughed. Donna grabbed a few options and headed to her closet for the fashion show that ensued.

* * * * * *

“Maxine!” Josh called as he stepped out of his office into the bullpen.

“Yes Josh?” She called back from her desk.

“It’s over.”

“I know.”

“We won.”

“I know that too.”

“Aren’t you going to congratulate me?”

“Oh. Yes. Congratulations Josh,” she rolled her eyes.

“Thank you.”

“And good luck with Amy.”

“Is she calling already?”

“No.”

“Well that could be worse.”

“Yes,” Maxine nodded.

“Oh well,” he shrugged. “What can you do?”

“I suppose,” she eyed him suspiciously

“How about we get out of here.”

“I’m sorry, what?” She stood and walked to where he stood.

“I said it’s time to go,” he turned back to his office and began collecting his coat and bag.

“Josh, are you feeling okay?” She followed him in and watched as if she were waiting for him to fall over.

“Me? I’m great.”

“But it’s time to go home?”

“Yeah.”

“Josh, it’s like four-thirty.”

“I CAN tell time,” he flipped off his computer.

“I just…we have never left his office at four-thirty…even on the weekends,” she watched as he walked past her.

“Well, I think we deserve to…”

“What is going on?”

“Come on Maxine! It’s Friday, the vote’s over, let’s cut out early. Why do you have to hound me about it? Why can’t you just take advantage of it? Why….why are you looking at me like that?” She said nothing, only chuckled to herself and went back to her desk to begin closing down.

“Whatever you say, Josh,” she called out.

“Maxine…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” she shook her head and gathered her things. “I’m not going to push my luck. I will be happy to head out early….even if it is because you’re hiding from Amy.”

“I am not hiding from Amy,” he told her as they began to walk out of the building together.

“Whatever you say Josh.”

“No, I mean it…” Josh held the door open for her as they walked outside. He lowered his voice, “Between you and I…I have a date.”

“You have a date?” She stopped in her tracks.

“Shush!”

“Seriously. You have a date?” She asked catching up with him.

“Yes, I have a date,” he was grinning from ear to ear.

“With Donna?” She was smiling too. She was incredibly happy for her boss. She hadn’t met Donna, but she already liked the effect she was having on Josh, especially when it meant she was leaving at four-thirty on a Friday.

“Yes,” he replied looking as if his thoughts suddenly shifted. “I have a date with Donna.”

“Well, boss,” she spoke as they parted ways. “Have a great night. I mean it.”

“Thanks!” He called and turned away. “Oh, and don’t worry about coming in tomorrow. Take a break!” As he walked away from her, Maxine sent up a silent prayer that he would enjoy his night with Donna. And not just because it possibly meant more downtime for her.

* * * * * *

“Donna!!!” Kevin yelled from his spot on her bed next to Jill.

“Come on!!! Let’s see you!!!” Jill yelled grabbing the bag of chips from Kevin.

“Hold on!” Donna called from her bathroom.

“Hurry up! We’re getting bored!” Kevin called out.

“Don’t you two have lives?” Donna stuck her head out.

“Not really,” Kevin shrugged.

“Nope,” Jill agreed with a laugh.

“Okay…” Donna sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. “What do you think?”

“Wow,” Kevin gave her a thumbs up.

“Donna, you look great!” Jill jumped off the bed and went to look her over.

“Yeah?” Donna bit her bottom lip nervously.

“Yeah,” Kevin nodded.

“You sure it’s not too…” Donna trailed off when she heard the doorbell ring. “Oh my God! He’s here!”

“Wow. He really is gorgeous!” Kevin was looking at Josh as he waited at her door.

“Oh my God! Kevin!” Donna waived her hand at him. “Get away from the window! He’ll see you!”

“Stop it,” Jill put her hand on Donna’s arm comfortingly. “You are a brilliant woman. You are smart and sexy and you have it together. You have gone out with this man before and you had a great time. You will have a wonderful night. Now pull it together, go downstairs and answer the door.”

“Okay,” Donna took a deep breath and smiled at her friends. “Thank you both so much…” The doorbell rang again.

“You’re welcome, now you need to get down there before he thinks you stood him up,” Jill gave Donna a gentle push.

“You guys will lock up, right?” Donna called as she grabbed her purse and started towards the stairs.

“Of course,” Jill smiled after her. “And we’ll see you tomorrow for brunch and details!”

“Remember, just because he buys you dinner doesn’t mean you have to put out!” Kevin called out.

“Thank you Kevin!” Donna called and disappeared down the stairs. She glanced quickly in the mirror, took a deep breath and opened the door. There he stood. Kevin was right, he was absolutely gorgeous.

He looked amazing and his smile was absolutely perfect. His eyes lit up the second he saw her. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say and he just stood there, in silence for minutes it seemed, just looking at her. She smiled at him with a quizzical look in her eyes.

“Josh?” When she said his name, he felt a charge go down his spine. He snapped back to reality and looked her over.

“Donna…you look…you’re…” He paused. “Wow…you look wonderful.”

"Thank you, so do you," she smiled warmly. All of the anxiety and butterflies she had felt earlier were fading away. “And you’re right on time.”

“Yes, I am,” he nodded and watched as she stepped out the door and closed it behind her. “I was going to bring flowers, but I didn’t want to push my luck…”

“That’s quite alright,” she laughed.

"Shall we," he offered her his arm. She smiled and slipped her arm through his. The second she touched him, her knees went weak. Josh opened the car door for her, watched to be sure she was safely inside, and closed it behind her. As he walked around the car to his side he was almost certain he saw two people watching him from the upstairs window.

* * * * * *

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Josh quickly went around to open her car door only to find she was already standing on the sidewalk.

“I was going to get that for you…” He offered.

“Yeah, but I can open my car door to get out,” she grinned. “Without stepping all over your chivalrous nature, I hope.”

“Absolutely,” he looked down at his shoes.

“But I will let you open the rest of them for me, if you would like,” she offered leaning down to meet his eyes.

“I suppose,” he looked back up with a smile on his face. They began to walk towards the restaurant. “There’s something I need to tell you…”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Donna smiled.

“No, it’s okay. Here’s the thing. I have to leave my cell phone on…I can put it on vibrate, but I have to leave it on. I’m not trying to make myself seem…”

“It’s okay,” Donna cut in. “You can leave it on. I expected as much.”

“Good,” he let out a breath. “The thing is…there may be times when I have to get up and answer it. I mean, not if it’s just anybody. But if my boss calls, I have to get up and answer it.”

“Okay,” Donna nodded. “But there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Oh?” Josh raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah. You see, every time you come back from said phone conversations, I need you to bring back with you, one compliment….and one of those yummy mints from the hostess desk.” Josh laughed.

“I think I can do that,” Josh reached out to open the door to the restaurant.

“Well then I think we have ourselves a deal, Mr. Lyman,” she walked past him with a grin.

Josh had called ahead and reserved a great table. The hostess recognized him immediately and they were seated very quickly. The waiter quickly returned with the drinks they had ordered and hurried away with their dinner order. Donna took a sip from her drink and watched him as he watched her.

“So, I see that you won the vote,” she smiled through her glass.

“I did,” he nodded.

“You don’t seem surprised.”

“I wasn’t surprised.”

“So you are that good?”

“I was today,” he shrugged.

“Congratulations,” she offered.

“Thank you,” he smiled as his phone began to buzz. He looked quickly at the caller ID and then to Donna apologetically. “I need to take this…it’s Toby Ziegler…”

“It’s okay,” she waved him off with a smile. “Go.”

“I’ll be right back,” he stood and walked from the room with his phone already to his ear.

* * * * * *

Only a few minutes had passed before Donna saw him walking back to her with a grin. He slid into his seat and placed his phone on the table.

“Well?” Donna asked with an upraised eyebrow.

“It was Toby Ziegler. He and Sam are going to…”

“No,” Donna interrupted with a wide smile. “That’s not what I meant…”

“What did you…” He stopped and grinned. “Ah yes.” Josh reached into his pocket and slid a mint across the table to her.

“And?” She asked as she plucked up the mint.

“And…” He smiled sheepishly. “And you have the most mesmerizing smiles I have seen…in a Very. Long. Time.” She couldn’t quite tear her eyes away from his as he spoke.

“Nicely done,” she popped the mint into her mouth.

“Thank you,” he nodded as the waiter sat their plates down in front of them.

“The call seemed to go well?”

“It did,” Josh nodded.

“You were saying something about Toby and Sam?” Donna took a bite of her food.

“Yeah,” Josh laughed. “They want to send the motorcade downtown.”

“Why?”

“To run some interference with Ritchie’s.”

“Really?” Donna smiled.

“Yeah, they have this crazy idea that…” Josh started to explain and his phone buzzed again, cutting into his thoughts. “It’s Leo. It’s Leo, my boss…”

“I’ve heard of him,” Donna grinned.

“I…”

“Go!” She waived at him again.

“I really am…”

“Don’t be,” she shook her head. “I needed another mint anyway.”

“You got it,” he nodded and slipped away.

* * * * * *

“Hey!” Josh exclaimed when he returned to the table. “Are you stealing my fries?”

“I…” Donna looked up and pulled her hand back guiltily. “No.”

“I think you were stealing my fries,” he laughed as he slid into his seat.

“Who orders fries at a nice place like this anyway?” She sat back in her seat and returned to her food. “I think you owe me something.”

“Well, you’re in luck,” he pulled two mints from his pocket and deposited them in front of her.

“Two?” She was beaming.

“Well, I was gone a little longer this time,” he shrugged.

“And?”

“And, I think you are extremely understanding and considerate.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, it’s our second date…a date I convinced you of and I have had to leave this table twice…and you haven’t stormed out or called me names or even sent a guilty look across the table. And I appreciate it.”

“Well thank you,” she smiled sincerely. “Everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah, everything’s fine,” Josh nodded. “He just wanted to check on the welfare vote.”

“Okay,” Donna sipped her wine. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“Tell you about myself?”

“You know; likes, dislikes, party affiliation and…what was it? Communicable diseases?” Josh chuckled.

“Okay….likes…I like my job. I love the Mets. I like to have CNN on in the background. I like poker night with the President, although I would never admit it to his face.”

“Why not?”

“He’s…he just has this way of turning everything into a trivia night.”

“And you like that?”

“I secretly like that,” he smiled. “Dislikes include…ugh, the Yankees, Republicans, long states of inactivity…” His buzzing phone cut in again. “Okay, seriously, this is getting a little ridiculous.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Donna laughed.

“No, it’s usually not this bad,” he stood again. “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“I’ll be right back…with mints,” he grinned. “And then we can cover communicable diseases.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” She watched as he walked away again. She sat back in her seat and watched the interaction of those around her. She was having such a great time. Of course, he had to take at least three phone calls over the course of dinner, but it didn’t seem to get them off track. He was incredibly funny and smart and she was pretty sure he was having a good time with her.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice he was back until he sank into his chair.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” She held out her hand as she turned to look at him. The grin quickly faded from her face when she saw the expression on his. He looked white as a ghost and a little sick. “Josh?”

“I…” He trailed off and reached for his water.

“Are you okay?” She reached out and put her hand on his arm.

“Yeah, I…I just got a phone call…”

“Is everything okay?”

“No,” he shook his head. “Everything is not…Do you know who CJ Cregg is?”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Well, not too long ago she was receiving threats and the President placed her under Secret Service protection.”

“Is she…is she okay?” Donna felt a lump unexplainably form in her throat.

“Yeah, she…she’s okay. They caught the guy who made the threat, but….well her agent was off duty and walked into a robbery at a convenience store…and he was…” Josh ran a hand through his hair. “He was shot and killed…just moments ago.” They sat in a moment of silence while they both processed the information.

 

“Did you…did you know him?” Her hand was squeezing his arm gently.

“No, not really, but…” He cleared his throat and leaned forward on his elbows. “It’s just ever since Rosslynn, whenever I hear about somebody getting shot…”

“Ever since…” Donna trialed off in thought for a moment. “That was…it was you who was…”

“Yeah,” his voice was quiet.

“Oh my God,” her hand went to her throat. “I…I don’t know what to…”

“It’s okay,” he attempted a small smile and patted her hand with his. “I’m okay. It’s just…when…stuff like this happens…”

“Yeah…” She nodded. “Listen, what do you say we get out of here?” His head snapped up.

“What? No…it’s not….we don’t have to…” He started but she was already up and pulling him along with her.

“Come on Josh. Your friend was shot tonight...we don’t have to do this now.”

“But I want to be here with you. I want to stay and finish dinner and…”

“Really?” She interrupted softly. “There’s no other place you think you might need to be?” He searched her face with his eyes for some clue as to what she was thinking. Was this some sort of test? Did she want him to insist that they stay? Did she want him to take her home? Was this all just too much for her?

“Stop it,” she brought her hand to his shoulder. “I’m not upset. I’m not testing you. I just…you know if it were my friend, I wouldn’t want to be here in some restaurant.”

“Sam did say that he and Toby were bringing CJ home,” Josh opened his wallet and left some money on the table. “I guess I could go and meet them.”

“There you go,” Donna smiled and took his hand as she led him out the door. “I’m sure she would like to see you.”

“I don’t know about that,” he couldn’t help but smile. “Would you like to come with me?”

“No…” She said softly. “I think this is something you should do. I should really just go home.”

“Okay,” He leaned over and opened the car door for her. “Thank you, Donna.”

“Don’t mention it,” she winked and stepped into the car.

They rode in comfortable silence back to her place. More than once he looked over at her and had to force himself to tear his eyes back to the road. He couldn’t believe the dumb luck he had when he walked into her store. When they pulled to a stop in front of her place, he hurried around to walk her to the door. He smiled at her with a tired look in his eyes.

“Listen, Donna, I’m so sorry that tonight turned out…”

“Stop,” she interrupted with a smile. “I had a wonderful time tonight, Josh. I really did. Dinner was great and I think you’re…well I think you’re…not so bad yourself.” He laughed at that.

“Well, I can’t thank you enough for being so…amazing…” He trailed off. “I really enjoyed spending time with you, Donna. I hope that you’ll let me do it again sometime.”

“I think that can be arranged,” she smiled.

“Good…I can call you?”

“You should call me,” she insisted. “And I hope that your friend is…I hope she’s okay.”

“Thank you,” he nodded. “And thank you for understanding.”

“Good night Josh,” Donna spoke softly.

“Good night Donna,” his voice was barely above a whisper. And then he leaned in slightly and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She could feel his breath on her skin and she could smell the mix of his shampoo and aftershave as he pulled away. He caught her eyes with his for a moment before a smiled, nodded and pulled his hand from her cheek.

He stood, rooted to his spot and watched as she entered her place and locked the door behind him. And she stood, rooted to her spot, as she watched him return to his car. He paused for one last glance and a wave before he climbed into his car and drove away. Only then did she let out the sigh that had been building up all night. With a wide grin she slipped off her shoes and dropped her purse on the table in the living room. Then she all but skipped up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * * * * *

Donna rolled over in her bed and pried open her eyes to see the alarm clock. The bright numbers told her it was 2:00 am.

“What the…” She trailed off as the ringing of her phone explained the reason for her departure from sleep. With a huff, she reached for it and flipped it open.

“Hello?” Her voice was sleepy.

“Donna?”

“Yeah?” She sat up in her bed.

“It’s Josh.”

“Josh?” She looked around the room, still half asleep. “What? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” there was a long pause. “I just left CJ’s and I wanted to talk to you for a minute.”

“You know it’s two in the morning, right?”

“Yes…I know…I just…”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. I’m okay. I just…I had a really nice time tonight, Donna. I just wanted to tell you that…again.”

“Good,” she couldn’t help but smile. “I had a nice time too, Josh.”

“I’m glad.” She laid back down in her bed and waited for him to continue. After more than a few seconds passed, she began to worry.

“Josh?”

“Yeah?”

“Was there….is there anything you…”

“I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am that I walked into your store a few days ago,” he blurted out. “I know I sound crazy and I know it’s late, but I mean it. That day…meeting you…changed something for me. I don’t know what that means or what I want it to mean…I just wanted you to know….how happy I am to have met you.” If she wasn’t half asleep and didn’t want to embarrass herself, she was sure that she would be squealing at that exact moment.

“That’s very sweet Josh.”

“Well…good….”

“I’m happy to have met you too.” She could hear him sigh. “Josh?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we maybe continue this conversation at a different time?”

“What? Oh, yeah! Hey, I’m sorry about the late night call…I just had to tell you…”

“It’s okay. It is. I’m glad that you called. I am.”

“You just want to get back to sleep now?”

“I really do,” she laughed.

“Okay, good night Donna.”

“Good night Josh.”


	6. Fleur de Destin-Chapter Six

Donna loved this time of day. She loved the swish of her ponytail and the sound of her shoes pounding the pavement. She breathed deep as she rounded the corner towards her home. She began almost every day with a jog through her neighborhood. The weekends were her favorite because the park a few blocks away was full of people with their pets and their families. The spring air had a slight chill to it, but she was almost finished with her run and she welcomed the cool air.

As she neared her home she thought she saw somebody waiting on her porch. As she drew closer, the image became clearer. She shook her head with a smile watching him knock on her door. She wasn’t quite sure if she thought he looked better in his suit or the jeans he was wearing now.

“What are you doing here?” She called out as she came to a stop.

“Hey!” He exclaimed as he turned around. “I was just seeing if you were home.”

“I wasn’t” she shook her head.

“But you’re here now,” he grinned and came down the stairs to where she stood stretching.

“Yes,” she grinned.

“I came to see you,” he told her as he followed her back up the stairs to her door.

“Would you like to come in?” She held open the door. He nodded and followed behind her.

“I came to apologize,” he said as he looked around her living room.

“Apologize?” She kicked off her shoes and went to the kitchen. “What are you apologizing for?”

“Last night,” he called to her. “I came to apologize for last night.”

“Josh,” she emerged from the kitchen with two bottles of water. She held one out to him. “You don’t need to apologize about last night…again.”

“I know,” he shrugged and took the bottle from her. “But I didn’t need to call you at two in the morning.”

“Well, I suppose that’s true,” she smiled and he laughed.

“See, there you go. I’m apologizing for that.”

“It’s really okay,” she took a long slow drink and her face grew serious. “How is your friend doing?”

“CJ?” He raised his eyebrows. “She was doing okay when I saw her last night. I mean, she’s pretty shaken up about it, but she was doing okay.”

“Poor thing,” Donna spoke softly.

“Yeah,” Josh nodded and thought for a moment. “What are you doing today?”

“Well,” Donna glanced at the clock. “My friends are coming over for brunch in about half an hour.”

“Brunch?”

“Yeah, we have a ‘friend’s brunch’. We try to do it once a week, but sometimes it takes longer than that.”

“You have a ‘friend’s brunch’?” He smirked.

“Yes,” she looked at him with stern eyes. “I have great friends.”

“Ah.”

“Why? What are you doing today?”

“I’m actually on my way to the office,” he sat the water bottle down on the coffee table.

“You’re going to work?”

“Just for a little while, yeah.”

“You do that a lot?”

“Do what?”

“Work on the weekend?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” she smiled. “But you thought you would stop here and apologize first?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged and clapped his hands together. “That and…well…I just feel like our date was left unfinished last night.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. You know this is twice we’ve been out and twice we’ve been interrupted.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

“And I really think it’s just unfair.”

“I suppose it is,” she smiled at how serious he looked. “What do you suppose we do about that?”

“I’m glad that you asked.”

“You are?” Donna sat on the couch as watched as he walked around her living room.

“Yes, I think we need to have a ‘briefing memo’ if you will.”

“A briefing memo?” She laughed.

“Yes,” he nodded. “You see I spend hours and hours in these incredibly long meetings and I read pages and pages of these painfully long reports. And I’ve grown to appreciate the briefing memos my assistant puts together. They are clear and concise and they are stock full of pertinent information. I love those memos.”

“And this relates to…” She trailed off amused at where this was heading.

“Well, I’m thinking that we should give each other a briefing memo.”

“You want me to write you a memo?”

“Well, you don’t have to write it so much as tell me…”

“A memo about what exactly?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Pertinent information. Stuff we need to know. Stuff we may have covered during the last two dates had we not been cut off.”

“Josh, I…” She rolled her eyes and stood.

“Where are you from?” He cut her off.

“What?”

“I’m from Connecticut,” he offered. “I was born and raised in Connecticut. Where are you from?” He leaned against the edge of her bookcase and smiled. She was finding it increasingly difficult to disappoint that smile.

“Okay,” she grinned. “I’m from Wisconsin.”

“Wisconsin?”

“Yes.”

“Are you a Packers fan?”

“As a matter of fact, I am.”

“Do you own one of those cheese head things?” He waived his arms over his head.

“I do.”

“Wow,” he laughed.

“Hey, this memo thing was your idea,” she pointed at him. “You can’t make fun.”

“Okay,” he smiled. “How old are you?”

“Going for the big ones, huh?” She laughed.

“It’s something I need to know. I am thirty-seven. How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-eight,” she smiled. “Is that a problem?”

“Not for me.”

“Good.”

“Your friends that are coming over for brunch, what are their names?”

“Jill and Kevin,” Donna swallowed some water. “I met Jill when I first moved to the city. She’s the Fashion Editor for the Washington Post. She introduced me to Kevin, whom she’s known forever. Kevin owns the Presence Art Gallery downtown. She’s beautiful, outspoken, and fiercely loyal. He’s fun, sweet, and always up for a new experience. They keep me grounded. The keep me sane.”

“Well, my hat’s off to them,” Josh smiled. “Do I get to meet them?”

“My friends?”

“Yeah.”

“You want to meet my friends?” She was smiling and the wheels in her head were turning just imagining that event.

“Yeah, why not?” He shrugged.

“Josh, do you not have friends of your own?”

“I have friends.”

“Okay…”

“Listen…” He started.

“Calm down,” she cut in. “I suppose that there might be a day when you meet my friends, but I thought this was a briefing memo.”

“It is,” he grinned.

“Well, you’re getting off track,” she pointed out. “Tell me about these friends you supposedly have.”

“I have friends,” he tried for a glare, but failed miserably. He was having too much fun. “Sam is probably my oldest friend. We’ve known each other for a long time. He’s…well Sam is a really great gut. He’s the guy you wouldn’t mind dating your sister. He’s smart and dedicated and completely reliable. Then there’s Toby. He’s a bit of a loose cannon sometimes, but below all of the grumpiness, he…well, he would do anything for you.” Josh took a deep breath. “And CJ. CJ’s beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous; inside and out, even when she’s yelling at me.”

“Well, my hat’s off to CJ,” she mimicked him. “Do I get to meet them?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged.

“What?” She was a little surprised.

“I said, yeah. I would like you to meet them.”

“Oh?”

“As a matter of fact, we’re all taking CJ out tonight for drinks and, well, to get her out of her house. If you’re free, I would like for you to join us.” He was completely serious.

“Okay,” so was she.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” he was grinning again.

“What time are you picking me up?”

“Six.”

“Where are we going?”

“The Hawk and Dove.”

“Okay,” Donna sat her bottle on the table and stood. “Are we done with the briefing memo?”

“Not quite yet,” he shook his head. “Do you like to travel?”

“Yes,” she nodded and crossed her arms.

“Your family?” He raised his eyebrows.

“My parents are still married and living in Madison. My sister, Dena, lives in Colorado with her husband Andrew. We talk to each other about every other day. I have five cousins who were pretty close when we were growing up. We all try to get together on the holidays,” Donna smiled as she spoke about them. “How about you?”

“It’s just me and my mother now,” he spoke with sadness in his voice but pride in his eyes. “She’s in Florida and does not get to see me nearly as much as she would like.”

“Oh?”

“I try to get down there during the holidays, but sometimes I just…I can’t leave,” he ran a hand through his hair. She could tell that he felt bad about that. “Favorite food?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “I love a good fruit smoothie, but I simply cannot pass up a cold beer and hot wings.”

“Well you’re in luck.”

“How’s that?”

“The Hawk and Dove has great wings and beer.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” she smiled. “Okay, as much fun as this is, my friends should be here soon and I have to get in the shower…”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he smirked.

“Ha, ha,” she shook her head. “You’ll pick me up at six?”

“Yes, I will,” he answered as he walked towards her door. “Thanks for humoring me.”

“Not a problem,” they stood in her entryway for a moment. “I’m excited to see you tonight.”

“Good. I…” Josh’s thoughts were interrupted when the front door swung open and a tall woman with curly red hair stepped in. She looked from Donna to Josh and back to Donna again before she spoke.

“Well,” she crossed her arms. “I thought I would come by early to see how the date went, but by the looks of things, I’m going to go with ‘really, REALLY well’.” Josh could see Donna blush.

“You must be Jill,” Josh guessed.

“And you must be Gavin,” she smiled at him.

“What?” He looked to Donna.

“Jill!” She yelled and smacked her friend on the arm.

“I’m kidding,” Jill smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry. There’s not a Gavin…really, you’re Josh right? I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Josh Lyman,” he recovered quickly and offered his hand. “It’s good to meet you.”

“It’s really nice to meet you, Josh,” Jill shook his outstretched hand. “I hope she didn’t tell you that I was funny.”

“She didn’t,” Josh smiled and looked to Donna. “I should be going.”

“I’m sorry about Jill,” Donna looked slightly embarrassed. “Really, she’s a little crazy.”

“I heard that!” Jill called out as she moved to give them a moment.

“It’s quite alright,” Josh shrugged. “I’ll see you at six?”

“Yes, you will,” Donna nodded and opened the door for him.

“Great. Good bye then,” he stepped through the door. “Good bye Jill!”

“Nice to meet you!” Jill called from the kitchen. “Sorry about the Gavin thing!”

“That’s okay!” He called. “Hopefully I’ll have the chance to get you back for that one!”

Donna watched with a grin as he turned to leave. She couldn’t help but steal a glance at how great his butt looked in the jeans he was wearing.

“Donna?” He turned back around, catching her gaze.

“Yes?” She asked trying to mask her stare.

“Is there really a Gavin? I mean, obviously it’s okay if there is…is there?” His face was a mixture of hope with a hint of competition.

“No,” Donna shook her head and laughed. “There’s no Gavin. Only a Josh; an extremely odd but intriguing Josh.”

“Okay,” he breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay.”

“I’ll see you later,” she called as he stepped into his car and drove away. Donna shut the door behind her, unable to wipe the grin off of her face. “Jill! Get your ass in here!” She called out as she turned towards the kitchen.

“Did that man stay the night here last night?!?” Jill confronted her friend as she began pulling food out of Donna’s fridge.

“No!” Donna exclaimed. “That man did not stay here last night.”

“That’s too bad,” Jill smiled coyly. “He’s pretty cute.”

“Well I’m sure Gavin will be thrilled to hear that you think so,” Donna shot her friend a look as she pulled her waffle iron out of a cupboard.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” Jill turned serious. “I was just completely shocked to see him standing in your house in the morning…I froze and unfortunately I make really bad jokes when I freeze.”

“You think?” Donna rolled her eyes and began brewing some coffee.

“Do you think he’s upset about it?”

“Upset? No, but I do think he thinks I have strange friends.”

“Well, I can’t say he’s too far off the mark there,” Jill shrugged and opened a container of strawberries. “Seriously though, you had a good time last night?”

“Yes,” Donna sighed with a faraway smile on her face. “I had a good time last night.”

“And he was here…”

“He’s on his way to work. He stopped by…well…to see if I wanted to go with him to meet some of his friends tonight for drinks.”

“Oh?” Jill raised an eyebrow. “So you’re seeing him again tonight?”

“Yes,” Donna was grinning now. “I’m seeing him again tonight.”

* * * * * *

“Okay, this is the last time I’m going to ask,” Josh was talking to Donna as they walked towards the door to the ‘Hawk and Dove’ later that night.

“Josh…” She warned.

“Are you sure there wasn’t a Gavin? Even briefly?”

“Oh my God!” She exclaimed and stopped in her tracks. “Are you kidding me? I am going to wring Jill’s neck! Josh, there is not a Gavin. There was not a Gavin. Are you done with that now?”

“Okay,” he caved. “I’m done. I am. I just want you to know that you don’t need to keep it from me. I’m okay with some competition. In fact, I’m better with competition. I am not good at being kept in the dark. So, if there is somebody…”

“Is that what this is? You want there to be somebody else? You want there to be some competition so you can…I don’t know…rise to the occasion? Do you want there to be a Gavin? Because, I’ll tell you what, I will go out and find a Gavin if that will stop this…” She waved her hands at him. “This craziness. Do you want there to be somebody else?”

“No!” He twisted his face up. “I don’t want there to be somebody else…I just…I’m done. No Gavin. Good. I’m done.” He held his hands out in surrender. “I’m sorry and I’m moving on.” He pulled the door open for her.

“I don’t know why you didn’t cover any of this in one of your little ‘briefing memo dates’,” she mumbled as she walked past him. Despite himself, he was grinning from ear to ear. He loved that she kept him on his toes. She watched his face as he searched the room for his friends.

Spotting them, he took her hand in his and led her to a table in the back of the bar where three men and one woman sat pouring beer and chatting. When they noticed Josh and Donna coming their way, they slowly began rising to their feet. Donna suddenly felt nervous as all eyes were focused on her.

A chorus of hellos were spoken as Josh dropped her hand and moved to hug the woman and place a kiss on her cheek. He then turned back to Donna with a smile. “This is Donna. Donna, this is CJ, Toby, Sam, and Charlie,” he introduced one after another. They each smiled warmly and shook her hand.

“It’s so very nice to meet you,” she smiled her hellos.

“We’ve heard a lot about you,” Sam offered with a smile.

“Oh really?” She gave Josh a look. “Well, would you like to help me grab some drinks and tell me what you’ve heard?”

“I would love to,” Sam stepped around the table and followed Donna to the bar.

“She’s cute,” CJ was the first to speak after she had walked away.

“She is,” Josh nodded as they sat down.

“She’s young,” Toby commented.

“I suppose she is,” Josh shrugged.

“How young is she?” Toby gently chided his friend, happy for the opportunity to give his friend a hard time. “I mean you’re pretty old…”

“Come on you two,” Charlie interrupted. “Give the guy a break. He just met her.”

“Thank you Charlie,” Josh nodded his head at the young man.

“No problem. But CJ is right, she is pretty cute Josh.”

“Hey,” Josh began as a smirk formed across his face. “She’s smart too.”

“Well, she’s here with you…” Toby smiled. “We do have to keep that in mind.”

“Oh leave him alone,” CJ smiled at her friends. “Josh is not exactly a bad catch.”

“Thank you Claudia Jean,” he winked at her and rose to his feet as Donna and Sam returned with the drinks. Donna smiled warmly at him as he took the tray from her hands.

“So,” she took a seat next to his. “Sam was just telling me about the time you lit the White House on fire?”

“Oh he was, was he?” Josh looked to his friend.

“You lit the White House on fire?” She looked at him incredulously as the others began to chuckle. “You don’t get fired for that sort of thing?”

“In my defense…” Josh began as the group erupted into laughter.

As the laughter began, the stories tumbled out. They ordered drinks and appetizers, swapped memories. They were having a good time and they all watched as Donna took Charlie to town at the pool table.

When the first of the many games to come was over, Donna decided to step outside on the deck to catch some fresh air. Josh followed behind her, leaving CJ and Toby arguing over some obscure reference of his. Josh had grown to utterly adore her throughout that night. He had thought she was beautiful and funny since the day he met her at the flower shop. And the night before she had proven her intelligence and compassion, but tonight she had been charming and down to earth and he was just growing more and more fond of her by the minute. And the fact that she had beat the crap out of Charlie’s billiards skills and ego while making Toby laugh, well, that only made her that much more attractive. It was hard to believe that it had been less than a week since they met.

"Cooling off?" He asked. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I just needed a quick break. You're friends are great, you know."

"Yeah I know," he looked back at the bar. "They think you're pretty great too, or at least they did until you took all of Charlie’s money." They both laughed and leaned against the railing.

"We're going to play again. He'll have the chance to earn his money back."

"I'm not too worried about him. I'm glad you're having fun, though"

"I am having a great time. A really, really great time,” she smiled up at him. She was incredibly attracted to him. She wasn’t sure if it was the beer or just a natural rush, but she found herself wondering what it would feel like to have his hands in her hair. “How is CJ doing?”

“CJ is having a good time,” he smiled.

“Good,” Donna sighed and looked out at the night.

“You really have my friends fascinated. You know that right? I mean, that story about you working part time for PBS. I think Toby wants to have you all to himself. And Sam? Well, Sam loves everybody. But you’ve had him laughing all night. And CJ…well I think she’s just thrilled to have another smart female around. We tend to be heavy in testosterone around here.”

“That’s quite an image,” she laughed.

“Honestly, Donna, they are quite taken by your charms.”

“Oh?” She smiled.

"I am too,” his voice was barely above a whisper. “Quite taken by your charms." He was standing so close she could almost feel the heat from his body.

"Oh,” she tilted her head to the side, closer to his. “You’re pretty enchanting yourself." She was almost certain he was moving closer.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." He whispered, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Her voice was low and a bit raspy.

"Well, I was wondering if there was anyway it would be okay if I…” He trailed off, not able to find the words he was looking for. He looked so sweet and innocent asking the question. She couldn’t help but melt.

"Well, I think that might be okay...."she said in a low whisper as he leaned forward. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A loud noise caused her eyes to fly open in time to see Charlie burst through the doors.

"Alright, Donna, let's go...I'm ready to take my money back." He called out before he realized the situation at hand. But it was too late. They had already separated and turned around. Donna looked slightly embarrassed, while Josh fixed his gaze on his friend.

"I'll be right there Charlie, thank you," Donna smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Charlie, thank you," Josh's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Great, I'll just let everyone know," he said looking apologetically at Josh and backed into the bar. Josh smiled sheepishly at Donna, shrugged, and turned to head back into the bar. Not knowing entirely what she was doing, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, not so fast," she called out. He turned to look at her. Before he knew it, she had pulled him back to her and her hands were on the sides of his face. And then she was kissing him. And what a kisser she was. She melted into him. He wrapped his arms around her waste and opened his mouth under hers. After what seemed not nearly long enough, she pulled back with a radiant glow on her face. Josh felt completely weak and speechless.

“Wow,” he breathed.

“Yes,” she nodded in agreement.

“I…” He swallowed the lump in his throat in a vain attempt to calm his heartbeat. “I really wanted to be the one to do that.”

“What?” She looked at him strangely.

“I really wanted to be the one to…I’m not complaining,” he rushed. “It is important that you know that I am NOT complaining. I just had thought I would be the one to…”

“Well,” Donna’s voice went low as she leaned into him. “Maybe you should have mentioned that in that little briefing memo of yours.” With a quick peck on his lips, she moved past him towards the door.

“Yeah,” he turned to watch her with a dazed expression on his face.

"I think that we should get back,” she motioned towards the bar. “Charlie has money that he wants to give me."

"Okay,” he grinned and hurried to catch up with her.

Two hours later, the group was beginning to fade. It was late and it had been a long week. After he witnessed CJ yawning, Josh was the first to suggest that they call it a night. Charlie and Toby left first, followed by Sam and CJ and then finally Josh and Donna. She had thanked each of them for letting her tag along and they had thanked her in return for the various ways she had entertained them. They had all grown incredibly fond of her. Even the now broke Charlie still thought she was adorable.

She slid quietly into the passenger seat of Josh's car and they made their way to her house. He walked her to the door and softly kissed her good night only after she promised to see him again. She resisted every urge she had to invite him in and watched him drive away before crawling into bed and finally shutting her eyes.

Unbeknownst to her, Josh was driving across town to his own home, reliving every moment of the kiss. He was so incredibly attracted to her that he almost didn't know what to do with himself. He had dated women before, but not one of them had ever had quite the effect that she was having on him. He only hoped he wouldn’t find some amazing way to screw it all up.


	7. Fleur de Destin-Chapter Seven

Donna sat on her deck sorting through the stack of papers in front of her. She loved late Spring because she was able to conduct most of her business outside in the fresh air and overlooking the city. It was almost summer and almost too hot, but not quite yet. She had painted an old desk of hers with some all-weather paint and once she lugged her laptop, phone, and a few folders outside, she had managed to convert the deck into a makeshift office. She was busy looking through her tracking system and the orders the store managers needed placed, but she kept finding herself distracted. She had found that she was much more easily distracted as of late. The wind would pick up and a smell would breeze past her and she would be distracted. She would hear a song on her radio and she would be distracted. She was typically a workaholic so she often welcomed the distractions. It just so happened that the last several weeks had proven to be more distracting than others.  
She was a little embarrassed about the possible connection the distractions might have to Josh Lyman. Just thinking about him made her grin. Things were going really well, when they were going. He had warned her that they were in the middle of re-election and that his time may be limited. He was right. He had been working insane hours at the office and when he wasn’t at the office, he was on the road. The few times they were able to see each other had been fun, but brief. They had met for an occasional lunch and even a quick dinner once. She smiled to herself because she knew she would be able to see him that night. He was on the road but he should be landing in DC that afternoon. He had called earlier that week to secure plans with her for the night. She hated that she had spent extra time getting ready that morning, curling her hair and adding some mascara to her makeup regiment. She couldn’t wait to see him that night. She shook her head again. That  
couldn’t be what was distracting her. Could it be what was distracting her? That was probably what was distracting her.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that the ringing from her cell phone caused her to jump, almost throwing herself out of her chair. She recovered quickly and grabbed for her phone.

“That’s odd,” she muttered, not recognizing the number.

“Donna Moss,” she answered.

“Donna?” She knew his voice instantly and a smile spread across her lips.

“Josh? This isn’t your number,” she pointed out the obvious.

“Yeah, I know. I’m calling from my assistant’s phone.”

“You sound…far away,” she moved inside to drown out the noise from the street.

“I am far away. Very. Far. Away,” there was a bite to his voice.

“Josh, where are you?”

“Indiana.”

“Still?”

“I am stuck in Indiana.”

“What do you mean ‘stuck’?”

“What do I mean…” she could tell he was a little tense. “I mean that the motorcade left without us and then the truck ran out of diesel and then…Jesus, there are different time zones….” She heard him take a deep breath. “Anyway, the day has just gone down a very steep hill from there.”

“And now you’re stuck in Indiana?”

“I am stuck in Indiana. We’re at a diner getting some food and then this kid…Tyler…is taking us to the train station….”

“A train station?” She tried to muffle her laughter.

“Yeah. A train station.”

“Josh, are you okay?”

“Am I…Donna, I am stuck in some God-forsaken county in the middle of…”

“Calm down,” she interrupted with a grin.

“I’m fine. I mean, everyone’s okay…”

“Except for the ‘stuck’ part?”

“Except for that,” he admitted. “Listen, I don’t know when I’m going to get the hell out of here. Who knows how long the train is going to take and then we have to get a flight out….I just wanted to call and let you know that.”

“Okay,” she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“I’m….Donna, I’m really sorry about this,” he lowered his voice.

“It’s okay, Josh,” she leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on her desk.

“No, it’s not. I…” He trailed for a moment. “I was really looking forward to seeing you.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing you too.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course,” she insisted.

“Me too,” he sighed.

“Listen, Josh, when you get back to town…”

“If. If I get back into town,” she could see the smirk on his face as he said the words.

“Oh come on!” Donna rolled her eyes and laughed out loud. “You’ll get back! You’re in Indiana for God’s sake! It’s not like the motorcade left you on Mars.”

“Thank you. Thank you for your sympathy,” his voice relaxed a little.

“I’m sorry,” she smiled.

“You were saying?”

“I was saying, when you get back to town…” She took a deep breath. “Why don’t you go ahead and stop by.”

“Stop by your house?”

“Yeah.”

“It may be late.”

“I know…” She trailed off.

“Okay.”

“Look, if you don’t want to…I mean if you’re tired or busy or…” Donna tried to cover herself. “If you’re too tired to….then you don’t have to.”

“Donna.”

“Yeah?” She bit her lip.

“When I get back to town, I am coming over,” she could hear a smile in his voice.

“But…”

“I don’t care what time it is,” he interrupted.

“Oh?”

“Or what you’re doing…”

“Josh…”

“I’m coming over.”

“Okay then,” she grinned.

“Okay then,” he paused for a moment and Donna could hear him talking to somebody in the distance. “Hey, Donna. I need to go. I actually need to call CJ and…”

“Yeah, of course,” Donna interrupted and stood up.

“Thanks.”

“Hey Josh,” Donna’s voice dropped. “I’m really excited to see you.”

“Yeah…” He breathed. “I’ll see you later.”

“Good-bye Josh.”

“Good-bye Donna.” And he was gone. She stood staring at the phone in her hand with a ridiculous smile on her face. She tossed the phone in the air, caught it and strode back to the deck in an attempt to get back to her work.

* * * * * *

“Now, what exactly happened with Josh tonight?” Jill asked Donna as she opened a bottle of wine. After her plans with Josh had been cancelled, Donna had invited Jill over for dinner.

“He’s in Indiana,” Donna replied taking a casserole dish out of the oven.

“Indiana?”

“At least I think he’s still in Indiana…” Donna shrugged.

“They were campaigning there today?”

“Yeah, but Josh, Toby and Maxine were left behind,” she smiled as she began dishing out the lasagna.

“Left behind?” Jill sat at the table and handed her friend a glass of wine.

“Apparently the motorcade left them at one of the stops and now…well, he’s just having a hell of a time getting out of the state.”

“He’s still there?” Jill couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, I think he’s still there,” Donna shook her head. “He said he would stop by when he got back.”

“When will that be?” Jill asked taking a bite of her food.

“No one can really tell,” Donna smiled and flipped on the small TV on her kitchen counter. “I haven’t heard from him since this afternoon. I tried calling him about an hour ago, but I think the phone must be dead…or turned off.”

“That’s hilarious.”

“It really is.”

“So, are you going with Kevin to this ‘Rock the Vote’ thing tomorrow night?” Jill asked.

“I’m planning on it,” Donna nodded. “You?”

“Yeah,” Jill shrugged. “I think Dave’s coming too.”

“Oh?” Donna grinned. “I haven’t met Dave yet.”

“I know,” Jill lowered her eyes but maintained her smile. “You will get to meet Dave, tomorrow night.”

“Well that will give me the chance to get back at you for...”

“Oh my God…” Jill’s voice trailed off as her eyes fell on the TV.

“What?” Donna followed her friend’s eyes to the television.

“A pipe bomb exploded…” Jill pointed at the news bulletin across the bottom of the screen.

“Oh my God,” Donna whispered as she stood. “Where…”

“It’s in Iowa…” Jill brought one hand to her throat and reached out with the other to turn up the volume on the TV.

“Where in Iowa?” Donna looked a little panicked. “Jill, where in Iowa?!”

“Kennison State University,” Jill read from the screen. “There was a…a swim meet.”

“Oh God,” Donna’s voice was barely a whisper.

“Do you know anybody who…” Jill looked at her friend.

“No,” Donna shook her head saying a silent thank you for that fact. “You?”

“No,” Jill swallowed the lump in her throat. The two women moved closer to the TV and intently watched the coverage as it unfolded.

* * * * * *

Despite the somber turn of events, Jill and Donna managed to finish their lasagna and a bottle of wine. Tired from the week and the terrible news out of Iowa, both women were eager to call it an early night. Jill had hugged her friend a little tighter than usual before she made her way home. Donna had taken a bubble bath, brushed her teeth and climbed into her bed to watch some late night television.

When she awoke to the ringing of the doorbell, the television was still on some late night infomercial. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She heard the bell ring again as she climbed out of bed and shuffled down the stairs towards the door. She glanced down quickly at her pajamas consisting of a worn Notre Dame t-shirt and light green pajama pants. She shrugged as she pulled open the door. The second she saw his face a smile formed.

“You made it.”

“Just like I promised,” he looked tired despite his grin.

“You look terrible,” she leaned against the door.

“Well it took me about three days to get out of Indiana. What do you expect?”

“Fair point.”

“You look great,” he gestured at her pajamas. She rolled her eyes.

“Would you like to come in?” She stood aside. He nodded and stepped past her into her living room. She closed the door and followed behind him. “Can I get you anything?”

“Nah,” he dropped his bag and coat on the floor next to her couch.

“You sure? Jill and I made lasagna and I have some left,” Donna walked to the kitchen, turning lights on as she went.

“You made lasagna?”

“Yes, I did. And it’s pretty good. I think I’m going to have some myself,” he watched as she took the glass dish from the fridge and looked back at him. “I think maybe you should have a slice.”

“Well, okay,” he gave in and sat on one of the stools at the island bar in her kitchen.

“Do you want something to drink?”

“Do you have any beer?”

“I do,” she nodded and pulled two bottles from the fridge. She opened them and handed one to Josh. “So you made it out of Indiana.”

“Barely,” he laughed. “It actually ended up not being so bad. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I don’t see a trip to the Hosier state any time in my near future, but it ended up…” He trailed off starring at her as she set the timer on the microwave and turned to face him.

“What?” She asked raising her eyebrows.

“Nothing,” he shook his head and smiled. “I just…let’s do this first,” he reached out for her hand, pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

“Do what?” She was smiling flirtatiously and running her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck.

“This…” He tilted his head up and pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. She sighed under his lips and kissed him back. But for the timer on the microwave interrupting, she could have stood there all night, just like that. She pulled away with pink cheeks and a smile. “Well, that was worth the three days it took me to get here.”

“Yeah,” she laughed taking the lasagna from the microwave. “It was. Here you go,” she placed a plate in front of him and sat in the stool across from him.

“This is great, Donna,” he muttered between bites.

“Thanks,” she smiled and sipped her beer.

“So, how was your day?” He asked.

“My day?” She shrugged. “It was pretty normal, actually. I placed some orders for the stores. I shipped some stuff out….then Jill came over and we made lasagna and drank some wine…” Her face grew serious. “We saw what happened at Kennison State.”

“Yeah,” Josh’s voice was low as he rubbed a hand through his hair. “Yeah, we saw that too.”

“I couldn’t believe it. I really couldn’t…” She trailed off for a moment. “Is this really where we’re at as a society? Is this really where we’re at? Somebody planted a pipe bomb and now forty people…”

“Forty-four,” he interrupted and immediately was unsure why he had felt the need to do so.

“Is this really where we’re at?” She looked to him with a combination of innocence and sadness in her eyes. He looked at her for a long moment, took a long drink from his bottle and shook his head.

“No. That’s not where we’re at,” his voice was soft. “Don’t think about who planted the pipe bomb. Think of the people who went in to pull out the survivors. Think of the rescue workers that rushed to the scene to help the wounded. Think of the thousands of people across the United States that are coming forward to help with their time, money, supplies, and prayers…That’s where we’re at as a society.”

“That was really very…” She swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled. “Did you read that somewhere or did somebody tell you to say that?” She laughed.

“Hey!” He shot her a glare, but relented and laughed along with her.

“I’m sorry,” she reached across the bar and placed her hand on his. “That was really very…nice.”

“Yeah…” Josh rubbed her hand with his and swallowed his last bite of lasagna. “This really hit the spot, Donna. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled, collected their plates and dropped them in the sink. She pulled two more beers from the fridge and cocked her head towards the living room. “Would you like to come sit on my couch, have another beer, and tell me about your weekend in Indiana?”

“My weekend in Indiana,” he laughed. “I would like that,” he stood, took a beer from her and followed her to the living room.

“Well, tell me how it all started,” Donna made herself comfortable and pulled a blanket from the back of the couch to cover her legs.

“So Toby and I were out in the soybean field…” He began as he sat on the end of the couch and pulled her feet into his lap.

* * * * * *

“Josh…” He could hear somebody calling his name luring him from his deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over…into something soft. He slowly opened his eyes and was starring at the back of a couch.

“Josh…” It was the voice again. Donna’s voice. He turned towards the voice and his sleepy eyes found her standing over him looking exceptionally beautiful. “Well good morning sleepy head.”

“Good morning?” He asked as he sat up. He noticed that his shoes were removed and he was tucked under a blanket. “Did I…”

“You fell asleep,” Donna smiled.

“I fell asleep?” He ran a hand through his hair.

“Yes, you did and I just didn’t have the heart to wake you. I hope that’s okay.”

“Wow…yeah, that’s okay. But it’s also…embarrassing.”

“Don’t be embarrassed. You were tired,” she chuckled. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Yes,” he threw the blanket off of himself and put on his shoes. “I slept incredibly well, actually. What time is it?”

“Five thirty,” Donna held onto a mug. “Would you like some coffee?”

“You made me coffee?” He looked at her incredulously. “Seriously?”

“Actually, this one’s mine,” she smiled and pulled the mug back. “But there’s some in the kitchen if you’re interested.”

“That’s very kind. Thank you,” he stood up and stretched his arms above his head. “But I think I should take it to go. I have to go home and shower and get into the office.”

“That’s doable,” Donna called as she went into the kitchen and pulled out a travel cup and lid and handed it to him.

“Thanks.” She watched as he poured coffee, sugar, and cream into the cup and took a sip before closing the lid. “Well, I hate to sleep and run…” He grinned.

“It’s quite alright,” she laughed.

“So, Donna,” he went to the living room to collect his bag and coat. “Do you have plans for this evening?”

“I actually do,” she nodded as she followed him to the door. “I’m going to this ‘Rock the Vote’ thing with Kevin and Jill.”

“You are?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, why?”

“No reason,” he shook his head with a sly smile on his face. “Thank you for letting me sleep on your couch.”

“Any time.”

“Can I call you…” He opened her front door.

“Yes,” she interrupted. “You can call me. You know, Josh, you don’t have to ask anymore. You can just…you know, call.”

“Good to know,” Josh nodded as he stepped out the door. “You just remember that you said that.”

“I will…hey Josh…”

“Yeah?” He turned back.

“Can I…” Donna took a step out the door and pulled him towards her with a seductive look in her eyes. He nodded slightly before she pulled him to her and kissed him. Long and slow. When she pulled back, he looked slightly stunned but incredibly thrilled.

“Have a good day,” she smiled stepping back through her door.

“You too,” he waved. “And Donna…”

“Yes?”

“You can…you know, you don’t have to ask to do that anymore….You can just…do it.”

“You better remember that you said that,” Donna laughed.

“Oh believe me, I will.”

* * * * * *

“Chrissie Hynde is amazing!” Jill called out to her friends over the music. Donna sat at a tall table with Kevin, Jill, and Dave. Donna liked Dave. He was funny and he seemed to really like Jill.

“Yeah, she’s good,” Kevin shrugged. “But I’m waiting for the Barenaked Ladies myself.”

“Well that would be a first,” Jill muttered. Kevin laughed and playfully swatted at her.

“Are you having a good time?” Kevin looked to Donna.

“I am,” she smiled and drank from her glass.

“So, how are things going with Josh?”

“Really good actually. Really good.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” he patted her hand with his. “Do you think I’m ever going to get the chance to meet him?”

“Sure,” she grinned. “I’m sure that you’ll get the chance to meet him…someday.”

“Maybe sooner than you think,” Jill interrupted with a smirk.

“What do you mean?” Donna looked to her friend.

“Isn’t that him?” Jill asked pointing somewhere over Donna’s shoulder.

Donna spun around on her chair, searching the crowd. And there he was, looking slightly rumbled but completely adorable. Her face brightened when he caught her eyes and grinned.

“What are you doing here?” She asked him as he approached the table.

“Working,” he answered. “I’m here with the rest of the senior staff,” he pointed to a table across the room where she saw CJ, Sam, and Toby engrossed in conversation.

“You didn’t say anything about that this morning.”

“I thought I would surprise you,” he shrugged.

“It’s a nice surprise.”

“Are these your friends?” He asked looking over her shoulder.

“Oh! Yes!” She exclaimed. “Do you have time to meet them?”

“I do, actually.”

“Okay,” she turned back to the table. Her friends were watching her with silly grins. “You’ve met Jill. This is her date Dave.”

“Good to see you again,” Josh smiled a hello to Jill and shook Dave’s hand. “Dave.”

“And this is my dear friend Kevin…”

“Nice to meet you,” Josh smiled and stuck his hand out to Kevin. “My name is Gavin.”

* * * * * *  
“No!” Donna exclaimed as the table burst into laughter. “Don’t tell him that!”

“Oh come on, Donna, it was bound to come out sometime,” Kevin laughed at his friend.

“You got your arm stuck in a mailbox?” Josh looked at her with a wide smile and put his arm around her on the back of her chair.

“No!” She exclaimed

“Donna…” Kevin shook his head. “Don’t lie to our good friend Gavin.” Josh burst out laughing again.

“How did you get your arm stuck in a mailbox?” He asked.

“I didn’t…damn it Kevin,” she tried to shrug it off. “I was trying to retrieve a letter.”

“Well that makes sense,” Josh offered.

“Tell him who the letter was to,” Jill giggled.

“Come on Jill,” Donna rolled her eyes but smiled. “Fine. I had written a letter to Ilie Nastase.” And the laughter erupted again.

“And you tried to get it out?” Josh raised his eyebrows.

“And I tried to get it out.”

“And your arm got stuck?” Josh asked trying to stop laughing.

“And my arm got stuck.”

“And she almost got arrested,” Kevin offered.

“Thank you Kevin.”

“No problem Donna,” he winked across the table at her.

“Wow,” Josh smiled at her. “That’s a great story Donna.”

“It’s a crazy story.”

“Nah,” he shook his head and caught her eyes. “It’s a great story.”

“Well, thank you for saying so,” she placed her hand on his knee.

“No problem,” he placed his hand over hers and squeezed. “I am really sorry, but I should get back to the table,” he gestured across the room.

“Working on something important?”

“Making College tuition tax deductible,” he smiled. “Hopefully.”

“Sounds important,” she nodded.

“I suppose it is.”

“Tell them I said hello?” Donna asked.

“Of course,” he nodded and finished his beer. “Did you want to come over and…”

“No,” she shook her head. “You’re working. I’ll stay here with my friends. Thank you for coming over though.”

“Of course,” he smiled. “Are you sure you don’t want to…”

“No, really. It’s okay.”

“Okay…Well, it was really great meeting you all,” he turned to the table. “I really should head back to work.”

“You’re working tonight?” Jill asked.

“I’m working every night,” he smiled at her and stood.

“It was good meeting you,” Kevin smiled at Josh.

“You too,” Josh nodded. “And thank you for the Donna stories.”

“There’s more where that came from,” Jill pointed out.

“I can’t wait,” Josh smiled at her and then leaned over to kiss Donna. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Work hard,” she smiled and kissed him one more time before letting his hand go. He waved one more time and left the group at the table.

“Wow, Donna…” Kevin waited until Josh was out of earshot before speaking.

“I know,” Donna nodded with flushed cheeks and a smile. “I know.”


	8. Fleur de Destin-Chapter Eight

“You’re going where?” Donna asked from her seat on Josh’s couch. It was late at night and they had just finished a late dinner.

“Debate camp,” Josh called out as he emerged from the kitchen.

“Is that what it sounds like?” Donna smiled taking the beer that he offered.

“What does it sound like?” He sat down on the end of the couch and pulled her feet into his lap.

“Like you’re headed off to summer camp to learn how to debate. You know, some kids go to wrestling camp or math camp or band camp…”

“Then, it’s not what it sounds like,” Josh smiled and opened his beer.

“I didn’t think so,” she drank from her bottle. “I’m guessing that it’s more like you’re going away for the weekend to prepare the President for the debate.”

“You’re guessing right,” Josh smiled and rubbed one of her feet. “We’re locking the President up for forty-eight hours.”

“Sounds like something you would get in trouble for,” Donna smiled.

“Only if the debate goes bad,” Josh smiled back.

“What are the chances of that?”

“Oh, well, I’m going. So, pretty good,” he shrugged.

“Oh come on,” Donna tossed a pillow at him. “I know you’re better than that.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Look at your record. You helped orchestrate the first campaign. You made it through the MS thing…”

“We don’t know if we’ve made it through the MS thing yet,” Josh interrupted her. “We won’t really know how big of a thing that is until after the election I suppose.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine…” She yawned.

“Tired?”

“It’s been a long week and it’s pretty late,” Donna nodded looking at her watch.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” Josh looked at her apologetically. “I know my schedule is nuts right now. And it will probably always be a little crazy, but it should slow down after the election…one way or another.”

“Hey,” she tugged at his sleeve. “You don’t need to apologize.”

“I know I don’t ‘need’ to,” he shrugged.

“Good,” she smiled. “I do think that I need to head home though, before I fall asleep.”

“You could stay here if you wanted to,” Josh offered innocently.

“Josh…” She started softly.

“I didn’t mean…”

“Listen…”

“I meant that…”

“I know what you meant…”

“I didn’t mean…”

“Josh!” She exclaimed moving closer to him on the couch. “Stop for a second and listen to me.”

“Okay,” he surrendered and smiled at her. “I’m listening.”

“I need to go home tonight,” he opened his mouth but she rushed ahead. “I know that you didn’t mean to imply that…”

“I didn’t mean to not imply it either,” he interrupted with a smug grin. “Sorry. Go on.”

“Josh,” her voice was low as she moved to kiss him. “I would love to stay here, implications or not, I would love to stay with you,” she kissed him again. “Just not tonight. Not when I’m tired and you’re tired…”

“I’m really not that tired,” he interrupted wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She laughed.

“Yes you are!” She playfully swatted the back of his head. “We’re both tired and you have to get up early tomorrow to go to math camp…”

“Debate camp,” he interrupted as he tipped his head to the side to kiss up her neck.

“You have to leave for Debate camp…” She whispered with her eyes closed. “I would rather stay some night when we…” She trailed off as he kissed just below her ear.

“When we what?” He pulled back with an innocent look.

“When we have more energy,” she was grinning as she leaned in for one more kiss before leaving him on the couch. “And when neither of us has to hurry out the next morning. I think that would be better.”

“I suppose you’re right,” he let out a deep breath and stood to follow her to the door. “I will be back in two days you know,” he added hopeful.

“I know,” she laughed. “But I’m leaving on Sunday.”

“Wait, you’re what?” He looked surprised.

“Yeah, I thought I told you. I have an annual Floriculture Conference at Cornell this week. I’ll be in New York when you get back,” Donna explained as she put on her shoes and gathered her coat.

“You did tell me that,” he nodded with a frown. “So, can we make plans for when you get back?”

“No,” she shook her head with a smile.

“What do you mean no?”

“I mean that I will get back to DC the day you leave for the debate,” she shrugged on her coat and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Do I need to start giving my schedule to Maxine so you know what’s going on?”

“It wouldn’t hurt,” he smiled and hugged her close. “When we get back from the debate then…”

“Yes, when you get back from the debate…” Donna leaned in to kiss him. “Have fun at camp.”

“Have fun in New York,” he buried his face in her hair as he hugged her tight. “Call me while you’re out there?”

“Of course,” she nodded and kissed him again before pulling the door open. “Take care of yourself, okay.”

“You too,” he leaned against the door as she stepped into the hallway. He watched as she waved to him before turning down the stairs and vanishing from his sight. He slowly closed the door and leaned back against it with a wide grin.

“Okay Lyman, time to focus,” he demanded. He ran both hands through his hair, exhaled deeply and finally moved away from the door to go to bed.

* * * * * *  
BEEP

“Josh, it’s Donna…I suppose you know that. It’s ten o’clock at night. You must be working because I can’t imagine that you’re sleeping. Are you eating okay? Getting enough sleep? Listen to me….I sound ridiculous. Anyway, I hope that things are going well. I hope you had a good time at camp. Call me when you get a chance?”

BEEP

“Hey. It’s Josh. Things are pretty crazy on this end. Camp was…well, you should tune in this weekend and see for yourself how camp went. The Weather Channel said it was pretty cold up there…surely you packed a coat. Listen, I have to run. Have fun and I’ll talk to you later….bye.”

BEEP

“Since when do you watch the Weather Channel? Don’t worry about me, I brought a coat. I can’t wait to see the debate. Things are going really well here. Listen, Josh…I…well….I… (nervous laughter) forget it. I will talk to you later.”

BEEP

“I have been a fan of the Weather Channel for some time, thank you very much. I was just calling to check in. I know you’ll be back here in a couple of days…but…well…. oh hey, Toby’s here. I’ve got to run. I’ll see you soon. Oh, and Donna…I miss you too.”

* * * * * *

“Maxine!” Josh’s voice rang out into the bullpen. She rolled her eyes, but reluctantly stood and made her way into his office. They were leaving for the debate in about ten minutes and she knew that tensions were running high at the moment. He had been extremely pleasant to work for during the past couple of months, but they were looking at the home stretch for the election and she expected him to be a little more on edge, everyone was. For that she would forgive him.

“You yelped?” She stood with her arms crossed defiantly.

“Yeah,” he glanced quickly up at her then back to the papers on his desk. “Do you have the…”

“Josh,” Toby’s voice came from around the corner. “Oh…hello Maxine,” he nodded to her as he stepped into the office.

“Hello Toby,” she smiled. “I’ll just go grab the thing.”

“Josh, I need the…”

“Maxine’s getting it right now,” Josh pointed and took a breath. “He’s ready.”

“Yeah,” Toby nodded daring to let a smile show. “He’s ready.”

“Hey Josh,” Maxine called as she came back to the office with a folder in one hand and a vase of flowers in the other.

“What is that?” Toby asked watching as she sat them on Josh’s desk.

“Here’s the thing,” Maxine held the folder out to Toby and turned to her boss with a grin. “And these are for you.”

“For me?” He raised his eyebrows. “Somebody sent me…” He trailed off as a smile spread over his face and his eyes lit up. They were from ‘Donnatella’s.’

“Somebody sent him flowers?” Toby asked looking at Josh strangely.

“What kind of flowers are these?” Josh asked as he pulled the familiar envelope from the vase.

“It looks that way,” Maxine spoke to Toby.

“Seriously, Maxine get online and find out what these are…and what they mean.”

“Who would have sent him flowers?” Toby ignored Josh.

“I think they are from a woman,” Maxine answered him with a knowing smile.

“I think he’s turning into a woman,” Toby rolled his eyes.

“Hey you have a lot of room to talk!” Josh exclaimed as he struggled with the envelope. “Could somebody just tell me what these damn flowers are!”

“Well from here they look to be Bells of Ireland,” a voice came from the door way. The three heads turned to rest on the President.

“Mr. President,” Josh sat the envelope down on his desk. “I didn’t see you standing there.”

“I guessed as much,” he had a small smile on his face. “Did somebody send you flowers, Josh?”

“Yes sir,” Josh couldn’t help but grin. “Did you say that you know what they are sir?”

“Let me take a look,” the President stepped closer and examined a bloom. “They do appear to be Bells of Ireland. They generally bloom in late summer or early fall. They are often used in dry arrangements, but the fragrance and color are great for adding foliage to bouquets or they can be grown alone in containers.”

“Wow,” Toby muttered raising his eyebrows.

“Thank you sir,” Josh ignored Toby. “Do you happen to know their meaning?”

“I do happen to know their meaning,” the President answered with a sideways look at Toby. “They are traditionally sent as a good luck wish. Is somebody sending you luck today Josh?”

“It would appear so, sir.”

“Who might that be?”

“Josh has a new girlfriend, sir,” Maxine spoke up with a smile on her face.

“Oh?” He looked from Maxine to Josh. “Well, Joshua, tell me about this new girlfriend of yours.”

“I would love to sir, but I think we need to get moving. We do have a debate to get to,” he answered trying to avoid the intense stare from Toby.

“Thank you,” Toby interjected.

“I suppose we do,” the President nodded and turned towards the door. “At least tell me her name.”

“Her name is Donna, sir,” Josh’s eyes sparkled as he said her name. “She has a Master’s degree in Horticulture and she owns four floral shops in the District. She sent these…I’m guessing she sent these to wish me luck for the debate tonight.”

“Ah,” the President nodded. “She sent them to wish you luck for the debate tonight?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you sure they weren’t meant for me? I mean I am after all…”

“Mr. President,” Charlie’s voice called out as he stepped into the office. “Mr. President, the motorcade is waiting.”

“Charlie!” He exclaimed. “Did you see that Josh received some flowers from a woman?”

“Yes, sir, that’s great.”

“Did you know that Josh has a new girlfriend, Charlie?”

“Yes, sir. Her name is Donna,” Charlie smiled at Josh. “She’s great, but sir, we really need to be leaving.”

“Yeah, yeah sure,” he stuck his hands in his pockets and followed Charlie out the door. “Are you all coming?” He looked back at them.

“Yes sir,” Toby tightened his grip on the folder in his hand and followed the President.

“We’ll be right there,” Josh nodded and turned to Maxine who was still smiling. “Get your coat, it’s time to go.”

“This is…really sweet, Josh,” she looked to the flowers on his desk.

“Yeah,” he paused for a moment. “Come on, let’s go,” he pulled his coat on and picked up his bag from behind his desk. “We have a big night ahead of us.”

“Yes, sir,” Maxine laughed and hurried to her desk for her coat. Josh paused for a moment to smell the flowers before he picked up the envelope off his desk and rushed out of his office.

* * * * * *

Donna emerged from the shower with her second wind. Her flight had been a rough one. First it had been delayed and then she sat next to an older gentleman who had a terrible cold and sneezed throughout the entire flight. When she made it out of the airport, after finally locating her luggage, she sunk into the back of a cab and just about fell asleep on the way to her place. She had paid the driver and lugged her bags up to her room. She barely managed to drop them off and wash her face before the debate began.

He was amazing. Absolutely amazing. She was mesmerized by the President that night. She was reminded why it was she had voted for him the first time around. She had no doubt in her mind that he had single-handedly won the election that evening. She knew Josh must be flying sky high. She couldn’t help but be excited for him. After the debate was over, she finished her glass of wine and her bowl of soup and went upstairs to unpack and then shower. She knew Josh would be heading back that night but imagined that there would be a tad bit of celebrating on the trip home. She made a mental note to not call him too early in the morning, despite how eager she was to see him.

She lathered lotion on her face and her legs and pulled a comb through her wet hair before she pulled on some comfortable cropped pants and a t-shirt. She started a load of laundry and made her way downstairs. She turned on music in her living room and went to the kitchen to open another bottle of wine. It had been a long week and it was finally the weekend. She was looking forward to relaxing and hopefully spending at least a little bit of time with Josh. She poured a glass of wine and settled on the couch. She flipped on the TV to watch the press coverage of the debate. They were calling it a landslide. They were placing large wagers on the election, only a week away. They were commending the President and his staff on a job well done. She heard what they were saying, but found that she was really searching the film for a glimpse of that goofy curly hair. Failing to find him, she flipped off the TV and closed her eyes. She was enjoying the music and her wine  
when she heard the doorbell ring. Taking her glass with her, she made her way to the door. It was him. He looked better than she had remembered. His coat was off and his sleeves were rolled up.

“Hi,” he gave her the most charming smile she was sure she had ever seen.

“Wow,” she swung open the door. “That was quick.”

“That,” he answered walking past her into the house, “was Air Force One.”

“Did you get my flowers?” She asked as she shut the door behind him.

“I did, thank you,” The second the door was closed he reached out and took the glass from her hand. He sat it on the stand by the door and pulled her to him. “I’ll have you know that I received no short amount of teasing for that.”

“Poor thing,” she looked up at him through her eyelashes. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I can take it,” he grinned. With one hand on the back of her head and the other around her waist, he held her close while his lips immediately sought hers. His mouth was hungry for hers. He buried his hands in her hair as she pressed up against him. The desire that his mouth invoked inside of her was completely unexplainable.

“How was your conference?” He asked between kisses.

“It was…educational…” She answered under his persistent lips.

“God, I’ve missed you,” he breathed against her mouth.

“Ugh…me too,” Donna managed. “I was hoping you would come over…”

“I couldn’t get here fast enough,” he admitted as his mouth moved to her jaw line and her hands moved to his ass.

“I thought for sure that you would be out celebrating…” She muttered trying to gain control of her thoughts. She could feel his muscles flexing under her hands as she ran them up his arms and around his back.

“I am…” He whispered against her neck. She felt a little dizzy and was having difficulty collecting her thoughts.

“I meant…with the staff…” She smiled, her face flushed.

“We celebrated on the plane…” He smiled before kissing her again.

“Josh…” She pulled back so she could see his face. “Have you been drinking?”

“I had a couple of drinks on the plane,” he shrugged and looked into her eyes. “I’m not drunk if that’s what you’re asking.”

“You sure about that?” She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“Are you asking me to prove it?” Despite the smirk on his face, he couldn’t hide his need for her. She could see it in the way he was looking at her. She could feel it in the way he was holding her. She could hear it in his voice and in his ragged breath. He looked away and then back at her before his hands left her hair and dropped to his sides. “I’m sorry…I got a little carried away.” He took a step back from her to give her some space. “I’m sorry…I…”

“Shut up,” Donna interrupted him taking a step towards him and flipping the switch to turn off the lights in her living room.

“I’m sorry?” He looked a little confused.

“I said, shut up,” her voice was raspy and her eyes were seductive as she took another step and closed the distance between them. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in both of her hands and pulled his mouth to meet hers. For as brazen as he had been when he walked through the door, he suddenly looked slightly unsure of himself.

“Donna, I…”

“Josh, I need you to listen to me,” she kissed behind his ear as her hands slid under his shirt. “What time do you have to be to the office tomorrow?” He loved that she knew without asking that he would have to go to work, even thought it was a Saturday.

“I…not until noon,” he swallowed the lump in his throat and fought to regain his composure.

“Good,” she brought her hands up and began undoing the buttons to his shirt. “I don’t have to go to work at all tomorrow and while I was tired when I got off the plane…I seem to have found my second wind. You on the other hand seemed completely full of energy when you walked through the door…”

“Donna, are you…” He stopped her hands with his and searched her face.

“Yes,” she nodded and bit her lower lip. “I am. I want you to stay…and you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I can understand if you’re tired or if you’re simply not ready…” He silenced her with his lips. This time the kiss was different. It was softer. It was slower. It was sweeter. She sighed under his mouth when she felt his hand caress her cheek. “Josh…”

“Yeah?” He pulled away to look at her. Never in his life had he wanted as much as he wanted to be with her at that exact moment with her snuggled close to him with wide eyes, flushed cheeks and that smile. She could convince him of just about anything. He made a mental note to never let her know the kind of power she had over him. She kissed his cheek and smiled.

“I’ll race you upstairs.”

“You’ll ‘race’ me?” He laughed. “What the hell?”

“Come on old man…” She poked him playfully in the stomach.

“Old man?” He raised his eyebrows. “You think that’s going to get me to race you up these stairs?”

“No,” Donna shook her head with a sly smile. “But I think this might,” she slowly pulled her t-shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground revealing a light blue lacy bra.

“No…” his voice was gruff and his eyes were full of desire. “But it will make me do this.” He leaned past her to be sure her door was locked and then in one swift movement, he managed to lift her up and over his shoulder, much like a sack of potatoes.

“Josh!” She laughed. “You’re going to hurt yourself!”

“I’ll show you old man,” he held tightly to her and began up the stairs, leaving her shirt and a fit of laughter in their wake.


	9. Fleur de Destin-Chapter Nine

When Donna woke the next morning, she already had a smile on her face. She stretched her arms above her head and her eyes fluttered open. She looked to the other side of her bed for him, but the bed was disturbingly empty.

“Josh?” She called out into the room as she sat up. She glanced at the clock. It was only 8 am, surely he hadn’t rushed home to get ready for the day without so much as a word. She looked around the room for signs of him. Her eyes settled on his pants in the doorway, causing a wide grin to form on her face. He couldn’t have gone far. It was then that she recognized the tantalizing scent of bacon and coffee.

She climbed out of bed wrapping her robe around her otherwise naked body and made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. She paused in the entry way to watch him. Looking irresistible in his boxers and t-shirt, he was at work scrambling eggs.

“He cooks breakfast,” she made her presence known as she stepped into the kitchen. He turned at the sound of her voice and immediately felt weak in the knees.

“Hey…” He managed with a soft look in his eyes.

“I thought you were going to sleep in,” she leaned back against the counter.

“I did,” He leaned in to kiss her softly. “Good morning.”

“I’ll say,” she whispered as she kissed him back.

“How are you feeling?” He gazed at her warmly.

“Pretty good,” she nodded suddenly looking a little self conscious. “You?”

“Well, I’m cooking breakfast for the first time in what must be years…I would say I’m doing pretty good too,” he kissed her forehead. “Last night was....” He trailed off unable to find the words.

“Yeah…” She sighed despite herself. “It’s too bad they don’t have a flower that says that, because you, my friend, would have an obscenely large arrangement on your desk this afternoon.” She laughed and pulled herself up so she was sitting on the counter.

“Yeah, it’s too bad,” he laughed and pulled two plates from her cupboard.

“Of course, there is the Aster, but I’m not sure that really does it justice. Maybe the Gardenia or the Casablanca, but that seems a little too silly. The Passion flower is a little too easy…” She thought for a moment and watched him move as he put food on the two plates. “I think that I would probably go for the Tuberose myself.”

“I love that you can do that,” he told her as he moved the two plates to her dining area. “I love that you can just pull that stuff out of your head. I love that you have that kind of intellectual capability.”

“Oh?” Donna smiled at him coyly and tilted her head to the side.

“Is there any chance you’re going to tell me what any of those mean?” He asked as he stood in front of her leaning on the counter with his hands on either side of her.

“Nah,” she shook her head. “I like to keep you guessing.”

“Okay,” Josh shrugged and leaned into her. The kiss he gave her this time was deeper than the good morning one from moments ago. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He was more than happy to oblige.

“If you keep doing that,” she whispered into his mouth. “We’re going to have to let this fabulous breakfast sit and…” And his mouth was on hers again. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her to the edge of the counter and closer to him. “Josh…the eggs and the…you just spent so much time…” She pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

“I don’t care,” he breathed as he kissed his way down her jaw to her neck. She arched back allowing him better access and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Josh,” she moaned as he ran his hands on the inside of her robe and up over her hips.

“I’ll be right back…” He moved to pull back but she held tight.

“Where are you going?”

“I…I need to run upstairs really quickly,” he gestured with his hand. “Really quickly.”

“Why would that be?” She smiled.

“The….uh….” He ran a hand through his hair and grinned. “Well, there are condoms upstairs and…”

“Ah,” Donna nodded with a matching grin. Without releasing her legs from around his waist she leaned to the side and opened a small jar on the counter from which she pulled a small package. “No need to leave,” she passed the packaged to him with a wink.

“Nice,” he took it from her and leaned in to kiss her again. “Wait…why do you have condoms in the kitchen?” He searched her face.

“Well, it’s kind of a long story. Kevin and I volunteered at this Safe Sex event…these were left over and I just never put them….” She trailed off and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. “Do you really want to hear this story or do you…”

“I do not want to hear this story,” he shook his head and let his hands wonder to belt around her robe.

“One more thing,” she spoke between the kisses she was placing along his collar bone

“Yeah?” he breathed.

“You turned the stove off, right?” She was met by laughter and a long deep kiss.

* * * * * *

“Seriously, these eggs are pretty good,” Donna called to Josh from her perch on a stool. She had replaced her robe and Josh was pulling his t-shirt and boxers on while she sampled the food.

“They’re not too cold?” He grabbed a fork and took a bite. “They’re too cold, Donna.”

“Really? You really want to be the guy that complains about cold eggs after…”

“Nope,” he interrupted and ate another forkful. “I do not want to be that guy.”

“I didn’t think so.”

“The coffee’s still warm,” he felt the pot. “Do you want some?”

“Yes, please,” she nodded.

“Here you go,” he handed her a mug and took a seat next to her.

“Thank you,” she took a sip and smiled at him. “So, walk me through the rest of the week. Will you be on the road or here in town?”

“I should be in town all week, actually.”

“Good...”

“Yeah, hey Donna, listen,” Josh turned to her looking suddenly serious.

“Are you okay?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just…” He stood and began walking around the room. “I know that we haven’t really had….you know…the talk.”

“It’s okay, Josh, I had it with my mother when I was 14,” Donna joked as she watched him move about the room.

“That’s not the talk I am referring to,” he laughed a little nervously. “I’m talking about…well, you know…us.”

“Oh?” Donna smiled.

“Yeah,” he moved closer to her. “I just want to be clear that I’m not…I don’t want you to think that…well…” He sighed at himself. “Look, I’m not doing *this* with anyone else.”

“This?”

“Yeah, this,” Josh gestured between the two of them. “I’m not seeing anybody else. I haven’t seen anybody else since…well since the day I met you,” he paused. “I’m not trying to make any demands on you or tell you that you can’t….see other people…I just…I wanted you to know that I am not. And that I don’t plan to.”

“Because you barely have the time to juggle the administration and one woman, let alone two of us?” Donna couldn’t help but poke a little fun at him.

“That’s for sure,” he exhaled.

“Josh…” She started.

“That’s not the only reason,” he interrupted. “The time thing. The Administration. That’s not the only reason I’m not planning on seeing anybody else.”

“No?” Donna grinned.

“No.” He made eye contact with her and she thought she would melt.

“Josh…” Donna stood and moved to him wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. “I’m not seeing anybody else either.”

“You’re not?” He couldn’t hide the relief in his voice.

“No, I’m not,” she laughed softly. “And I don’t plan on seeing anybody else. If that’s okay with you?”

“That is…” He took a deep breath and hugged her to him. “That is absolutely okay with me.” He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

“Good,” she pulled away and moved to put their dishes in the sink. “Because I definitely do not have time to juggle four stores and two men.”

“Nice,” he laughed.

“I’m just saying,” she shrugged and looked at the clock. “Hey, it’s getting late. Don’t you need to head home so you can go to work?”

“Ugh…” He sighed and looked at the clock. “Yeah, I should probably get moving.” He started up his stairs, collecting his dress shirt and belt along the way. Donna followed behind him trying her best not to burst from how happy she felt at that exact moment.

* * * * * *

“Good morning Maxine,” Josh called joyfully to her as he walked through the bullpen. She eyed him suspiciously as she stood and followed him to his office.

“Good morning, Josh.”

“How was your night?” He asked and held out a muffin.

“It…was…good,” she eyed the muffin. “Is that for me?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “You like banana nut, right?”

“Yes,” she hesitantly took the muffin from him. “You okay Josh?”

“Yes,” he nodded enthusiastically. “I am absolutely okay.”

“Okay,” Maxine raised her eyebrows, but decided to let it go. She liked happy and content Josh. “Where do you need me?” She had come ready to work.

“I have that meeting with Simpson at two, do you think you could pull out the memo he sent on…”

“Yeah, I have it on my desk,” she made a mental note.

“Great,” he sat down in his chair. “Oh! Also…I’m going to need you to do some research for me.”

“Sure,” she nodded and pulled out a pen and notepad. “What do you need?”

“I’m going to need you to find out the meanings of the following list of flowers…” He looked up and caught her eyeing him with a smirk. “What?”

“She really has you, doesn’t she?”

“What? She ‘has’ me? What does that mean?” He tried to dismiss her meaning.

“Don’t get all huffy, it means….” She shrugged and bit into her muffin. “It doesn’t matter. It’s just…nice to see you smiling is all.” He caught her gaze and there was a moment that passed between them; one of appreciation, trust, and genuine happiness. They had shared a sibling-like relationship for the past few years and he knew that she had his best interests at heart, much like he did hers.

“Thank you,” he smiled at her. “It’s nice…to be smiling.”

“Okay,” Maxine turned to her notepad. “Give me the list.”

“Okay,” Josh leaned forward. “Aster, Gardenia, Casablanca, and the Tuberose.”

“I’m on it,” Maxine stood and left his office. “Oh, and Josh…”

“Yeah?” He called out.

“I tried to call you on my way to the office, to see if you need anything and went to your voicemail,” she reappeared in his doorway. “Did you accidentally turn off your phone again?”

“Funny,” he shot her a glance and searched his coat and pants pocket for his phone. “You know what, I think I left my phone at…” He stopped quickly and looked up at her.

“You think you left your phone where exactly?” She crossed her arms and grinned.

“I think you have work to do,” he couldn’t help but smile as he pointed towards her desk.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she laughed and returned to her desk.

* * * * * *

Her phone was ringing when she returned from her jog around the park. She tossed her keys on her stand by the door and hurried towards the phone.

“Hello…” She answered breathlessly.

“Hey.” It was him.

“Hey,” she grinned.

“What are you doing?”

“I just got back from my run.”

“Not enough exercise this morning?” His voice was low and she felt herself blush.

“Just trying to keep my strength up,” she pulled a bottle of water from her fridge.

“For that old man you’re dating?”

“You know it,” she laughed and drank her water. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“I am working. Listen, Donna, I think I left my cell phone at your house.”

“Oh? Where?” Donna started glancing around the living room.

“I’m not sure. I had it when I got there last night, but I did not have it when I got to work.”

“Let me run upstairs,” she took the steps quickly and rounded the corner to her bedroom. She glanced at the dresser and nightstands, finding nothing. “Listen, why don’t you hang up and call your number.”

“Will do.” And the line went dead. She stood in the middle of her room, waiting. She heard the ring of his phone and began following the sound. She was standing in her doorway when she leaned over and looked under the large bureau. She reached under and pulled the phone out.

“Hey there.”

“Where was it?”

“Under my dresser. It must have fallen from your pocket when…” She could almost hear the smirk on his face.

“Can I ask a huge favor?”

“Sure,” Donna shrugged.

“I have a meeting this afternoon and I need to get through this memo and Maxine is busy transferring…”

“You want me to bring you the phone?” She interrupted.

“Would you mind?”

“To the White House?” She raised her eyebrows.

“Well, that is where I am at,” he laughed softly. “I’ll have Maxine put you on the list…”

“I don’t know Josh. I don’t even know how to get in there. I…”

“You know where it’s at right?” He joked. “1600 Pennsylvania Avenue…big white place right in the middle of town. You really can’t miss it.”

“Very nice. You want your phone back or what?”

“I really do,” he laughed. “Honestly Donna, it’s not a big deal. Just go to the gate and tell them that you’re here to see me. They’ll give you a pass and let you in.”

“Josh…”

“Please.”

“Okay,” she smiled. “I just need to jump in the shower and then…”

“You don’t need to jump in the…”

“Josh! I am not coming to the White House all sweaty and dressed in sweat pants and running shoes.”

“Fair enough.”

“I’m going to jump in the shower and I’ll be down there in about forty-five minutes.”

“Okay, I’ll have Maxine put you down.” He paused. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“You left this phone here on purpose, didn’t you?” She narrowed her eyes.

“We’ll never really know.”

“Nice,” she rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yes you will.” And the line went dead. She tossed his phone onto her bed and hurried to the bathroom.

* * * * * *

“Maxine!” Josh called out to the bullpen.

“Josh, I swear,” she called as she came into his office. “You need to stop yelling.”

“You came,” he pointed out.

“To tell you to stop yelling,” she crossed her arms.

“Listen, I need you to call the guard and put a name on the list.”

“Okay. What’s the name?”

“Donna Moss,” Josh answered as the corners of his mouth curled up in a hint of a smile.

“Oh?” Maxine grinned. “She’s coming here? To the White House? Today?”

“Yeah,” he attempted to shrug it off.

“Really...” She was not giving in. “Donna, The Donna is coming to your office?”

“Well, not if you don’t get on the phone and add her to the list, she’s not,” Josh shot her a glance.

“I’ll call them,” Maxine turned to go back to her desk. “I’ll call them and Bonnie and Ginger and…”

“Maxine!” Josh called, coming around his desk and following her. “Come on, don’t do that. She’s just coming here to bring me my phone…”

“I knew it.”

“She’s coming to do me a favor. She’s never been here before and she seemed a little nervous, maybe you could cut her some slack?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Okay,” Maxine gave in. “Fine. But only because she seems nice and I like the effect she’s had on you lately.”

“That’s fine.”

“I don’t want you to think this is because I’m trying to be nice to you,” she called as he stepped back into his office.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he called back to her as she picked up the phone.

“Hello, this is Maxine from Josh Lyman’s office. I need to put a name on the list for this afternoon…”

* * * * * *

For the life of her, Donna could not figure out why she was suddenly so nervous. It was his office for God’s sake! She had lived in DC for years and had met plenty of powerful and important people. She knew better than to be nervous, but she couldn’t help it. Could it be that the sheer magnificence of the building was what was shaking her? Could it be that the most powerful man in the world worked and slept and ate in the building? She had no idea, but as she emerged from the cab and stepped up to the guard house, she could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

He was right. It was relatively simple to get in. She told the guard she was there to see Josh Lyman. The guard checked the list and her ID and handed her a visitor’s pass. He directed her to the entrance to the West Wing and told her she would need to produce her ID again and sign in once she was through the doors. She took a long slow breath and began up the walkway and through the entrance.

“Donna?” She heard a woman’s voice call her name as she was signing in. Donna looked up. A young woman stepped towards her. “Are you Donna Moss?”

“Yes,” Donna smiled.

“Good Afternoon, I’m Maxine, Josh’s assistant,” she smiled warmly and stuck her hand out to Donna. Maxine couldn’t help but stare at her. She was beautiful and she had a smile that instantly told Maxine that she could be trusted. No wonder her boss was such a goofy mess.

“Oh! Maxine, it’s very nice to meet you,” Donna shook her hand.

“It’s great to meet you too. I apologize that I’m the one to meet you, but Josh was pulled into a meeting.”

“Oh, no need to apologize,” Donna shook her head and reached into her purse. “Did you just want to take his phone?”

“Actually, he asked me to take you to his office, if you wouldn’t mind waiting. He should be back soon.”

“Oh,” Donna dropped the phone back into her purse. “That would be fine, I suppose.”

“Okay, right this way,” Maxine gestured and led Donna through the lobby and into the bullpen.

“Have you worked for Josh long?” Donna asked as they walked.

“I started during the first campaign.”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Maxine nodded with a smile. “I absolutely love it.”

“I don’t know if I am supposed to repeat this or not, but he told me he wouldn’t make it through the day without you,” Donna offered.

“I can guarantee you that you weren’t supposed to repeat that,” Maxine laughed. “I’m sure you would catch some heat if he knew.”

“That’s okay,” Donna shrugged and grinned. “I can take him.”

“Oh believe me, I think we can all see that, Miss Moss,” she gestured into the room. “This is Josh’s office. Make yourself comfortable. Can I get you anything? Something to drink?”

“No, I’m fine, thank you,” Donna smiled and took a seat. “Maxine?”

“Yes?”

“Would you mind…the Miss Moss thing…” Donna looked around nervously.

“Not a problem, Donna,” Maxine smiled. “Josh should be along shortly. Just let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” Donna called as Maxine slipped out the door and left her to settle into Josh’s space. She turned to look around the room, taking in the entire scene; the items on his desk, the pictures on his wall. She took a deep breath and smiled. Everything in the room exhibited who he was. And she loved that.

* * * * * *

“Hey,” Josh came around the corner to Maxine’s desk.

“How did the meeting go?” She asked.

“Better than expected actually,” he shrugged and looked into his office. “Did Donna stop by?”

“Oh Josh, she’s wonderful,” she smiled at her boss. “She’s tall and beautiful and…really very nice.”

“I know,” he smiled back. “Did she leave my phone?”

“No…” Maxine suddenly looked a little nervous. “She’s actually still here.”

“Yeah?” Josh went to his doorway. “Maxine, she’s not in here.”

“Yeah, about that…” Maxine stood and joined him in his office. “She came and I asked her to wait in here.”

“Is she in the bathroom?” Josh tossed a folder onto his desk.

“No.”

“Well, where is she?” He dropped to sit in his chair.

“While you were in the meeting, the President stopped by and…”

“Oh God,” he immediately rose to his feet.

“And he saw Donna in your office and went in to introduce himself and…”

“Where are they?” Josh came around his desk quickly.

“He took her to the Rose Garden…”

“You let him take her to the Rose Garden!?”

“Let him? Josh, he’s the President of the United States.”

“I know, but…”

“Relax, Josh, it’s President Bartlet, he’s not going to hurt her…”

“I’m not worried about him hurting her…” Josh rolled his eyes and started down the hallway. “The President and Donna in the Rose Garden…I’m never going to get her back.”

“You’re crazy you know that!” She called after him as he disappeared through the door.

* * * * * *

He spotted them immediately when he stepped out the door. He watched their interaction as he approached them. The President was listening intently to what Donna was saying. Josh could tell they were both mesmerized with the other. The President was the first to look up and see him watching.

“Well hello, Joshua,” he called out. “Look who I found in your office.” Donna followed the President’s gaze and her eyes locked with Josh’s. If it was possible for her smile to be any bigger, it was.

“I see that you’ve met Donna, Sir,” Josh looked to his boss as he joined them by a bed of flowers.

“I did,” the President smiled at Donna. “Did you know that she went to Notre Dame, Josh?”

“Yes, sir, I did,” Josh nodded with a grin.

“It’s about time we had somebody around here with a respectable education…” the President whispered under his breath to Donna. “I don’t know about these Harvard kids.”

“Yes, sir,” Donna laughed. “The President was kind enough to show me the Rose Garden while you were in your meeting.”

“I see that,” Josh smiled at her. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“I am,” she nodded enthusiastically. “It’s an amazing piece of work.”

“So are you,” the President pointed to her and then turned to Josh. “Did you know that she knows the names of all of these flowers, not just by looking at them, but she can close her eyes, smell them, and tell you what they are, where they grow and what they mean?!”

“Is that so?” Josh was amused by how amused the President was with Donna’s capabilities.

“She’s really quite something,” the President elbowed Josh in the side.

“Yes, she is Sir,” Josh agreed. The President watched as unspoken words passed between the two of them.

“Well,” he clapped his hands together. “I suppose I should get back in there and leave you two kids alone. It’s a busy week for us, you know,” he smiled at Donna.

“So I’ve been told,” she smiled at him.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Donna,” he stuck his hand out to her.

“It was quite an honor, Sir,” she took his hand in both of hers.

“You are welcome back here whenever you would like...you don't even have to come with him,” the President gestured towards Josh.

"Thank you sir, I will keep that in mind," Donna smiled warmly.

"Josh, be sure not to scare her off," he warned as he turned towards the building.

“I’ll do my best sir,” Josh nodded and watched as the President walked away.

“That’s what I’m worried about,” the President laughed. Josh and Donna watched as the President left them in the Rose Garden. Josh’s eyes shifted to Donna as he watched her face process all that had just happened. She turned to face him with wide eyes.

“Wow…” She breathed, her hair blowing softly in the wind.

“I think he likes you too,” he laughed softly.

“Really?” Here eyes were wide.

“Are you kidding? You graduated from Notre Dame and impressed him with your plethora of information about the Rose Garden….He’s probably in the Oval Office inventing a position for you…” He teased her, but knew exactly what she was feeling.

“You would follow him to the edge of the Earth, wouldn’t you?” Donna asked him.

“On most days, yes,” Josh smiled. “I’m sorry I left you waiting.”

“Are you kidding?” She exclaimed as they began walking back towards the building. “I just met the President of the United States! AND he took me on a personal tour of the grounds…you could have stayed in that meeting all weekend as far as I’m concerned…”

“And there we go,” Josh held the door open for her.

“Oh, poor thing,” she looked at him with a pout on her face. “Are you sad that you weren’t the only man to impress me today?”

“I impressed you today?” He arched an eyebrow as they walked towards the bullpen.

“You impress me every day,” she answered mockingly.

“Okay,” he rolled his eyes. “How about you cut the nonsense and just give me my phone back.” He held out his hand.

“Here you go,” she smiled and placed the phone in his hand.

“Thank you,” he eyed her and stuffed the phone in his pocket. Then he leaned forward and right there, in the middle of the bullpen, in front of Maxine and Ed and possibly Bonnie, he kissed this lovely new woman who had just charmed the President of the United States.


	10. Fleur de Destin-Chapter Ten

“I’m coming!” Donna yelled down the stairs after hearing the doorbell. She quickly grabbed her coat and purse and hurried towards the door. She flung open the door to a smiling Josh. “Good morning.”

“Good morning yourself,” he leaned in to kiss her. “I brought you something,” he held out a small bouquet to her.

“Aw, how sweet,” she took them from him and sniffed. “Thank you, Josh.”

“At first I thought I would go for the Casablanca, but I was afraid that bringing you a flower that meant celebration on Election Day would be, you know, tempting the thing…” He watched as she added them to the vase of flowers on the stand by the door.

“Sure,” Donna shrugged with a smile.

“Then I thought I would take your suggestion of the Tuberose, but ‘pleasure’ seemed to be in direct reference to…well…you know…” He smirked as he helped her with her coat.

“Oh, I know,” she rolled her eyes. “So you settled on the Gardenia…”

“Joy,” he told her. “It means joy.”

“You know what they mean,” she smiled softly.

“I do,” he nodded, proud of himself.

“You had Maxine look them up,” Donna eyed him as they stepped outside and she locked the door.

“I…yeah, I did,” he looked down at his shoes for a moment. “But it’s the thought that counts, isn’t it?”

“Oh absolutely,” Donna nodded and began walking towards his car. “And be sure to thank Maxine for thinking of me.”

“You bet,” he grinned and followed behind her. “But it should be noted that while she did find out what they mean, I was the one who chose the Gardenia.”

“Noted…” Donna stopped and turned to him. “Thank you for thinking of me.” She leaned in and kissed him.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered when she pulled away. “Now, are you ready for our hot date?”

“What kind of hot date starts at 6am on a Tuesday?” Donna asked as they began towards the car again.

“It’s Election Day! I honestly cannot think of anything hotter then voting first thing in the morning with my woman,” Josh answered without blinking.

“Your woman?”

“That’s right.”

“You’re a little turned on right now, aren’t you?”

“You better believe it,” he smirked.

“Did you get enough sleep last night?”

“Yes, I did. Although I still think you should have stayed over…” He narrowed his gaze on her.

“Today is a big day, Josh, you needed your sleep.”

“You have no idea how much better I sleep when you’re there,” he grinned and opened his car door for her.

“Now you are just trying to get me to stay with you tonight,” she paused to kiss him again before sliding into her seat.

“You know it,” he grinned and closed the door behind her. “How’s it working?”

“I’ll keep you posted.”

* * * * * *

“Stop it,” Josh warned Donna as she sat in the passenger seat chuckling. “Stop laughing now.”

“I’m sorry!” Donna burst out. “Oh…come on pumpkin patch, don’t be angry.”

“Pumpkin patch!” His voice went high. They had just left their polling place and Josh was dropping Donna off at work before heading in.

“I’m sorry!”

“Yeah, I can tell!”

“It was funny!”

“No, it was not funny…” Josh couldn’t help but smile.

“What can I say, I think Toby’s hilarious,” Donna shrugged.

“Yeah, well I think Toby’s…”

“Oh come on,” she interrupted with a sigh. “You really thought that woman ranked the candidates in order of preference? Really, Josh?”

“I…I…” He stammered.

“And the guy who thought that he needed to vote for the President in every column?” Donna began to chuckle again.

“It’s Election Day!” Josh defended himself. “I don’t have a sense of humor on Election Day.”

“Evidently.”

“Hey!”

“I’m just saying, thank God Toby does.”

* * * * * *

“Donna!” Steve’s voice rang up the stairs into her office.

“Yes?” She spun around in her chair towards the direction of the voice.

“I’m locking up down here,” he called as he made his way up the stairs.

“Is it that time already?” She pulled her glasses from her face and plopped them down on the notebook on her desk.

“Time flies when you’re having fun?” he smiled at her as he stepped into her office.

“Something like that,” she smiled back and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“It looks like Richie conceded. Did you see President Bartlet’s speech?” He gestured towards her TV.

“I did,” Donna smiled as she thought of how happy Josh must be feeling at that exact moment.

“Let me walk you to your car?” He offered.

“I didn’t drive actually,” Donna stood and stretched. “I will just call myself a cab. Thank you though.”

“No problem,” he nodded. “You should get home though. It’s late. Your work will still be there tomorrow.”

“You’re right. Work will be here in the morning, but I am not going home after this. Not by a long shot.”

“Hot date?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Something like that…I’m going to a party at the White House.” She was grinning from ear to ear as she leaned over and flipped off her computer.

* * * * * *

“Maxine!” Josh called as he hurried into the dark bullpen. The President had finished speaking and the staff was just returning to the party. It was going to be a late night full of drinking, celebrating, and watching the election results come in. “Maxine! Has Donna called?!”

“No…” he heard a soft voice behind him and a grin spread over his face. “But I think I know where she might be.”

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that,” he spun around to face Donna. She had her coat draped over one arm and was leaning on her shoulder against the wall.

“Do you always yell out Maxine’s name like that?”

“I was looking for you,” he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked towards her slowly.

“By screaming into the dark like a crazy man?”

“Maybe,” he shrugged as he moved closer.

She cocked her head to the side with a wide smile. “It appears as if congratulations are in order Mr. Deputy Chief of Staff.”

“It would appear that way, yes,” he leaned forward to kiss her.

“Well, congratulations,” she whispered as his mouth covered hers. Josh leaned one arm against the wall behind her and wrapped the other around her waist, pulling her close to him.

“And let me be the first to thank you for your vote,” he murmured.

“Ah, very smooth,” she rolled her eyes.

“I try,” he kissed her again.

“It seems like quite the party you have here,” Donna’s face was flushed when Josh pulled away.

“Yes we do,” he nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s going to be a late night. Do you think you’re up for it?”

“I wore my party shoes,” she pointed towards the ground. “Are you sure it’s okay that I’m here?”

“Of course it’s okay that you’re here,” he laughed. “I was just heading over to CJ’s, do you want to stash your coat in my office?”

“That would be great,” she nodded and followed him through the dark room.

* * * * * *

“Look who I found roaming through the bullpen alone,” Josh announced as he and Donna walked into CJ’s office where the walls were cloaked in a soft shade of red light and CJ and Toby had already begun celebrating. CJ looked up from her drink and smiled.

“Donna!” She called out. “I am so glad you made it! Can I get you some champagne?” CJ held the bottle up.

“That would be great, thank you,” Donna smiled.

“Hey, what about me?” Josh looked at CJ with his eyebrows raised.

“Well I’m glad you made it too my friend. Although since you were standing right next to me when we came back, I’m not as surprised to see you as I am Donna,” CJ handed a glass to Donna.

“I was talking about a drink.”

“Oh!” CJ smiled and tossed him a bottle of beer. “Help yourself.”

“It’s good to see you again Donna,” Toby called out from the couch.

“Hello Toby,” Donna moved towards him. “Josh told me that you and Andi are expecting twins.”

“Yes, we are,” he nodded, unable to keep the smile from his face.

“Congratulations,” she sat next to him.

“Why thank you,” he nodded and took a drink from his glass.

“Oh!” Donna exclaimed as her face brightened. “Also, great job this morning….with the acting troupe…”

“Oh my God, you were there?” CJ smiled.

“And here we go,” Josh rolled his eyes and sank into a chair.

“Yes, I was there,” Donna shot a look at Josh and turned back to Toby. “And I have to tell you, watching him struggle internally for patience…simply hilarious. You’re a comedic genius Toby.”

“I really like you,” Toby spoke to Donna. “You should stop by more often.”

“Oh come on!” Josh cut in. “A comedic genius! Please. I really don’t think it was THAT funny.”

“I do,” Donna smiled.

“Me too,” CJ agreed.

“Oh of course you do,” Josh glared her way.

“Hey, wait,” Donna called as she focused on the TV.

“Come on Joshua, I thought you had moved past it by now,” CJ smiled at her friend.

“Guys…” Donna tried again.

“I’ve moved past it. I…”

“Hey!” Donna’s voice was louder as she interrupted Josh. The three looked to her and turned to where she was pointing at the TV. “Did Sam run for something tonight?”

* * * * * *

“Well hello Maxine,” Donna smiled at the young woman as she stood rifling through some papers on her desk.

“Donna! Hello,” Maxine looked up and smiled when she saw her. “Are you looking for Josh?”

“No,” Donna shook her head. “He’s in CJ’s office with Sam and Toby. I thought it best to slip out for a moment. They seemed as though they have a few things to discuss.”

“The California forty-seventh?” Maxine leaned back against her desk.

“That would be it, yes.”

“They may be a while,” she grinned at Donna. “Can I get you anything?”

“Oh no,” Donna shook her head. “I haven’t seen you all night, though. Surely Josh doesn’t have you working right now.”

“Not right now, no,” Maxine smiled. “But just wait till he comes out of that office.” She laughed and looked down at her hands. “Actually, I was talking to somebody I met at the party.”

“Oh?” Donna sat her glass down.

“Yeah, he was moving into his office…” She trailed off for a moment. “Anyway, I was helping him with a few things and…”

“Maxine!” Josh’s voice bellowed as he walked into the bullpen.

“What did I tell you?” Maxine muttered under her breath to Donna.

“What is with the shouting?” Donna asked Maxine.

“My theory is that his hearing is going, you know, since he’s so damned old….he doesn’t really know he’s shouting,” Maxine shrugged with a grin.

“Makes sense,” Donna nodded.

“I heard that just fine,” Josh round the corner. “Maxine, I need you to track down a guy named Will Bailey out in California…”

“Forty-Seventh?” She reached for the phone.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Is he going to run?” She asked as she began punching numbers.

“I don’t know,” he shook his head and turned to Donna with a smile.

“What happened?” She asked.

“He said he did it for the widow,” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“The widow?”

“Horton Wilde was a congressman in the California forty-seventh. He died during the campaign but this guy, Bill Daily…”

“Will Bailey,” Maxine interrupted as she handed Josh a piece of paper with a number on it.

“Will Bailey,” he nodded and went on. “He continued to run the campaign and Sam went out there to tell him to back down…and apparently ended up telling the widow that if Wilde actually won, Sam would step in and run in the special election.”

“He did it for the widow…” Donna smiled.

“Yeah.”

“I think that’s sweet.”

“I’m sure that you do,” Josh rolled his eyes.

“Oh come on Josh! It sounds like a really sweet thing to do!”

“Yeah Josh,” Sam’s voice rang out as he rounded the corner with CJ. “It sounds like a really sweet thing to do,” he slapped his friend on the shoulder.

“You do not decide to run for office because it’s a really sweet thing to do,” Josh countered.

“I suppose you may have a point,” Sam shrugged and turned a bright smile to Donna. “It’s so good to see you,” he surprised everyone when he reached out to hug her.

“It’s good to see you too, Sam,” Donna hugged him back as CJ chuckled.

“Did you just come back from the residence?” Josh asked when Sam pulled away from Donna.

“I did,” Sam nodded.

“How did it go?” CJ leaned against one of the desks.

“Well I suppose,” he shrugged and leaned back against a wall and crossed his arms. “It went well.” He took a deep breath and looked up at his friends. “So…what should I do?” There was a long pause as Josh and CJ contemplated the answer. Donna could literally see it happening on their faces. They were having silent conversations with themselves and with each other. It was quite the sight to behold.

“I think…” Donna spoke up with a smile. “That I saw some cake on my way back here and that you and I should go have some.”

“You think we should go eat cake?” Josh twisted his face up.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Donna shot him a look and turned back to Sam, holding out her hand. “Let’s go have some cake.”

“What kind of cake?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know,” she shook her head. He studied her face for a moment and then pushed himself away from the wall and took her hand. She grinned widely as she began down the hallway with him.

“Where the hell are you two going?” Josh called after them.

“For cake,” Sam called back.

“With my girlfriend…”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about me Josh! I’ll be just fine!”

“I’m not worried so much as…” He trailed off as Sam and Donna disappeared out of his sight. “Nice.” He muttered with humor in his eyes.

“I like her more and more every day,” CJ grinned at Maxine.

“Yeah, me too,” Maxine nodded.

“Yeah,” Josh sighed. “Me too.” The two women watched as Josh smiled, seemingly lost in his own head.

“Aw muffin,” CJ tilted her head to the side.

“What? Muffin?” His eyes snapped to hers.

“That was awfully sweet, Josh,” Maxine smiled.

“Okay.” He rolled his eyes.

“I think our little Josh is smitten,” CJ poked him in the side.

“Alright. That’s enough,” he walked towards his office. “I have a phone call to make. Why don’t you two go….I don’t know...Go.”

“Cake?” Maxine looked to CJ.

“Champagne?” CJ countered.

“And we have a winner!” Maxine dropped her notebook on the desk and led the way.

* * * * * *

“So you can really tell a flower by smelling it?” Sam asked as he stood next to Donna with a plate of cake in his hand. .

“Who told you that?” Donna laughed after swallowing the cake in her mouth

“Who do you think?”

“Well, there were only two men there at the time,” Donna swallowed a sip of champagne.

“Well it wasn’t Josh,” Sam smiled.

“You’re kidding!” Her eyes went wide. “The President told you?”

“He really likes you,” Sam nodded.

“He really likes me?” She laughed. “I spent only an hour outside with him…”

“Well, he’s an amazingly great judge of character.”

“Thank you,” Donna smiled warmly at him.

“Of course it doesn’t hurt that you went to Notre Dame,” Sam took her empty plate and tossed it and his into the trash.

“I suppose it doesn’t,” she laughed and watched as something caught his eye. “Are you okay?” She stretched her neck to see what he was looking at.

“Donna,” he turned his body to face her with a smile. “There’s something I want to tell you.”

“Okay,” she took a drink of champagne and smiled at CJ and Maxine across the room.

“We really like you.”

“I’m sorry, what?” She raised her eyebrows.

“We really like you…a lot actually,” Sam explained.

“Okay. We?” Donna smiled nervously.

“We; CJ, Maxine, Toby, and I. We have talked and we all agree. You’re fantastic. We think you’re sweet and funny and you have this effect on Josh…” Sam trailed off for a moment. “He really likes you too.”

“Yeah? Did he tell you that?”

“No. I just know these things.”

“Sam, I think maybe that cake has gone to your head,” Donna laughed.

“No,” he shook his head. “He’s been a different man; happier. More content. More relaxed.”

“And you’ve all talked about this?”

“Yes.”

“And you decided to tell me about it…” She placed her empty glass on a steward’s tray and took a full glass.

“I thought you should know,” Sam smiled.

“Well, thank you Sam. I’m….flattered.”

“Good,” he took a deep breath and looked around the room again.

“What do you keep looking at?” Donna turned around and tried to locate the object of his attention.

“Nobody…nothing,” he looked back at her.

“Sam, I don’t know you very well, but I’m guessing that those who do would say that you’re not a very good liar,” Donna smiled.

“No, I’m not.”

“Well, then what is it?”

“Well,” he tossed it around in his head for a moment. “It’s just…somebody just walked through the door.”

“Somebody fun?” She grinned and turned to look.

“Not quite,” he shook his head.

“Who is it Sam?”

“Amy Gardner.”

* * * * * *

“Josh,” CJ knocked on the door to his office. He sat on the edge of his desk talking on the phone.

“Hold on,” he called to her cupping his hand over the receiver. “I’m on with Will Bailey from the California forty-seventh.”

“Okay, but I think you’re going to want to hear this.”

“In a minute.”

“I’m thinking sooner rather than later,” CJ stepped into his office.

“CJ, I am trying to find out what our numbers look like in the forty-seventh. Have a seat and give me a minute, would you?”

“Sure,” CJ nodded with a smirk and sat in a chair. “I’ll give you a minute. I’m sure that a minute will be all it takes for Amy Gardner to make her way to Donna through the crowd of people.”

“Fine,” he waived his hand and then processed what she had said. “Wait, did you say Amy Gardner?”

“Uh huh,” she nodded her head slowly.

“Hold on,” Josh spoke into the phone and then put it down on the desk. “Amy’s here?”

“Yes.”

“And Donna is…”

“Yes.”

“Has she seen her?” Josh stood with a frantic pace.

“Has Amy seen Donna or has Donna seen Amy?” CJ was enjoying this just a little.

“Either one!”

“I don’t know that Donna has seen Amy. But from the way she was starring her down as she walked through the crowd, I’m going to guess Amy has seen Donna.”

“Oh God,” Josh picked up the phone quickly. “I’m sorry, I have to go. Thank you…yeah…congratulati ons. Bye.” He slammed the phone down and headed towards the door with a smiling CJ behind him. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that sooner!”

“I tried to…”

“Not hard enough!” He interrupted.

“Calm down, Josh. She’ll be fine. She’s an intelligent, confident woman,” CJ called as she hurried behind him.

“I know she is, but we’re talking about Amy here and the last time they crossed paths…”

“She’ll be okay, Josh. Sam’s out there with her.”

“Oh yeah, that’s funny,” Josh laughed as they pushed through the doors into the party.

* * * * * *

“Who?” Donna asked.

“Amy Gardner,” his voice was low and Donna sensed a slight note of disdain.

“Josh’s…” She trailed off as she immediately scanned the crowd looking for the woman she had met that night at Josh’s apartment.

“Yeah, listen, Donna,” Sam touched her arm so she would turn back to him. “She’s a player in the party. She has been a fundraiser and advocate for many women’s organizations. She’s here because she….She’s….well, she’s not here for Josh, if you were worried or bothered…”

“I’m not worried,” Donna smiled up at him. “Or bothered.”

“What if I told you she’s walking this way?” Sam raised an eyebrow and looked a much more uncomfortable than Donna did.

“Well, that is a tad bothersome,” Donna admitted. “We didn’t exactly meet under the best circumstances… I’m sure it will be fine, though. We’re both adults. And that was quite some time ago.”

“Do you want me to go get Josh?” Sam asked with a low voice.

“Get Josh?” Donna laughed a little despite the fact that she could feel Amy’s eyes boring into the back of her head as she made her way across the room. “You do not need to get Josh. It will be fine. I will be fine. We don’t need Josh for this.” Donna smiled confidently at Sam and turned around, just in time to be faced with a fake smile from Amy Gardner.

“Sam,” Amy spoke through a clenched jaw. “Quite the night for you, I hear.”

“Good evening Amy,” Sam nodded hello. “It has been an eventful day.”

“I can see that. So…you’re going to run?”

“I’m not exactly sure what I’m going to do just yet,” Sam shrugged

She nodded and turned to look at Donna. “I do not believe we’ve met…officially anyway,” her eyes scanned Donna from head to toe. Donna knew the look. She was sizing her up. With her head held high and a smile on her face, Donna stuck out her hand.

“My name is Donna Moss.”

“Amy Gardner,” she replied and shook Donna’s hand.

* * * * * *

“Where are they?” Josh asked CJ as he searched the room.

“Right there,” CJ pointed.

“What the hell?” Josh’s face twisted up.

“See, I told you they would be fine. They’re smiling,” CJ pointed out as they began to walk towards them.

“They’re smiling?”

“Of course they are smiling, Josh. What were you expecting them to do? Pour champagne all over themselves and wrestle each other to the ground?” CJ laughed.

“Thanks for helping me conjure up that image.”

“Oh knock it off,” she smacked him on the back of the head. “I told you Donna would be fine …”

“It wasn’t Donna I was worried about,” he interrupted.

“Amy?”

“It’s just…the night we ended things, she came over to my place and Donna was there and....”

“Joshua,” CJ rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I know,” he sounded a little embarrassed about it.

“Amy’s a professional, Josh. She’s not going to make a scene and fight with Donna here. They are in public. At the White House. You don’t need to worry about them.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“I am,” she smiled. “Now let’s go say hello.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. They have been watching us now for a few minutes and if we don’t go over now…”

“Yeah,” Josh sighed and fixed a smile on his face as he followed CJ across the room. Catching Donna’s eye, his smile widened.

“Hello,” CJ was the first to speak as she and Josh joined Sam, Amy, and Donna.

“Hey guys,” Sam looked relieved that they were there. Josh immediately took his place next to Donna.

“How was the cake?” CJ looked to Donna.

“Delicious,” Donna smiled. “I was just telling Amy how impressed I am with the work that she does.”

“Yes,” CJ nodded. “Amy is very dedicated to her work.”

“Yes, she is,” Josh agreed. “Hello Amy.”

“Hello Josh.”

“How have you been?”

“Just fine, thank you,” she looked at him over the rim of her glass. “I see things have worked out quite nicely for you.” He wasn’t sure if she was referring to the outcome of the election or if she was referring to Donna. He decided that it didn’t really matter.

“Yes…they have,” he smiled and subconsciously put his hand on the small of Donna’s back.

“Well, I hate to break up this little party,” Sam clapped his hands together. “But I have a pretty big decision to make and, based on that decision, a pretty important phone call. So, I’m going to head back.” He gestured towards the offices. “Donna, would you care to join me?”

“Me?” She seemed a little surprised by his request.

“Yes,” Sam shrugged. “I know what CJ and Josh and Toby think. I could use a fresh mind on this one. Would you mind?”

“No,” Donna shook her head. “I wouldn’t mind.” She turned to face Amy. “It was great to finally meet you.”

“Likewise,” Amy muttered.

“Are you coming?” Donna turned to Josh.

“Yeah, CJ and I will be right behind you,” he nodded.

“Great,” she then leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you soon.”

With a wide grin, Josh watched as Donna took one last poignant look at Amy and then turned to join Sam.

“Well, it was great to see you again, Amy,” Josh spoke quickly.

“Yeah?” Amy raised her eyebrows. “I thought you seemed a little uneasy about it.”

“Not at all,” he shook his head, choosing not to be drawn into something with her. “CJ, I think we should…” He nodded towards the doors.

“Yes, right,” CJ nodded. “It was good to see you Amy. Enjoy the party.” She turned and took Josh’s arm to leave.

“Sure, thanks,” Amy drank some champagne. “Oh, and Josh….Congratulation s,” she offered with a sincere smile.

“Thank you.” He nodded and with a quick smile, led CJ out of the room.

* * * * * *

“Okay?” Sam looked around the room at the tired faces of Josh, Donna, CJ, and Toby.

“Okay.” CJ nodded.

“Okay,” Toby mumbled.

“Okay…” Josh shrugged.

They sat in silence for a moment as Sam’s eyes settled on Donna. She was starring out into space, oblivious to Sam’s look.

“Donna?” CJ poked her lightly.

“What?” She snapped back to the moment and looked at Sam. “You want me to….”

“Yeah,” Sam smiled.

“Okay,” she laughed. “I don’t necessarily think it’s the wisest decision to take any sort of political advice from a woman who owns a few flower shops. But if you want me to say okay….well then, okay. You have made a very reasonable argument. These guys have had some great points…and I’m sure you’ll look quite fetching on a campaign poster.”

“Hey!” Josh looked to Donna.

“What?” She asked.

“You think I’ve been missing this little flirtation you two have had going on tonight?” He leaned forward in his chair.

“Josh…” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Oh you poor thing,” Donna reached out and rumpled his hair. “I think you would look mighty cute on a campaign poster too.”

“Oh for the love of…” Toby started.

“Hey!” CJ interrupted. “It’s getting late…or early…Can we focus? On Sam? Please.”

“Yeah, okay,” Josh stood and ran his hands through his hair. “I think you should do it. I think you would be great. I think it would be great for you. I think it would be great for the party and for the President. More importantly…I think you want to do it…”

“I do…” Sam agreed solemnly. He looked around the room at them one more time before he stood and walked towards the door. The others rose to their feet and watched. “I’m going to make a phone call. You should all….thank you for your help tonight…but you should all go home and get some sleep. Josh, Donna looks like she’s going to pass out. You should take her home and put her to bed.”

“Gladly,” he smirked.

“Yeah, good luck with that,” CJ grinned at Donna who rolled her eyes.

“Good luck Sam,” Toby smiled.

“Yeah, good luck Sam,” CJ agreed.

“Thank you.” And with a quick nod, he stepped out of the office. Donna watched as an entire conversation was had between Toby, CJ, and Josh, using only glances and expressions. They were quite the team, she noted. She couldn’t help but yawn as she watched them. Josh turned to her with a small smile.

“Tired?”

“Yes,” she nodded and rubbed at her eyes. “But if you need to stay…”

“I don’t need to stay,” he shook his head. “Toby, CJ, you two have a great night. Donna and I are going to take off.”

“Okay,” Toby smiled and waved to Donna. “It was good seeing you again.”

“Thank you, Toby,” Donna waved back. “It was good to see you too.”

“Good night Donna,” CJ walked around her desk and hugged her. “Good night my friend,” she kissed Josh on the cheek.

“See you tomorrow?” Toby nodded to Josh.

“Bright and early.” With one final wave, Josh led Donna out of CJ’s office and down to his to retrieve their belongings.

* * * * * *

“So….” Josh began as he opened his apartment door for Donna. “I see you were convinced to stay with me tonight.”

“Yes,” she grinned and stepped into his place. “You did manage to sway me.”

“Did you have a good time tonight?” He shut the door and let his bag and coat fall to the floor.

“Mmm Hmm,” she nodded sleepily. “I had a great time tonight. I loved every minute of it…”

“Even meeting Amy?” Josh raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” she kicked off her shoes. “Even meeting Amy. She’s really not that bad, Josh.”

“You don’t know her,” he muttered as he sank onto the couch.

“Anyway,” Donna sighed and sat next to him. “I loved that the President won. I loved the party. I loved drinking champagne with CJ and eating cake with Sam and laughing at you with Toby. Oh! I met Leo!” Her eyes were wide.

“You did? When?”

“When I was eating cake with Sam. He was in a hurry, but stopped to introduce himself. He seems very sweet…and distinguished.”

“He is,” Josh wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. “He is both of those things. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to introduce you. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to spend more time…”

“Oh stop it,” she interrupted. “I actually think my most favorite part of tonight was watching you work.”

“Oh?” He smirked.

“Yeah,” Donna sighed and began unbuttoning his shirt. “I’m not sure you realize what an aphrodisiac the White House really is”

“Aphrodisiac?” He ran a hand trough her hair and pulled her lips to his.

“Yes,” she whispered and kissed his neck. “You with your rumpled shirt and rolled up sleeves, sitting behind your desk in the West Wing…late at night, making phone calls, that people drop everything to take…all amidst celebrating a Presidential victory….I don’t know, Josh. I had to summon the control to keep myself from clearing off your desk and…” She was silenced by a more forceful kiss.

“I guess you’ll have to stop by the office more often,” he muttered as she moved to sit in his lap, facing him.

“I guess so,” she grinned as she pulled his shirt off of his shoulders.

“Aren’t you tired?” He asked as his hands ran down her back and pulled her closer to him.

“No,” she shook her head seductively. He leaned in and kissed her neck. He could hear her breathing deeply as she ran her hands through his hair.

“Donna…” He whispered against her throat as his hands pulled at her shirt.

“Oh! Wait!” She exclaimed and jumped up from his lap.

“What happened?” He watched with wide eyes as she searched for her purse. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…I just…hold on…” She found her first and began looking around. “Aha! I found it!” She pulled out a small box wrapped in blue paper and held it out to him with a grin.

“What is this?”

“A present.”

“A present? For me?” She nodded and he took the box from her hand. “Why did you get me a present? Am I missing some sort of anniversary?” He looked suddenly worried.

“Some sort of anniversary?” She laughed. “No.”

“Then why…”

“It’s Election Day,” she interrupted. “Or it was Election Day.” She glanced at the clock.

“You got me a present for Election Day,” he grinned.

“Well I thought it was some sort of holiday for you political types,” she crossed her arms and tapped the box. “Open it.”

“Okay,” he tore through the blue paper and opened the lid to the box. His eyes went wide as he looked up at her. “They are tickets…to a Mets game…”

“I saw a ratty old Mets cap in your bedroom. I figured…”

“They are playing the Yankees…” He held the tickets and let the box drop to the floor as he stood.

“Yes, they are,” she watched his excitement grow.

“But, Donna these are for this weekend,” he looked at her with concern. “I don’t even know if I can…”

“You can,” Donna interrupted with a smug grin. “I talked to Maxine before I bought them and she cleared it with Leo and…”

“You talked to Maxine…” He smiled softly. “Of course you did.”

“Happy Election Day,” she smiled.

“Happy Election Day,” Josh laughed as he pulled into his arms and hugged her tightly. “Now let’s get you to bed.” With one swift move, Josh had Donna in his arms and his lips on her neck. He tossed the tickets to the coffee table and carried her down the hall to his bedroom.


	11. Fleur de Destin-Chapter Eleven

WEDNESDAY BEFORE THANKSGIVING

“Hey, thanks for your help with the Star Trek thing this afternoon,” Josh told Maxine as he joined her in the bullpen.

“No, problem, boss,” she smiled at him as she put on her coat. “Do you mind if I take off?”

“No, go ahead,” he smiled and leaned against her desk. “You have plans tonight?”

“I do,” she grinned. “Nancy McNally has a new military aide named Jack Reese…”

“That’s right,” Josh nodded. “I met him in the oval this morning. Seems like a nice guy.”

“And he wears a uniform,” Maxine pointed out.

“Nice,” Josh laughed and took some candy from her dish. “Is that really that big of a turn on?”

“Yes,” Maxine answered without even the slightest pause.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Huh.”

“Why? Would you like me to track one down for you?”

“No. Thanks, I’m good.”

“You sure?” Maxine smirked. “I’m sure Donna would enjoy a little ‘Officer and a Gentleman’ role…”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Josh interrupted with a slight blush. “We’re not talking about Donna like that here.”

“Fair enough,” she grinned having succeeded in embarrassing Josh in the slightest. “Speaking of Donna…will you be spending the holiday with her?”

“No,” he shook his head looking a little sad. “Her family is having Thanksgiving at her sister’s in Colorado. She flew this evening.”

“When will she be back?”

“Ugh…they are skiing all weekend. She won’t be back until Sunday.” Maxine was almost certain he was pouting.

“Aw, you poor thing,” Maxine frowned at him. “What are you going to do tomorrow?”

“I don’t know,” he pushed himself up and walked towards his office. “I found a ticket to Florida for early tomorrow morning. I think I’m going to fly out and surprise my mother.”

“That is a great idea, Josh. You should really do that. I’m sure that you’re mother would love to see you.”

“I think maybe I will,” he nodded.

“Good. Well, I’m out of here,” she turned off her light. “Have a great Thanksgiving Josh!”

“You too!” Josh stepped into his office, pulled out his wallet, and sat down at his computer. He grinned as he began looking for the flight. His mother was due for a surprise visit from her son.

* * * * * *

“Donnatella Moss!” Donna turned around in the baggage claim area when she heard her sister’s voice calling out above the noise.

“Dena?” Donna called out, searching the crowd for her sister. When she saw her, they wore matching ear-to-ear smiles.

But for that smile and their shared height, people would have a hard time guessing that they were sisters. Dena was a sharp contrast to Donna with thick, brown, curly hair and dark green eyes, just like their mother. Donna had always been an image of their father. Dena had moved to Colorado with her husband Andrew when he was offered a position as a professor at the University of Denver. Dena was a nurse at the local Children’s Hospital. As children Donna and Dena had traveled to Colorado for many family vacations and had become avid skiers. Dena ran to her sister and flung her arms around her.

“I am so happy that you’re here!” She kissed Donna’s cheek and pulled back to look at her. “You look great!”

“You do too!” Donna laughed and looked to her sister’s husband Andrew, who followed close behind. “Hello Andrew.”

“It’s great to see you Donna,” he hugged her and took her bags from her. “Let me just take these.”

“Thank you,” Donna smiled.

“Okay,” Dena linked her arm through Donna’s as they began walking towards the exits. “I have been waiting for weeks for you to tell me all about this party at the White House…”

* * * * * *

The only light in Josh’s apartment was coming from the TV set on CNN. He walked out of the kitchen with a plate of food and a bottle of beer. With a sigh he sank to his couch and took a long slow drink from his bottle. Without taking his eyes from the TV, he fished his ringing phone out of his pocket.

“Josh Lyman,” he flipped it open and held it his ears.

“Donna Moss,” she smiled.

“Hey!” His face brightened and he sat his beer on the table.

“Hi there.”

“You made it okay?”

“Safe and sound.”

“Are your parents there yet?”

“No. They are flying in early tomorrow and then we’re heading in.”

“In?”

“To the mountains. I thought I told you…”

“You did. You’re renting a condo and skiing all weekend.”

“That’s right,” she grinned.

“Please don’t break your leg,” Josh ran a hand through his hair. “Or any other body parts for that matter.”

“I have done this before, Josh.”

“I know you have…I just…” He stood and began pacing. “I just want you to come back to me in one piece, that’s all.”

“That’s sweet….” She smiled and he stood in the living room with a helpless smile on his face.

“What are you doing right now?”

“We just got to Dena’s. I wanted to call and let you know that I made it. Then we’re going out for dinner.”

“I’m glad you called.”

“Are you at work right now?”

“No,” Josh shook his head.

“You’re not sitting alone in your dark apartment are you?”

“How do you….no,” he looked around his apartment and quickly moved to turn on a lamp. “I’m not sitting in the dark.”

“So, did you decide what you’re going to do tomorrow?”

“I think so.”

“Taking Toby up on pizza and beer?”

“Actually…” He fingered the tickets sitting on his table. “I’m flying to Florida at eight tomorrow morning.”

“You’re going to see your mother.”

“I am.”

“She will be thrilled to see you.”

“You don’t even know her.”

“No, but I know you…and she’ll be thrilled to see you.”

“Yeah,” Josh nodded and sank back to the couch. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment.

“Well, I should be going. Dena and Andrew are waiting for me...”

“Yeah.”

“I just wanted to let you know that I made it.”

“You’ll be back on Sunday?”

“Two-thirty,” Donna nodded to herself. “I’ll call you when I arrive.”

“Good,” Josh took a sip from his bottle. “Hey Donna?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for calling. I would have worried if you hadn’t…”

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to worry.”

“I’ll talk to you later?”

“Of course.”

“Good Night Donna.”

“Good Night Josh.”

* * * * * *

“You’re kidding!” Dena exclaimed. The three of them were sitting at a table at a local brewery surrounded by remnants of dinner and drinks.

“Nope,” Donna shook her head as she drank from her bottle.

“You have got to be kidding!” Dena exclaimed again, mouth open and eyes wide.

“Dena, look at me, I am not kidding.”

“Donna,” Andrew leaned forward and lowered his voice. “You seriously met the President? The President of the United States?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I met the President…of the United States.”

“Wow,” Andrew sighed and leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“When?” Dena demanded.

“About a week before the election.”

“Where?” Dena couldn’t believe it.

“I sort of ran into him at the White House.”

“I’m sorry…I just…how do you go about ‘running into’ the President of the United States at the White House?”

“Well, I would imagine that it’s pretty easy to run into the President when you are at the WHITE HOUSE, Dena,” Andrew chuckled at his wife. Donna nodded and laughed. “I think the real question is, what were you doing at the White House?”

“I was waiting in Josh’s office…”

“Who is Josh?” Andrew asked.

“The guy she’s been dating,” Dena shot him a look. “I told you about him. The Deputy Chief of…” Dena looked to Donna.

“The Deputy Chief of Staff,” Donna finished for her.

“What does the Deputy Chief of Staff do?” Andrew asked.

“Nobody really knows,” Donna laughed. “Actually, he is a Senior Advisor to the President on domestic and legislative issues.”

“Sounds like your new boyfriend is pretty important,” Dena winked.

“I wouldn’t say that to his face,” Donna shrugged with a grin. “But, yes, he is pretty important.”

“So, you were there to see Josh…” Dena coaxed.

“Yes. He had been pulled into a meeting and I was waiting in his office and the President walked in, introduced himself,” Donna took a quick drink of her beer. “And before I know it, I am standing in the Rose Garden with President Bartlet identifying flowers with my eyes closed.”

“Oh Donna!” Dena laughed. “You are such a nerd!”

“Hey! The President seemed to be impressed so I wouldn’t be so quick to look down your nose there sis.”

“Hey, I think it’s cool that you and your dad can do that,” Andrew smiled. “I’ve always been impressed.”

“Thank you Andrew,” Donna smiled at her brother-in-law.

“Oh please,” Dena rolled her eyes and reached for the chips and salsa on the table. “So…what is he like?”

“The President? He’s extremely intelligent and very kind. When he talks to you, you can tell that he is genuinely interested in being there with you…and he has this aura about him. You can feel his presence. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah,” Dena nodded. “It makes sense. But I was actually talking about Josh.”

“I’ve told you about Josh,” Donna smiled.

“Sure,” Dena shrugged. “I know the basics about him. But now I want to know about him….you know, the juicy details you leave out over the phone…” Dena was grinning as she leaned on the table.

“Oh, the juicy details…” Donna finished off her beer and leaned in.

“And I think it’s time for me to play some pool with those guys,” Andrew clapped his hands together and left the two women at the table.

* * * * * *

THANKSGIVING DAY

It was beginning to get warm outside when Josh finally pulled his rental car into his mother’s driveway and turned off the ignition. He stepped from the car and pulled a large bag of groceries from the back seat. He figured that if he was surprising his mother for Thanksgiving, he should come prepared. Shifting the bag to one side, he made his way up the walk to the front patio and fished for his key to her place. With a light knock, he pushed open the door.

“Mom…” He called out. “Mother…” He shut the door behind him and walked towards the kitchen in the back of the house. She wasn’t there. There was no way his mother could be in the house, hearing him call for her and not be standing right in front of him in a matter of moments. He dropped the bag to the counter and quickly put a few things into the fridge before he began to wonder around, searching for clues as to her whereabouts.

He went first to her office and quickly sought out her calendar. There was nothing marked down for the day. He breathed a sigh of relief. Not once during his surprise visit planning did he think that his mother may have had plans. What if she had been out of town for the long weekend? He noticed that her purse was sitting next to her desk and surmised that she could not be far. He tossed the keys to the rental car onto the counter and made his way to the backyard. He could see her across the yard. She was in the process of leaving nuts for the squirrels in a tray his father had fashioned in attempts to keep them from the birdseed.

“Excuse me!” Josh called as he stepped onto the grass. “Do you happen to know where I might find Carolyn Lyman?” His mother turned quickly and her mouth fell open.

“Well, I’ll be…” She murmured as she dropped the bag of nuts to the ground and hurried quickly to his side.

“Surprise!” He grinned.

“Tell me,” she held a hand up to shade the sun from her eyes. “Am I losing my sight or my mind, because I swear I see Joshua Lyman standing before me.”

“Nice,” Josh rolled his eyes. “A man can’t surprise his mother for Thanksgiving?”

“A man can, yes,” she nodded with a hint of a smirk. “But my son, why I never thought…”

“And she wonders where I get the dramatics from…” Josh mumbled.

“Are you going to stop with the nonsense and hug your mother?” She brought her hands to her hips.

“Of course,” he lowered his head slightly to kiss her cheek and pull her close. They each hugged the other tighter than normal and they each held on to the other just a tad longer than normal.

“How long do I have you?” She spoke into his shoulder.

“Till tomorrow morning,” he patted her back as she pulled away.

“Okay. Now, come inside and let me get a good look at you,” she motioned for him to follow her as she began up walkway. “Have you been eating enough?”

“Yes,” Josh rolled his eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure. And I even brought food,” Josh explained as he followed his mother. “I thought I could cook you Thanksgiving dinner.”

“You thought that YOU could cook ME Thanksgiving dinner?” Carolynn Lyman eyed her son as she opened the back door.

“Well, I…” He stammered and looked to the ground.

“That’s what I thought,” she rolled her eyes and entered the house. Josh couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he hurried in behind her.

* * * * * *

“This look excellent, Anna,” Donna’s father, Patrick, spoke to his wife from across the table. When they arrived at the condo the afternoon of Thanksgiving, he, Donna, and Andrew had unloaded and unpacked the car while Anna, Donna’s mother, and Dena went to work cooking Thanksgiving Dinner. While Donna had inherited her green thumb from her father, Dena had inherited their mother’s ability to cook. Both groups had finished at relatively the same time. Now they all sat around the table smiling as they looked at their meal.

“Thank you Patrick,” she smiled her toothy grin at her husband.

“To momma and Dena,” Donna raised her glass of wine and the others quickly followed suit.

“Cheers!”

“How has business been, Donna?” Anna asked after a sip of wine.

“Really well, mom,” Donna smiled. “I am thinking of building a green house further out of DC…”

“Really?” Her dad looked up with interest. “When are you thinking of doing this?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “It’s just something I’m tossing around right now. Currently I purchase my flowers from wholesalers…which is fine and completely suits my needs. I just thought it might be fun to start growing my own stuff again….”

“Sounds like a lot of work,” Anna raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Donna shrugged again. “It would be, but I think I would enjoy it.”

“Have you found space for it yet?” Dena asked taking a drink from her glass.

“No,” Donna shook her head. “It is truly something I am just tossing around right now. I have not even made it to the planning stage.”

“Well, let me know if you need some help scouting sites. I would be happy to come out…” Patrick offered, thrilled at the opportunity to work with his daughter doing something they both loved.

“Thank you,” Donna’s eyes sparkled. “I will let you know.”

“Great,” he nodded. “Andrew, Dena tells us that they are making you a full time professor.”

“They are,” he nodded and Dena beamed. It was quite evident to anyone watching that this group of people were extremely proud of and fond of each other.

“Wow!” Anna raised her eyebrows. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” he nodded shyly.

“That really is great, Andrew,” Patrick slapped his son-in-law on the back. Andrew blushed, not quite used to the attention. Donna smiled and winked at him from across the table.

“So daddy,” Dena began with a knowing smile at her sister. “Has Donna told you her story about the Rose Garden?”

“No,” he shook his head and looked at Donna. “She hasn’t.”

“Have you planted a rose garden, Donna?” Anna looked to her daughter.

“No,” Donna shook her head and took a drink from her glass. “No, mom, I haven’t.”

 

“Not ‘A’ rose garden,” Dena smirked. “THE Rose Garden…”

“The Rose Garden?” Patrick looked from his daughter to his wife then to his other daughter. “Donna, what is your sister talking about?”

“She’s talking about the White House Rose Garden, dad.”

“Oh? Did you go on a tour, dear?” Anna asked.

“Yes, I suppose did,” Donna nodded.

“Now ask her who her tour guide was,” Dena tapped her dad on the arm.

“Okay,” he shrugged. “Who was your tour guide?”

“Okay,” Donna shifted in her seat. “First, you remember that I told you I was seeing somebody new?”

“Yes,” her mother nodded with a smile. “His name was Josh?”

“Yes,” she couldn’t help but grin at the mention of his name. “Yes, his name was…well, his name is Josh.”

“Are you still seeing him?” Her mother raised an eyebrow.

“Oh she’s still seeing him, alright,” Dena muttered.

“Yes,” Donna shot her sister a look. “I am still seeing him.”

“You did say that he worked for the Executive Branch,” her dad remembered. “Did he take you on a tour of the White House?”

“Not quite, but yes, dad, he does work for the Executive…He actually works at the White House, dad.” Donna’s parents exchanged quick glances. “Actually…” She took a quick breath. “He works for the President. Josh is the White House Deputy Chief of Staff.”

“Oh,” her mother smiled and took a drink. “You mean like Michael Deaver to Ronald Reagan?”

“Yes,” Donna laughed. “Something like that.”

“So, he works with the President? On a regular basis?” Her dad was very interested in the new man in Donna’s life. She had told them that she had been seeing somebody, but she had yet to go into any details. Donna eyed her sister who was smiling from ear to ear, enjoying every moment of the conversation.

“Yes,” Donna nodded. “He works with the President on a very regular basis. He is in the Oval Office on a daily basis…multiple times.” She quite suddenly understood why Josh was so uncomfortable explaining it. Without trying, she felt as though she was gloating and bragging and it was completely uncomfortable.

“Wow,” her mother raised her eyebrows. “I had no idea.”

“Neither did I,” Donna admitted. “When I first met him, I had no idea. It didn’t come out until a little later. He was actually pretty nervous about telling me.”

“So, if Josh didn’t give you the tour,” her mother took a sip from her glass. “Then who did?” Donna took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“President Bartlet,” she smiled at her parents who sat in a slightly stunned silence. “You heard me correctly. The President of the United States gave me a tour of the Rose Garden.” They still sat glancing from each other back to Donna. She couldn’t help buy laugh a little. “Are you two okay?”

“Of course we’re okay,” her father laughed. “That’s quite the tour, Donna.”

“Yes,” Donna nodded. “It was quite the tour.”

“She even did that silly thing you both do, dad…where you close your eyes and identify the flowers,” Dena added.

“You didn’t…” Her mother smiled.

“I did. And he was quite impressed I might add.”

“Wow,” her dad shook his head and grinned.

“Yes,” she nodded and then took a drink from her glass. “Now, can we please talk about tomorrow? What time do we need to be up to catch the shuttle to the slopes?” As Donna redirected the conversation, she couldn’t help that her mind wandered to thoughts of Josh. She hoped he was having a good holiday, hoped his mother was surprised, hoped he was enjoying his time off.

* * * * * *

“Donna. Her name is Donna,” Josh finally surrendered to his mother’s relentless inquisition. They were just about finished with Thanksgiving dinner and she was pressing to know who was responsible for the pleasant change in his mood and demeanor.

“There.” She rolled her eyes. “Now, was it really that difficult?”

“A little bit, yeah,” Josh grinned, enjoying the back and forth.

“You’re impossible!” She swatted at him with a kitchen towel.

“Can’t hear that enough,” he leaned back in his chair and smiled at his mother. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment while she watched him closely.

“So…” She raised her eyebrows.

“So?”

“So, are you going to tell me anything about her?”

“No,” he shook his head and leaned to the side, narrowly missing the towel flying his way. “What?”

“Josh, please don’t give your mother a hard time,” her eyes were soft and her voice sweet. “I talk to you twice a week on the phone and I hardly ever have the chance to see you and talk to you in person….”

“Okay,” Josh sighed and leaned forward with a smile. “But I want to first point out that I know what you’re doing with that smile and those eyes….I’ve mastered that look myself.”

“Noted,” she winked with a smirk.

“Okay,” he looked down at his hands, suddenly nervous. “What do you want to know?”

“Whatever you are willing to share.”

“I met her at a flower shop,” Josh leaned his elbows on the table. “She has a Master’s Degree in Horticulture from Cornell…and she owns and operates four flower shops in the DC area…” Josh went on to tell his mother of the first time he met Donna and many other significant details of this woman who had come to occupy his thoughts. Carolyn Lyman couldn’t believe what she was seeing as the words spilled out of his mouth. She was amazed by his demeanor. He was soft and loving in the way he spoke of her. There were moments where he was completely contemplative and seemed to be lost in his thoughts of her. She had never met the young woman before, but she already loved everything about her and the peace she had brought to her son’s life. She waited for a natural pause in the conversation before she leaned forward and placed a hand softly on his arm.

“Josh…”

“Hmmm?” He looked up and met her eyes. She searched them only for a moment before she smiled and dared to open her mouth.

“Josh…dear…are you in love with her?”

* * * * * *

FRIDAY AFTER THANKSGIVING

“Ugh….” Dena groaned as she collapsed onto the couch.

“Me too…” Donna mumbled as she fell into the oversized chair. They had spent the entire day skiing. After they showered and ate dinner, it took all the energy they could muster just to stay awake.

“What wimps,” Andrew commented as he sat on the end of the couch, pulling Dena’s head into his lap.

“Hey!” She playfully smacked him. “Not all of us have cushy jobs that allow us to get in as much time on the slopes as you!”

“Poor things,” he rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Is there anything I can do?”

“You can stop it with the jokes and bring your lovely wife a beer.”

“Okay,” he stood and made his way towards the kitchen. “How about you Donna?”

“Yes, please!” She called out.

“Hey, Donna,” she heard her dad call from the deck.

“Yes?” She called back.

“Why don’t you join me out here for a moment?”

“Sure,” she took a deep breath and slowly stood. Andrew returned with her beer as she stepped out the door. “Hey dad.”

“How are you feeling?” He smiled at her.

“I’m okay,” she smiled back. She had no idea how her father kept up with them all day, but looked to be feeling the best out of the group. He patted the seat next to him on the bench and lit up a cigar.

“Would you like one?” He offered.

“No, thanks,” she laughed and sat next to him.

“Are you having fun?” He leaned back and draped his arm on the bench behind her.

“I am,” she nodded. “I’m happy we decided on Colorado this year.”

“Me too,” he took a deep breath and looked out over the view they had of the mountains. They sat in a moment of peaceful silence before he turned his caring eyes on his daughter. “Tell me about Josh?” He asked.

“Sure,” she smiled as Josh entered her mind. “What would you like to know?”

“Well, I haven’t seen you smile like that in quite some time,” he shrugged. “Why don’t you start with that.”

“Okay,” she blushed slightly. “He was a customer at one of my shops,” she began. No way was she telling her dad that he was there to send flowers to another woman. In a quiet, serene voice she told her dad of the flowers he had sent her and that he knew the meanings. She told her dad of the quick banter that developed almost immediately. She told her dad about his odd little quirks that made her laugh. Her dad watched as Donna told him so much more with the smile in her eyes and her body language as she spoke about this man who had been in her life since February. Only after she grinned, shrugged and grew silent did he put his cigar out in the ashtray, put his arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to him in a tight hug.

“Donna…”

“Yes?”

“It sounds like you might be in love with Josh…” He dared a guess. “What are the chances that I’m right?”

* * * * * *

SUNDAY AFTER THANKSGIVING

As her plane landed and taxied to its final stop at the terminal, Donna felt completely exhausted. She had skied with her family all day Friday and Saturday. Saturday night she, Dena, and Andrew had all gone into town and had crawled into bed much too late. They had all driven to the airport together. After a tearful good-bye, Donna had been the first to board her plane and leave her family behind. They had solidified plans to meet in Wisconsin for a large Moss family Christmas. As the plane slowed to a stop, Donna stood and collected her bag from the over-head compartment. Pulling the strap over her head, she followed in line as they de-boarded the plane. She smiled to the flight attendants and nodded her thanks to the pilot.

“Welcome home,” one of the staff members smiled as she stepped out into the airport. It was a short walk through the terminal to baggage claim. Thoughts of a nice long bath and a good nights’ sleep in her own bed were all that kept her feet moving. She found her baggage carousel and closed her eyes as she waited for the buzzer alerting them all to the arrival of their luggage. When the buzzer rang she watched as the luggage made its way around the crowd. She waited with a sleepy patience until she spotted her bags. She stepped around a fellow passenger and reached for her bag. She was just about to snatch it up when somebody came from around her and grabbed it first.

“Hey! That’s my bag,” she called out and turned around, coming face to face with Josh Lyman.

“Yeah, I figure,” his dimples deepened as his grinned widened. “But I thought I would, you know, be a gentleman and carry it to the car for you.”

“To the car?” She eyed him suspiciously.

“I heard you might need a ride,” he shrugged. Her face instantly lit up, all traces of exhaustion washing away.

“You heard I might…” She shook her head and laughed lightly. “Forget it. I don’t even want to…” She quickly dismissed her witty comment and launched herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Josh buried his face in her hair and held tightly to her. “Thank you for picking me up. I really do appreciate it…”

“Appreciate it enough to let me…maybe…stay over?”

“Nice,” Donna rolled her eyes.

“Ah come on, it’s been weeks…”

“Days,” Donna interrupted.

“Days…” He took a breath. “It’s been days since I’ve seen you and…”

“You can stay.”

“I can?”

“You can…” She leaned in to kiss him. “Now, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we get to my place…”

“I like where you’re headed,” he grinned.

“I thought you might,” she laughed as they began walking to the parking lot.

“So, did you enjoy your vacation?”

“I did…” She nodded and linked her arm through his.

“I am happy to hear that.”

“How about you? Did you surprise your mother?”

“I did,” he nodded. “She was very surprised…pleasantly .” They made their way to his car.

“Good for you Josh,” Donna squeezed his arm. “And you enjoyed yourself too?”

“Yes,” he opened her car door for her. “But I did decide one thing, though.”

“Oh?” Donna raised an eyebrow as she stepped closer to the car.

“Yeah…four days of you in Colorado…I’m thinking about talking to the TSA and having your flight privileges revoked.”

“That’s really very sweet,” she smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

“How are your sister and her husband?” He asked as he pulled back.

“They are great actually….” She grinned as she slid into her seat. He shut her door behind her, placed her bag in the back seat and hurried to his side.

“And your parents?” He asked as he turned on the ignition.

“They were wonderful,” she leaned back into the soft leather seats. “My father wants to meet you by the way.”

“Oh?” Josh raised an eyebrow. “You told your father about me?”

“I told all of them about my highly influential and wonderful new boyfriend.”

“Okay,” Josh rolled his eyes.

“I did tell them about you though.”

“Good.”

“And my father wants to meet you.”

“Should I be nervous?”

“Not in the least.”

“Okay, well, my mother would like to cook you dinner.”

“You told your mother about me?”

“Well, yeah,” he shrugged trying to remain nonchalant.

“What did you tell her?” Donna crossed her arms with a grin.

“Well, that’s between my mother and I,” Josh asserted. “But it was enough for her to insist that you come over for dinner.”

“Should I be nervous?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Josh shrugged as he pulled into traffic. “She is a much better cook than I am.”


	12. Fleur de Destin-Chapter Twelve

FIRST DAY OF HANUKKAH

“Josh…” Her voice was soft and warm as it lulled Josh from his peaceful slumber. “Joshua Lyman…”

“Hmmm…” He moaned and pulled his pillow over his head. He felt so completely comfortable lying in her bed, cuddled up with her in her large down comforter. It was a rare Saturday morning that he did not have to be in the office and he had intended on taking advantage of every single solitary minute off.

“Josh….”

“Sleep, Donna…sleep…”

“Bunny…” She nestled her face in his neck where she began placing small kisses and let her hand slip down his back to the band of his boxer shorts.

“No,” Josh mumbled from under the pillow grabbing her hand with his.

“No?” She raised her eyebrows.

“You do not get to call me bunny,” he pulled the pillow off his face with a grin. “I don’t care where it is your hands are headed.”

“Oh?” She smirked.

“That’s right,” he held tightly to her hand and sat up, looking down at her.

“If you say so…” She smiled up at him with a seductively look on her face.

“Oh I say so,” he nodded and leaned down to kiss down her throat and along her collarbone. “Now,” he spoke between kisses. “What….is it…that…you….needed…”

“Needed?” She breathed as her hands grasped for the back of his head and pulled him closer. He chuckled at her brief moment of memory loss.

“You were trying to wake me up,” he reminded her as he moved to kiss behind her ear.

“Oh! Yes!” She exclaimed and suddenly sat up, causing Josh fall back to the bed.

“Hey!” He exclaimed feigning hurt.

“I’m sorry,” she quickly kissed his forehead and jumped out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” He watched as she crossed her bedroom and disappeared into her closet. He waited, impatiently for her to return to the room.

“I am looking for….” He could hear her rummaging around. “This!” She exclaimed and emerged from the closet with a silver menorah with a bright blue bow wrapped around it. He looked from the bright bow to the bright smile on her face. He almost didn’t have the heart to tell her that it had been years since he had participated in lighting the menorah.

“Donna…” He sat up and turned towards her as she stood next to the bed.

“Happy First Day of Hanukkah, Josh,” she presented him with the gift.

“Thank you,” he took the gift from her and looked it over.

“I’m sure you have one at home, but I thought that maybe we could light this one here,” she offered.

“Sure,” he smiled and placed the menorah on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. “Donna, listen. There’s something you should…well I should tell you…”

“Oh God,” She looked suddenly nervous. “Are you…I mean is this…”

“Stop,” he shook his head and kissed her forehead. “Everything is just fine. I just….while I appreciate the gift…and the gesture…I just. Well, it has been years since I have participated in any of the customs or rituals.”

“Oh,” she frowned.

“No, no. Don’t do that,” he kissed her quickly. “It’s just that I moved away from home and lost touch with it all and…”

“No, I get it,” Donna shrugged and reached for the menorah. “You really don’t need this…”

“Hey,” he brought his hand to her cheek. “I do appreciate the thought though and I don’t want you to feel bad about it…” He kissed the end of her nose. “Is there anything I can do to put that smile back on your face?”

“Well…” She contemplated for a moment and then grinned. “You could let me call you bunny.”

“Anything but that!” He pulled her to him as they fell back onto the bed in laughter. As Josh rolled over to look down into Donna’s face, his cell phone rang and cut into the moment.

“You should answer that,” Donna nodded towards the phone on her nightstand.

“Nope,” he shook his head and kissed her neck.

“Josh…” She pushed lightly on his shoulder, encouraging him to get up.

“Ah, come on Donna, don’t make me. It’s my day off…and the first day of Hanukkah!” He pleaded.

“Oh please!” She exclaimed and moved out from underneath him, grabbed his phone, and tossed it to him. “Answer it.” She demanded and hurried to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. He smiled after her and flipped open his phone.

“Josh Lyman.”

“Joshua!”

“Mom?” He looked quickly at the id.

“Happy Hanukkah, Joshua.”

“Happy Hanukkah, mom,” he smiled and fell back onto Donna’s bed with a sigh. “You know it is awfully early.”

“Interrupting your beauty sleep, am I?” She joked.

“As a matter of fact…”

“Oh here we go!” He could almost hear her role her eyes. “I just wanted to be sure that you were all set to light the menorah this evening.”

“Oh?” He smiled and picked up the menorah wrapped in the bright blue bow wondering if his mother had already had Donna over for dinner without his knowledge and they were now conspiring against him. “I’m all set mom, thanks.”

* * * * * *

DECEMBER 23RD

“Do you really have to go?” Josh’s voice was very near a whine as he and Donna finished dinner. She was flying to Wisconsin the next day, Christmas Eve, and he had invited her over for dinner the night before. She planned on being gone until early on New Years Eve and Josh was less than thrilled at her impending absence from his life.

“No,” she sighed and sat next to him on his couch. “I do not HAVE to go…I want to go. Josh, it is Christmas with my family. All of my cousins will be there…this is something I look forward to all year. I am going…happily,” she explained to him.

“Okay,” he looked down at his hands.

“That doesn’t mean that I will not miss you while I am away,” she lifted his chin and kissed his cheek.

“Okay,” he smiled and pulled her into his arms.

“You could come with me, you know…” She offered one final time. She had offered before and he had very politely, albeit a bit uncomfortably declined the offer.

“I can’t,” he shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I really need to stay in town...I…”

“Stop,” she put up her hand with a grin. “You do not have to do that again. I just wanted to throw it out there for you…in case you change your mind. No pressure.”

“Thank you,” he kissed her quickly. “Why don’t you run me through your itinerary one more time.”

“Well,” she laid her head in his lap and smiled up at him. “I’m flying out tomorrow evening…”

“On Christmas Eve,” he stroked her hair away from her face.

“Yes,” she nodded. “Amazingly the flights were much cheaper. Plus, we celebrate on Christmas Day…so it’s not too big of a deal. When I get there tomorrow, my parents, Dena, and Andrew and I will have a late dinner and most likely watch a movie. Then on Christmas Day, mom will make breakfast while we make snowmen…”

“Seriously…snowmen?” Josh smirked.

“Yes,” she eyed him. “Then Christmas night we’ll all go to my grandmother’s house for Christmas Dinner. All of us; cousins, aunts, uncles…all of us.”

“Sounds busy,” he yawned at the mere thought.

“It is. It is really a great time. We stay up late, catch up with each other, play games…” She rambled off and stretched out.

“And you will be gone until New Year’s Eve?” He tried to disguise the sadness in his voice.

“Yes,” she nodded and brought his hand to her lips with a kiss. “I will be back early that afternoon. And we will be going to Kevin’s party at the gallery that night.”

“Ah yes,” he ran a hand through his hair.

“Don’t forget,” she warned. “My friends are very excited to spend some time with you.”

“Well who wouldn’t be?” He grinned.

“Exactly,” she rolled her eyes.

“Then New Year’s Day we’re watching the Rose Bowl here…”

“Yes,” she nodded. “Did you invite your friends?”

“I did. CJ, Toby, Charlie, and Sam will all be here.”

“I can’t believe Sam is moving to California after the first of the year.”

“I know…” Josh trailed off.

“It will be good for you all to get together before he takes off.”

“It will be,” he agreed and starred off into the dark room.

“Josh…” She reached up and laced a hand up his neck and behind his head, pulling him down to meet her lips with his. “Let’s go to bed early…” She smiled suggestively. He searched her face with his eyes for a long moment before taking her face in both of his hands and kissing her; long and soft and full of meaning. He did not want her to go. Well…that was not entirely true. He wanted her to go and be with her family. He wanted her to have all of the fun she described. He wanted her to be a part of that great picture she was painting. He just did not want her to leave him to do it. This was a difficult time of year for him, rather he cared to admit it or not. When he pulled away, she could see emotion in his eyes.

“Let’s go to bed early…” He agreed with a small voice. Without saying another word, he lifted her up from his lap and pulled her from the couch. He tilted her lips up to meet his with a deep kiss before she took his hand in hers and led him down the hallway to his bedroom.

* * * * * *

CHRISTMAS EVE

Josh was standing at the copy machine, lost in his own thoughts as he waited for his pages to print. Donna had said good-bye to him that morning and he had to admit, he was finding it hard to stop his mind from counting down the hours until he knew she would be on a plane to Wisconsin. He still had her Christmas gift wrapped and tucked neatly away in his closet, deciding to wait until she returned to give it to her. She had been sad that morning about leaving. He could tell she felt a tad bit of guilt leaving him behind, but he had taken a deep breath, held her tight, and kissed her in a way that he hoped told her he would be just fine while she was away. He was so caught up in his thoughts of her that he almost completely missed Leo as he walked by.

“Hey,” Leo nodded hello to him. “You staying in town?”

“Me?” Josh snapped out of his haze. “Yeah, I think so. Why? What do you need?”

“Israel has closed the Church of the Nativity. You want to believe that at Christmas?”

“It’s ironic,” the corners of Josh’s mouth turned up in a small smile.

“Why?” Leo asked as they began to walk.

“Cause Mary and Joseph couldn’t get a room at the inn and they went to this place, which is now…on Christmas…really, the irony isn’t self-explanatory?” Josh grinned at his boss.

“This isn’t funny,” Leo eyed him.

“I know.”

“It is not funny.”

“Why did they close it?” Josh asked as they stopped at his office door.

“I don’t know,” Leo shrugged. “Can you find out?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Thank you,” Leo smiled and left Josh to his work.

“Maxine!” Josh called after a moment. Within a minute she appeared in his doorway with a Christmas sweater and bright smile.

“Nothing you can say to me is going to dampen my mood, Josh Lyman. Nothing,” she warned him. “So don’t even try.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he muttered. “Why the chipper mood?”

“It’s Christmas Josh,” she rolled her eyes and sat in the chair opposite his desk. “And in about two hours, I am leaving for a romantic weekend with my charming boyfriend.”

“Okay…” He smiled at her and continued. “Something has come up…”

“Aren’t you going to ask me where we are going?” Maxine interrupted him.

“Seriously, Maxine…” He started and then sat back in his seat with a smirk. “Fine, where are you going?”

“The Washington Inn,” she announced with pride. “Jack and I are on our way to the Washington Inn.”

“Congratulations,” he nodded and then sat forward. “Now, here’s the thing…”

“The Church of the Nativity is closed,” Maxine stood.

“Yes…How did you know that?”

“I heard you and Leo talking about it on your way by my desk,” she walked towards the door.

“Well, okay then.”

“This doesn’t mean that I am not going to be able to leave, does it?” She stopped in his doorway.

“No,” he grinned. “It just means that I’m going to need you to get me on the phone with…”

“No problem,” her wide grin was back. “I’ll do that now…” She turned to leave and then stopped. “Oh, and Josh…”

“Yeah?” He looked up, eyebrows raised.

“He’s here,” her voice was low.

“He’s here?” He looked a little confused.

“Yeah…Toby’s father…he’s here.”

“Ah…” Josh suddenly remembered his conversation with Mr. Ziegler. “Thanks. Thanks for letting me know.”

“No problem,” she smiled, proud of what her boss had done to reunite Toby with his father.

“You’ll warn me if Toby comes looking for me?”

“Absolutely,” she nodded and quickly returned to her desk.

* * * * * *

“Maxine!” Josh called stepping out of his office. He looked to her desk and discovered that while she was gone, her bag was still there. “Maxine!” He called again.

“She’s over in the thing…” Carol called to Josh as she passed through the bullpen.

“With the Wiffenpoofs?” Josh called back.

“Yes!” Carol smiled as she stepped through the double doors.

“Thanks!” He began following the singing voices. He rounded the corner to find her sitting on the edge of a chair chatting with one of the young men. He stepped into the room and made his way over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Hey!” She exclaimed when she saw him. “Aren’t they fantastic?”

“Yes, they are,” Josh smiled to the group. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure,” she nodded and followed him out to the hallway. “What’s up?”

“They just shut down Dulles,” he told her.

“Okay…” She said, not catching his meaning.

“I’m saying, things are getting pretty bad and I think maybe you should get out of here before you are stuck for the rest of the night,” he pointed out.

“Oh! I see,” she grinned. “You came to tell me that?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “I have no idea what the highway is like…and I would hate for you to miss the ‘romantic weekend’ at the Washington Inn.”

“That’s sweet Josh,” she smiled and put her hand on his arm. “You sure it’s okay if I take off?”

“Of course,” he shrugged and smiled. “No reason we should both be stuck alone in DC.”

“Thank you,” she patted his arm. “I’m just going to…” She gestured towards the bullpen.

“Go,” he waved her off. “Have a great Christmas.”

“Thank you,” she called and turned to leave. “You too, Josh!”

“Thanks! See you Monday!” He smiled and turned to watch the Wiffenpoofs as they began to sing again.

“Josh,” Charlie called out as he approached the room.

“Charlie, my man!” Josh turned to him.

“The President would like to see you in the Oval.”

“Okay, did he tell you what it was about?” Josh asked as they both began walking towards the Oval Office.

“Not really,” Charlie shook his head as they stepped into his office. “Something about the HHS budget. It seems important.”

“Thanks,” Josh smiled at him and made his way through the door into the Oval Office. “Good evening, Sir. You wanted to see me?”

* * * * * *

As Josh left Toby standing in the Roosevelt Room, he couldn’t quite place what he was feeling. He had been in such an odd mood that morning, knowing that Donna would be leaving, remembering the last Christmas and all that had happened. He had been lost in his own moment of sadness and then the White House and all it held had stepped in and handed him this crazy, busy day; with the Church of the Nativity closing, the HHS budget, CJ and her Shareef theory, and now Toby being upset because of the meeting Josh had set up with his father. Josh meant what he had said to Toby. He would do anything to have a father who was a felon, or a sister with a past. And it was driving him crazy that he hadn’t heard from Donna yet. He needed to call her. He paused in the hallway for a moment to sit with the gravity of the moment. He took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair and started back towards his office. All he wanted was to get this roof thing taken care of and go  
home.

“Josh!” Leo called out to him as he walked past his office. “I was just coming to see you. You’re off the hook with the President and I. We’ll go for infant mortality after the first.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Josh shrugged as he stepped into his doorway. “I really don’t have anything to…”

“Seriously, Josh, forget it. We’ll get ‘em next time,” Leo leaned back in his chair.

“Sure,” Josh smiled. Leo motioned for him to step inside. Josh nodded and moved closer.

“There’s something I need to tell you…” Leo’s voice was low.

“You’ll tell me when you’re ready,” Josh met his eyes and nodded. They sat in a moment of silence before Leo came around the desk and leaned against it.

“Here we are. It’s four years later and there are things that are worse and things that are exactly the same. Where do you start?” Leo looked to him.

“By fixing a roof,” Josh grinned. “I’m staying on the phones. You want to stay with me?”

* * * * * *

They could hear the sounds in the Roosevelt Room as the Wiffenpoofs sang a few last songs before they would be leaving. Leo was sitting at the conference table, deep in conversation on the phone. Josh flipped open his phone to dial a number and quickly glance up to look out through the glass door. Through the window he could see Toby standing with his father, watching the choir. He could actually feel his body grow warmer at the sight. As if he could feel Josh’s eyes on him, Toby looked up and they made eye contact. Toby smiled a warm, knowing, almost thankful smile at Josh and Josh nodded in return. He had to look away and swallow the lump in his throat or there would be no way he would be able to continue with the phone call. He broke the gaze with Toby and looked down to the phone in his hand. When he looked back up, Toby was speaking to somebody just beyond Josh’s view.

“Okay…” Josh whispered, shook his head, and began dialing the number again.

“Josh…” Leo’s voice interrupted him.

“Yeah?” He turned to look at Leo who put his hand over the receiver of the phone and pointed out towards the lobby.

“Isn’t that…”

When Josh turned to where he was pointing, Leo’s voice faded from his hearing. He sucked in a breath and grinned from ear to ear. It was Donna. He narrowed his eyes as he studied her. She was the person who Toby was talking to, but she had just stepped into view. She looked amazing. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were sparkling as she laughed at something Toby was saying.

“Donna?” Josh wondered out loud. As if she heard him, her face turned towards where he stood. He watched as Toby pointed towards the Roosevelt Room.

“Josh,” Leo called again.

“Yeah?” Josh turned back to him, snapping out of his daze.

“Isn’t that your girlfriend, Donna?” He pointed towards her.

“Yes,” Josh grinned. “Yes, it is.”

“Josh, what in the hell are you doing here? It’s Christmas Eve and you are here on the phone with…” Leo rolled his eyes, exasperated. “What do you say you call it a night, huh?”

“Yeah,” Josh nodded and stuffed his phone into his pocket. “I’m going to…” He trailed off and looked at Leo. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Leo stood and gestured towards the door. “Now go on. And I don’t want to see you in here tomorrow, got it?”

“Got it. Thank you…” Josh spoke softly as he opened the door, “Oh, and Leo…Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Josh,” Leo smiled as he watched the young man with the goofy look on his face walk out of the room.

* * * * * *

“Drive safe,” Donna smiled at Toby and his father as they prepared to leave. “It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ziegler.”

“You too Miss Moss,” the older man nodded.

“Good night, Donna,” Toby smiled as he saw Josh step out of the Roosevelt Room.

“Good night, Toby,” she watched as the two men turned to leave. She turned back to the Wiffenpoofs momentarily before turning to where Toby had been pointing.

When she turned she saw, walking towards her, a completely dumbfounded Josh. His face was a mix of confusion, surprise, and a dimpled smile. He looked her over as if he didn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

“Donna?” His voice was soft as his eyes scanned her face.

“Yes,” she nodded with a grin.

“What are you…why…I mean…how…” He looked more than a little confused.

“My flight was cancelled,” she answered what she thought he was trying to ask. “The weather is pretty bad and they shut down Dulles and…well…my flight was cancelled.”

“When do they think you’ll be able to…”

“Tomorrow sometime. Hopefully in the morning but they really don’t know,” she shrugged, having made peace with it on her way home from the airport.

“Oh,” he had to fight every urge he had in his body not to jump up and down with excitement that she was not in Wisconsin and was instead there with him. “I am sorry to hear that.” He was grinning from ear to ear.

“No you’re not.”

“Yes, I am,” he looked offended. “I know you were very excited to see your family and I’m sorry that you can’t be with them tonight.”

“Thank you,” she smiled and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I just showed up here. I just…I was sad when they cancelled the flight and I went home first, but I couldn’t just sit there and mope, so I came here. I know you’re really busy and I don’t want to take you from your…”

“Shh,” he interrupted her. “Stop right now.” He laughed and flashed her a look that made her breath catch in her throat. Without another word, he reached out and took her face in both of his hands. “I have never been happier to see somebody…” He whispered seconds before his lips were on hers. His voice and his kiss was full of emotion.

When he kissed her, she thought for certain her legs would give out from underneath her. She forgot that they were standing in the White House lobby. She forgot that his boss was only a few yards away, smiling at the scene. She forgot that at that moment there were close to thirty people watching the Wiffenpoofs sing “Holy Night.” She forgot that her flight had been cancelled and that she had no idea if and when she would be home for Christmas. Hell, she was surprised she didn’t forget to breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sank into the warm, comforting embrace he was offering to her. When the kiss ended, he still held tightly to her, burying his face in her hair.

“Do you think that maybe I could convince you to come home with me?” She managed to whisper in his ear.

“Oh I think you did that the second you walked into this building,” he whispered and pulled back only to take her hand in his and make his way to his office. He was going to shut down his computer, collect his things, and follow Leo’s orders.

* * * * * *

Donna barely managed to shut the door behind them before Josh reached out to her. He could not help himself. The day had been full of raw emotion for him; from her leaving his bed that morning, to his discussion with Toby, to his memories of his father and his sister and the events of last Christmas. He had been walking around with the weight of the day, on the verge of something. And when he saw her, he knew instantly what she meant to him. He knew instantly that he had to be with her. He had to connect with her and share this emotional build up with her. He truly felt terrible that she was missing time with her family, but there was nothing he could do about that at that moment. Nothing he could do but hold her and comfort her and be with her.

“Donna…” His voice was gruff as he gently pushed her back against the door. His lips found hers in an instant. He buried his hands in her hair and held her tightly to him. There was something different about this kiss. She could tell. There was something more to the way his hands were holding her. There was something more to the way his lips here caressing hers. There was something more to his quick breathing and his warm body. It was intense and powerful and it made her face blush and her legs weak.

“Josh…” She breathed when his mouth moved to her neck, planting warm, wet kisses as it made its way to the neck of her shirt. Without responding, his hands moved around her and pushed her coat back and off of her shoulders. Without moving his lips from her flesh, he unbuttoned her shirt. She shivered when she felt his hands on moving up her sides as her shirt fluttered to the ground.

He moved his hands to the waist of her jeans as he kissed down her collar bone until he reached the small strap from her bra. He pushed it aside and moved his lips lower to kiss the soft pink skin of her chest. He heard her gasp as his tongue dipped below the lace that covered her breast. He heard her moan as he pushed her jeans to the floor.

“Oh God…” She sighed as she felt his warm breath on the outside of her lace panties. His heartbeat quickened as he ran his hands over her long legs. He could feel his own arousal growing as she brought her hands to his head and tugged at his hair, pulling him back up to her. He rested one hand on the door behind her head and brought the other to her cheek as his eyes met hers. Their breathing was ragged and their eyes were intense as they spoke silent words between the two of them. Donna watched his face as his eyes moved from her lips, to her chest, back to her eyes. She was quite certain she had not seen this intense emotion there before.

“Donna…I…” He fought to control his breathing. He knew he should say something to her. He knew he should explain. He knew there was so very much he wanted to tell her. So very much he needed to say. He just felt completely overwhelmed by it all.

“Shh…” She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his palm. Her eyes stayed focused on his as she reached out and began unbuttoning his shirt. “I just…” She pushed it from his shoulders. “I want you Josh…” She moved her hands to his belt. “I need you Josh…” She pushed his pants to the floor. “I…” She bit her lower lip and looked innocently into his eyes. “Josh…please…”

For one, silent moment, their eyes connected and neither of them could move. For one, silent moment, she thought that he was on the verge of tears. For that one, silent moment, he swore that he could hear her heart beating.

“Josh…” she whispered and brought a hand to his cheek. When he heard her voice and felt her hand, that moment came crashing to a halt and his senses came flooding back. He could hear the need in her voice. He could see the want in her eyes. When he moved forward and lifted her up into his arms, he could feel her legs wrap around his waist and he could taste the salt on her skin as his lips connected with hers. They could not get close enough to the other. She could feel him pressing up against her and it only made her want him more. He was holding tightly to her as he turned them around and began up the stairs. She was grasping to him, struggling to pull his body closer. Struggling to connect with him. She thought that there was no way she was going to be able to make it up the stairs.

* * * * * *

Donna smiled as she watched him. They were lying in her bed, a tangled mess of sweaty limbs and toothy grins. He had struggled to stay awake. There were things he wanted to talk to her about. She had assured him it could wait. He had insisted, but ultimately his heavy eyelids won and he drifted off to sleep. Donna lightly kissed his forehead and careful untangled herself from him. She looked out into the dark night and sighed. It was still snowing, but the moon was shining brightly. She pulled on her robe and quietly made her way downstairs. She couldn’t help but laugh as she gathered up the pile of clothes at the bottom of the stairs. She folded his up nicely and laid them out on the couch before moving to the kitchen. There she filled a glass with ice cold water and went back upstairs to her bathroom. After the day she had, she needed a long, hot bubble bath.

She tried her best to be quiet as she ran the water. She looked in the mirror as she pulled her hair up in a bun. She could see a few red marks on her skin from where Josh’s lips had been. She grinned, despite herself, and turned to her bath. She had been quite disappointed that her flight had been cancelled. Her family, of course, understood. They were sad that she wouldn’t be there that night, but promised to hold off on the snowmen until she arrived, hopefully the next day. She had reluctantly taken a cab home. After she dropped her bags in her bedroom, she had decided to find Josh. Knowing fully well that he would be working, she called Toby who agreed to put her on the list at the gate. He had said he owed Josh a favor.

Josh. She sighed as she thought about him. He had been so happy to see her, but there had been something else going on. There had been something else happening in that mind of his. She just had no idea what it was. She let her robe fall to the ground as she stepped into the nice, hot water. She sank down into her deep tub and closed her eyes as her thoughts moved back to Josh. He had been silent on their way to her place and the second they had stepped inside….she blushed. She had no idea what had come over him, or her for that matter. But what had just happened between them…she wasn’t quite sure how to put the intensity into words. A soft knock on the door cut into her thoughts.

“Come in…” She opened her eyes. A somewhat shy Josh, dressed only in boxers, stepped into the bathroom.

“Hey…” He smiled at her as looked down at her in the tub.

“Hey…” She smiled back. “There’s room in here for two.” She offered.

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow and squatted down beside her.

“Do you want to get in?” She asked softly.

“Maybe…” He whispered and brought his hand to the side of her face. He rubbed his thumb along her cheek and leaned in to kiss her very softly on the lips. “How are you feeling?”

“Great…” She whispered back. “How are you feeling?” She asked and watched as he stood and walked away from her.

“I am feeling…” He walked over to the counter and leaned back against it. He did not for the life of him know how to answer her question. The total amount of emotions he had been feeling that day was completely overwhelming. The time of year and the memories of the shooting and the PTSD diagnosis were enough. But then he had the whole incident with Toby that just brought back so many memories. It was hard to sit with all that had happened. It was hard to sit with that and the guilt that he still carried. And this time of year was worse than any other. And when they had come back to her house and he had held her in his arms, sudden rush of emotions flooded him. It was almost too much. He suddenly moved his eyes away from hers and looked out into the room with a faraway look on his face.

“Josh…” Donna sat up and watched his face. It was hard to tell what was happening in that mind of his, but she knew something was happening. “Hey…are you okay?”

“Yes,” he answered much too quickly. He stood and flashed a smile for her. “I’m fine. I’m great in fact.”

“You just got a little weird there…” She watched him skeptically.

“No,” he shook his head with a laugh. “Not weird…I…it’s nothing Donna. It’s just been…a very long day.”

“Sure…” She nodded and thought for a moment. “Sure. But now I am in this spot where I am not sure what I should do.”

“Not sure what you should do? You’re relaxing in a bubble bath after what can only be described as amazing…” He was grinning now. “Did you need me to show you what to do?”

“Nice.” She smiled for a moment and then the look on her face became completely serious and Josh knew that despite his best attempts to hold her at arms length, she could see right through him. “But that’s not what I meant at all.”

“Donna…” He began softly.

“Josh, I meant with you, earlier tonight and then again just now…You went to some place in your head and this look washed over your face and you seemed…I don’t know. You seemed a little lost. When I asked you about it, you were very quick to jump up and away from it…and from me. So, when I say that I am not sure what I should do, I mean when that happens...when you disconnect…am I supposed to take you at your word and believe that it’s really just that you had a long day and that you’re coming down from that or am I supposed to push for the real answer? The complete answer…” Her expression was soft and relaxed, but she stood her ground. He was speechless for a moment as his mind swirled. He took a long, drawn out breath and looked down to the ground and then back up at her. When he made eye contact, he saw nothing but openness there. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to force his mind to work. He needed an answer. A good one. He was not ready to  
tell her about it yet; the shooting, the anniversary of the PTSD diagnosis, his sister, his father. All of it. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her. It was that he didn’t know how to explain it all himself. It was that he simply did not want to push her. He remembered what he had told his mother about her, what his mother had instinctively known about her, and he knew he had to tell her.

“Josh…” Her voice was barely above a whisper. He warmed to the sound of her voice and relaxed a little. “Please stop trying to formulate the perfect thing to say…and just say…”

“My sister died,” his voice was loud as he interrupted her. She tried to hide the shock she was certain was written all over her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but he hurried on. “When we were younger…my sister died,” his voice was softer now. “My parents had gone out for the night and she was stuck babysitting me. We made some popcorn…I don’t even remember whose idea it was to…” He swallowed a lump in his throat. “The popcorn machine caught fire and it just grew out of control…and Joanie told me to leave…to, to run…and I did. I ran so fast and so far that I was almost to the neighbors before I…” Despite the tears that were forming in Donna’s eyes, she refused to look away from him. She refused to break the eye contact they had. “She didn’t make it out…and I did.” She watched as his eyes welled with tears. “This is a…this time of year is just….”

“Hard?” She offered. He nodded and wiped at his eyes.

“My father was diagnosed with Cancer before President Bartlet’s first campaign,” Josh stood, rooted to his spot by the counter. “He was doing pretty well when we went out on the road. He was a really stubborn man,” he smiled. “He had insisted that our lives not change because he was sick. He had insisted that I go and work and do what was expected…he told me to go…and I did. And I loved it,” he ran a hand through his hair. “I have only ever wanted to do this and I LOVED doing it….but the night of the Illinois primary he…he developed a pulmonary embolism during one of his treatments and…” He trailed off. “And I wasn’t there. I was out on the road…and he was gone.” He stopped talking and looked away. Donna could feel a tear roll down her cheek as she watched this man struggle with this guilt he was carrying for what he thought was him being absent for his sister and absent for his father. She could not imagine the weight he must be shouldering. She remained  
silent for what felt like minutes as she watched him, waiting for a sign.

“Josh…” She began.

“Yeah?” He looked to her, eyes wide. He looked so young and innocent and a little afraid at that exact moment. He looked to her for answers, for comfort...for something he could not quite vocalize. She stood and climbed out of the tub. She wrapped her robe around her and walked to him.

“I am…so sorry,” she whispered and put her hand on his cheek. He nodded and leaned into her hand for a moment. “I’m sure that the holidays are not the easiest time of year to…”

“It’s not that,” he shook his head and pulled her hand from his cheek. “It’s not just that anyway,” he let her hand fall from his as he ran his own through his hair. “You know that I was shot at Rosslyn…” She flinched at the thought. “What you don’t know is that last year… I started having these…episodes…”

“Episodes?”

“Yeah…I was having these thoughts and these memories that were so vivid…”

“From the shooting?” Donna asked softly.

“Yeah,” he nodded and crossed his arms across his chest. “They got really out of hand and I couldn’t control them and then one night, I put my hand through a window in my apartment…” She could see him clenching and unclenching his fist. “Leo and Maxine figured out that there was something wrong and I met with a therapist and he told me that I was suffering from PTSD.”

“Post Traumatic…”

“Stress Disorder,” he nodded. “He told me that these episodes were me reliving the shooting and that they were being set off by the sounds of the Christmas music…” He let off.

“The Christmas music…” She nodded, understanding what he was saying.

“The Christmas music,” he nodded and finally moved from his spot at the counter. He walked away from her and took a deep breath. She couldn’t speak. She couldn’t move. She could only stand there, helplessly and watch him. “You see…I just have this…I don’t know what to call it….” He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and spun around to face her. “My sister died in a fire while she was babysitting me. She tried to put it out, I ran outside. I went off campaigning, my father died. I woke up in the hospital after fourteen hours of surgery…and the President had been shot…and I cannot stop reliving it!” His voice grew loud. He paused as he fought to gain control of his breathing. He looked into Donna’s eyes and he instantly softened. He wanted more than anything to pull her into his arms and never let her go. “I go through every day worried that somebody I love is going to die and it’s going to be my fault…” He trailed off with tears in his eyes.

“Is that why you walk so fast?” She asked, half serious, half attempting to connect with him.

“Yeah…” He breathed with a smile. As he walked towards her, she was certain this was the first time in a long time that he had said anything out loud. She was also certain that the look on his face and the emotion in his eyes were finally honest and complete. He seemed at peace for the first time that night. “That is why I walk so fast,” he stopped in front of her and searched her face. His eyes were clear and his smile was genuine. He reached out and pushed a strand of hair off of her forehead. “And tonight…when you were supposed to be on a plane to Wisconsin…and the weather just kept getting worse and worse and I hadn’t heard from you…” He shook his head and blinked back a tear. “And then I saw you there with Toby…I…” He took a deep breath. “God, Donna, I have never been happier…” He was completely silent for a moment while he contemplated what came next. “I am absolutely in love with you….you crazy, flower-sniffing, ski bumming, snowman making, Notre Dame  
alum, beautiful, smartass…absolutely in love with you.” He smiled and shrugged. “And I just thought you should know all of those things about me before you fell in love with me too.”

“Oh?” Was all Donna could muster between the sudden butterflies in her stomach and the tears in her eyes.

“That’s right,” he was smirking now, feeling an enormous release of tension and stress at his admissions.

“Well what happens if I was in love with you before you told me all of those things?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know…” He felt like he was on cloud nine. “Were you?”

“Maybe,” she smirked.

“Well, now that you know all of those things…” He moved closer to her and lowered his voice. “Do they change that ‘maybe’?”

“Yes…” She nodded slowly. “To a definitely.” She smiled when he let out a relieved breath.

“I cannot tell you how happy I am to hear that,” he cocked his head to one side and pulled on her robe ties, bringing her closer to him.

“Would you care to show me?” She winked.

“I think I would, yes,” he leaned his head in to kiss her.

“Wait,” she pulled back just before he did.

“What? Wait?” He watched as she walked out of his reach. “I just told you that I’m in love with you and you want me to…”

“I’m in love with you too, Josh,” her voice was caught in her throat. “But I just want to…your sister and your father…” She swallowed and he felt tears come back to his eyes. “I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you told me about them…that you trusted me enough to…” She brought her hand to her heart and smiled at him. “It means a lot to me….thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” his voice was quiet and solemn. The laughter and the banter were gone as Josh crossed the room to her. This time when he took her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her, the emotions that were written on his face were very strong and very clear. And as he picked her up into his arms and carried her back to her bed, he felt no confusion about his purpose. And as they made love well into the night, his drive was no longer about needing to run from his emotions. It was about connecting to them.  
* * * * * *  
CHRISTMAS MORNING

“Donna…”

“Hmmm…” She muttered through closed eyelids.

“Donna Moss…” She heard Josh’s voice trying to pull her from her peaceful sleep.

“What time is it?” She mumbled.

“Four-thirty.”

“I thought you said last night that you loved me,” she grumbled.

“I did!” He exclaimed. “I do.”

“Then why for the love of all that is holy are you waking me up at Four-thirty on Christmas morning!?!?”

“Because while you were sleeping, I managed to make a few phone calls and got us on a six o’clock flight to Wisconsin. With any luck, we will be there just in time for breakfast and long before the snowmen making.” A grin formed over her face as she contemplated what he had just said. She slowly opened her eyes to see a full dressed Josh standing over her bed with the most proud look on his face.

“You what?” She exclaimed.

“I said…” He began again.

“Did you say ‘we’? Did you just say ‘we will be there just in time for breakfast’?” She sat up.

“And long before snowmen making…yes, I did,” he nodded.

“Oh my God!” She exclaimed and jumped up to her knees. “Oh my God! You’re going with me?”

“I am, but I can’t stay as long as you. I will have to fly back tomorrow afternoon…”

“That’s okay…but we’re leaving today?”

“Very soon, in fact,” he glanced at his watch.

“Oh my God!”

“That’s right.”

“Josh! You! Oh my God!” She flung her arms around his neck and began showering his face with kisses. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” he smiled at her and hugged her close. “Now get out of bed and get into the shower so we aren’t late to the airport.”

“Okay!” She jumped out of bed and hurried towards the bathroom. “Wait…” She turned and ran back to him, cupping his face in her hands. “You have no idea what this means to me…”

“I know,” his voice was soft as he smiled at her. “Now go!”

“I’m going!” She kissed him one last time and hurried off to the bathroom, yelling back to him. “You are going to have the best time! My grandma is going to just die when she meets you! Oh and Dena and Andrew! And you can meet all of my cousins!”

“I can’t wait…” He called back and smiled to himself. When he had woken up in the middle of the night, it was not from a bad dream, or a moment of guilt. It had been from smiling so much his face hurt. It had been from wanting to never take his eyes off of her. He could not believe the impact this woman was having over him. And he could not wait to meet the crazy family from which she came.


	13. Fleur de Destin-Chapter Thirteen

“I can’t believe this,” Donna looked at him with wide eyes as their plane leveled out at a cruising altitude of 34,000 feet.

“I know!” Josh exclaimed. “This early in the morning and they can’t even give us breakfast! What is happening to the airline industry?”

“That’s not what I was talking about,” she grinned.

“Oh,” he sat back in his seat. “Well, that’s what I can’t believe. What were you talking about?”

“I cannot believe that last night I went to bed not knowing IF I would be able to be home in time for Christmas…” She snuggled close to him. “And now here I am on a plane, with you…and in four hours we, yes ‘we’, are going to be walking into my parents’ living room….”

“Yes we are,” he grinned, incredibly thrilled with the smile on her face.

“I’m glad we decided not to call them.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. They are going to be so surprised to see us.”

“Good.”

“Especially you,” she nudged him and his grin quickly faded. “What happened to the smile?”

“Well, now I’m nervous.”

“Nervous?”

“Yes,” he took a deep breath. “Last night I was too caught up in the moment to realize... I was too caught up in the…the adrenaline and endorphins and…”

“Testosterone?” Donna offered with a smirk.

“I was too caught up in last night that I didn’t even stop to think that this would be the first time I was meeting…any of them.” He ran a hand through his hair and swallowed the lump in his throat.

“You’re nervous?” She asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah.”

“You cannot be serious.”

“I am serious.”

“I didn’t realize that you had the ability to get nervous.”

“What? Of course I get nervous.”

“Even with that notorious ego of yours?”

“Hey!”

“I’m just saying…”

“Notorious ego?”

“Josh…”

“Who the hell told you I had a ‘notorious ego’?”

“Nobody had to tell me, Josh. For our first date, you sent yourself flowers, knowing I would deliver them and you made dinner in some off chance that I…”

“Okay,” he interrupted. “I get it.”

“I’m just saying, that took a little bit of ego, don’t you think?”

“What is your point exactly?” He crossed his arms across his chest.

“That I can’t believe that you, of all people, are nervous.”

“Yeah, well,” he shrugged.

“Want a book? Or a magazine? Something to distract you?” She offered.

“Why don’t you meet me in the bathroom?” He smirked. “We can think of something to distract me…”

“Josh!” She slapped his arm as she blushed.

“Donna…”

“Would it help if I asked the flight attendant to see if she can rustle you up some pretzels for breakfast?” She smiled.

He sighed as a smile spread across his face. “Maybe…”

“Okay,” she nodded and pushed the call button.

* * * * * *

“You really think it was necessary to rent a car?” Josh asked as he followed Donna through the parking lot towards the car she had just secured.

“I do,” Donna smiled as she called back to him. Josh was amazed at how bright and cheery she was, considering the late night they had shared.

“Why is that again?”

“Well, if you remember, we are trying to surprise my parents,” she turned to him with her shining smile and placed her hands on his chest. “An idea for which I don’t think I am completely done thanking you.”

“Oh I like the sound of that,” he grinned.

“I thought you might,” she leaned in to kiss him. “But, in order to follow through with that surprise, and not pay a fortune in cab fare, we are renting this car.”

“Okay,” he sighed as they approached the car.

“Now, where were we?” She asked as she popped the trunk.

“Your mother, Anna; your father Patrick, who by the way I will be referring to as Mr. Moss for the remainder of the trip…” He rattled off as he loaded both of their bags into the trunk and shut the lid.

“Mr. Moss?” She scrunched up her face with a smile.

“Yeah,” he shrugged.

“You are not going to call him Mr. Moss,” she shook her head as she rounded the car to the driver’s side.

“Oh yes I am.”

“He will not want you to do that.”

“Well, we will cross that bridge when we get to it,” he opened the passenger door and slid into his seat.

“Josh…” She joined him in the car.

“You have a sister named Dena,” he continued with a look that indicated he was finished with the ‘Mr. Moss’ discussion. “Dena is a nurse and is married to Andrew, who is a professor. But I am not sure I remember what it is Andrew teaches…”

“English Literature,” Donna smiled as she turned the ignition and backed out of the spot.

“Ah yes,” he nodded.

“You know,” Donna pulled the car out into traffic. “You do not need to remember all of these minor details. Just their names will suffice.”

“Ah come on, this is the first time I am meeting these people. I want to impress them…”

“Josh, we went over this on the plane. You work in the nation’s capitol. The President regards you as one of his top advisors. He sends you to the hill to secure votes. I can’t imagine that you are going to have a hard time with my family.”

“Fair point. But, I am not in DC. I am here, in Wisconsin about to meet your family for the first time...” He looked out the window at the snow covered ground and cloudy sky. “And I am completely out of my element”

“Did you need me to type up a quick briefing memo? Would that help you out?” Donna joked. “Bring you back to your roots?”

“Oh sure, be a wiseass about it, that will help,” he rolled his eyes but smiled.

“How about a set of note cards with their pictures along with their names, birthdates, and vital statistics?”

“Nice.”

“Josh,” her voice grew soft. “You are smart and funny and accomplished and you have the greatest hair…”

“Nice.”

“It is going to be fine,” she assured him. “You are going to be….they are going to love meeting you, Josh.”

“If you say so…” He grinned.

“I do. I say so.”

“You were joking about those note cards though, weren’t you?”

“Yeah,” she laughed and patted his knee before returning her hands to the wheel. “I was joking about the note cards.”

* * * * * *

“Okay,” Josh started as they drove through town. “Okay, I have sister Dena and brother-in-law Andrew down. No problem. Then there is your mother Anna, father Patrick…”

“I thought you were going with Mr. Moss?”

“You’re right. Great catch,” he nodded with a grin. “Then you had your cousins, who you, for whatever reason, call the K boys.”

“Not for whatever reason,” she rolled her eyes. “We call them the K-boys because there are five boys…and all of their names begin with a ‘K’.”

“Yes. Kevin, Karter, Kerry, Kristopher, and Kolby,” Josh recited.

“Yes,” Donna nodded proudly.

“And they belong to your Uncle Jerry and Aunt Mary?”

“Yes”

“I think I have it,” Josh smiled.

“Not quite,” Donna made another turn. “You forgot Nana Mae and Aunt Lainey.”

“No,” Josh shook his head as his eyes grew wide. “YOU forgot to tell me about Nana Mae and Aunt Lainey.”

“I did?” She smiled. “I don’t know how I could. They are pretty important pieces of the puzzle…I…”

“Donna!” He exclaimed. “What are you trying to do to me here?”

“Relax. We will not see them until later tonight. I have plenty of time to tell you all about Nana Mae and Aunt Lainey.”

“Tell me about them now.”

“I can’t tell you about them now…” Donna grinned as she turned the car down a quaint residential street. “We’re here.” She pointed towards a two story home with a wrap around porch that sat on what appeared to be a well-kept corner lot. There were leafless trees in the expansive, snow covered yard. The sun was shining bright, but the snow refused to melt.

“We’re here,” Josh muttered as he turned to where she was pointing. He took a deep breath as he listened to the snow crunch below the tires. Donna pulled the car into the driveway and cut the engine. She turned to him and took his hand in hers.

“Josh,” he turned to look at her. Her sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks instantly melted all of his fears and concerns about meeting her family. Donna came from here. They couldn’t be too bad.

“Yes?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Thank you for this…”

“You’re welcome for this.”

“Are you ready?”

“Nana Mae and Aunt Lainey won’t be here?”

“Nope.”

“Then I’m ready.”

“Let’s do it,” she kissed him quickly before she opened the door and stepped out of the car. Josh took a deep breath and stepped out onto the snow. Donna turned to him with a grin and wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck before holding out her hand to him.

He smiled and reached for her hand as he followed her up the walk. When they stepped onto the front porch, Donna turned and stepped towards him.

“Listen…” She whispered and caught his eye. “No matter what happens…today, tonight…no matter what happens….I love you Josh…and I love that you are here with me.”

“I love you too,” he whispered back. She kissed him quickly and turned towards the door. “Wait,” he pulled her back.

“What?” Her eyes searched his face. He pulled her close and kissed her again, a bit more slowly. When he pulled away she was smiling.

“Now…when you said ‘no matter what happens’…did you mean that you think something is going to happen?”

“Oh Josh,” she rolled her eyes and reached for the door knob. When they stepped through the door, they were met with the sounds of activity and the smell of cooking. Josh quietly shut the door behind them as Donna leaned over to pet the two cats who were quick at their feet. He could hear laughter in the kitchen and smell what he was certain was bacon. He looked around the front room and saw a large entryway leading into what he thought was the dining room and kitchen. Donna held a finger to her lips, indicating he should be quiet. He smiled and nodded, feeling just a tad silly as he stood by the door. Donna removed her hat and smoothed her hair down. With a quick wink at Josh, she cleared her throat loudly. The chatter in the kitchen lulled and they could hear movement from the back of the house. He watched Donna as she watched the entryway. He could see her building excitement on her face. He could feel himself warming up as he watched her. He knew then  
that it had not been a mistake to come with her.

“Donna?” Josh turned towards the voice and saw a young woman with the same Donna Moss smile, but with a head full of dark brown curls. Her face lit up as she hurried towards them. “Oh my God!” She screamed as Donna met her in the middle of the room in a great hug.

“Surprise,” Donna held her sister tight.

“No kidding…Mom!” Dena called out. “Donna’s here!” Josh stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and watched as three others hurried into the room and a pleasant chaos unfolded as they all greeted and fawned over Donna.

The older woman, most likely Donna’s mother, was wiping her hands on a dish towel as she rounded the corner and hurried to pull her daughter into her arms. Two men followed. The older man was beaming as he stepped into the mix and leaned in to kiss Donna’s cheek. The younger man was the first to notice that Donna was not alone. Andrew smiled as his eyes fell on Josh and tapped Donna’s sister on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She quickly looked to the front door and when her eyes met Josh’s, her grin widened. Josh smiled at her and lifted his hand in a wave. Donna, seeing Dena’s gaze, turned to face Josh. He watched as the room refocused their attention from Donna to him. She stepped out of the group and walked towards him. She reached for his hand and pulled him into the room with her.

“Everyone, this is Josh Lyman. Josh, this is my sister Dena,”

“Hello Dena,” he smiled and reached to shake her hand.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Dena grinned and winked at Donna, who ignored her and moved on

“My brother-in-law, Andrew.”

“Andrew,” Josh noticed the friendly smile as Andrew shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Josh.”

“This is my mother, Anna.”

“Good morning, ma’am,” Josh smiled warmly.

“Good morning, Josh,” she had a welcoming voice as she took his hand in both of hers.

“And this,” Donna turned towards her dad with pride. “Josh this is my father, Patrick.”

“Mr. Moss,” Josh had been in politics long enough to know when somebody was sizing him up. He stood tall, met his eyes and shook his hand firmly. Josh was amazed at how much Donna looked like her father.

“It’s good to finally meet you Josh,” he spoke as warm smiled formed on his face. “And please, don’t call me Mr. Moss. We’re not quite that formal around here. You should call me Patrick.”

“Yes,” Josh nodded and could see Donna smirking out of the corner of his eye. “It is great to finally meet you too sir.”

“Patrick,” her dad insisted as he patted Josh on the arm. Patrick could sympathize with Josh. He remembered meeting his wife’s father for the first time. “Why don’t you two get out of these coats and come on in.”

“Yes!” Anna joined in. “Did they feed you breakfast on the plane?”

“No,” Donna shook her head as she took Josh’s coat from him and hung it in the closet. “They did not feed us on the plane.”

“I just do not understand that,” Anna shook her head to Josh as he walked with her to the kitchen. “Why in the world would they have such an early flight and NOT feed you breakfast!?”

“I know!” Josh exclaimed, having found instant kinship with Donna’s mother. “See, Donna, I’m not the only one that thinks it’s ridiculous.”

“Yes,” Donna laughed and followed behind the two of them. “I can see that.”

* * * * * *

“You okay?” Donna whispered to Josh as she walked him to the front door and handed him his coat. He was going to unload their bags from the car. Breakfast had gone really well. Her family very clearly enjoyed Josh and were beyond happy to finally meet him. He had answered all of their questions with that stunning smile. He had engaged her father in discussion. He had complimented her mother on breakfast. He had helped her and Dena clear the table. He had discussed baseball with Andrew. He was doing just fine. And she had never wanted him more.

“Yes,” he grinned. “I’m okay. Why would I not be okay?”

“I’m just making sure. I know you were nervous earlier.”

“I know,” he smiled and pulled on his coat. “I’m not anymore.”

“Really?”

“Are you kidding? Your family is amazing, Donna.”

“Thank you,” she smiled. “My boyfriend is not too bad either.”

“Thank you for that,” he leaned in to kiss her quickly. “Now, I am going to go retrieve our bags and give your sister a chance to grill you about me.”

“Okay,” she nodded with a smirk. “Hey Josh?”

“Yeah?” He turned back.

“You’re amazing,” her grin widened and she winked.

“Likewise,” He smirked before he turned.

“Donnatella Moss!” Dena called out as soon as she heard the door shut. “Get your ass back in the kitchen right now!” Donna smiled to herself and hurried to join her mother and her sister who were leaning against the counter, sipping coffee and watching her with expectant grins.

“What?” she asked innocently.

“Oh please…” Dena rolled her eyes.

“What?” Donna grinned.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Dena laughed. “Nothing. There would be nothing at all that we might be interested in. Nothing at all that maybe you need to be telling us.”

“Okay…” Donna sighed happily and took a seat on a stool. “What do you want to know?”

* * * * * *

“Are you sure this is okay?” Josh whispered to Donna as he followed her up the stairs, suitcases in tow.

“Am I sure what is okay?” Donna asked as they reached the landing and started down a hallway.

“Sleeping in your old room…together…” His voice trailed off as she turned to face him.

“Of course it is okay. Why wouldn’t it be okay?”

“Well, we are in your parents’ house to begin with.”

“Fair point, but we are both adults. I mean, we know how old you are…”

“Careful,” he interrupted with a smile.

“Oh Josh,” Donna laughed and leaned closer. “I think we’re old enough to share a room.”

“But it’s your parents’ house. They are going to be sleeping right down the hall and while I think your father likes me so far, I do not think he likes me enough to…” Josh was silenced with a kiss.

“My mother told me to put us both in my old room,” she smiled and pulled away from him. “Now pull it together Lyman and put our bags in here,” Donna turned a doorknob and pushed open the door.

“Okay…” He stepped into the room and placed the bags at the foot of the bed before he scanned the room. “So, this is where you used to live.”

“Yes,” she nodded with a smile. “This is where I used to live.”

“Wow…” He breathed as he walked over to the wall of shelves lined with books and photos and the occasional knick knack. As Donna moved about the room, unpacking her things, Josh scanned through the titles and the photos. He reached for a photo and turned to Donna with a great grin. “Um…Donna….”

“Yes?” She turned around.

“Is this you?”

“Let me see…” She took the frame from his hand and blushed slightly. “Yes. That’s me.”

“You were in the band?”

“I played the flute.”

“You did.”

“Are you making fun of me right now?”

“I am admiring your band uniform right now.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Donna sat the photo back on the shelf.

“Seriously, do you still have that skirt around because…” He trailed off with a suggestive smirk.

“Wipe that smirk off your face,” she swatted his arm and went back to her unpacking.

“Okay,” he shrugged and watched where she stood at the dresser. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” she called over her shoulder.

“Why do you have a Canadian flag?”

“Where?” She spun around with a wide smile.

“Here,” he held the small stick in his fingers and waved it in the air.

“Well…” Donna shut the top drawer and walked over to him. “I’m Canadian.”

“You’re Canadian?” Josh raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I was Canadian.”

“You were Canadian? I thought you were born in Wisconsin.”

“Actually,” Donna plucked the flag from his fingers. “I was born in Minnesota and not too long ago, the US-Canadian border was redefined and the town I was born in became a part of Manitoba.”

“You’re kidding,” he laughed.

“No,” she shook her head. “Does it make you love me less?”

“Not at all,” he answered without blinking. “But I seem to remember you voting for the President in November.”

“Oh, I did,” she nodded and tossed the flag onto her bed. “They ended up finding some clause that allowed me to be grand-fathered in…and viola, I’m a US citizen again.”

“How long did that take?”

“A couple of weeks.”

“So, for a couple of weeks, you were a Canadian citizen?”

“I was.”

“And you haven’t told me this yet?” He crossed his arms across his chest.

“I didn’t think it was important.”

“So, let me get this straight,” he lowered his voice as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Last night I bare my soul to you and today I find out that you have been holding onto this deep dark secret?”

“Well, if you put it that way…” Donna smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “It makes me sound mysterious.”

“And sneaky,” Josh grinned.

“And sneaky.”

“And just what do you have to say for yourself?”

“God save the Queen.”

“Nice,” he chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her.

“Donna!” Dean’s voice sounded out as she hurried into the room dressed in winter gear.

“Yes?” Donna pulled away from Josh and turned to face her sister.

“Grab your coats and mittens kids, it’s snowman making time,” she smiled at Josh who was not lost on the similarity of the Moss smiles.

“Come on Josh,” Donna tugged on his arm and followed Dean from the room.

“Donna…”

“You heard my sister, it is snowman making time,” Donna beamed at him as she backed out of the room. He watched as she stepped out of the room. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings. The photos, the books, the small Canadian flag…it was all part of her. And he loved her. He shook his head as he thought over the last twenty-four hours of his life. He felt so completely out of his element, yet he was doing okay. He hadn’t felt the need to bolt the entire time he had been there. He hadn’t even glanced at a television. And now, he was apparently going to make snowmen in her parents’ front yard. He ran a hand through his hair and hurried to join the group gathering at the bottom of the stairs.

* * * * * *

“So, Josh,” Andrew started as he lifted a large ball of snow on top of an even larger one. Donna and Dena were sorting through the box of snowman accessories while he and Josh began putting the snowman together.

“Yeah?” Josh looked up from his spot on the ground where he packed snow into the base of the snowman.

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re doing great.”

“Oh?” Josh raised an eyebrow. “There’s not much too packing in snow, but thanks.”

“I mean with the family,” Andrew laughed. “You’re doing great with the family.”

“Oh,” Josh smiled and shrugged. “Thanks I guess. But it’s pretty easy. Everyone has been welcoming and easy going.”

“So far,” Andrew muttered under his breath.

“Wait,” Josh stood as his smile faded. “What does that mean?”

“It means,” Andrew glanced back at the women before lowering his voice. “It means that Anna and Patrick are great and I adored Donna the day I met her.”

“I’m sensing there’s a ‘but’,” Josh’s tone matched Andrew’s.

“But…they are not the only members of the Moss family.”

“Right,” Josh nodded. “Donna told me about Uncle Jerry and Aunt Mary…and all of the boys with K names.”

“Sure,” Andrew shrugged. “But did she tell you about Aunt Lainey and Nana Mae?” The look on Andrew’s face and the tone in Andrew’s voice caused Josh no small amount of alarm.

“Donna!” Josh yelled out over his shoulder.

“Did you really just bellow for me?” She smiled as she and Dena approached the two men.

“Donna…” He turned to her with a scattered look on his face.

“What happened?” Donna glanced to Andrew and back to Josh.

“Donna, do you think maybe there is something you need to tell me?”

“Okay, what are you talking about?”

“Aunt Lainey and Nana Mae?” Josh’s voice squeaked out. Donna’s confused stare at Josh quickly turned into a glare directed at Andrew.

“What did you say to him?” She demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I…” Andrew stammered and spread out his hands. “I just said…”

“Hey, don’t focus on him,” Josh interrupted. “Focus on me…and Aunt Lainey and Nana Mae.”

“Josh, really, they aren’t that big of a deal,” Donna spoke calmly. “They are just a little eccentric, that’s all.”

“A ‘little’ eccentric?” Andrew laughed.

“Hey!” Dena slapped his arm.

“Come on,” he looked from his wife to Donna. “Don’t lie to the guy.”

“Yeah, Donna, don’t lie to the guy,” Josh echoed.

“I am not lying to the guy…” She glared at Andrew and then turned to Josh. “I am not lying to you. They are a little nutty…”

“A ‘little’ nutty?” Andrew muttered.

“Andrew, I swear to God if you don’t…” Donna spun on her heels to face him.

“Oh come on! After my first Christmas with your family, I seriously contemplated writing a book.”

“A book?” Dena raised her eyebrows. “A book about what?”

“A book about…” Andrew took a deep breath. “How to survive a Moss family Christmas.”

“How to survive…” Dena trailed off with a role of her eyes.

“Yes, how to survive,” Andrew smirked at his wife. “You know, with tips and hints and suggestions. I thought it would be a nice thing to do…”

“A nice thing to do for who?” Dena asked.

“Well, for the next guy,” Andrew shrugged. “For Josh.”

“It would be a nice thing to do for Josh,” Josh muttered matter of factly.

“You thought you would write a book with tips and hints on how to survive a Moss family Christmas….for Josh?” Donna asked with a sarcastic hint in her voice.

“Well…yeah,” Andrew shrugged.

“Did you?” Josh cut in with a hopeful look on his face. “Did you write the book with tips and hints on how to survive a Moss family Christmas?”

“No,” Andrew chuckled. “But I could still give you some tips.”

“What kind of tips?” Donna narrowed here eyes.

“Yeah, what kind of tips?” Josh looked eager for Andrew to share his knowledge.

“Well, for starters,” Andrew began as he lifted the final and smallest ball of snow to the top of the snowman. “Nana Mae is ‘insane’.”

“Really, Andrew? Insane?” Dena asked

“What? She is,” Andrew defended. “She is one of those crazy old ladies who will say absolutely whatever is on her mind at any given time of the day. She will sometimes ask some pretty inappropriate questions…regardless of who she offends.”

“I’m telling her you said she is a crazy old lady,” Dena warned her husband.

“Okay,” Josh thought for a moment. “I’m really not very easily offended and I have heard my fair share of inappropriate questions. So that shouldn’t be too big of a problem.”

“Also, she’s a little nuts about her camera. She has to take photos of everything and everyone. I am telling you Josh, she will make you pose with Donna by the tree. She will make you pose with Donna on the couch. She will make you pose with Donna by the fireplace. Then she will make you pose with the family by the tree. She will make you pose…”

“Okay,” Dena interrupted as she wrapped a scarf around the neck of the snowman. “I think we get it. Nana Mae likes to take photos. Big deal.”

“It is a big deal when you are blinded by the flash and cannot see two feet in front of you for the rest of the night,” Andrew grinned as he passed his wife two pieces of coal for the eyes.

“It’s not that bad,” Dean rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on Dena,” Donna laughed as she placed glasses over the coal eyes. “It is that bad.”

“Okay,” Josh was taking in all the information. “She likes to take photos…a lot. But, hey, I work for the President. I am pretty used to getting my picture taken. I think I will be okay.”

“That’s the spirit,” Donna winked at him.

“Okay,” he grinned at her. “What else?”

“Okay, well, Aunt Lainey has this dog,” Andrew started.

“Not just any dog,” Dena offered.

“No, this dog is her child,” Andrew smiled.

“You see, Aunt Lainey never had children of her own, so this dog fills that space,” Dena explained.

“What’s the dog’s name?” Josh asked.

“Susan,” Donna offered. “And Andrew is right. Susan is very much our eighth cousin.”

“She is,” Andrew nodded and then laughed. “And Nana Mae will make you pose for a picture with her too.” Donna and Dena joined in on the laughter.

“Nice,” Josh nudged Donna. “You’re laughing at me?”

“No,” Donna shook her head. “I’m laughing at the photo Nana Mae is going to take of you and Susan.”

* * * * * *

Josh stood in front of Donna’s floor length mirror as he draped his tie around his neck. They were leaving for Nana Mae’s house in less than thirty minutes and he was starting to get a little nervous. Donna was in the bathroom connecting her and Dena’s rooms. He wasn’t sure what she was doing, but he could hear Dena’s voice as well. He ran a hand over his freshly shaven face and up through his hair. The snowman making had gone really well. They had managed to complete three extremely large snowmen. He was surprised at how much work it took to put them together. But he didn’t mind the effort as he had the opportunity to take in all of Andrew’s tips about the family. His head snapped up when he heard the door to the bathroom open. He grinned as he watched Donna breeze into the room in a wonderful dress and heels, looking beautiful and warm.

“Hey,” she smiled as she went to the dresser and searched for earrings.

“Hey,” he grinned. “I’m having trouble deciding on a tie. Care to weigh in?”

“Well,” she moved closer to him and, leaning her arms against his chest, took his tie in her hands. “I do not think you need to wear a tie at all.”

“Really?” Josh smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

“As a matter of fact, I think you should lose the whole suit,” Donna cocked her head to the side.

“You do?” He lowered his voice and tilted his head down to kiss her. He heard her sigh under his lips as she tightened her arms around his neck.

“Josh…” She whispered as she kissed back towards his ear.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s skip Nana Mae’s and spend Christmas alone…” Donna nuzzled into his neck.

“Hey now, wait just a second,” Josh forced himself to pull away from her.

“What?”

“I woke up very early this morning to purchase plane tickets so that I could fly to Wisconsin and attend a Moss family Christmas, ” he turned his attention back to his reflection and began tying his tie. “And as tempting as you might be, I am not about to miss out on this.”

“Josh…” Donna sat down on her bed and looked up at him. “Are you trying to tell me that you are actually a little excited about tonight?”

“Well,” Josh thought for a moment as he finished his tie and turned to her. “I am actually a little excited about tonight.”

“Oh?” She leaned back on her elbows and grinned.

“Sure,” he shrugged.

“What happened to the panicked man from the snow bank who was pumping Andrew for information?”

“Well, I guess I feel more prepared,” he leaned back against her dresser.

“You feel briefed?” Donna joked.

“Yes, funny lady, I feel briefed,” he held out his hand to her. “What do you say we head downstairs?”

“Okay,” she nodded and reached for his hand as she stood up.

“Hey…aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Like?”

“Well, we’re going to a Christmas party…aren’t we supposed to be taking gifts?”

“Yes,” Donna nodded and pulled a small wrapped box from her purse.

“That’s it?” Josh raised his eyebrows.

“Yes,” she smiled and stuffed it back in her bag. “About five years ago, when all of us started to get older…my family stopped buying gifts for each other. Instead, we all draw names and we donate money to a charity in that person’s name…and we get them an ornament so they have something to open.”

“You all make donations to charity?”

“Yes,” Donna smiled.

“That is really…” Josh shrugged his suit coat on. “That is really great.”

“Thank you.”

“Who did you get this year?”

“Andrew.”

“And you made a donation to…”

“The Children’s Literacy campaign,” she shrugged and picked up her black dress coat.

“Donna, that is really…” Josh paused to help her with her coat. “That is really a great thing that you all do.”

“Yeah,” she turned to kiss him quickly. “We know.”

“Good,” he ran his hands down her arms and took one of her hands in his. “You ready to go?”

“I am,” Donna squeezed his hand and walked past him. She could feel his hand on the small of her back as they hurried down the stairs to join her family and head off to Nana Mae’s and a Moss family Christmas.


	14. Fleur de Destin-Chapter Fourteen

As he stepped from the rental car and hurried to the other side to meet Donna, Josh quickly took in the serenity of the night. He took note of the clear sky and the thousands of stars that were twinkling. He took a moment to take in the sight of Nana Mae’s grand home with smoke billowing from the chimney and a warm glow that shone from the windows. It looked so much like a postcard his parents had received when he was a child.

He felt Donna tuck her hand in his arm, seeking warmth and stability on the snowy walk way. He watched as Anna and Patrick stepped ahead and led the group towards the porch. He watched as Andrew wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulders and helped to support her as they fell in line. The night was so silent, he could hear laughter emitting from the house they were approaching. He could see Donna’s breath as she leaned close to him with a warm, reassuring smile.

As they all stepped onto the porch and Patrick rang the doorbell, Josh took one long, crisp, deep breath and placed a quick kiss on Donna’s forehead. His quiet, serene night was interrupted by an immediate gush of warm air and light as the door swung open. His eyes scanned the area for a glance of the family he had been forewarned about. There stood a woman whom he could only assume was Nana Mae. She was a tiny woman, less than five feet tall and held a cane in one hand. She had this crazy mess of frizzy white hair and very large glasses. She had wrinkled skin and a crooked smile. Josh relaxed a little. While there was a bit of crazy look to her, she certainly did not seem scary. Josh squeezed Donna’s hand reassuringly.

“Well,” Nana’s voice was gruff as she pushed the door open further. “It’s about damn time you get here. Kolby already broke out the ‘Reindeer Juice’ and Uncle Jerry is telling inappropriate jokes.”

“Reindeer Juice?” Josh whispered to Donna as her parents made their way into the house, hugging Nana as they passed.

“Nana’s wine,” Donna muttered as she fought to contain the laughter in her throat and the smirk in her eyes. Nana hugged Andrew and kissed Dena and refocused her attention.

“Is that Donatella?” Nana called out with squinted eyes.

“Yes Nana, it’s me,” Donna dropped Josh’s arm to hug her grandmother tightly.

“I thought you weren’t going to make it,” she kissed Donna’s cheek.

“I wasn’t sure if I was,” Donna pulled back and smiled back at Josh, who waited patiently. Nana followed Donna’s gaze and fixed her own on Josh.

“Well, well, well,” the older woman gripped her cane and reached for Donna’s hand to step out onto the porch. She walked right up to Josh and peered up at him through her glasses. “And who might you be?”

“Nana, this is Josh Lyman,” Donna stepped forward before Josh could speak. “Josh, this is Nana Mae.”

“Nice to meet you ma’am,” he smiled and stuck out his hand.

“Josh Lyman,” her handshake was firm as she looked Josh over. “Is that Jewish?” Josh heard Dena groan from where she stood with Andrew.

“Yes, it is,” he nodded, still holding her hand in his.

“Okay,” she shrugged and released his hand before turning to face the others. “Well, why don’t you get on into the house and shut that door before my heating bill hits the triple digits.”

“Sure, Nana,” Donna reached for her grandma’s arm to help her into the house as Andrew and Dena turned towards the house.

“Go on Donna. I’m going to stay out here for a minute,” Nana waved Donna toward the door.

“You’re going to stay out here?” Dena stopped and looked puzzled.

“Why are you going to stay out here?” Donna asked.

“I need to smoke,” she huffed and turned to Josh. “You know they won’t even let me smoke in my own house!”

“Oh?” He couldn’t help but smile as he watched the older woman pull a cigar and cutter from a pocket in her coat. Donna’s grandmother was standing outside in what could only be sub-zero temperatures and was going to smoke a cigar. He had never wanted to call Toby so much in his life.

“You would think I was going to burn the house down or something,” she rolled her eyes and lowered her voice as she leaned in closer to him. “But I do it anyway when they aren’t around.”

“I see,” Josh nodded.

“I heard that Nana,” Dena called out.

“Well good for you dear,” Nana cut the tip from her cigar. “Now get on in the house.”

“Yes Nana,” Donna smiled and reached for Josh’s arm as the group moved towards the door again.

“Oh, Donna dear, why don’t you go on in and leave your new suitor out here with me for a moment,” Nana had a way of making a suggestion sound like a command. Donna, Dena, and Andrew all came to a sudden halt and looked to Josh with matching concern.

“What? Why?” Donna looked from Nana to Josh and back again.

“Why?” Nana twisted her face up. “So I can talk to the young man. I have no idea who he is or what he does.”

“You want me to leave Josh out here with you, alone?” Donna’s eyes grew a little frantic and, despite himself, that made Josh a little nervous.

“Oh come on!” Nana threw her hands up in the air. “You think I’m going to do something to him? He’s twice my size.”

“Well, you never know…” Andrew muttered before Dena smacked the back of his head and shoved him in the door.

“Nana…” Donna started.

“Donatella, he’ll be fine,” Nana interrupted. “You are acting like he is afraid of me. You’re not afraid of me, are you Josh?” She looked to him. He could see the laughter in her eyes.

“Well, that depends,” Josh grinned and cocked his head to the side.

“On what?” She smirked.

“Rather or not you want me to be afraid of you.” Nana Mae let out a loud, cackling laugh as she tossed her head back. She reached out to take Josh’s arm to steady herself and looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

“See, Donna, he’s just fine out here with me,” she called out to her granddaughter and squeezed Josh’s arm.

“Okay…” Donna raised her eyebrows at Josh.

“I’ll be fine,” Josh nodded.

“Of course you’ll be fine,” Nana assured him. “Now get on in there Donna…and make sure Kolby saves some Juice for me.”

“Yes Nana,” Donna leaned in to kiss her grandmother on the forehead. “I’ll see you soon,” she winked at Josh and stepped into the house, shutting the door behind her.

“So…” The woman turned to look at Josh.

“So,” he smiled and raised an eyebrow.

“They told you I was crazy, didn’t they?”

“No,” Josh shook his head.

“Oh yes they did,” she nodded and motioned for him to lean closer to her. “You want to know the truth?”

“Sure,” he leaned towards her.

“I act crazy to keep them on their toes,” she nudged him and winked.

“Well, I think it works,” he laughed.

“Oh you bet it does. Would you like a cigar?” She pulled another stogie from her pocket. Josh thought for a moment and his smile deepened.

“I would love a cigar.” He took the cigar and cut the tip from it. She offered him the lighter and he lit first hers and then his.

“Now, Josh,” she took his arm as they walked to the bench on the porch to sit. “Tell me a little about yourself. What do you do? Do you have a job of some kind?”

 

* * * * * *

“Donna, why don’t you come in here and sit down,” Anna called to her daughter from the family room in the back of the house. The family was spread throughout the great room. Lainey and Mary were in the corner looking through photos while the cousins were gathered around a large table, eating, drinking and playing cards. Donna was pacing between the doorway and the table with Susan hot on her heels.

“They have been out there for an hour!” Donna turned to her mother with a panicked look in her eyes.

“They have been out there for fifteen minutes,” Patrick laughed.

“Yeah, well, that can feel like an hour,” she muttered.

“Yes it can,” Andrew offered from across the table.

“That’s it. I’m going out there.”

“Oh stop it,” Patrick grabbed Donna’s hand as she walked past his chair.

“Dad…”

“He’s fine, Donna,” he pulled her towards him. “Josh is an adult. He appears to be quite intelligent and kind and he has an incredibly stressful job. I think he can probably handle Nana Mae for twenty minutes.”

“Yeah…” She sighed and surrendered her body to the chair next to her dad. “I know that you’re right. I just feel bad that he flew all the way out here for a little over a day and I left him outside on the porch in the cold with my crazy grandmother.” Just then the front door opened and the sounds of Josh and Nana laughing came toppling into the room. Donna looked quickly from her dad towards the door.

“Well, it sounds like he did just fine,” Patrick tilted his head towards the front of the house.

“Maybe she hid some Reindeer Juice on the porch?” Kevin suggested with a grin as he tossed Susan a piece of cheese. A light laughter rounded the table.

“Well now,” Nana Mae called as she entered the room on Josh’s arm. Donna’s extended family looked up at the new guest. “This here is Donna’s boyfriend…you are Donna’s boyfriend, right?” She looked up at him.

“Yes,” he nodded with a very slight blush.

“This here is Donna’s boyfriend Josh Lyman. Josh, this is Donna’s family…” She began pointing at different people around the room who offered their hellos, nods, and waves to Josh. “That is my daughter Lainey and daughter-in- law Mary. Over there is my son Jerry…and his kids Kevin, Karter, Kerry, Kristopher, and Kolby. You know these ones…” She gestured at Patrick and Anna and then kneeled down. “And this is Susan.”

“Susan,” Josh smiled as Nana Mae pulled him closer to the floor. He reached out to pet the dog who was wiggling and grunting. It was a cute dog; a little over weight, but cute.

“Okay,” Nana Mae let go of Josh’s arm. “I’m done with you for a while. Donna, why don’t you give this young man a tour and get him a drink.”

“Sure thing Nana,” Donna smiled warmly at her grandmother and lead Josh from the room.

“Now, Kolby, why don’t you bring me some of that juice…”

* * * * * *

“Okay…” Donna’s voice was low as she pulled Josh around the corner. “Down this hall is the bathroom.”

“In here?” Josh stepped into the dark room.

“Yes,” Donna reached to flip on the light. Josh caught her hand in his and pulled her into the room with him. “Josh!” She exclaimed as he shut the door behind her and pinned her back against it with a kiss.

“Josh…” Donna smiled as she pulled away. “Have you been smoking?”

“I had a cigar with Nana Mae…”

“You what?” She raised her eyebrows.

“Don’t get righteous with me. You lied to me,” he accused with a laugh.

“I lied to you?”

“You said Nana Mae was crazy.”

“She is crazy!”

“Nah, she’s hilarious!” Josh shook his head with a grin. “She’s wonderful and she’s hilarious!”

“She’s crazy…”

“God, I hope you’re that crazy when you’re her age.”

“What exactly happened out on that porch?” Donna smirked and searched Josh’s face.

“Nothing happened…she just…she told me about the family and about…” Josh laughed and leaned back against the sink. “She told me that your family has a history of voting on big decisions. She said that you all recently decided that whenever one of you wants to get married that the rest of the family gets together and…they get together and vote on rather or not that new person can join the family.”

“She told you that!”

“Yes! How cool is that…your family votes to make the big decisions…”

“How cool?” Donna raised her eyebrows.

“I’m a big fan of the democratic process, Donna. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed…” He trailed off.

“I’ve noticed.”

“Did you all vote on Andrew?”

“Yes,” Donna was embarrassed. “He was the first one we voted on after the decision was made.”

“That’s awesome.”

“Nobody has ever voted ‘no’,” Donna pointed out.

“It doesn’t matter…” He shrugged with a grin. “It’s still a great story.”

“What else did she tell you?” She watched as a sparkled danced in Josh’s eyes.

“She told me about your grandpa,” Josh’s voice lowered. “She told me how she used to smoke ‘Virginia Slims’ until after your grandpa died and then she started smoking cigars…because he had smoked them when he was alive and she missed the smell of him…”

“She told you that…” Donna’s face softened at the mention of her grandfather.

“She did,” Josh nodded and moved closer to her. “She told me how when you were little, you used to insist that your dad not smash the spiders and bugs he found in the house and that you would usher them out into the grass…”

“I felt bad for them…” She lowered her eyes and felt her skin flush at the look on Josh’s face as he placed his hands on the door on either side of her head.

“She told me that when you were a child and people would ask you what you wanted to be when you grew up, you would tell them the President of the United States,” he leaned his face close to hers and brought a hand to her hair. “You wanted to be the President, Donna?”

“That was before I knew what the President really did,” her voice was barely a whisper as Josh’s lips found hers. She sighed as she sunk into his arms.

“It doesn’t matter…” Josh muttered into her mouth as he pulled her tighter and closer to him.

“I just liked the house and the power…” Her laughter was muffled by his mouth as he pushed her back up against the door. Donna was ready to tear his shirt off of him when her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Josh quickly pulled away.

“Yes?” Donna called out as she straightened her clothes.

“Yeah…Donna…” Karter called from the other side of the door. “Do you think you could maybe stop making out with your boyfriend for a minute and let me…you know…use the bathroom.”

“Yeah,” Donna cleared her throat. “Yes…I…” She checked Josh quickly for misplaced clothing and hints of lipstick and then pulled the door open. “It’s all yours Karter.”

“Thanks,” he smiled sheepishly at his cousin as she walked past him.

“Karter,” Josh nodded as he followed Donna.

“Josh,” Karter smirked and shut the door behind him.

* * * * * *

“Circle!”

“Braclet!”

“Necklace!”

“Magnet!”

“Okay…seriously… what the hell is that?”

“Dena!” Anna called out from the kitchen. “Language!” Donna, Josh, Dena, Andrew, and all of the K boys were deep in the midst of a game of Pictionary. Josh was pretty sure he worked with and knew some of the most competitive people in the country, but he was now certain that the Moss’ could give them all a run for their money. They had split he and Donna up and Kolby was now drawing for Josh’s team. The way he understood it, Donna and Andrew typically ruled the table when it came to these family competitions. Josh wasn’t at all surprised. He thought Donna was amazing. But he could certainly see that Dena was enjoying being so close winning. He could see the fire in Donna’s eyes as she watched his team guessing.

“Sorry mom!” Dena called and turned quickly back to the game. This was the last round and if they guessed this correctly, she beat her husband and Donna’s team. Nothing made her happier than when she beat Andrew and Donna.

“Poles!” Kevin exclaimed

“Poles?”

“Well they are long and narrow and…” He tried explaining.

“I think they are lights…” Josh examined the drawing and then jumped up from the couch. “And that’s a race track! Race Track! Lights!” He ran a hand through his hair. “Track lighting!”

“YES!” Kolby dropped his marker to the floor in victory and pointed at Josh with a self satisfied grin.

“What?!?” Donna stood with an exasperated look on her face.

“Yes!” Josh high-fived Kolby and turned to hug a deliriously happy Dena who was jumping up and down.

“We won!” She turned to her husband. “We beat you! We beat you! We beat you!”

“Wait,” Donna interrupted pointing at the picture still hanging on the easel. “That is NOT track lighting.”

“Hey,” Kolby shrugged. “I have no idea what the hell track lighting is…all that matters is that I got Josh to say it before the time went off, right?”

“That’s right,” Dena kissed her cousins cheek and turned to her sister. “Ah, come on honey, it’s okay that you lost.”

“Dena…” Donna had a warning in her voice.

“Ah, come on Donna,” Josh smiled at her over Dena’s shoulder. “You’re not a bad loser are you?”

“No,” she narrowed her eyes at him. “But I am much more giving winner…if you know what I mean.” She raised an eyebrow, turned on her heels and walked from the room.

“Well then,” Josh cleared his throat and looked at Dena with a smile. “It would have helped to know that from the beginning.”

“I suppose so,” Dena grinned and watched as Josh finished his beer and went to find Donna before she turned back to her cousins. “We won!”

* * * * * *

The night was winding to a close. They had eaten an amazing meal. They had taken an inordinate amount of photos, just as they had warned. They had opened their thoughtful gifts and they had played rounds of cards followed by one nearly violent game of Pictionary. Donna’s family, now sprawled out across sofas and oversized chairs watching “A Christmas Story”, was beginning to fade. Josh, however, was wide awake. Although it was late by any normal set of standards, it was still early by White House standards. But it had been quite a night.

“Okay, gang,” Patrick stood and clapped his hands together. “I think we should head home for the night.” His announcement was met by a spattering of groans. “Come on now…Donna has been yawning for half an hour and I think Dena has drifted off twice. Let’s get you girls home.”

“Okay…” Donna reluctantly agreed as Andrew pulled his wife up into his arms from her spot on the couch. The six of them slowly gathered their shoes and coats and gloves and said their good-byes to the family. Nana Mae walked them all to the door and hugged and kissed them each individually as they walked through the door.

“Now Josh,” she grabbed his arm as they all stepped out onto the porch. “I hope you’ll be back to see us again sometime.”

“I do too,” he smiled and was surprised to find that he truly meant it. “You know, maybe you should come and see me sometime.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Nana Mae chuckled as she watched her family walk towards their cars.

“Why not?”

“Well I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t let anyone as crazy as me anywhere near the White House,” she winked at Josh who laughed.

“That is a fair point,” Josh shrugged.

“I thought so.” She moved to hug the young man her granddaughter had brought home and whispered in his ear, “you take care of her.”

“I will do my best,” he hugged her back and then moved back so that Donna could say good-bye.

“I love you Nana,” Donna hugged her grandmother tightly and kissed her cheek.

“You’ll come over this week?”

“Of course,” Donna nodded.

“Good, maybe we can bake some sugar cookies?”

“Oh! I would love that!” Donna grinned.

“Okay, bye dear,” Nana waved as the final two stepped away from her. Josh held tightly to Donna’s hand as they made their way down the walk to the driveway. “Oh and Donna!”

“Yes, Nana?” Donna paused by the car door that Josh had opened for her.

“You hang on to that one,” she pointed a twisted finger at Josh. “He has a mighty cute butt!”

“Yes Nana…” Donna called out as her cheeks turned pink. Nana Mae nodded with a satisfied smile and slipped back into the house. When Donna turned to look at Josh, he had quite grin on his face. “I told you she was crazy.”

“Yeah…” Josh chuckled. “She is crazy…but oh so right.”

“Nice…” Donna rolled her eyes as she slid into the car.

“I’m just saying…she’s been around for a while…she knows what she’s talking about,” he shrugged smugly and shut the door before hurrying to his side of the car. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but the air had managed to become even colder while they were in Nana’s house. Then he thought that it maybe just felt colder because the air in Nana’s house was just that much warmer. He took one last look at the smoke billowing from the chimney before he pulled the car from the driveway.

* * * * * *

“Ah…” Donna sighed as she shut the bathroom door behind her and stepped back into her bedroom in her pajamas. “That feels MUCH better.”

“Yeah?” Josh looked over to her. “And it is MUCH cuter.”

“Oh?” She tilted her head to the side as she moved close to him and loosened his tie.

“Yeah…” He nodded and leaned down to kiss her. He felt so amazingly content standing there with his arms wrapped tightly around her as she pulled his tie from his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“Josh,” she moaned against his mouth as his hands moved down her back.

“Hmmm?”

“Come with me to bed…” He barely heard her whisper, but as her hands moved to his belt, her intentions were loud and clear.

“Whoa,” he took her hands quickly in his and took a step back from her.

“Whoa?” She raised her eyebrows.

“This is not happening.”

“It’s not?”

“No,” he shook his head. “It is not.”

“Josh…” She stuck out her lower lip.

“No,” he insisted and dropped her hands. “We are not doing that in your parents’ house.”

“Oh come on, Josh, don’t be a party pooper.”

“If you’re trying to convince me, that is not helping your case,” he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his shoes from his feet.

“You did great, you know,” Donna smiled flirtatiously at him. “With the family tonight. They adored you.”

“Yeah,” he shrugged with a smile.

“That easy huh?”

“Well, it became a lot easier when Nana Mae told me that your family votes on potential new members.”

“How did that make it easier?” Donna rubbed some lotion onto her elbows and sat on the bed next to Josh.

“Well, I’m a politician Donna. I’m at my best when I’m campaigning for votes….” Josh stood and gathered his sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“And you’re campaigning for…”

“Votes,” he said matter-of-factly. “I most certainly do not want to be the first person they vote no on.” And with that he stepped into the bathroom, leaving Donna completely speechless.

* * * * * *

When Josh finally emerged from the bathroom, showered and dressed for bed, Donna was curled up on the bed fast asleep. He smiled and tossed his clothes on a chair as he made his way over to her. Very gently, he pulled the covers over her and turned out the light before slipping into bed next to her. She rustled slightly as he wrapped his arm around her waist and molded his body to hers. She felt warm and smelled sweet as he tucked his head close to hers and closed his eyes. He knew that he had to leave the next day and he knew that he was going to have a difficult time saying good-bye to her and to her family. But that night, curled up in Donna’s bed on Christmas Day. That night, he slept better than he had in a long time.


	15. Fleur de Destin-Chapter Fifteen

“Hold on! I’m coming!” Josh called out into his dark apartment as the ringing phone jarred him from his sleep. Completely disoriented, he nearly fell off the couch as he snatched the phone off the coffee table.

 

“Hello?” His voice was gruff as he ran a hand through his hair blinking against the harsh light from the TV.

 

“Josh?” His face brightened instantly when he heard Donna’s voice. “Is that you?”

 

“Yeah…” He yawned still halfway asleep. “Did you think somebody else was staying at my place?”

 

“No, I…” She laughed. “You sound really…were you sleeping?”

 

“No?” 

 

“No?” She laughed. “Josh did you fall asleep watching CNN again?”

 

“I was….” He trailed off and looked to the TV. “Oh holy shit!” He jumped to his feet and stared frighteningly at the television.

 

“Holy what? Josh?” Donna’s voice slightly panicked. “Are you okay?”

 

“Donna! On CNN…right now…there are…” He hurried to find the remote in disbelief. “There are zombies taking over the capitol building…”

 

“Zombies? Josh?” She couldn’t hide the laughter in her voice. “There are not zombies taking over the capitol building.”

 

“Donna, I swear to you, there are zombies at the capitol…”

 

“OR…” Donna interrupted his sleepy tirade. “Or you fell asleep watching CNN and sometime in the night you rolled over on the remote and changed the channel.”

“Donna…” Josh quickly hit the buttons on the remote and the TV immediately returned to Anderson Cooper reporting from New York . “Oh…” He sighed relieved. “You’re right. I changed the channel.”

 

“You think?” Donna laughed.

 

“Hey! It’s three o’clock in the morning here. I’m half asleep….maybe the mockery isn’t entirely necessary.”

 

“Oh come on Josh, you thought zombies were taking over the capitol building! Mockery is absolutely necessary.”

 

“Donna…”

 

“You don’t think you would be, I don’t know, one of the first phone calls if zombies were on the loose?” Donna laughed over the phone line.

 

“Well, I suppose…”

 

“Yeah, I suppose.”

 

“Oh alright.” He chuckled and fell back on the couch. “Laugh it up.”

 

“I intend to.”

 

“Will it last long?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“Yeah,” Josh flipped off the TV and made his way towards his room. “You’re calling pretty late. You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I just couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Oh?” He grinned. “Excited to see me tomorrow?”

 

“I suppose.”

 

“You suppose?”

 

“Well, you know…”

 

“I’m glad you’re coming home,” Josh admitted to darkness.

 

“Me too…” She sighed. “Anyway, I should let you get some sleep.”

 

“I suppose,” he leaned against the doorway to his bedroom. “Hey Donna…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What would you do…you know…if there were zombies attacking the capitol building?” He grinned as she laughed.

 

“Well, I suppose I would…” She gave it some careful consideration. “I suppose I would call Sam.”

 

“My Sam?” He raised his eyebrows.

 

“I’m sorry, your Sam?” She laughed.

 

“You know what I meant.” His eyes narrowed. “Why Sam?”

 

“Well,” she yawned. “I guess he strikes me as the type who would know what to do if there were in fact zombies attacking the capitol building.”

 

“Huh.” Josh pondered that for a moment. “Donna?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You think Sam’s a super hero, don’t you.”

 

“Well, he does have this quality.”

 

“Nice.”

 

 

NEW YEAR’S EVE DAY

 

 

“Maxine!” Josh stepped from his office and scanned the bullpen for his assistant who was nowhere to be found. He looked to his watch nervously and stepped back into his office. He quickly gathered a few folders and stuffed them into his bag before moving to shut down his computer.

 

“Why are you wearing a tuxedo?” Josh looked up to find Toby lurking in the doorway with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand. His eyes followed Josh as he moved about the room in search of something.

 

“I’m on my way out the door,” Josh called as he pulled a black garment bag from where it hung behind his door. “What do you need?”

 

“I need that memo on….why are you wearing a tuxedo?” Toby stepped into the room confused.

 

“It’s really only half a tuxedo at this point…I’m supposed to meet Donna…” Josh sifted through a desk drawer. “And Maxine has the memo you’re looking for…if you can find Maxine.”

 

“I saw her in the mess a minute ago,” Toby gestured towards the door. “Where exactly is it you are supposed to meet Donna?”

 

“At her house. Her flight landed while we were in the meeting. She was heading straight home to get ready for this new years thing. I’m going to pick her up…if I can mange to get out of here,” Josh nodded and slipped past Toby to look out the door. “Maxine!” He called just as she walked up to the door. “Jesus!” He exclaimed.

 

“Not quite, but I get your meaning,” she eyed him and slipped past both men to Josh’s desk. She opened his top drawer and pulled a wrapped box from it. Calmly she rounded the desk and handed it to her boss. “I believe you are looking for this.”

 

“Wha…yes. Yes, I was looking for this,” he was amazed, yet again, at her ability to help him. “I’m on my way out the door. You can take off when you finish up for the day. Be sure to give that memo to Toby on….”

 

“I have it at my desk,” Maxine smiled and patted Toby’s arm as she slid past him and out the door. “You look nice. Tell Donna I said hello.”

 

“Will do,” Josh smiled at the mere mention of her name. “You still coming over tomorrow?” Josh asked Toby as he pulled his coat on.

 

“Yeah….”

 

“Great buddy,” Josh pulled his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room. “Was there anything else you needed before I…”

 

“No,” Toby shook his head. “I’ll just get the memo from Maxine.”

 

“Great!” Josh called as he stepped around the corner. “See you tomorrow!”

 

“See you…tomorrow,” Toby muttered. With a role of his eyes, he turned towards Maxine’s desk. He had never seen his friend quite so smitten as he had lately.

 

* * * * * *

 

As Josh hurried up the walk to her front door, he found it increasingly impossible to pull out even a small shred of his notorious game face. With the briefest moment of nervous hesitation, he rang her doorbell and impatiently tapped his foot.

 

“Josh?” He heard her voice on the other side of the door.

 

“You were expecting Gavin?” He smirked and shifted his weight.

 

“You were expecting me to open the door after that lame attempt at a joke?” He could hear the smile in her voice.

 

“That’s fine,” he shrugged his shoulders. “I can go home. I’m beat anyway…” He stepped off the porch, calling her bluff.

 

“Hold it right there Lyman,” she demanded as the door swung open. 

 

He stopped immediately in his tracks and spun around towards her voice. He could feel the heat warm his face the moment he saw her. She stood in her doorway in her long, fluffy robe with her hair done up in a low tousled bun, looking absolutely amazing. He found that even though he desperately wanted to, he could no longer force his feet to move. She looked…different. Her smile was brighter than he remembered, her eyes were twinkling more, her smile wider, and her hair appeared softer. 

 

Lucky for him, Donna’s feet were working just fine. In a matter of mere seconds her arms were tight around his neck and her hair, which smelled even better than he had remembered, was soft against his cheek. Although his feet weren’t working, his lips were and they found hers with great ease and great reward.

 

“I wasn’t sure you would make it in time,” she spoke in a whisper as she pulled back, cheeks flushed.

 

“I left the office early…”

 

“It’s eight o’clock.”

 

“Okay, so it’s a little late,” he nodded. “But I do have on my tux.”

 

“You do.”

 

“I just might need some help with my tie,” he held it up in his hand. “Do you think I could solicit some assistance from you?” 

 

“I think you might,” Donna grinned, took his hand in hers and led him back to her house. And just like that, they were back to normal, back in sync. Forcing himself to be mindful of the time, Josh dismissed the thought of ridding Donna of her robe and followed her inside with a grin.

 

* * * * * *

 

“Okay…seriously…I need some help with this…” Josh called to Donna as she put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup.

 

“With what?” She stepped into the bedroom, still clad in her robe.

 

“This!” He turned towards her with a frustrated yank on his bowtie. 

 

“Oh…” Donna breathed as she took him in. He had never worn his tux around her. Sure, she had seen the photos, but standing there in her bedroom, he looked amazing. She felt the flush go to her cheeks and suddenly her terry cloth robe was much too hot. Her sudden loss of composure was not lost on Josh.

 

“You okay?” He smirked as he stepped towards her and pulled her into his arms.

 

“What?” Her eyes snapped to his and she took a deep breath. “Yes, I’m fine.”

 

“You sure?” He raised and eyebrow. “You seemed a little…distracted there for a second.”

 

“Yeah…” She muttered caught up in his smile. “I’m fine.” She took his tie in her hands. “You just…clean up well, that’s all.”

 

“Well thank you,” his voice lowered as he felt her face so close to his.

 

“You’re welcome,” she smiled as she finished tying his tie. “You know, I never did get a chance to tell you how much it meant to me that you came to Wisconsin .”

 

“Well, you did tell me. But if you think you need to tell me again, I’m all ears.”

 

“Good,” she kissed his cheek. “Oh! Nana Mae sent you a Christmas present.”

 

“She did?” His voice raised in excitement.

 

“She did,” Donna nodded.

 

“Do I get to open it now?” 

 

“You sure can,” she laughed and pulled a wrapped box from her dresser drawer. Josh snatched it from her hands and pulled the green and red paper off. Donna watched as a grin spread across his face. “What is it? She wouldn’t tell me and I’ve just been dying to know.”

 

“Here,” he handed the box over to her. “Take a look for yourself.” Donna took the box and laughter erupted from her lips.

 

“It’s a photo…”

 

“Yes it is.”

 

“Of you…by Nana’s tree…”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“With Susan.”

 

“With Susan.”

 

“Oh my…” Donna couldn’t stop the laughter. “When in the world did you take this?”

 

“I don’t know,” Josh took the box from her and looked at the picture. “I think you were helping your mother in the kitchen…and Andrew had me worried about your crazy Nana…and I was trying to win her affections and…well, I posed with the dog.”

 

“Yes you did…” She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. “And you absolutely won her affections.”

 

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Absolutely. She couldn’t stop talking about you the entire time I was there. She’s a big fan Josh.”

 

“Not nearly enough of those.”

 

“Are you kidding? Have you seen the website?”

 

“Have you?!” His face twisted up.

 

“I have,” she nodded and pulled back with a wink. “But don’t worry, I’m still a fan.”

 

Catching her hand in his, he stopped her from stepping away from him. “Do we…really have to go to this thing?”

 

“Of course we do,” she squeezed his hand and slipped into some very tall, very strappy sandals. “Kevin’s so excited that we’re going to be there. Besides, it will be fun.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Josh eyed her shoes and looked at her strangely. “Just for the record, I think those are a terrible idea.”

 

“My shoes?” Donna raised and eyebrow. “You don’t like my shoes?”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, they are…shiny…” He struggled for the right word. “But you’re going to be on your feet for most of the night. They look like they aren’t the most comfortable.”

 

“Well,” Donna smiled and stepped into her closet. “I like them and they go with the dress. I appreciate your concern but…”

 

“Hey, I’ve already spent more time on the shoes than I need to. Wear what you want, they are your feet…” When Josh’s eyes fell on Donna, who stepped out of her closet wearing a short, silver and white flapper-style dress, and his voice simply stopped working. He cleared his throat and looked her over.

 

“I just need to find my wrap and we can go,” she flipped through a drawer, not noticing Josh’s momentary breakdown.

 

“No,” Josh’s firm voice caused her to look up at him.

 

“I’m sorry?” She smiled and pulled the wrap from the drawer.

 

“I just…okay, look, I don’t want to be the guy who tells you what you can and can’t wear…”

 

“Then don’t,” she interrupted with narrowed eyes.

 

“I just….Donna, that dress is….” He sighed. “Well, it’s quite shiny and short and…amazing…and those shoes are…well they are really high and…not very practical at all…” He let off as his eyes settled on her long legs. 

 

“Ah-Hem.” Donna cleared her throat and his eyes snapped back to her face.

 

“I’m sorry,” he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “I am. I just…you look amazing Donna and, well…there are going to be other men at this party and I just…I honestly don’t know how I’m going to be able to handle them leering at you all night…”

“Nobody is going to leer,” she rolled her eyes at him. “Except for maybe you.”

 

“I don’t leer,” he countered.

 

“Really? What do you call this,” she mimicked his face from moments earlier and he laughed.

 

“Okay…” He shook his head and pulled her close to him. “Maybe I just want you all to myself…”

 

“You do have me all to yourself, Josh. I’m going to the party with you.”

 

“Yes, but in that dress, the men are going to want to…”

 

“That doesn’t mean they will get to.”

 

“I know.” He nodded. “But I just don’t want there to be any doubt that you are…”

 

“Well…” She interrupted and lowered her eyes flirtatiously. “I will be wearing my ‘Josh Lyman is my boyfriend’ button…”

 

“Here we go…” He rolled his eyes. 

 

“And I plan to introduce myself to everyone as Donna Moss, girlfriend to Josh Lyman…”

 

“Okay…”

 

“And I figure if we handcuff ourselves together then they will all know…”

 

“Okay, that’s enough. I get your point.”

 

“My point?” She smiled and picked up her purse from the dresser.

 

“Maybe I’m being a little…”

 

“Silly?” She offered as she stepped down the hallway.

 

“I don’t know if I would go with silly, but…” He followed her toward the stairs.

 

“Josh,” she spun around to face him and lowered her voice. “I want you to know that even if I don’t wear the button, or introduce myself as girlfriend to Josh Lyman, or handcuff myself to you…” She stood so close to him he could feel her breath on his face.

 

“Yeah?” He muttered with his eyebrows raised.

 

“I want you to know that even if I don’t do all of those things…I promise that the way I look at you from across the room…and the way that I hold onto you when you are near…”

 

“Yeah?” He gulped.

 

“I promise you that everyone in the room will know that you have me all to yourself.” She leaned in, kissed his cheek and just as quickly made her way down the stairs, leaving him stunned at the top of the stairway. “Come on Josh. The cab is here and the sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave.”

 

“That is not at all true,” he cleared his throat and took a moment to regain his composure before following her. “This is a New Year’s Eve party. We can’t leave until after midnight, regardless of what time we get there.”

 

“Fair point,” Donna nodded. “But the sooner we schmooze with my friends, the sooner after midnight we can come home and ring in the New Year alone.”

 

“I like the way you think,” he opened the door for her.

 

“I thought you might.”

 

“Hey Donna…you don’t really have a “Josh Lyman is my boyfriend” button, do you?”

 

“Sorry,” she smiled and stepped out the door. “No button.”

 

“Huh…that’s too bad,” he followed her and grinned. “And the handcuffs?”

 

“Only time will tell,” she winked and smiled as she locked her door and breezed past him down the walk way towards the cab, leaving a stunned but hopeful Josh Lyman in her wake.

 

* * * * *

Despite himself, Josh was quite amazed with the crowd that had gathered for the reopening of Kevin’s gallery. There was a good sized group of reporters standing around as couple after couple of grandly dressed partiers entered the gallery. Josh was quite used to traveling in large groups and quite used to the pomp and circumstance of it all. But as he and Donna breezed past the reporters and photographers who were scrounging to catch shots of D.C.’s elite, he was happy to find himself completely outside of the flashbulbs and questions. He found himself relaxed and much more at ease than he cared to admit. Donna held tightly to his hand as they walked through the crowd and straight into the gallery.

 

They were quickly greeted by a warm gush of air and two tuxedoed young men ready to take their coats and offer them champagne. Donna immediately spotted Jillian and her new boyfriend Dave. Working like a well-oiled machine, Josh plucked Donna’s wrap from her hands and shuffled that and his overcoat to one of the young men well Donna took two glasses of champagne from the other. With a quick wave and a nod in Jillian’s direction, the two were headed across the room. Josh led the way while Donna followed closely, whispering names and details of the people they were passing. He loved how informed she was and he loved that she naturally felt the need to make sure that he was just as informed as she.

 

“Donna!” Jillian called out as she bound forward to hug her friend close. “Merry Christmas! How are you? How was Wisconsin ? How was your flight? Oh! I missed you!”

 

“I missed you too,” Donna hugged Jillian back. “I’m great. Wisconsin was great. Flight was…well, I made it, let’s just be happy with that.”

 

“Josh Lyman,” Jillian turned to him. “Glad to see you’re still around.”

 

“Thank you Jill,” he smiled and shook Dave’s hand, offering him a hello.

 

“Come on, we have a table,” Jill motioned to the tall table and stools. “Sit, sit.”

 

“Thanks,” Donna sat in the chair that Josh had pulled out for her. “Jill, you look fantastic.”

 

“So do you,” Jill winked at her. “I’m so glad you’re back. Kevin and I had dinner the other night and he was going on and on about you and…well he is just going to die when he sees you.”

 

“I’m excited to see him too…”

 

“Donatella Moss, as I live and breathe,” a grinning Kevin approached the table. “I’ll take this,” he plucked a tray of champagne from the hands of a server as he passed by.

 

“As I live and breathe?” Donna laughed at his expression while he passed out the glasses.

 

“Laugh all you want, but get your long legs over here and give me a hug.” Donna happily obliged. “I see you brought Mr. Lyman with you.”

 

“I did,” she smiled and turned towards Josh.

 

“Kevin,” Josh nodded with a smile. “You sure know how to throw a party.”

 

“Thanks. Having fun?” Kevin asked as he took a seat.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Yeah, he’s having fun…” Donna winked and flashed a knowing smile. “But he would be having more fun if I let him go talk to that Senator he’s been eyeing since we arrived.”

 

“Where?” Kevin scanned the crowd.

 

“Right there,” Donna nodded discreetly towards the bar.

 

“What?” Josh smirked.

 

“Yeah, you think you’re pretty smooth, but I see you over there Lyman.”

 

“Donna, honestly, I….” He tried his best to recover from being caught.

 

“It’s okay,” she laughed. “You can go.”

 

“Donna, really, I’m not…”

 

“Yes you are,” she interrupted. “And I’m telling you…go ahead. I’ll be fine. I have my friends.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll take care of her

 

* * * * *

“Where the hell is he?” Donna mumbled as she glanced at her watch again and scanned the room for Josh. Donna sighed. She hated to admit that Josh might be right, but she was seriously beginning to rethink her shoe choice as she scanned the room for him. The clock was ticking, the countdown was beginning, and New Year’s Eve was fast on its way to a close. And Josh was nowhere to be found.

 

“I should have known better…” She mumbled under her breath. “Turn you loose on the Senator…”

 

“Hey there…” She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and instantly smiled.

 

“I was beginning to think I was going to be ringing in the New Year alone,” she replied without turning around.

 

“Not a chance,” she felt his lips on her shoulder and the goose bumps that immediately followed. Josh stepped in front of her and grinned. “You missed me?”

 

“Nah,” she shrugged and lowered her eyelids. “It’s just getting close to midnight and well, there have been some men leering, and since I forgot my button…”

 

“Point them out,” he raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to her. “I’ll beat them down.”

 

“Beat them down?” Donna chuckled.

 

“With my bare hands,” he laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

 

“I can think of better things for you to do with your bare hands,” her voice was low and sultry.

 

“Ah…” he nodded and cleared his throat. “I have always been more of a lover than a fighter.”

 

“I thought so,” she tilted her head to the side.

 

“Let’s get out of here.”

 

“Josh…”

 

“Come on Donna. I want to go home. We’ve shown our faces at the party. We’ve talked to Kevin and Jill and Dave. I’ve even looked at the art work! Please, let’s just…”

 

“Are you whining?”

 

“I’ve missed you…” His voice grew soft as he side-stepped her question. “You’ve been gone for so long and I’ve missed you so much…and…”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?” He raised his eyebrows.

 

“Yes,” she nodded. “You made some great arguments.”

 

“I did.”

 

“And my feet are killing me.”

 

“Ah…” He nodded and shrugged, “I told you about the shoes.”

 

“I know you did. And you were right.”

 

“Well, if they’re helping me get you out of here…I’ll take whatever works.

 

“And I’ve missed you too…” She smiled and took his hand, pulling him towards the door.

 

“Hey!” Kevin’s voice rang out and stopped them in their tracks. Donna could hear Josh groan as they turned to Kevin’s voice.

 

“Kevin,” she smiled as he hurried towards them.

 

“You cannot be leaving yet…” he narrowed his gaze. “You have two minutes till midnight.”

 

“Kevin…” Donna started.

 

“Two minutes,” he interrupted with a smile.

 

“Listen,”

 

“Two Minutes.”

 

“I know, but…”

 

“Two. Minutes.”

 

“Fine,” Josh stepped in with a sigh. “Two minutes.”

 

“Josh!” She looked shocked.

 

“Ah come on Donna, there’s nothing that you two were going to do that can’t wait another two minutes,” Kevin offered with a smirk before he turned back towards the crowd, having successfully stopped them from leaving. “I’m going to grab us some champagne. I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

 

“Traitor,” Donna turned to him with her arms crossed. “What happened to ‘I missed you so much’?”

 

“I did miss you,” he flashed a grin. “But Kevin’s right. We’re so close to midnight...”

 

“Oh please, you just didn’t want to explain yourself to him.”

 

“Well, I…”

 

“Are you afraid of Kevin Josh?”

 

“What? No!” He exclaimed. “Please, Donna…he just…”

 

“Yeah,” Donna rolled her eyes. “I see how you are.”

 

“Me?! Please don’t make this out to be more than you wanting to get out of your shoes. Shoes, by the way, that no person in their right mind would ever choose to wear on their feet if they had to spend any time at all standing. Shoes I warned you about before we even stepped foot out of your house. Damned silly shoes, if you ask me.”

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“You heard me,” he crossed his arms. “I mean really…you’re a tall woman, what do you need the extra inches for anyway?”

 

“Don’t think for a second that I don’t recognize this as a diversion on your part Joshua Lyman.”

 

“You know what Donna…” Josh uncrossed his arms. “Maybe Kevin is right…it won’t kill us to stay till midnight. There’s nothing that can’t wait two more minutes.”

 

“That’s because Kevin doesn’t know what I’m wearing underneath this dress,” she lowered her eyes. “Or not wearing.”

 

“Not wearing?” Josh gulped.

 

“That’s right. Maybe Kevin doesn’t know what I was planning on not wearing with these shoes…”

 

“The shoes…” Josh glanced down at the heels and could feel the heat rise to his face.

 

“These silly shoes that make me three inches taller.”

 

“Three inches?” He raised his eyebrows.

 

“Maybe he doesn’t know how I was secretly hoping to ring in the New Year…”

 

“Donna…” His voice was steady.

 

“Remember when you asked me earlier about the handcuffs…”

 

“That’s it,” he grabbed for her hand.

 

“Here you go!” Kevin exclaimed as he returned with a tray of champagne.

 

“Thank you Kevin,” Donna smirked and took a glass from his tray as she turned her back to Josh. Donna could feel the sexual tension mounting between them. God. She missed this.

* * * * * *

“TEN”

 

“Donna, the moment, and I mean the exact moment that clock strikes midnight, we are walking…no no….running out that door.”

 

“NINE”

 

“Hey, I tried to make a break for it earlier. You were the one who…”

 

“EIGHT”

 

“I swear to God if you…”

 

“SEVEN”

 

“You’re sexy when you’re like this.”

 

“SIX”

 

“Like what?”

 

“FIVE”

 

“All pent up and tense.”

 

“FOUR”

 

“I am not pent up and tense.”

 

“THREE”

 

“You are. Look at the strain in your neck and shoulders. And your hair is all

crazy and…”

 

“TWO”

 

“Donna, you are driving me absolutely…”

 

“ONE”

 

“I’ll race you to the cab”

 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

 

“Wait, Donna…” Josh grabbed her hand. As the confetti fell from the ceiling and ‘Auld Lang Syne’ sounded out from the band, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Wait?” She smiled warmly up at him as she settled close to his chest. “What happened to ‘the exact moment that clock strikes midnight’?”

 

“Oh I have every intention of running you out of here, I just thought that we should do this first.”

 

“This?”

 

“Happy New Year,” he grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

 

“Aww…Happy New Year Josh,” she tilted her head up to meet his lips with her own. Just as she felt the heat from her lips reach the tips of her toes, Josh pulled back. “Hey…”

 

“I’ll race you to the cab.”


	16. Fleur de Destin-Chapter Sixteen

“Good Morning…” Donna smiled as she rolled closer to the warmth of Josh’s body.

“Ugh…” He moaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

“Oh you poor thing…” Donna chuckled.

“Shhhh…” He waved his hand to silence her.

“Looks like somebody can’t hold his liquor,” she nudged him.

“I can hold my liquor,” he emerged from under his pillow.

“No,” she laughed shaking her head. “No you can’t.”

“I can drink with the best of them,” he mumbled and pulled her close to him.

“You can’t drink with any of them, Josh,” she tousled his hair.

“I’m in politics, okay?” He swatted her hand away. “I can drink.”

“I don’t know. You seem to have a very sensitive system.”

“Please don’t tell people that! It makes me sound like an idiot.”

“I’m just saying, you had two drinks and now you’re going to spend the rest of the weekend sleeping it off.”

“I think the two of us can come up with better ways to spend the weekend,” he kissed her neck.

“Ah yes…” She sleepily rolled over to kiss him. For the briefest of moments her eyes fell on the clock over his shoulder. She sat straight up and a look of fear passed over her face. “Oh my God!”

“Please lower your voice,” Josh rubbed his forehead and squinted.

“Oh my God! Josh!” She quickly jumped from his bed and pulled a t-shirt over her head.

“Donna, seriously…” He sat up and watched her begin to gather her clothes from the night before.

“Look!” She interrupted pointing at the clock on his nightstand.

“Okay…” He did as he was told.

“What time is it Josh?”

“Well, it appears to be ten forty-five here in my apartment. What time is it over there in crazy land?” He turned back to her but the smirk on his face faded fast when he saw her glare.

“I am going to ignore that. For. The. Moment.”

“Donna, I’m sorry, I’m really not following you here…” 

“It’s almost eleven!” She called out as she searched under his bed for her shoes. Answered by only Josh’s silence, Donna stood up, shoes in hand. “What time are your friends coming over Josh?”

“Around noon,” he shrugged and climbed out of bed, very cautiously moving closer to her.

“That’s right. Your friends, your coworkers are going to be here in about an hour and here we are, lying in bed, naked and completely not ready for your friends.” 

“First of all, we are no longer naked in my bed, but for the sake of discussion, I’m willing to get back to that if needed,” he reached for her hand with a smile.

“Josh!” She slapped his hand away.

“Okay,” he ran a hand through his hair and summoned all he had to avoid rolling his eyes at her. “Listen. My friends won’t be here for another hour. It is not going to take an hour for me to get out of bed and be ready for my friends. My place is clean. I shower in all of five minutes. I have beer in the fridge. We’re ordering pizza. Plus, they’re all bringing stuff over. I don’t know why you’re so worked up.”

“Of course not,” she crossed her arms in front of her. “Were you just going to let me sleep until they got here? Look at me Josh! I’m a mess. I am an extremely well educated, witty, competent woman and you have reduced me to a mess. I stayed over here last night without even thinking to bring a bag…without even thinking to set an alarm clock and here I am…with less than an hour to go home, shower, change, make my dip, and get back here so that I’m not hours later than the rest of the party.”

“Your dip?” He raised an eyebrow.

“AND,” she moved right past him towards the bathroom. “And all I have to wear home is this silly party dress and these ridiculous three inch heels!”

“Hey, don’t knock the heels, Donna. They earned their keep last night,” he joked and grabbed her hand as she moved past him. Before she could protest, he silenced her with his lips. She couldn’t help but be pacified, at least for the moment. When he pulled back, he could feel that she was less tense. “Okay, now, let’s just regroup for a minute.”

“Josh…” She started, but with a smile and a softer voice.

“Let me take these,” he plucked the shoes from her hands. “I think we can both agree these are not meant for walking. We can just leave them here.” He tossed the shoes to the floor with a wink and a smirk.

“Well then what will I…”

“You can wear…” He went to his dresser and opened a drawer, producing a pair of sweat pants, t-shirt and socks. “You can wear this home…and some of my shoes I suppose. I know they’re too big, but they will work for the short amount of time it’s going to take you to get home. You can take my car. It will really only take you about ten minutes to get home and ten to get back. So that leaves you forty minutes to shower, change and you don’t need to make dip…”

 

“Well, it’s pretty good dip,” she smiled as she snuggled close to him, happy with his management of the situation.

“Oh I don’t doubt it,” he looked down at her and hugged her close. “But you need to relax. You’ll have plenty of time to get ready and you don’t need to be here right at twelve. It’s relaxed. It’s casual. I mean, come on, it’s just Toby and Sam.”

“And CJ and Charlie,” Donna pointed out.

“And if you think they are all going to show up on time and dressed up, you are out of your mind. We’ll be lucky if they’re all wearing pants.”

“Wearing pants?” She laughed and stepped towards the bathroom again. “Okay. I’m going to change and get moving. I certainly want to be in the ‘wearing pants’ category.”

“I suppose,” he smiled, reluctantly let go of her hand and watched her close the bathroom door behind her.

* * * * * *

“Okay, I’m going to take off,” Donna called as she hurriedly rounded the corner into Josh’s kitchen. Josh, still clad in his boxers and a t-shirt, looked up from the coffee maker as a grin spread across his face.

“Those sweats are entirely too big for you!” He crossed his arms across his chest.

“Yeah?” She grinned back.

“Yeah,” he walked over to where she stood. “You could fit a whole other person in there.”

“Oh?” She arched an eyebrow.

“Mmmhmm,” he nodded and pulled her close to him.

“Can that other person be you?” She looked up at him through her eyelashes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Ah…” He chuckled and kissed her quickly. “Not if you want to get home and back in time for the party…with pants on.”

“What if I’m willing to sacrifice the pants?” Her hands traveled down his back towards the band of his boxer shorts.

“Okay, now you’re just teasing,” he pulled her hands from his waist and stepped back from her. “I would like you to note the personal sacrifice I am making right now so that you will not feel rushed in your endeavor across town.”

“Such a martyr!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he followed her towards the door.

“I’ll be back,” she gathered her dress in her hands as Josh opened his door. 

“Great,” he leaned against the frame and watched her walk away with a suspicious smile. “Hey! Maybe you should bring some stuff back with you.”

“Some stuff?” She turned around with a confused look on her face. “You mean the dip?”

“No,” he chuckled. “I mean a toothbrush, maybe some pajamas, and a change of clothes. You know, so you don’t have to go across town dressed like a rumpled clown again.”

“Josh…” She approached him carefully. “Are you telling me you want me to leave some clothes and toiletries at your house?”

“Well,” he thought for a moment. “I’m merely suggesting that it might make sense for you to keep a few things here.”

“Like my toothbrush and pajamas…”

“Well, maybe not the pajamas,” he grinned.

“Nice.”

“I’m just saying…”

“Seems like a big step to me,” she crossed her arms. 

“It’s not,” he shook his head. “Well, it might be a step, but not a big one. Just a step.”

“Just a step,” she repeated and searched his face for any sign of trepidation or uneasiness. Regardless of what he said, she knew this was a big step for him. He was not quick to let people into his life, even with little steps. But his face and body language held true to his words. There was not a bulging vein in sight. Not one bead of nervous sweat to be found.

“Look, you don’t have to if you’re nervous…”

“I’m not nervous,” she interrupted quickly. “What would I be nervous about?” 

“I don’t know, you just seem a little…” 

“I’m not!”

“Hey, calm down.”

“I’m calm!”

“Okay,” he laughed and shrugged. “It’s just an offer. Give it some thought.”

“You sure about that?”

“Donna, it’s just some clothes and a toothbrush. It’s not like I’m clearing out closet space.”

“Well I might need a drawer,” she cocked her head to the side with a grin.

“I could probably sacrifice one drawer.”

“Just one drawer, huh?” 

“Take it or leave it.”

“Take it,” she nodded and turned away. “I’m heading home now. But I’ll be back…with stuff.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

“Great. Oh, hey, Donna?”

“Yeah?” She turned around.

“You might need this when you come back,” he tossed something in the air.

“What?” She caught and tried to wrap her mind around what she was holding in her hand. She looked up at him, eyes wide. “Josh…”

“Yes?” He raised his eyebrows with feigned innocence.

“What is this?” Her voice was slow, but steady.

“It’s a key. To my apartment.” He was very clear. 

“For me?”

“For you.”

“You’re giving me a key to your apartment?”

“It would appear so, yes.”

“Josh…”

“If you’re going to say that this is a big step, I’m going to stop you right there,” he walked slowly towards here. “While I agree that this step is slightly bigger than the drawer…”

“Slightly?” She laughed.

“But,” he continued on. “I would like you to keep two things in mind.” He wrapped his arms around her. “One. Maxine has a copy too.”

“Maxine has a key to your apartment?”

“Well, yeah. Sometimes I need her to check on things while I’m gone or come here for a file I left or…I don’t know.”

“Your assistant has a key to your apartment.”

“She’s not just my assistant.”

“Are you trying to tell me…”

“And TWO,” he interrupted her before she got carried away with herself. “Two is…I love you Donna. I have told you some of my deepest…fears. I have told you about my sister and my father and I have told you about the shooting and the PTSD. In telling you about those things I have already given you way more access to my secret, private life than that key could ever give you.”

“Josh…” She forced a smile over the tears in her eyes. “That was very sweet.”

“Yeah, well…” He shrugged.

“You gave me a key to your apartment,” she grinned.

“Don’t forget the drawer.”

“You gave me a key to your apartment and a drawer.”

“I did.”

“I love you Josh.”

“This I know.”

“I need to leave now.”

“Yes.”

“Or I won’t be back for the party.”

“I understand.”

“Do you think we could christen this key later?” She lowered her voice.

“Christen the key? How would we do that?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “Maybe later I will come back because I forgot something. I can use my key and maybe surprise you in the shower.”

“Oh?” He smiled. “What would you be coming back for?”

“I don’t know…maybe my three inch heels.”

“Go. Now.” He put his hands on her shoulders and moved her away from him.

“Josh?”

“Donna. You have forty minutes and I am seconds away from taking my clothes back. Go now.” He stepped towards his apartment, putting distance between them.

“Going.” She turned with a laugh.

“Hurry back?” He called back from his door.

“With my toothbrush.”

“And pajamas?”

“Not a chance,” she winked before disappearing around the corner.

“Excellent.” He stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

* * * *

“Joshua!” CJ rummaged through a drawer in Josh’s kitchen. 

“Yeah?” He peeked around the corner.

“Do you not own a bottle opener? Is it really just twist off for you?” She shut the drawer and looked up at him.

“Of course I own…” He walked over the fridge and removed an opener from the top. “See, it’s magnetic, so I don’t loose it.”

“How ingenious of you,” she rolled her eyes and snatched the opener from his hands.

“I think CJ just called me a genius,” Josh called to Sam and Toby as he and CJ rejoined them.

“You sure she said genius?” Charlie asked.

“Yes.”

“I doubt that,” Toby offered from his chair.

“CJ?” Josh raised an eyebrow as he took a seat on the couch.

“I highly doubt that,” CJ smirked and began poking through his bookshelves and looking at the titles and photos.

“Hey, where’s Donna?” Sam asked.

“She should be here any time now,” he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the mention of her name. “She had to run home and…” He trailed off.

“Make a phone call?” CJ offered with a grin.

“Do some laundry?” Charlie offered.

“She’ll be here soon,” he dismissed their jokes and took a drink from his bottle.

“Is the pizza on the way?” Toby grabbed a handful of potato chips from the bowl.

“Any minute now.” CJ answered without turning back to the group. “Okay, I have to ask…” She turned from the bookcase with a frame in hand.

“What’s up?” Josh glanced quickly from the TV to CJ and back to the TV.

“With all due respect…what in the hell is happening in this picture?” 

“What?” He looked up at her and wiped his hands on his pants. “Can I see?”

“By all means,” CJ handed the frame over to him and waited.

“Oh!” He laughed when he saw it. “This is me and Susan.”

“Susan?” Toby looked confused. “Do we know a Susan?”

“It’s Donna’s Aunt’s dog,” Josh handed the frame back to CJ.

“Donna’s Aunt’s dog,” Toby repeated barely able to swallow the sip in his mouth. 

“Let me see,” Sam reached for the frame while Charlie looked over his shoulder.

“You took a picture with Donna’s Aunt’s dog?” CJ smiled and handed the frame to Sam.

“Well, yeah.”

“Josh…” CJ started.

“I was at her grandmother’s house for Christmas and she wanted me to take a picture with the dog. What was I supposed to do?”

“You took a picture with a dog?” Toby asked as Sam tossed the frame over to him.

“Yes, okay. I took a picture with a dog,” Josh snatched the frame from Toby’s hands and returned the picture to the shelf before turning to face them. “Alright, go ahead.”

“Where does Donna’s grandmother live?” CJ asked.

“Wisconsin.”

“You went to Wisconsin?” Sam asked.

“Yes.”

“When?” 

“For Christmas,” he shrugged. “Well, Christmas day. I came back the day after.”

“You went to Wisconsin for a day?” Charlie rang in.

“Yes, I…”

“No, no,” CJ interrupted. “You went to Wisconsin for a day and you let Donna’s grandmother talk you into posing for a picture next to a tree with a dog…”

“Named Susan,” Sam spoke up.

“With a dog named Susan,” CJ smiled. 

“Well, yes.”

“And then you put said photo in a frame and…”

“The picture and the frame were a gift from Donna’s grandmother,” Josh pointed out.

“But you put it on the shelf, right?” CJ pointed to the photo.

“Yes.”

“Josh…” She smiled warmly at him. “You’re in love with Donna, aren’t you?”

“Oh my God, you are,” Sam pointed at him.

“Listen…” Josh opened his mouth.

“Oh no, no, no,” CJ interrupted with a wave of her hand. “Do not even attempt to deny it…”

“I’m not denying it,” Josh shrugged.

“It’s written all over your…wait…” CJ stopped. “What?”

“I said, I am not denying it.” He was careful to annunciate clearly and took a drink from his beer. “I am in love with Donna.”

“Wow,” CJ sighed.

“Yeah.”

“Does she know this?” 

“Yes, she knows.”

“Wow.”

“And he said it without stuttering, shaking, or falling over,” Sam offered. The room fell silent as all eyes settled on an uncharacteristicall y calm Josh. He became slowly aware of their gazes.

“What?” A bit of a nervous smile snuck across his face.

“Nothing,” CJ shook her head and redirected her eyes.

“What?” His eyebrows raised as he focused in on Sam.

“Huh uh. Not me.”

“Oh come on, what?” Josh insisted.

“What do you mean what?” Toby rolled his eyes and stood. “You just declared, with an ease I have never before seen in you by the way, that you were in love with somebody…other than yourself.”

“Hey!”

“We’re surprised, shocked, taken aback…” Toby rattled off as he went to the kitchen for another beer. “You really can’t blame us!”

“I’m not that shocked,” Charlie offered.

“Thank you Charlie,” Josh nodded.

“Donna’s great,” Charlie explained. “She’s funny, smart, she can play a mean game of pool, and her legs are…”

“And you’re done,” Josh interrupted.

“Come on, Josh, you know we haven’t seen you like this before,” CJ offered.

“Well…”

“Were you in love with Amy?” Toby asked with a hint of sarcasm as he rejoined the group.

“No.”

“Mandy?” Sam asked with confusion in his voice.

“What? No, I wasn’t in love with Mandy.”

“Is there somebody we’re missing?” Toby took a handful of chips from the bowl. “Sam, are we forgetting a great love of Josh’s life from the past.”

“Well…”

“No,” Josh interjected. “There is nobody. Point taken. But just because there hasn’t been somebody, does not mean I am incapable of it.”

“We didn’t mean it that way Josh,” CJ’s voice was soft. 

“No, we didn’t,” Sam assured his friend. “But come on, even you…you, the perpetual bachelor who has, up until now, become freakishly skittish at the mere mention of commitment…Josh, even you have to be surprised by this. Just a little bit?”

“I’m not.”

“You’re not.”

“No.”

“How could you possibly not be surprised by this?”

“Are you kidding me? Have you met Donna? She’s amazing! She’s smart…and not just the way I’m smart. I mean she’s educated, but she knows so much…and she’s funny and kind and her family is just crazy and she knows me. I mean, she gets me. She understands me, and that is not an easy thing to do.”

“You’re telling me,” CJ muttered and Sam laughed.

“Hey, laugh all you want. But I am pretty certain I’m the only one of us not going to bed alone tonight.” He smirked as he stepped into the kitchen. 

“Well, I suppose he has a point…” Sam shrugged.

“Keep on drinking and we’ll talk later,” CJ winked at Sam as they heard the doorknob rattle. “Josh!” CJ called out.

“Yeah?” He called from the kitchen.

“I think that somebody is breaking into your house…”

“It’s probably Donna!”

“Donna has a key now?” CJ whispered to the room as all eyes watched the door.

“Domesticated Josh is freaking me out,” Sam shook his head.

“I’m baaack…” Donna’s voice rang out as she swung open the door with a few bags in her hands. “And without my pajamas…” Her eyes grew wide as she took in the group in the living room. The color drained from her face and was immediately replaced with a bright red.

“Hi,” Toby waved with a smile.

“Hi,” she smiled sheepishly. “Um…where’s Josh?”

“Kitchen,” Sam pointed trying his best to suppress a grin.

“Thanks,” she nodded and turned on her heel towards the kitchen. The four of them grew silent in order to hear the conversation that was bound to follow.

“Donna! Hey, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? Well, for starters not only are your friends not late, they are incredibly early.”

“Hey, they are NEVER early at work…” 

“Second, each and every one of them is wearing pants.”

“Why wouldn’t we be wearing pants?” Charlie whispered. Sam shrugged.

“And given that I thought they were going to be late…”

“I said they are almost always…”

“I walked right in here announcing that I didn’t bring any pajamas with me…”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

“Well I’m not too sure what to say about that.”

“Shock.”

“Would it help if I told you something embarrassing about them? Maybe even out the playing field a little?” She laughed at that, but Sam grew increasingly anxious.

“It might, but it’s not going to get you out of trouble.”

“Maybe I could work on that after they leave…” His voice was lower and more suggestive.

“Josh…” Her voice was quickly muffled by what could only be kissing and their eavesdroppers were immediately searching for something else to occupy their thoughts. 

“Football,” Toby pointed with the remote as he turned up the volume. A knock at the door caught their attention.

“Pizza’s here!” CJ called out with more enthusiasm than necessary as she bounded from her chair to answer the door.

* * * * *  
“All I am saying is that the BCS makes no sense!” Donna threw her hands in the air and shook her head. The night was winding to a close with pizza boxes and beer bottles strewn throughout the room.

“And I am not disagreeing with you,” Toby offered tossing a few cards onto the table. The day of watching football and evolved into a night playing poker. “I am just pointing out that logistically, there are not many options.”

“Sounds like disagreement to me,” she smiled and picked up the cards he tossed her way.

“Me too,” Charlie spoke.

“Of course it does,” Toby eyed him and then turned back to Donna. “What are your suggestions?”

“A playoff system.”

“A playoff system?”

“Yes, I’m sure you’ve heard of it. There’s a little group called the NFL, they manage to divide their teams up into divisions and compete in a playoff system. You know who I mean?” She knew that the few beers she had consumed over the evening were putting the edge in her voice and the grin on her face.

“I know who you mean,” he tried his best to glare at her, but found he couldn’t help but grin. Apparently she had that effect on more than just Josh. “And do you know how many teams would compete in such a playoff system?”

“I’m guessing roughly the same amount of teams that compete in college basketball. I wonder how they manage to find a champion…” She pretended to contemplate for a moment. “Oh, hey…I think they have a play off system…in March is it?” CJ and Sam chuckled.

“Okay,” Toby held his hands up in surrender. “I give in. You’re right.”

“Thank you,” she winked at him.

“But what exactly is it that I am supposed to do about it?”

“Are you kidding? Aren’t you supposed to be some of the most powerful people in the country? You work right there with President of the United States. You would think you guys would have some pull over this.”

“You would think…” Josh laughed as he returned to the table with a fresh round of beer.

“You overestimate my influence…and my scope of responsibility,” Toby smiled and took a beer.

“Oh, I didn’t necessarily mean you,” Donna tossed her cards down to fold.

“Oh please? You don’t think Josh has that kind of clout…”

“Not Josh either,” she shook her head and swallowed a drink. “I meant Charlie.” The laughter rumbled around the table.

“Hey!” Josh feigned hurt. “Are you saying that you think Charlie has more clout than I do?”

“He does,” CJ chimed in.

“Yeah, okay,” Josh shrugged with a smirk. 

“Sorry Donna, I do not open up discussions about college football with the President,” Charlie shook his head. “Not even for somebody as likeable as you.”

“Hey, I have an idea,” Josh leaned in and scooped up his cards. “Donna, next time you see the President, you should just ask him yourself.” 

“Nice,” Sam nodded to Josh.

“The next time I see the President?” Donna laughed. “Sure, Josh, the next time I run into the President, I will be sure to ask him about the BCS.”

“Promise?” Josh raised an eyebrow.

“Donna…” CJ’s voice was cautious.

“Yes, of course. I promise.” Her statement was meant by laughter and a few looks of pity. “What?”

“Well, Donna, I’m not sure you are prepared for what you just agreed to,” CJ smiled.

“I’m fine. I like the President,” she grew serious. “He’s a very sweet man…and incredibly intelligent.”

“Oh we know,” Charlie smiled endearingly. “He has spent many hours demonstrating that very fact.”

“Relax,” Donna rolled her eyes understanding their meaning. “Besides, it’s not as if I run into the President very often.”

“Something tells me you may have more opportunities than you think,” Sam gestured towards Josh.

“Yes,” Josh patted her knee under the table. “And you promised.”

“You had better brush up on your college football trivia,” Charlie offered.

“Don’t worry about me, I have some time.”

“About three weeks,” Josh shrugged and Donna looked to him quickly.

“Three weeks? What happens in three weeks?”

“You’re joking,” Toby’s eyes grew narrow. She looked to Josh for some answers.

“The inauguration,” he raised his eyebrows. 

“Of course,” she nodded. “I mean of course the inauguration is in three weeks. I just did not know that I would be involved in…”

“A flush!” Sam threw his cards down on the table. “I win!” The others began to groan as Sam collected his money with a wide smile.

“Okay,” CJ stood. “I hate to be the first, but I’m exhausted…”

“Yeah,” Toby glanced at his watch. “I only have a few more hours left of freedom. I should probably spend some of them sleeping.” Reluctantly the group rose from the table and began collecting their things. Donna quickly tidied up the table and followed them to the door. Josh draped his arm over her shoulders as they said their good-byes.

“So…” Donna smiled as the door shut and she turned to face him. 

“So…” He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m going to the inauguration?”

“Yeah, you’re coming with me.”

“I am?”

“Did you not want to…”

“Oh, I want to,” she nodded. “I just…this is the first time you mentioned anything about it.”

“I guess I hadn’t asked yet,” he frowned. “Donna, I have a few tickets to the inauguration. Would you like to be my date?”

“I would love to be your date to the inauguration.”

“And the balls afterward?”

“Balls sound fun.”

“There are eight of them.”

“Eight times the fun.”

“Hmmm…” Josh’s voice was muffled as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. “So, about earlier.”

“Earlier?” She looked up at him with tired eyes.

“The pajamas.”

“Ah yes,” she grinned. “You have some redeeming to do.”

“I do,” his grin matched hers. “Would it help if I didn’t have any pajamas either?”

“It might,” she pondered for a moment and then stepped towards his bedroom. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to give it a shot.”

“Couldn’t hurt,” he shook his head and followed, all too willing.


	17. Fleur de Destin-Chapter Seventeen

Donna stretched out an arm and was immediately greeted with his absence. The pillow was abandoned, the sheets felt colder. With more than a little effort, she sat up in his bed and squinted as she searched his room for a clue.

The bright light from down the hall gave away his location. She quickly glanced at the clock and immediately dismissed the time as she gathered her bathrobe and tried to rub some alertness into her face before making her way down the long hall to his living room. She paused and leaned against the doorframe as she took in the sight. While this was the first time she was witness to him hunched over his computer with a hand tangled in his own hair, she felt an overwhelming sense that it would not be the last. She watched for only a moment while she pushed back the lust that flushed through her. She pushed away from the doorframe, clearing her throat. He looked up immediately.

"Hey…" He smiled sleepily. "Did I wake you?" His inflection indicated only a hint of remorse at the notion.

"No…" She shook her head and moved towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he muttered with a casual shrug.

"Hungry?"

"No."

"Thirsty?"

"Uh-uh"

"You miss Sam?" She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"No," he laughed and ran a hand up her arm that she draped loosely around his shoulders. "I mean sure, but that's not why I am up."

"Let me guess…" She paused to yawn, "Working?"

"Kind of, not really," he kissed the palm of her hand. "I was buying a plane ticket for my mother."

"Where is your mother going?"

"Here."

"Here? Your mother's coming here? When?" She tried to focus her eyes on the screen for more details.

"For the Inauguration. "

"I didn't know that."

"I thought I told you," he dragged his eyes away from the computer screen and turned to study her expression. "Is that okay?"

"What?" She laughed. "Is it okay that your mother is coming to visit? Of course it's…you don't have to ask…" Donna paused for a moment and moved to lean against his table and face him. "That's fantastic that your mother is coming for the Inauguration. "

"Good…" He nodded and smiled up at her.

"Good"

"So…" He turned to face her with half a smirk on his face.

"So?"

"How do you feel about meeting her?" His eyebrows rose in question.

"You want me to meet your mom?" A smile instantly formed on her lips. She crossed her arms over her chest and studied his face for a moment. "You want me to meet your mom."

"Of course I do."

"Okay."

"Okay," he reached out to her and pulled her close. "Okay you'll meet her?"

"Okay I will meet her."

"I thought it would be more difficult than that."

"More difficult?" She watched as he shrugged and stood from his chair.

"I mean that, to some people, meeting somebody's mother can be a big deal."

"You've met my mother," Donna pointed out.

"I suppose I have," he hugged her close and kissed the side of her head. "I would love for you to meet my mother when she's here." The depth in his voice caused Donna's breath to catch for just a moment.

"Me too," she whispered.

"Okay," he pulled away to switch off his computer and pulled her behind him towards the bedroom. "Let's go back to bed now."

* * * * * *

"Hello?" Donna called out as she stepped through the half open door at Jillian's apartment. "Jill? Are you okay?"

"We're in the kitchen! Follow the smell of burnt waffles!" Donna chuckled as she stepped through the door and shut it behind her. Clearly their friends' brunch had already hit a roadblock.

"Jill!" Donna called out as she hurried to the kitchen. "Are you okay?" She stopped quickly at the sight that greeted her. There, amidst a hazy cloud of smoke and some strategically placed fans, Jillian and Kevin smiled and waved hello.

"Hi," Jillian smiled meekly.

"So…waffles?" Donna crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Waffles…" Jillian groaned and lowered her head in defeat.

"A little help?" Kevin pleaded and gestured towards the stove.

"What exactly happened here?" Donna poked at a half burnt, half gooey mess oozing from the waffle maker.

"I honestly have no idea!" Jill exclaimed. "I mean, maybe the grill was too hot or maybe I used the wrong cooking spray, or maybe I mixed the batter wrong…"

"Or maybe you should stick to take out," Kevin offered under his breath. Donna laughed.

"Hey!" Jill feigned offense but turned back to Donna with hopeful eyes. "Can we salvage it at all?"

"I don't think so, Jill," Donna shook her head and pulled the plug from the wall. "Waffles are out of the question for today. What's plan B?"

"Um… that great restaurant down the street with the buffet?" She raised her eyebrows hopefully. "My treat…"

"Fine," Kevin grumbled. "I was looking forward to a home cooked meal, but I guess that will just have to do."

"Is this the place with the $2 mimosas?" Donna asked as they made their way out of the battlefield in the kitchen.

"Yes it is," Jill grinned and traded her apron for her coat. "And you can have as many as you want."

"Then I'm in," Donna stepped out the door with a smile on her face.

"Me too," Kevin followed Donna. "Who needs home cooking when you can have champagne at ten in the morning."

"Who indeed?" Jillian grinned and locked the door behind them. Problem solved.

* * * * * *

"Can I bring you anything else?" The waitress asked as she cleared the plates from their table. One hour later and the three friends were sufficiently full. Kevin shook his head slowly while Donna nodded with a grin.

"Can we have another round of the mimosas?" Donna asked sweetly.

"Of course."

"Wow, Don., you trying to get us drunk or what?" Kevin asked as the waitress walked away.

"Well, maybe a little," she sipped from her glass. "I kind of need your help."

"With what?" Kevin leaned back in his chair.

"I need a new dress."

"And what experience with dress buying is that you think I have?" He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. Donna laughed.

"Not you. I mean, not just you. I was really talking to Jill. I need to pick something out and I could use your opinions."

"What's the dress for?" Jillian asked.

"The Inauguration, " Donna's voice tried for nonchalance, but her eyes gave away her excitement.

"Oooooh," Jillian grinned and Kevin leaned forward.

"You're going to the Inauguration? " Kevin asked with great interest, "Or just the balls?"

"JUST the balls?" Jillian glared at Kevin's ignorance.

"She knows what I mean."

"I'm going to both; the Inauguration and the balls afterward."

"Wow," Kevin breathed. "It must be nice to have a boyfriend in such circles."

"Sure," she shrugged. "But I still need some help. Normally I feel completely confident in my ability to dress myself, but this is a big event and there will be important people there. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm guessing I cannot just wear something from my closet."

"NO," Jillian shook her head sharply. "No you absolutely cannot just wear something out of your closet; at least not to the balls. I am telling you Donna, this is a… big event… you will be with Josh all night and he will be with the President and First Lady…" She took a dramatic breath while Donna stifled a laugh. "Yes. Yes, Donna, I will help you find something to wear."

"Thanks," Donna smiled comically at her friend and accepted the mimosa the waitress appeared with. "Thank you Jill. I really appreciate it. When should we…"

"Now," Jillian interrupted. "We should start immediately. You only have so much time to get everything together. What does the rest of your day look like?"

"I am basically free. I am going to have dinner with Josh, but otherwise, I am good to go."

"Well then drink up my friends," Jill eyed the two of them. "We have some work to do."

"Hey, I never said I was in," Kevin smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh come on Kevin…a day shopping for designer clothes that you don't have to pay for. Are you really going to sit this one out?" Jillian rolled her eyes and pulled her wallet from her purse to pay the waitress.

"Plus, I'll buy lunch," Donna took a long sip from her glass and stood.

"And I'm in," Kevin rose with a smile.

"Okay," Jill waved at them impatiently. "Let's go, let's go!"

* * * * * *

Donna glanced nervously at her watch as she turned onto her street. She was uncharacteristicall y close to being late to meet Josh. He was supposed to pick her up in five minutes, but she was relying on his tardiness to save her. Donna had never been more thrilled that Josh ran in his own standard time zone. While she was pretty confident she would be able to shower and dress before he rang her bell, she hated to feel rushed. Her eyes focused on her house and she quickly noticed somebody sitting on her front steps. Josh. The sound that escaped her lips was half gasp, half groan.

"Josh…" She pulled her car into the driveway and practically leapt from the car pulling her bags along with her. "Josh!" Her voice was apologetic as she approached.

"Hey there," he grinned and waved from his perch on her step, his suit coat draped over her railing.

"I am so sorry. I was shopping with Jill and Kevin and I lost track of the time and I…" She stopped quickly and eyed him skeptically. "Wait a second. What's happening here?"

"What do you mean?" He looked mildly confused.

"I mean…" She lowered herself to the step next to him. "I mean…I'm not exactly late, but you are…early." The word sounded foreign coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" He shrugged and smiled at her. "I was excited to see you."

"Oh God…" She moaned with a weary smile. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long," he smirked. "But I think that your neighbors were beginning to worry."

"Of course," she nodded. "I guess this is why a key would come in handy, huh?"

"I guess so."

"I should just make you a copy," she resolved.

"You don't have to," he nudged her with his shoulder. "It's unseasonably warm, so I don't mind waiting."

"Yeah, but," she shook her head and flashed a blinding smile at him as something occurred to her. "But I kind of like the idea of you waiting for me when I come home."

"Yeah?" Josh's voice was quiet and gruff. He fought to hide just how happy he was to hear her say that.

"Yeah," she nodded and leaned in to kiss him. "Hello there."

"Hello," he muttered against her lips.

"So, shopping?" He asked when she pulled away, conscious of the neighbors once again.

"Yes," she held up her bags as trophies. "Some serious shopping."

"For?" He tried to pull open one of the bags, but she snatched it away.

"Nothing you can see now," she glared teasingly at him.

"What's in the bag?"

"Sorry, Josh," she shook her head and moved the bags out of his reach. "It's for the Inauguration. You can see it then."

"Oh come on now, you know that is just going to drive me crazy."

"Sorry. That's the rule."

"I hate the rules," he rolled his eyes.

"I like the rules."

"I'm not surprised to hear you say that," he sighed.

"Okay, now honestly, how did you get out of the office early? I was planning on you running late…especially since we're like a week out from the Inauguration. Shouldn't you be locked in your office or something?"

"Yes," he laughed. "I should be, but Toby kicked me out today. I really think he's about to crack."

"Poor Toby."

"Poor Toby," Josh nodded in agreement. "Listen, I hate to be the one to say this, BUT, you should probably go change or we're going to be late for our reservations. "

"Ugh," Donna stretched. "What would you say if I said we should cancel our reservations, order take-out and stay in with some beers?"

"I would say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he answered with a blunt honesty he could not hold back.

"Well…we should cancel our reservations, order take out and stay in with some beers," she grinned at his nervous expression.

"Well…" he shrugged, stood, and offered her his hand. "…Well, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." The energy in the air was thick as Donna stared back at him, unsure of what exactly to say next. As the debate raged in her head, all she could do was smile up at him and accept his hand to stand.

"So does that mean I get to choose where we order from?" Her humorous side won the debate.

"Not a chance sweetheart," he laughed and followed her inside happy for the diversion from his unexpected confession . It took him only moments to recover.

* * * * * *  
"Good Morning," Donna smiled as Josh reappeared in her bathroom with two cups of coffee. They had crawled, begrudgingly, out of bed, shared a shower and were now passing each other while they both prepared for their day. Donna stood looking in the mirror while she applied makeup.

"Good Morning," he reached around her to hand over the coffee and couldn't resist planting a kiss on her neck.

"Thank you," she breathed and leaned into him before snatching the mug from his hand.

"You're welcome," he grinned at her in the mirror before moving to lean against the counter and watch her. "What does your day look like?"

"Well," she leaned closer to the mirror. "I have a meeting this morning with my store managers to go over our Valentine's Day set up."

"Valentine's Day set up?" Josh raised his eyebrows.

"Every year we get catalogs of all the items available for Valentine's Day," she explained as she finished her makeup and turned her attention to him. "So, today we are meeting to go through everything and decide what we want to have in each of our stores."

"Speaking of Valentine's Day…"

"Yes?" Donna walked out of the bathroom and came back in with his tie.

"Well, do you have plans?"

"Of course," she nodded as she pulled the tie around his neck. "Every year I take over the deliveries at one of my stores. You remember, don't you?" She smiled coyly at him.

"I do remember," his grin deepened as he watched her. "That was the best bouquet of flowers I have ever sent."

"Oh yeah?"

"Of course. I got you, didn't I ?" he caught her hands in his as she finished with his tie. "Do you think I can join you that night?"

"For deliveries?"

"Sure."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"It's our…anniversary. "

"Our anniversary? " Her forehead creased in confusion. "No it's not."

"I'm the sort of guy who remembers those things," he grinned at her and rested his hands on the counter behind her, trapping her there.

"No, you're the sort of guy who makes up things to suit the moment. You're really the only person I've ever met who can do that."

"I'm quite something."

"Yes," she chuckled.

"I think we need to mark the occasion…"

"Are we going to end up doing this every year?"

"…For I am a man of occasion."

"Josh, we met in February, but we really weren't…exclusive until April."

"Well I started counting in February."

"You cannot just arbitrarily pick a date and…"

"I'm not arbitrarily picking a date. I choose to believe that my heart was yours the day I walked into your shop and laid eyes on you…"

"Josh…" Her voice went soft with emotion as she nuzzled closer to him and planted kisses along his neck while he continued his argument.

"And maybe your heart wasn't mine until April, but I choose to believe I've been yours, exclusively, since…"

"Oh honest to God, Josh, is there anything I can do to get you to stop talking and kiss me?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Yes…yes, yes, yes…" He trailed off as her lips silenced his. He leaned into her and pulled her tight in his arms.

"Okay," Donna pulled back with a satisfied smirk. "You can come along on deliveries on Valentine's Day."

"Thank you," he breathed and pulled her in for one more kiss.

* * * * * *

Donna stepped out onto her balcony off her office and took a long sip from her steaming cup of coffee. It was a beautiful day. Well, it was January in DC. But it was beautiful for January in DC. The whole town was covered in the shimmery glitter that was a morning frost. She took a deep, crisp, refreshing breath and smiled, despite the chill that ran through her. She had stayed last night with Josh, the last night she would be staying with him for a while, as his mother was flying in that afternoon. He had argued with her, multiple times, explaining that his mother was very well aware that he was an adult with adult sleeping habits. She couldn't help but laugh as she recalled the plea he had made, yet again that morning.

"Donna," a voice called to her from inside her office.

"Yes?" She turned to Steven, the manager of this store, who was shivering in her door way.

"Are you crazy? It's well below zero out there," he eyed her suspiciously and stayed rooted to his spot indoors.

"It is not well below zero," she rolled her eyes, but joined him inside. "And I suppose the argument could be made that I am a little crazy." She shut the door behind her and turned her full attention to the man who had been working along- side her for years.

"I'm guessing the argument could be made quite effectively. "

"Very funny. What do you have there?" She gestured to the stacks of paper he held in his hands as she took a seat at her desk.

"Oh just the mail," he shrugged and offered the stack to her. "And FedEx called and will be making a delivery in about an hour."

"Thank you," she smiled and took it from him. "I had no idea it was that late"

"Yeah, I tend to get lost in my mind this time of year too."

"Have we had any problems with the deliveries?" She asked, knowing exactly how crazy his day was as they prepared for the holiday.

"No problems yet. Anyway, I should head back down."

"Great, just let me know when they get here and I'll come down to help out."

"That's not necessary, Donna."

"I know," she eyed him with a grin. "But maybe I will need a break from my mind."

"Sure, sure," he laughed. "I will let you know," he nodded and headed down the stairs.

Donna pulled out her letter opener and dove into the stack of mail. As she began to sort through the pile, her phone rang. Her eyes scanned her desk, finding it just before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Donna!" Josh's voice yelled out.

"Why are you yelling?" She couldn't help but smile, despite the harshness in his voice.

"I'm sorry," his voice lowered an octave and several decibels. "Sorry, I just didn't think you were going to answer."

"It took me a minute to find my phone…" She explained as she leaned back in her chair. "Listen, Josh, if you're calling with another reason why I should consider sleeping at your place while your mother is here, you can just toss it. It's not going to happen."

"Actually that's not why I'm calling…"

"Decided to give up, huh?" Donna grinned.

"Have you ever known me to give up on…?" He started but stopped abruptly as he remembered the reason for the phone call. "Never mind. That's not why I called. I have a favor to ask. A huge favor… My day is…crazy over here. And please, please know that I know that you are a successful, busy business-woman and that I would never call you in the middle of the day to ask, beg if I need to, for a favor unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Okay…"

"I mean it, Donna. I don't want you to think…"

"Josh," she cut in. "Ask."

"Okay," he let out a deep breath. "I just got pulled into a meeting…an extremely important meeting with the President, but my mother is flying into Dulles in an hour…"

"What airline?" Donna sat forward and grabbed a pen and paper.

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"Josh, if I'm going to make it to Dulles to pick up your mother in an hour, I'm going to need you to stop with the meandering thoughts, take a deep breath and give me some information, like what airline your mother is on, what exact time it lands and…well, what you mother looks like might be helpful."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate…"

"Josh," her voice was stern with warning.

"Right. United Flight 929…"

* * * * * *  
As she hurried through the parking lot and into the terminal, Donna tried very hard to push aside the fact that this would the first time she was meeting Josh's mother. Thankfully she had taken the time that morning to do something to her hair other than the standard ponytail and she had managed to apply a quick swipe of lip-gloss on her way to the car.

She rushed past people and luggage and stopped at the arrivals screen to find the baggage carousel for United Flight 929. She spun around quickly and made her way to Carousel 12. For the briefest of moments, she felt absolutely ridiculous; scanning the crowd gathered around for Carolyn Lyman who, according to Josh, was a shorter, prettier, crazier version of him. Thankfully Josh had promised to call his mother to inform her of the change in plans.

"Donna Moss?" She heard a soft voice come from behind her. She spun around quickly to find Josh; well, a shorter, prettier version of Josh. But he was there; in the curly brown-red hair and the dimpled smile.

"Mrs. Lyman?" Donna felt oddly and instantly comforted by her.

"Oh please, call me Carolyn," she patted Donna's arm and beamed up at her.

"It's so nice to meet you, Carolyn, though I have to admit that this isn't quite the way I had imagined."

"Me neither," the small woman laughed with a slight roll of her eyes. "But again I am never surprised when it comes to my Joshua."

"I would imagine," Donna nodded knowingly. "I am sorry that I'm late."

"Oh don't worry about it, dear," Carolyn shook her head and waved her hand in the air. "Josh called to let me know you would be coming and that there was a chance you might be a little late."

"Well, I'm glad that he got in touch with you. I was hoping he would be able to reach you before you were left wandering around here looking for him."

Carolyn chuckled at that. "It was very sweet of you to come running over here last minute just to pick me up."

"I'm very happy I was able to," Donna nodded and reached for her bag, waving Carolyn's hands away as she did. "I'll take this. Right this way."

"Well thank you," Carolyn smiled and followed Donna's lead as they made their way through the crowd.

"I have to confess, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to spot you," Donna admitted as they stepped into the elevator.

"Oh, no problem there, I noticed you the moment you came through the crowd," Carolyn laughed. "Josh certainly had you pegged."

"He did?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely. Tall, blonde, and…a little like The Dairy Queen? I was a little confused about the last part," she shrugged and grinned. "Until I saw you."

"The Dairy Queen?" Donna's voice was high as the elevator came to a stop.

"Why yes," Carolyn tried to hide the playful smirk on her face as she stepped through the elevator doors, knowing fully well she wasn't supposed to disclose that bit of information. "Well now that wouldn't be something that would get him into trouble, would it?"

* * * * * *

"Hello!" Josh called out as he walked through his door after a long day at work. He was greeted by a light hush of music and the savory scent of his mother's cooking.

"We're in the kitchen!" His face instantly brightened at the sound of his mother's voice.

"We?" Josh tossed his coat over a chair and made his way towards the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves and yanking his tie loose. He rounded the corner and slowed to a stop, pausing in the doorway to take in the scene. His mother and Donna were standing at the counter working over something involving flour and various other ingredients that smelled amazing. The warmth that overtook his heart at the sight of them muttering and laughing with each other was overwhelming. He was quite certain the grin on his face would never fade.

"Hi there," Donna looked up with a welcoming smile. She looked so endearing with her hair pulled back in a haphazard ponytail and flour dusted across her forehead.

"Welcome home," Carolyn looked up with a matching smile.

"What on Earth is happening in here?" Josh grinned as he hurried to pull his mother into a hug.

"Joshua," she hugged him tight, leaving flour handprints on his back. "It's good to finally see you."

"Hi mom," he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you're here."

"Get on into this kitchen and say hello to Donna," she released him and moved over to the stove.

"Hello Donna," his voice was low as he reached out to brush the flour from her forehead before kissing her. "I am surprised, pleasantly, to see you here."

"Your mother invited me for dinner," she explained.

"I'm teaching her to make pierogis," Carolyn called over her shoulder.

"Oh?" Josh raised an eyebrow at Donna.

"She's a natural, Josh," Carolyn nodded in Donna's direction.

"That's what I hear," Josh winked at Donna and then added under his breath, "I've always felt you were quite talented."

"Would you expect less from the Dairy Queen?" Donna brushed past him and moved to the stove where Carolyn stood, chuckling softly to herself.

"My mother, the traitor!" His shocked expression moved from Donna to his mother.

"Oh come now," Carolyn eyed her son. "You really thought that would be something I kept to myself? Calling your girlfriend the Dairy Queen. You should be ashamed of yourself, Joshua. I mean, what in the world is a Dairy Queen anyway?"

"Well…" The faintest of grins was peeking through his façade of offense. Donna watched as a very natural back and forth began between the two Lymans. She was entranced while watching this interaction between Josh and his mother. The banter continued between the two as Donna let it all soak in. Josh's mother was amazing. Carolyn exuded warmth, confidence, and tenderness while beautifully balancing a sharp, witty intelligence that stood shoulder to shoulder with Josh's. Donna could clearly see the love and absolute devotion between the two of them. She couldn't help but wonder what mealtimes must have been like when he was younger.

"Okay, okay, I give up," Josh waved a hand towel in surrender. "You're right mother…." He draped an arm over her shoulder and hugged her close. "I've missed you."

* * * * * *  
"Well, I have to say, dinner was amazing," Josh said after swallowing the very last bit of food on his plate. "Well done, mom."

"Oh no," Carolyn shook her head and smiled. "I was just the cookbook tonight, Donna did all the work."

"That's hardly true," Donna smiled sheepishly and took a sip of her wine.

"Either way, we did well," Carolyn patted Donna's hand from across the table. "We managed to get Joshua to sit down at the table and eat an entire meal that did not come in a bag or a Styrofoam container. We did well."

"I'm beginning to think that you two liking each other is maybe not in my best interest," with a dramatic sigh he stood and began collecting plates. "I'm going to take these to the kitchen and plot against you." He offered a wink to Donna and disappeared around the corner.

"Now," Carolyn stood and smiled at Donna. "You stay put and I am going to go get dessert."

"Dessert?" Donna raised her eyebrows wondering where on earth she was going to find room for dessert in her stomach. Carolyn chuckled as she slipped from the room. Donna took a long deep breath and sat back in her chair, feeling relaxed and completely at home. Her eyes wandered around Josh's place, falling on books, photos, stacks of newspapers and other various items that held some level of importance in his life. She wondered what his childhood had been like, what his father had been like, what his sister had been like… what his children would be like. She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips as she shook the thought out of her mind. Deciding she could not simply sit and let them wait on her, Donna stood and made her way to the kitchen, pausing for the briefest of moments just before walking around the corner, when she heard Josh's hushed voice.

"Well…" He coaxed his mother.

"Well what dear?" There was a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Well…" There was a hushed pause. "What do you think?"

"Oh Josh…what kind of question is that?" Donna knew she should not be standing there, listening, but she couldn't quite bring her feet to move her back to her seat.

"Mom…"

"Of course I adore her," there was a moment of silence as Donna felt the grin spread across her face. "But you already know that, don't you." It wasn't a question.

"Why do you say that?"

"Certainly you do not expect me to believe that you flew me all the way to Washington, under the guise of the Inauguration, just to meet somebody who you did not already know I would adore." Josh and his mother shared a quiet chuckle.

"I suppose not," he offered.

"I suppose not," Carolyn agreed. "Now, you put those dishes in the washer and I am going to take that young lady some dessert. I would hate for her to think we're in here talking about her…" And with that, Donna hurried back to her seat.

* * * * *

"A Ballerina?!? " Donna exclaimed before erupting into laughter. It was late and she was getting ready to head home. Josh had just returned with her coat as his mother finished up a quick story from his childhood. Carolyn couldn't help but divulge one last, slightly embarrassing, story from his childhood. The glare he directed at his mother hid the slightest hint of amusement deep in his eyes.

"Mother," his tone was reproachful as he slid Donna's coat over her arms.

"Joshua," she turned a smirk in his direction. "I was just telling Donna how you used to want to be a…"

"Mother," he interrupted with a soft voice. "Please don't say it again."

"Oh come on now, Josh," Donna chided him gently with a poke to the ribs. "I think it's kind of cute."

"Of course you do," he rolled his eyes and turned to her with a quick explanation. "Besides, I didn't really want to be one, I just liked the way the word sounded."

"Sure, sure," Donna nodded with a smirk. "I think you would make an amazing ballerina."

"Okay, that's enough," he sighed and reached for the doorknob.

"Carolyn, it was so lovely to meet you," Donna ignored Josh and turned to his mother, extending her hand. "Thank you so much for including me this evening."

"Oh Donna dear," Carolyn held tightly to her hand in both of hers. "I have very much enjoyed getting to know you. I hope I'll see you again before my trip is over."

"Of course, of course," Donna nodded.

"I am certain there will be plenty of opportunities for the two of you to swap mortifying stories about me," Josh cut in with a chuckle.

"Mortifying, " Carolyn rolled her eyes and laughed. "Always with the dramatics." She patted Josh's arm affectionately and smiled at Donna. "Good night dear. I will let Josh walk you out now…and I will see you again soon."

"Good night Carolyn," Donna grinned warmly and watched as Carolyn disappeared down the hallway. Donna turned her grin to Josh who was watching his mother as well. "She is amazing."

"She is…" Josh starred for a moment before turning back to Donna. "Of course I think so."

"Of course," Donna echoed. Josh rubbed his hands up and down her arms and reached to open the door for her. "You know you don't have to walk me out, right?"

"And face the wrath of Carolyn Lyman? I don't think so," he followed her out the door, shutting it behind him, before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "Thank you."

"For?" She cocked her head to the side and settled in his embrace.

"For …for all of it," Josh shrugged. "For picking up my mother…for letting her show you how to cook, for laughing at her stories, for…for today."

"It was easy," Donna whispered and kissed him softly on the lips. "Your mother's amazing and extremely easy to like."

"She is," he pulled her tighter to him. "Everyone says I take after her."

"Of course they do," Donna laughed.

"Now tell me," Josh nuzzled into her neck. "What are the chances I can convince you to sneak back in here and stay with me?"

"I'm going to go with…zero."

"Ah come on Donna."

"You're adorable when you whine like that, you know?" She grinned sarcastically. "I'm going to go home and you're going to be just fine. Spend some time with your mother. You hardly ever see her and I'm sure she would love some one-on-one time with you."

"Yeah," he sighed and released his hold on her, letting his hands run down her arms until her hands were in his. "I know you're right. I'll just…"

"I'll miss you too," she interrupted and kissed him one last time before stepping away. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course," Josh nodded. "I don't know when."

"That's fine."

"Good night Donna."

"Good night Josh," she smiled and turned to leave. He watched her walk for the briefest of moments, wondering to himself what it was about her that drew him in so completely.

"Donna?"

"Hmmm?" She turned with a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too," her response elicited a wide dimpled grin. She waved once more and disappeared from his sight.

Josh let out a deep breath and leaned against the wall as he stared at the space where she had been. As he searched through his memory he could not recall a time in his life when he had felt this way about anyone; at least anyone outside of his family. There had certainly never been a woman who had had quite the hold on him as Donna did. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to sort through the time before Donna, finding that he really would rather not bring that up. Why bother when things were so much better than they had ever been. His mother loved her. But why wouldn't she? They were very much alike; warm and feisty, loving and independent with an intelligence that rivaled any he had seen. It was then that the realization set in. When he looked at Donna, he saw the warm qualities he saw in his mother. When he looked at Donna, he saw the quirky love for history and facts that he had seen in his father. When he looked at Donna, he saw her fierce loyalty and playfulness that he had seen in his sister. When he looked at Donna, he saw his family.

Feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the realization, Josh pushed away from the wall and paced a few feet away from his door. As the deep grin formed across his lips, he pulled his phone from his pocket and called his assistant's desk. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the beep. Despite the adrenaline coursing through his veins, his voice was steady and free from the trembling he felt in his bones.

"Maxine, I need you to check my schedule and book a flight for me…after the Inauguration… before Valentine's Day. I just need to go for the day, but the sooner the better…let me know what you find…" He took a deep breath and remembered to add, "Oh! I need to go to Wisconsin. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

He snapped his phone shut and stepped back into his home.


	18. Fleur de Destin-Chapter Eighteen

THURSDAY, FOUR DAYS BEFORE INAUGURATION DAY

Somewhere in her deep slumber Donna heard the knocks on the door. Somewhere in her restful sleep she heard the ring of the doorbell. She was blissfully dead to the world. But the wonderful, peaceful dream she was having managed to keep her so involved that when she heard the rustling coming from downstairs, she sat straight up in bed with alarm. She rubbed her eyes and slid quietly out of bed. She dropped silently to the floor and searched with one hand under the bed until she found her Louisville Slugger. The thought that she was wearing only a tiny, satin, slip of a nightgown barely crossed her mind as she crept to the top of the stairs with a death grip on the bat. She could hear somebody moving, but her eyes had not yet completely adjusted enough to see. She took a deep breath and called out,

"You should know that I have a baseball bat!"

"Donna?" Josh's confused, tired voice called up to her.

"Josh?" She immediately relaxed her grip but held her ground at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing here? Is your mom okay?"

"She's fine, most likely asleep. I just…I had a terrible day and I needed to see…did you just say you had a bat?" His eyes squinted as he tried to see her.

"Yes," she glanced at the bat in her hands. "I thought you were an intruder."

"An intruder?" He searched for the light switch and turned it on.

"Yes…" She shielded her eyes with her hand and peered down at him.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I knocked and rang the doorbell," he explained, dropping his coat and bag to the ground and looking up at her.

"I guess I didn't hear that," Donna tried to recall the dream she was having before she woke up.

"Then I gave up and just used my key," Josh looked her over and his eyes narrowed. "Donna, are you standing there in lingerie?"

"It's a nightgown," she corrected.

"So, let me get this straight," he crossed his arms across his chest and fought to keep the smirk off his face. "You thought somebody had broken into your house and instead of, oh… I don't know, calling 911 and locking yourself in your bathroom, you decided to come out here in a nightgown and announce that you have a baseball bat?"

"Yes…" Her voice lacked the conviction she had when she first emerged from the bedroom.

"That's your crime fighting tactic, Donna? A baseball bat? Do you even know how to swing that thing?"

"I don't know. Let's find out shall we?" She hiked the bat to her shoulder and shot him a glare. He was immediately smitten and allowed a smile to cross his lips. She relaxed again and looked him over. He looked exhausted. "You had a bad day?"

"Yeah…" He scrubbed his hand through his hair. "Are you going to come down here or should I come up there?"

"I'll come down. Just let me grab my robe."

"Sure, the intruder gets the slinky nightie, but for me you'll put on a robe," he mumbled as she stepped back to her room.

"And I'm bringing my bat!" She called out.

Josh laughed to himself as he made his way to her kitchen, flipping on lights as he went. He loosened his tie and helped himself to a beer and a slice of leftover pizza from her fridge before sitting down on a stool next to her counter. He took a long drink from his beer and closed his eyes.

"Hey…" She spoke softly as stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned back into her and sighed.

"Hey."

"You want to tell me about it?" She kissed his cheek and waited.

"Ugh…" He turned and opened his eyes to look at her. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I just left the office and ended up here."

"You just left the office? Josh it's…" She glanced around the room looking for a clock. "It's three o'clock in the morning."

"Yeah," he nodded. "The President pulled us in to change up Foreign Policy."

"In the Inaugural?"

"No, actual Foreign policy," Josh answered with a smirk. "I just left the office, but I think Toby and Will are still there finishing up the language for the speech."

"But the inauguration is…"

"Yeah," he sighed and slipped his hands between her robe and her nightgown to pull her closer to him. He kissed her very softly and then smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," she smiled and studied his expression. "That's not all, is it?"

"What's not all?"

"Foreign Policy. That's not all that happened today, is it?"

"No," he sighed and slumped back in his chair. "That's not all."

"What else?"

"Maxine is leaving," his voice sounded defeated.

"What?" Donna's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "She's leaving? Why?"

"Well, maybe she's leaving. I guess I don't know for sure that she's leaving, but she said…" he rolled his eyes and took another drink from his beer. "You remember Jack Reese?"

"The officer she's dating?" He nodded a short, quick nod. "I don't know that I've met him, but I've heard about him."

"He's been transferred to Italy."

"Didn't he just start working at the White House in November?" Donna ran through her small memory of him as she took a seat next to him. "I seem to remember them meeting around election time. I guess I didn't know transfers happened that fast."

"They don't, normally. Maxine seems to think he was asked to do something, did it and is, as a result, is being transferred as a result of annoying someone else in the High Command" Josh paused to settle the agitation left inside of him. "And to make matters worse, he gave a quote to The Washington Post that has caused us no small amount of trouble. And she has the nerve to call in and defend him…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "Anyway, she said he asked her to go to Italy with him."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Josh agreed and took a bite of pizza. "Wow."

"Is she going?"

"I don't know. She said he asked her to," he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I guess I was too mad to ask what her decision was…or to hear it if she told me…"

"How long has Maxine worked with you?"

"Since the first campaign," his voice was quiet. "She started as an intern during Bartlett for America."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah."

"You've been through a lot together," Donna pointed out, noticing the emotion that flashed across his face before he gathered his thoughts and composure.

"Sure," he shrugged, trying for indifference. "What can you do though? If she wants to go to Italy with him, then she goes to Italy with him. It's just…bad timing."

"Bad timing…" Donna echoed with a nod knowing fully well that Josh had more feelings about this situation than he was sharing at the moment. "Josh, do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "Not right now anyway."

"Just let me know," she offered.

"Yeah… Hey, you know what," Josh sprung out of the chair with a sudden happy demeanor. "I didn't come here to try to guess what Maxine is going to do with her personal life."

"You didn't?" Donna smiled at him as he approached her with a grin.

"I didn't," he brushed a stray strand of hair from her forehead. "You know, my mother is not expecting me to come home tonight."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows.

"So I was thinking that maybe…"

"Joshua Lyman are you telling me that you lied to your mother so that…" Her mouth was silenced by his.

"I did not lie to my mother," he muttered against her lips. "I told her I wouldn't be home tonight. I did not tell her where I would be. I actually thought I would be in the office all night."

"I see."

"I've missed you," he whispered pulling her out of her chair and into his arms, planting kisses along her neck. "Please don't send me home. I have had incredibly long days at work…and even longer nights at home, alone, without you."

"Josh…" She sighed his name, despite herself.

"Please don't send me home." And, in case she needed more convincing, his lips found hers again; happy and eager.

"Okay," she nodded and flung her arms around his neck in surrender.

"Okay? You're not sending me home?"

"Okay. I'm not sending you home."

"Fantastic," he smirked at his triumph and pulled her with him as he backed out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Donna reached out to flip off the lights in the kitchen as she followed him willingly. She had missed him too. They could talk about Maxine tomorrow, but tonight all she wanted was Josh's arms around her and his lips on hers.

************ ********* ********* ********* ******

SUNDAY, INAUGURATION DAY

While this was hardly her first visit to the White House, Donna was unbelievably awed by the hustle and commotion that surrounded her on Inauguration Day. She had made it through the Security checkpoint at the door and was now on her way to Josh's office. She watched as people seemed to fly past her as she made her way through the corridors. She was meeting Josh's mother at his office and heading to the capitol together. Donna made her way through the halls to Josh's office just as he stepped out in quite a hurry. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Donna!" He hurried to her side and planted a quick kiss on her cheek and kept moving. "I'm on my way to Toby's office for a minute. My mother is in with Leo. I will be right back. Maxine has your passes for today." He called as he disappeared around the corner.

"Maxine?" Donna asked nobody in particular.

"Yes?" The young woman appeared as if from out of nowhere with a smile on her face. "Good morning Donna."

"Good morning Maxine," Donna smiled widely and followed her to her desk. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good," She shrugged and took a deep breath, gesturing to Donna to have a seat. "I mean, things seem to be pretty good, all things considered."

"All things considered?" Donna raised her eyebrows and took a seat across from her.

"He didn't tell you?" Maxine studied her face, "About Jack and Italy and, well, Jack and Italy?"

"Only a little," Donna nodded. "He mentioned it but didn't really go into too much detail."

"Did he mention how much he hates me?"

"Of course not," Donna insisted. "Josh does not hate you. Josh doesn't hate anyone."  
"Except Republicans, " Maxine added with a smile.

"And the Yankees," Donna matched her smile.

"And most of Congress…"

"But certainly not you."

"Maybe hate is a strong word, but he is pissed at me," Maxine's voice was low with a tinge of sadness as her smile fell from her lips.

"He's not," Donna shook her head. "He's really not."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Donna, but…"

"Okay," Donna gave in. "Maybe he's a little angry."

"A little?"

"Honestly, I think…well, I think he was mad, but mostly he was just sad about the prospect of you leaving," Donna began to explain what she had gathered from Josh's attitude towards the situation. "I'm sure you've noticed that Josh doesn't always have the best way of showing how he feels."

"No, I suppose he doesn't," Maxine nodded and smiled at Donna, "Except, of course, when it comes to you." Donna blushed and looked down at her hands for a moment before looking back to Maxine.

"I have to tell you though, I was a little surprised to see you here. I thought you might be in the process of moving," she tried to change the subject.

"Yeah…" Maxine trailed off for a moment before leaning in towards Donna. "I was going to go. I really was. When he found out he was being transferred and he suggested I go with him, I was…thrilled, " she smiled at the memory. "I wanted to go. I was ready to go. I had my speech all lined up for Josh and then…"

"Then?" Donna leaned closer, curious.

"Then he gave the quote," Maxine's eyes grew distant. "He gave the quote and, even after I called Josh to defend him, he started in about the White House and the West Wing and…well…" She paused to gather her thoughts. "I started to really think about it. I was really considering giving up my job, my career here, in order to follow him to Italy. I wasn't sure if that was…if that was okay, you know?"

"If that was okay?" Donna seemed confused.

"I mean, is it so bad to give up a career for a man you love?" Her question was rhetorical. "In the grand scheme of things, no. It's not so bad. But shouldn't it be for somebody who would be willing to do the same for you?" She looked to Donna for confirmation.

"I, I suppose that would be…" Donna trailed off at a loss for words.

"It should be," Maxine answered. "It should be a mutual kind of all-encompassing love before you leave behind your family and friends and your career, which you've worked very hard for by the way…it should be a mutual kind of devotion before you give up everything to follow somebody to Italy, don't you think?"

"Sure," Donna nodded with a small smile as she watched Maxine sort it all out.

"I suppose it's hard for you to understand given your situation," Maxine smiled at Donna with a hint of envy.

"My situation?" Donna chuckled, confused.

"With Josh," Maxine explained. "I mean, clearly, Josh would drop all of this in a heartbeat if it meant he could follow you to Italy."

"I'm sorry, clearly?"

"But, I never was to Jack what you are to Josh…" Maxine trailed off, took a deep breath and recomposed herself. "I'm sorry. You didn't really want to hear all of that rambling, did you?"

"What? No," Donna shook her head trying to catch up to where Maxine already was. "I mean, you don't think Jack would follow you to Italy?"

"No," Maxine shook her head with a wistful smile. "No, Jack would not follow me to Italy."

"But you think Josh would…"

"Oh are you kidding? Absolutely," Maxine's voice was heavy with conviction as she nodded her head. She watched Donna process for a moment. "Don't tell me you don't already know that."

"I…" Donna smiled and searched for the right words. "I guess maybe…"

"Well stop guessing," Maxine grinned. "There's no maybe in his mind, I guarantee it. I guess there really is only one question."

"What's that?"

"Would you?"

"Would I…" Donna trailed off.

"Follow him to Italy." Maxine raised her eyebrows in question. Donna met her gaze and smiled as she thought over the question.

"You know, I think…"

"Hey!" Josh's voice boomed as he came around the corner and lowered as he glanced between the two of them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Um…" Donna searched for an answer.

"I was just explaining to Donna why it is I decided to stay," Maxine answered for her.

"Oh yeah?" Josh shot a playful glare her way. "Why is that exactly?"

"Well, with Sam gone, I would hate to leave the Senior Staff short another person," Maxine met his glare with one of her own. "And we all know there is no way you make it through a day without me at this desk." Josh opened his mouth to speak but Maxine rushed ahead of him. "That and…well…you're family Josh. You, CJ, even Toby are…family. It just didn't seem like the right time to leave…my family." The two of them held each other's eyes for a moment and Donna watched as Josh instantly softened.

"Okay," he nodded and cleared his throat. "Okay."

"Okay," Maxine took a deep breath and reached into her desk. "So, Donna, here are your passes for the Inauguration and the Balls tonight."

"Thank you," Donna smiled at Maxine as she took them from her, referring to the passes and the save. "Thank you."

"No problem," Maxine winked.

"Well, Donna, we should probably head out," Josh nodded towards the door. "My mother is waiting in the lobby."

"Of course," she stood to join him.

"Are you coming Maxine?" Josh asked.

"I'm going to ride over with Bonnie. Is that okay? Did you need me for anything?"

"No," he shook his head and then clarified. "I mean, of course you should ride with Bonnie. I'll see you over there."

"Great.."

"You ready?" Josh turned a grin to Donna.

"Absolutely, " Donna clapped her hands together. "I guess I'll see you at the thing…"

"Yes, you will," Maxine grinned at her.

"You look beautiful," Josh spoke under his breath to Donna as they walked away.

Maxine stood, rooted to her spot and watched as they went. She couldn't help but be hopeful for her romantic future as she stared after them. She watched as Josh placed his hand lovingly on the small of Donna's back and led her through the crowd, his attention never leaving her. As much of a pain in her ass as Josh was on most days, Maxine held a deep affection for him. He truly deserved the happiness he found with Donna and, seeing the profound change she made in him, gave her hope for what she had to come. With a small sigh, she switched off her computer, grabbed her coat and hurried to meet Bonnie.

************ ********* ********* ********* ********* ********* *

"And here we are," Josh gestured as he escorted his mother and Donna to their seats at the Capitol. Donna looked out at the scene before her; the rows and rows of chairs and, beyond that, thousands upon thousands of standing people. She felt her breath catch as she thought about what was about to commence.

"This is amazing," Donna's voice was soft as she turned back to Josh and his mother.

"Yes, it is," he nodded in agreement following her gaze with his eyes. After the briefest of pauses, he glanced quickly at his watch. "I'm really sorry, but I have to head inside with the staff."

"Of course," his mother patted his arm and smiled proudly at him. "You should head on in."

"Yes," Donna nodded. "We've got this covered."

"You need anything, anything at all, you let Maxine know. She's right over there," Josh waved to his assistant who waved back with a bright warm smile on her face.

"We'll be fine," Carolyn laughed.

"Okay," Josh leaned in to kiss his mother's cheek. "I will be back just before everything starts." He turned to Donna. "I'll see you soon." With a wink and a quick kiss on the cheek, he turned and hurried towards the building.

"I can't believe I'm here," Donna spoke in a conspiratorial tone to Carolyn. "I mean, obviously I've seen the Inauguration before. I was even out there in the crowds for President Bartlett's first…but from up here, it's kind of overwhelming. "

"It is quite something," Carolyn agreed with a warm smile. "And it never gets old. I was here four years ago and I feel just as I did then."

"You were here four years ago?" Donna turned her eyes to Josh's mother.

"Yes," she nodded and watched as Donna processed that bit of information.

"But Josh said…" Donna shook her head slowly as she fought to remember the conversation so many, many nights ago. "I'm sorry," she smiled at Carolyn. "I thought Josh had said you wanted to come up as this was your first…I must have misunderstood. "

"Donna," Carolyn turned to face her with a dimpled smile. "You really don't think I came all the way up here for the Inauguration, do you?"

"Well, I…yes, I guess I did," Donna smiled. "Is that not why?"

"No," Carolyn chuckled and patted Donna's knee. "I mean, of course I enjoy an Inauguration just as much as the next gal," the two of them laughed. "But I really came up here to meet you."

"Oh." Donna blushed slightly. "You wanted to meet me?"

"Of course I wanted to meet you. I wanted to meet you since Josh came home for Thanksgiving, " her grin deepened. "I mean, Josh coming home for Thanksgiving alone was a flag that something had changed. And then I saw him and…something had changed. I haven't seen him this happy since…" She paused to swallow a lump in her throat and met Donna's eyes. "I haven't seen him this happy, Donna."

"I…" Donna trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You know since you came into his life he's happier, lighter, his blood pressure has lowered, his cholesterol has lowered, his hairline has even stopped receding," Carolyn laughed. "Okay, I admit I made up those last three, but I wouldn't be surprised if they were true."

"I don't know what to say," Donna's voice was quiet as her smile reached her eyes. "Except…he's changed me too." She glanced nervously down to her hands. She was terribly afraid that Josh's mother would see the absolute lust and adoration that flushed through her at that moment.

"Good," Carolyn's grin widened and she squeezed Donna's hand. "That's how it should be."

"I'm so happy that you came up," Donna squeezed her hand back and took a deep breath. "Are you excited for the balls tonight?"

"I'm excited that I am not required to go to them," Carolyn laughed at the shocked expression on Donna's face. "I'm an old woman, Donna."

"You are not an old woman," Donna interrupted. "Leo will be there."

"Leo's required to be there," Carolyn pointed out with a smirk. "And he's always been a little on the odd side. It's very cold here Donna and they go on so late…I am actually very excited about an evening alone. You kids should enjoy the night, though. This is like a holiday to Joshua."

"You're really going to spend the night alone at Josh's place?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh heaven's no!" She laughed and clapped her hands together. "I have a suite at the Hay Adams for the night. I have a quite a bit of pampering and room service ahead of me."

"The Hay Adams?" Donna clarified. "That's amazing. How did you manage to get a room there on tonight of all nights?"

"Well, my son does have a little bit of pull in this town," she grinned and shrugged.

"Wait a second," Donna's eyes narrowed a bit. "Josh reserved you a hotel room for tonight?"

"He did," Carolyn nodded. "I am sure he would like some time alone with you dear."

"I am sure he would." Donna's eyes caught site of him making his way towards them. "I can't believe he is going to put you in a hotel so that…"

"Oh honey, I don't mind," his mother interrupted, trying to smooth things over. "I really don't. Have you seen the Hay Adams? It's not like he's putting me out on the curb, honey. I'm going to sleep very well tonight."

"Oh I'm sure you will," Donna softened her expression as she turned back to Carolyn. "But I thought I had made it clear to Josh that I wouldn't be…" She trailed off not really sure if she should go on. Josh was almost back to them as dignitaries made it to their seats.

"Yes, well, my son is…"

"Stubborn? Calculated? Single-minded? " Donna offered a few choice words.

"I was going to say hopelessly in love with you, but sure, those work too," Carolyn couldn't help but laugh at what was happening and what was bound to happen between the two of them.

"Hey," Josh had a nervous excitement radiating off of every fiber of his being. He glanced between the two women before his eyes settled on Donna's unbelievable expression. "You okay?"

"Put your mother in a hotel for the night," she mumbled under her breath. Josh instantly turned an accusatory stare to his mother.

"You didn't think she would figure it out when you tried to lure her to your place tonight?" Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Honestly Josh."

"Honestly, Josh," Donna eyed him, her tone very different from his mother's. Josh opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by the beginning of the ceremony. The three of them moved to settle into their seats. Josh took his place between the two of them and leaned over to Donna.

"It's the Hay Adams, Donna. It's not like I'm putting her out on the street. She's going to have a massage and champagne and a mani-pedi, whatever the hell that is, and…"

"You put your mother in a hotel so that…" She lowered her voice and leaned closer to him. "You put your mother in a hotel so that you could take me home with you."

"Well, you won't let me take you home with me while she's there and for the record, I don't put my mother anywhere. She wanted to give us some alone time while she was here and this was our way of doing that," he caught her gaze and held it. "Donna, it's Inauguration Day. You can't be mad at me on Inauguration Day."

"Want to see me try?" She arched an eyebrow but softened a bit. "She's really going to be pampered?"

"Yes, she's really going to be pampered."

"And she's really okay with it?"

"Mom?" Josh called out without looking away from Donna.

"Yes, I'm really okay with it," Carolyn chuckled.

"See?" Josh smirked. He leaned in for a quick kiss. "Please don't be angry."

"Well, I guess it is Inauguration Day," Donna shrugged and softened even more.

"It is."

"And you are taking me to the balls tonight."

"I am."

"Okay then."

"Okay you're not mad?"

"Okay I'll let you make it up to me tonight," Donna offered. Josh's face brightened.

"I'll take it," he beamed and grabbed for her hand as the Master of Ceremonies took her place.

************ ********* ********* ********* *

The Inauguration ceremony brought on a flood of emotion that Donna had not expected. She could not help the tears that sprang to her eyes or the lump that formed in her throat as she watched the President take the oath of office. It was amazing; the pomp and circumstance of it all. She took a deep breath from the crisp DC air and let it out long and slow, trying to steady herself.

"…do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States, and will, to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States."

The depth of the words, the historical meaning behind them fell heavy on Donna's ears. Hearing them repeated by President Bartlett, somebody who she had met and liked, was something she never thought she would experience. She could only imagine what it was like for his staff to hear this pledge he was making. She stole a quick glance at Josh and saw the reverence in his eyes as he stared up at his boss. The applause rang out and cut into Donna's thoughts. She tore her eyes away from Josh and stood, clapping along with everyone else. Josh glanced in her direction just in time to see her wipe a tear from her eye.

As they all sat back down, he wrapped a loving arm around his mother and reached out to hold Donna's gloved hand in his own. She held tightly to him as the President's speech began. Again she was mesmerized by his words and cadence as he spoke. She made a mental note to find Toby that evening and give him no small amount of praise for what he had produced.

They rose to their feet one final time as the President's speech came to a close. Donna smiled wide as he glanced from Donna to his mother and back again. While the crowd continued to cheer and applaud, the staff seemed to mobilize into action. Clearly this was not a vacation day for Josh. With loving words, hugs, and promises to meet up again, Josh sent Donna and his mother off on their separate ways before returning to the White House to get back to work.

************ ********* ********* *******

"Oh. My. God." Jillian sputtered as Donna stepped out of her bathroom. Her jaw dropped and the hand holding her glass of wine stopped mid air.

"What?!" Donna glanced down nervously at her dress. "What's wrong? Jill!"

"I just…"

"Jill! What's wrong?" Donna hurried over to her mirror and scanned herself for whatever was making Jill's eyes bulge out of her head. Her hair looked fine, pulled into a low, loose, wavy bun. Her makeup was heavier than she was used to, but tasteful. She looked up and down at her deep blue dress, searching for a spill, tear, or disaster of some sort. She turned back to her friend. "I swear to God if you don't…"

"Stop," Jill waved her hands and moved closer to her friend. "You look…stunning. "

"Nothing's wrong?" Donna raised her eyebrows.

"My God, no," Jill smiled. "You look GOOD Donna Moss."

"Really?" Donna sighed as the stress eased out of her with a smile.

"Really."

"I'm so nervous," Donna admitted, glancing in the mirror again.

"Nervous?"

"Anxious would probably be a better word," she allowed. "Thank you so much for helping with the dress. It fits perfectly."

"You're welcome," Jill grinned. "But it just wouldn't look the same if it weren't on you. It is like it was made for you, Donna. You're going to have so much fun tonight."

"I certainly hope so," Donna beamed and moved to put on earrings.

"I can't wait to hear about it."

"Hey," Donna turned away from the mirror. "Did you talk to Kevin? Is he okay with having lunch at my office tomorrow?"

"He is," Jillian nodded and turned towards the window where she heard a car pull up. She pulled back the curtain and spotted the dark black town car. "He's here."

"He's here," Donna's cheeks flushed as her excitement grew. "Okay, Jill, you'll lock up when you leave?"

"I will…oh Donna…" Jill's voice was low and sultry. "He looks great in a tux."

"I am very much counting on that," Donna grinned as she heard the doorbell ring. "I love you Jill."

"I love you too, Don," Jill waved her hands at her friend. "Now get out of here…and remember everything. Kevin will want details."

"Of course!" Donna called as she hurried down the stairs. With one last glance in the mirror, Donna pulled her door open and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey…" Josh said as looked down to adjust his tie. Donna couldn't find her voice to greet him. She felt heat rising to her cheeks. Josh noticed the delay and looked up quickly. "Donna?"

"You look… amazing," she breathed.

"Thank you," he grinned from ear to ear as he stepped up and into the doorway. His hand found its way around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I have to tell you, waiting to see you in this dress…"

"Yeah?" She grinned and cocked her head to the side.

"Well worth the wait," his voice dropped.

"Jill picked it out," she offered as Josh planted a kiss in the crook of her neck.

"Remind me to thank her," his breath tickled her ear as he spoke to her.

"You're welcome!" Jill called from the top of the stairs.

"Jill," Josh stepped back from Donna and looked up with a mock glare on his face.

"You look dashing Josh," she called down to him.

"Thank you," he nodded and then turned to Donna. "Are you ready?"

"I am," she beamed.

"You kids have fun," Jill called out as she watched them step out the door. Josh took Donna's hand in his and led her down the walk to the car.

"I'm not kidding, Donna, you look…" He trailed off as his eyes scanned her again.

"So do you," she offered as her eyes caught his. Her breath hitched and her heart rate quickened. She wondered to herself if there was any way she was going to be able to keep from tearing his clothes off in the most inappropriate of places.

"I have an idea," Josh opened the car door for her.

"What's that?" Donna asked as she slid into the back seat.

"Why don't we skip this tonight and just go directly to my place?" He followed her into the back seat with hopeful eyes.

"As tempting as that is, we both know we really can't do that," Donna sounded as though she was trying to convince herself.

"Of course we can," he argued, signaling to the driver that they were ready. "There are fresh sheets on my bed, champagne in the fridge and my mother is tucked away quite happily at the Hay Adams."

"Ah yes," Donna's eyes narrowed. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Josh sighed and sank back in his seat, willing to take whatever beating was coming his way. There was nothing that could put a damper on this event for him. Inauguration Day was a holiday for him and this year he was celebrating it with the love of his life. There was nothing he wouldn't do to make her smile; including letting her berate him for sending his mother to a hotel for the night. As he listened to her, however, he could see that below her indignation, there was a bright smile, a twinkle in her eye that told him that underneath it all, she couldn't wait to be alone with him either. So, he would take the beating with his head held high. And later, he would do his best to make it up to her.

************ ********* ********* ********* *

"Come with me," his voice was warm on her neck as he snuck up behind her. He ran one hand down her arm and caught her hand in his. This was the third ball they had attended that night and he had spent much of the time talking with various VIPs. Donna seemed to fit into the night seamlessly and beautifully. He was so proud watching her from across the room as she spoke with Senators and Congressmen and other members of the DC elite. But this was the third ball they had attended and as impressed as he was, he was tired of being separated from her. So, after finishing up with Congressman Speas and Senator Foster, he hurried to where she stood conversing with Danny Concannon and Ginger from the office.

"Where are we going?" His fingers and her champagne caused her nerves to stand on end as a pink flush covered her cheeks. He pulled her gently behind him as he made his way to the dance floor. When he turned to face her and pull her into his arms, the way he looked at her caused her breath to stop for the slightest of moments.

"Here…" His arms tightened around her as they began to sway to the music. "It's just been much too long since I've seen you last and I promised you a dance…"

"Just one?" Her eyebrows rose as a wide grin spread across her face.

"At least one," he answered her grin with his own. "Have you been enjoying the party?"

"I've been enjoying the champagne."

"I should have never left you with Danny," Josh shook his head.

"I like Danny," she giggled softly. "He makes me laugh."

"I thought I made you laugh."

"You make me do other things…"

"Donatella Moss, are you tipsy?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Josh, Josh, Josh." Donna's slightly tipsy voice was low and songlike

"Yes?" He arched an eyebrow and tried to suppress the smirk that was threatening to form.

"Joshua, Josh, Josh"

"What the hell is happening now?"

"I'm going to give you a little gift right now, which you don't deserve."

"Donna, if you've got your old Catholic school uniform on under there—don't get me wrong, I applaud the thought, but this isn't really the place…"

"Okay, what I need is for you to stop being, like, you for a second," she chuckled.

"Okay," he smiled and melted her heart.

"Okay," she nodded. "There's something I've been thinking about today, something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Oh-kay."

"Well," she took a deep breath. "I wanted to let you know that; I would go with you."

"You would go with me?" He repeated, confused.

"I would."

"What? Where?"

"To Italy…or anywhere I suppose."

"Why would I be going to Italy?" Josh raised his eyebrows.

"Well, if you were transferred out of the White House…"

"Why would I be…Have you been talking to Leo?"

"No," she laughed and cleared her throat before starting over. "What I'm trying to say is, if something happened and you had to leave, to move to a different state or country…well, I would be compelled to go with you…if you were compelled to ask."

The silence that passed between them was weighted while Josh let her words sink in. She watched his face closely for a sign of terror, excitement, or some mixture of the two. His face remained expressionless for a moment before a peaceful smile settled into place.

"Well, of course I would be compelled to ask," he nodded and pulled her tighter to him as they swayed to the music.

"Of course…" She muttered and tilted her head up to kiss him. It was a slow, innocent kiss at first. But as his hands tightened on her waist, Donna sank deeper into him and deeper into the kiss. She was so oblivious to the rest of the world that she almost didn't hear Charlie as he approached them.

"Ahem," Charlie cleared his throat as a warning. "Excuse me. Josh, the President is asking for everyone."

"Okay," Josh sighed as he pulled reluctantly away from Donna. "I'm sorry. We have to go do this thing with Will. I will be right back."

"Okay," Donna managed to force her smile into a teasing pout. "I suppose I can convince Maxine to have a glass of champagne with me." She shrugged and glanced around the room.

"Yeah," he chuckled and kissed her once more before releasing her. "I suppose you can. Not too much though. The night is still young and my mother is sound asleep at a hotel, remember?"

"Yes I remember," she rolled her eyes and waved him off. "You should go before I remember why that is. I'll see you two later."

"Donna," Charlie nodded and smiled at her as they stepped away.

"Charlie," she nodded back and watched as they disappeared through the crowd before she took a deep breath and made her way off the dance floor.

************ ********* ********* ********* ***  
"You know, you did not have to stay at the office with me," Josh spoke to Donna as they made their way up his front stoop and into the hallway. They were quite the sight; Donna in her ball-gown with Josh's coat draped over her shoulders and her once meticulously done hair, strewn about and Josh with his rumpled tuxedo and untied tie. After the chaos of the balls and the busy, late night at the office, they were walking purposefully slow, hand in hand.

"Are you kidding?" Donna laughed as he opened his door and pushed it open for her. "I was happy to."

"Happy to?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "It's three o'clock in the morning, Donna. There isn't anything you would have rather been doing than sitting in my office watching me work?" He closed the door behind them and turned towards her.

"Nothing." Her face grew serious as her smile deepened and she dropped his coat over the arm of a chair.

"I'm not sure what to think of that," he laughed at her while she took his jacket from him and tossed it on the same chair.

"Josh," her voice lowered as she stepped towards him and pushed gently at his shoulder, backing him up against the door. "I don't think you understand how unbelievably sexy you are to me right now."

"Oh?" She could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"I mean it," she ran her arms up his chest and grasped the ends of his tie. She held tight and tilted her head up to kiss him. Her lips were strong on his and her mouth warm and inviting as her lips parted under his. "Seeing you in this tux…watching you work at your desk…"

"Donna…" Josh caught up with her quite quickly, pulling her tight in his arms.

"Josh…" She sighed as his lips moved from her mouth to her neck, one hand embedding itself in her hair. She moved quickly to work on his shirt and had it off in a matter of seconds.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked in the moment it took to move his mouth from her bare shoulder back to her lips.

"No." Donna giggled and moved away from him.

"Hey…" He started to complain. She silenced him with a warning look and a finger held out in front of her. Very purposefully she reached behind her, unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor with a quiet swoosh and revealed the sexiest ensemble he had ever seen. His eyes bounced quickly from the black lace of her bra and boy shorts to her garter belt and stockings topped off with her three-inch heels.

He didn't have the time to collect his thoughts and say anything before Donna made words unnecessary. She stepped out of the circle of fabric at her feet and closed the small distance between them. He did not miss a beat as he caught her up in his arms and found her mouth with his.

"My God Donna…" He moaned into her mouth. Those were the last words spoken between them as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her the distance to the nearest flat surface, the chaise lounge. He sat back onto the lounge with Donna in his arms. This had been one of the longest days he'd had in so long and he should be exhausted. There was no way he should be feeling the sudden surge of energy he was experiencing now as Donna sat in his lap and devoured his mouth with hers. He smiled against her lips and pulled her closer.

Twenty intense minutes later they lay entangled on the very same chaise lounge. Donna was sprawled out across his chest; fragments of her attire strewn about the floor. Josh pulled at a throw blanket and covered them up before wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmmm…" Donna stretched out and kissed his chest. "Tonight was fun."

"It was," he agreed with a soft chuckle. "Does that mean you forgive me for getting my mother a room?"

"Oh I suppose," she rolled her eyes and laughed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he ran his fingers lightly up and down her spine. He waited as she tossed the question around in her mind. "Donna?"

"I'm just trying to…" She stammered and fidgeted a little before looking up at him. "Do you remember tonight when I told you I would follow you?"

"Vividly," he responded with a serious tone.

"Well, I guess I was wondering…if the situation were reversed…"

"You wouldn't even have to ask," he interrupted her. The gravity in his voice caused her heart to skip a beat. She looked up at him and his eyes caught hers. The silent emotion that passed between them in that moment was palpable. He saw a flicker of doubt cross her eyes. "I mean it, Donna. There is nothing that ties me here…"

"Nothing that ties you here?" She laughed. "The President? The White House? Your friends?"

"All of which survive without me," he sat up and she moved with him. "All of which I can survive without. I'm not kidding around here Donna. You would not even have to ask." Because she had no words, or couldn't find the right ones to say at the time, she moved closer and kissed him.

************ ********* ********* ********* ***  
DAY AFTER INAUGURATION

Donna sat at her desk with an amazing calm surrounding her. She pulled her glasses onto her face and began scanning her email while she sipped on her tea. She was surprised at how easily it was for her to recover from the late night before. She had managed to sleep in a few hours before she and Josh pulled themselves from his bed to head into their respective offices. She grinned and blushed just thinking of him. She took another sip of her tea and leaned back in her chair.

"Donna!" Kevin's voice called up the stairs as she heard two sets of footsteps.

"Did you bring Chinese?" She called out and tossed her glasses onto her desk.

"Of course," Kevin answered as he and Jillian rounded the corner at the top of the stairs and smiled at her.

"We brought something else too," Jillian grinned smugly.

"Jill I really don't think I can have a drink. Even if it weren't before noon, I had a pretty late night," Donna started as she and Kevin began to empty the bags of food.

"It's not alcohol," Jillian rolled her eyes and tossed a newspaper onto her desk. "The Style Section, front page."

"What?" Donna raised her eyebrows as she took a Styrofoam container and went back to her desk.

"Here," Kevin reached over and pulled at the paper until he found the section. With a wink, he handed it to Donna. "Look."

"Okay…" She leaned forward and took the paper from him. It took her only a moment to find it. Right there on the front page of the style section, above the fold was a full color photo of she and Josh. They were on the dance floor, holding each other. She was smiling wide while she spoke to Josh and he was staring at her with such adoration it caused Donna's eyes to tear for just a moment. "Oh my God." She reached out to touch the photo.

"I know," Jill agreed with a nod. "You two look fantastic."

"You think?" Donna asked.

"I do," Jill smiled warmly at her friend.

"I think you look drunk," Kevin offered.

"Kevin!" Jillian smacked his arm while they all laughed.

"I'm serious, look at her!" He defended his position. "She has that glazed over look in her eye and her hand on his ass. She's drunk."

"I do not have my hand on…" Donna began, taking a second look at the picture. "Oh my God I have my hand on his ass!"

"Drunk!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Nah," Jill shook her head. "She may be tipsy, but that there, my friend…that is not drunk. That is love."

"Aw," Donna smiled at her best friend. "That's really sweet."

"I think I'm going to throw up," Kevin joked. "What is Mr. Lyman up to today? Back to the daily bump and grind?"

"No, actually," Donna shook her head and took a bite. "He had to fly out to California this morning to help with something with Sam's campaign. He'll be back really late tonight."

"California, the day after the Inauguration? Sounds fun," Jillian smiled.

"I'm sure it will be," Donna shrugged and turned back to her food, tossing the paper aside.

************ ********* ********* ********* **

His flight was relatively short and uneventful; a small amount of turbulence managed to punctuate the slight nervousness that was building in the pit of his stomach. In his life he had never been more nervous about the outcome of a discussion he had felt so strongly about. The intensity of the impending moment had almost stunned him into silence. He spent most of the flight thinking; about her, about them, about all that had changed in the last year.

He glanced out the window as the ground drew closer and closer. He quickly stashed his stuff back into his bag and ran a hand through his hair. The older lady sitting next to him turned and smiled,

"Welcome to Wisconsin."

"Thank you," he nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.


	19. Fleur de Destin-Chapter 19-THE END

THE DAY AFTER INAUGURATION: WISCONSIN

Some people in Josh's line of work had rituals; things they did just before they were heading into a meeting, into a fight, into a floor vote. Some wore special neckties or put their shoes on in the same order every time. Josh was not a man of rituals. It wasn't that he didn't believe in them, it was that they did not work for him. It wasn't his tie or his shoes or his pre-game breakfast that made him who he was. It was something that he summoned from inside, something he had been born with and had fine-tuned over the years. Something that was instinctual, a reflex. But now, as he stood in the cold Wisconsin air, looking up at the Moss house, he wished he had one. If he could only find a ritual that would bring about the small amount of courage he was suddenly lacking and help him walk up to the door and knock, he would start putting his shoes on in the same order, every time.

"Pull it together Lyman," Josh whispered to himself and did his best to put on his game face. He ran a hand over his face and into his hair. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He didn't understand what was happening to him in that moment. He knew what he was doing here; he had thought about this moment every day for the last five months. He wasn't afraid. He was a little afraid. He was absolutely not afraid of what he wanted. He was not afraid of what he was about to do. He was, however, slightly nervous about the reaction it would bring about and what that might mean to Donna. He shook his head in frustration and groaned. Sooner or later somebody was going to notice him just standing there and call the cops. Wouldn't that be fantastic? He thought to himself, imagining the mess it would create when he got arrested when really he just wanted to…

"Josh?" The confused voice cut into Josh's wandering. His head turned sharply to the right. And there stood Donna's father on the sidewalk with a confused look on his face.

"Mr. Moss."

"Patrick," he reminded as eyed him.

"Yes, Patrick," Josh smiled and lifted his hand to wave, feeling like a complete moron.

"Josh," he nodded hello, completely baffled. "What are you doing here? Is Donna okay?"

"Yes, Donna's fine!" Josh hurried to explain, regretting that his arrival would cause this concern. "I'm sorry, I didn't think that you would…There is nothing wrong with Donna."

"Donna's fine?" Patrick clarified as he walked towards Josh, the tension easing.

"She is more than fine. She's amazing," Josh smiled at the thought of her. Her dad sighed in relief and turned his focus back to Josh, studying his demeanor.

"Is she here with you?" He glanced towards the car.

"No," Josh shook his head and finally found the confidence he had been searching for. "I came alone. I'm sorry. I really should have called first. I see that now."

"It's quite alright," Patrick smiled and gestured towards the house. "You're always welcome here, you know that."

"Thank you," the reverence in Josh's voice was clear. He relaxed. This was going to be easier than he had thought.

"Why don't you come inside and maybe you can tell me what you're doing in Wisconsin…without Donna."

"Actually, I am here to solicit votes," Josh walked with him up the sidewalk.

"Votes?" Patrick paused at the door and eyed Josh, puzzled. "The Inauguration was yesterday, Josh."

"Yes it was," Josh nodded, not able to help the deep grin that spread across his face. "Sir, is Mrs. Moss here? There's something I would like to talk to the two of you about."

"She is…" Patrick paused for a moment before understanding washed over him. He met Josh's gaze with bright eyes and a smile as he pushed the door open. "Come on in, son."

"Thank you," Josh stepped through the door with Patrick right behind him.

"Anna!" Patrick called into the house as he took Josh's coat and hung it next to his. "I think you should come down here for a moment."

"Give me just a minute," she called from upstairs… "Everything okay?"

"Yes," he chuckled to himself. "Josh Lyman is here."

"Josh is…Donna's Josh?" She called back.

"Yes."

"What is he doing here?" Her voice had lowered as she was talking mostly to herself.

"I'm ninety-five percent sure he's here to ask permission to marry Donna." Patrick guessed, his eyes never leaving Josh's.

There were two gasps that followed. One from Anna Moss who had stepped into the room as the words left Patrick's mouth. The other from Josh Lyman who looked stunned into silence for the briefest of moments.

"No," he blurted out.

"No?" Patrick smirked at the suddenly baffled Josh.

"No?" Anna looked confused as she looked from Josh to her husband and back again.

"I'm sorry," Josh smiled as he recovered. "What I meant to say is that…I do want to marry your daughter…desperately . I'm just not here to ask permission." He took a deep breath before continuing on. "Only because I think that she's the only one who can really give me that…But I just wouldn't feel right about asking her if I didn't at least talk to you first. So, I'm here to...ask for your blessing."

"Josh…" Anna sighed with a soft smile.

"Also, Donna told me that your family votes on all potential new members and I thought that was the most amazing thing I had ever heard and…I decided that maybe I should use that to my advantage and do a little campaigning. "

"Oh…" Anna's voice was soft and muffled by emotion; her smile wide and her eyes a little misty. "Josh, that's…that's… "

"Perfect," Patrick grinned at how well Josh knew his daughter. "Why don't you come into the kitchen. We can have some coffee and you can give us your talking points."

"Yes," Josh clapped his hands together, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes, I can do that." He followed them, overjoyed, into their kitchen. He sat on a stool at their counter and watched as they moved about, pouring coffee and cutting slices of cake. He watched as they had an unspoken conversation with their eyes. While he had no idea what they were saying to each other, he could see very clearly that they were happy. They had invited him in and they were happy. That was enough for Josh to relax into his seat and enjoy the rest of his trip.

********

After an hour, two amazing cups of coffee, many hugs, and a few tears, Josh found he was somewhat sad to be leaving the Moss's home. While Josh had been prepared to answer any questions Donna's parents might have had, they only asked two. Did Donna bring joy to his life? And would he do his best to bring joy to hers? He was struck by the emotional tug he had felt when they had asked.

Despite the peacefulness and contentment he felt while sitting with Donna's parents, discussing their future, the day was drawing to a close and he still had a plane to catch.

"Thank you both," Josh smiled at them on their front porch. "It means a lot to me, and to Donna I'm sure, to have your blessing."

"Of course, Josh," Anna hugged him and kissed his cheek. "We're very excited to have you as a part of the family."

"Thank you. That means a lot, but she hasn't said yes yet," Josh warned.

"Sure, sure," Anna rolled her eyes lightly.

"Good luck, Josh," Patrick put an arm around Josh. "We'll look forward to hearing from you soon."

"Thank you," Josh was unbelievably appreciative to the two of them as he stepped off the porch. "And please, please, don't tell Donna I was here."

"I promise," Anna laughed. "It will be unbearable, but I promise not to tell her."

"Thank you," Josh laughed with her. "Do you think you could help me make sure I have my directions right?"

"Didn't you drive here from the airport?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, I did," he nodded. "But I have one more stop before I head there."

"One more stop?" Anna's forehead scrunched up in confusion. "Where are you headed now?" Josh grinned from ear to ear as he thought about seeing her.

************ ***

"Nana Mae!" He exclaimed as he bounded from the car. She was standing on her front porch, smoking a cigar, waiting for him. She was just as he remembered; all crazy hair and glasses.

"Who the hell are you?" She yelled back with a half smirk on her face.

"Who would you like me to be?" He grinned as he stepped onto her porch.

"Very nice," she eyed him. "You kiss my granddaughter with a mouth like that?"

"Whenever she lets me," he winked and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah, yeah," she patted his arm and squeezed his hand. "Well, get on in here, I have some questions for you."

"Questions?" Josh asked as he held the door for her. "What kind of questions?"

"Well, rumor has it you're going to ask Donna to marry you," she turned to watch his reaction.

"I am," he nodded, completely self-assured.

"Well, I figure somebody in the family ought to be sure you can support her."

"Support her?" Josh laughed as they stepped into the house and she shut the door. "Donna makes more money than I do."

"I'm not talking about money," she hooked her arm through his and led him to her kitchen, pointing at a chair for him to sit in.

"Oh?" Josh sat and watched her as she poured coffee for herself and him. He knew from experience that there was no use arguing with her. If Nana Mae wanted you to drink, you drank. If she wanted you to eat, you ate. "Thank you," he smiled, taking the cup from her as she sat down across from him.

"Now," she cleared her throat and peered at him over her glasses. "I'll give you five minutes to convince me not to vote for the other guy."

"The other guy?" Josh raised his eyebrows with a smirk. He leaned in and lowered his voice. "We both know that there is no other guy, Nana Mae. Besides…I love Donna very much and I am an open book. Go ahead, you can ask me anything you want."

"How long do you have?" She leaned in too.

"As long as it takes," he smiled at her and took a sip from his cup.

"Good answer," she winked and leaned back.

************

"Now be honest, Joshua," Nana Mae warned after fifteen minutes of conversation and one cup of coffee. "What time does your flight leave?"

"In a few hours," he shrugged.

"Then you should be getting on the road. I don't want to keep you here longer than you need to be," she stood and Josh followed.

"That was it?" He asked as they walked to the living room. "All this talk about crazy Nana Mae and all you wanted to know was…"

"Crazy Nana Mae?" She turned abruptly and glared up at him playfully.

"I'm sorry," he smiled at her. "I say that with all respect and admiration."

"Forget respect and admiration," she rolled her eyes. "You want to tell me who it is that called me Crazy Nana Mae?"

"I'm sorry, I really don't."

"Good answer," she punched his shoulder lightly. "Now, you wait here just one moment, will you? There's something I want to give you."

"Of course," Josh nodded and watched as she disappeared up the stairs. He pulled his coat on and checked his pocket for his ticket. He had had an amazing day in Wisconsin, one that served only to solidify his desire to be part of Donna's life forever. But now, as he stood there, all he wanted was to be back with her. Nana cleared her throat as she rejoined him in the room.

"Here you are," she held out her hand to him.

"What is this?" Josh asked as she dropped a small box into his hand. Slowly, he took the box in his fingers and opened it up.

"My husband gave that to me when he asked me to marry him…" For an instant Nana Mae was no longer old with crazy white hair. She was young and spunky and full of emotion. She looked at Josh with eyes that represented a deep, profound love she had with Donna's grandfather for almost her entire life. "I wore it for, oh, hundreds of years. But someday I'll be gone and Donna has always liked this piece. The stones around the diamonds are sapphires. They are mine and Donna's birthstone…" She trailed off and thought for a moment. "Of course, I will understand if you would rather give Donna something new or from your own…"

"No," Josh's voice was serious and final. "No, I want to give Donna this. I want to…" He trailed off at a loss for words as to how perfect this was; how it was all falling into place. "I am…honored that you'll let me leave with this." He swallowed. "I mean, we don't even know if she's going to say yes."

"Fair enough," Nana shrugged, the smirk returning to her face. "Don't worry, it's insured and I know where you work."

"Of course," he laughed and slipped the box into his coat pocket. "Thank you, so much. I can't tell you how much this means…"

"I know," she patted his hand and smiled up at him. "Now go. I'm sure Donna is waiting for you somewhere. No need for you to be sitting here with this old lady."

"Always a pleasure," Josh hugged her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Keep us posted, will you?" She asked as he stepped through the door.

"Absolutely, " he nodded. "Good-bye Nana Mae."

"Good-bye," she called and watched him walk away, "Oh and Josh?"

"Yes?" He turned to look at her from the end of the walk.

"Of course she'll say yes." She winked and stepped into the house, shutting the door behind her. Josh grinned, took a deep breath, and stepped into the car. There was no way he was going to be able to conceal his excitement for the next two weeks.

************ **  
He was beyond exhausted as he finally found his keys to unlock his door. It was only seven at night, but an emotional day like he had right after the Inauguration made him completely exhausted. He fumbled around but managed to find the right key, hoping his mother was content to stay at home and relax for the evening. She knew where he had gone that day and she knew what he was planning, but he couldn't wait to show her what he had brought back from Wisconsin.

"Mom!" He called as he pushed through the door. His spirits picked up as he smelled food cooking. "I'm back!" He kicked the door shut with his foot and turned around, just about running into his mother who was standing right behind him.

"Hi," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hi," he raised his eyebrows at the small distance between them. "What's…"

"Donna's here," her voice was low and conspiratorial.

"She's…"

"Hi," Donna came around the corner.

"Hi…" Josh melted when he saw her. His heart warmed and his muscles relaxed.

"I wanted to see your mother before she left tomorrow," she explained as she approached them. "I didn't know if you would be home and I thought I would make her dinner. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course that's okay," he smiled at her.

"I can take off if you want some alone time with…" She trailed off as she received identical stares from Carolyn Lyman and her son. "Okay, so I'll stay."

"Fantastic," Carolyn clapped her hands together and fixed her eyes on Josh. "How did it go?"

"Yes, how was California?" Donna asked as she stepped back into the kitchen.

"It was great!" He called out to Donna before lowering his voice to his mother. "It was great."

"Really?" She whispered, excited.

"Really. It was fantastic. Everything went really well."

"Oh Josh," she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," he laughed quietly and kissed the top of her head. Then he called out to the two of them. "I'm going to go take a shower and change and then I'll be out…Do you have enough for me?" He called to Donna as he passed the kitchen.

"Of course," she smiled at him and winked before turning back to a pot of sauce on the stove.

"Fantastic." Josh watched her for a moment and then made his way to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him with a heavy sigh. He tossed his coat onto the bed and kicked off his shoes. He yanked his tie off and pulled the small box out of his chest pocket. He looked around the room, searching for a safe place to keep it. Finding not one area he would be happy with, he placed it in his bag to take to work the next day. There was no way she would find that box at The White House. He made his way to his bathroom, shedding clothes as he went. He pushed the door closed and flipped on the light. He turned the shower on and glanced briefly at the mirror, which had something taped to it. He moved closer and pulled the newspaper clipping from the mirror. It was a picture of him and Donna, dancing, at one of the balls. He wasn't sure if it was his mother or Donna who had cut the picture out and taped it to his mirror, but the sight of Donna's smile and her hand on his ass was all he needed to perk him up. He put the picture back on the mirror and stepped into the shower.

************ **

FEBRUARY 13TH

"Toby," Josh called out from his doorway. "Come in here for a minute?" It was half a request and half a demand.

Toby stopped to look him over, coffee cup paused in mid-air. The curious way Josh was peering around the doorway, as if he were hiding, made up Toby's mind. With an exaggerated sigh, Toby stepped into Josh's office.

"What do you need?" He glanced around for a clue of some sort.

"I've got something to show you," Josh grinned like a child.

"Oh-kay," Toby waited and watched as his friend practically skipped around the desk. He pulled open his lowest drawer and reached towards the back. Without a word, he stood and slid a small black box across his desk.

Toby raised his eyebrows in question. Josh nodded towards the box, encouraging, daring him to pick it up.

"What is this?" Toby asked as he sat his folders and coffee onto Josh's cabinet near the door… His eyes wide.

"What do you think it is?" Josh grinned.

"I think it's…Josh are you honestly going to…" He couldn't complete the sentence. It was almost too foreign to him.

"Josh!" CJ's voice greeted them as she pushed through the half open door, head buried in her notes. "Have you seen…" She trailed off as she looked up from her notebook, "would you look at that. It's Toby. Just the man I was looking for."

"On your way to the briefing?" Toby turned his attention to her as Josh froze up.

"Yes, I just need…" She glanced between them and a grin spread across her lips. "Okay, what is going on here?"

"Nothing," Toby answered without emotion or expression.

"Nothing," Josh echoed without as much conviction. Toby was much better at this. He could not help the glance he tossed at the box on his desk. CJ's eyes settled on the spot where his had merely flickered.

"Josh…" Her voice had a sweet, knowing tone to it.

"CJ," he started in, his defenses kicked in reflexively.

"Now, now," she smirked. "I think it's great that you two are making it official despite the lack of civil union laws in this country. You know, I always thought that maybe you and Sam," she pointed to Josh. "But I am surprised about you Toby."

"I'm sorry, me and Sam?" Josh's voice was high as his thoughts shifted away from the box on his desk for the moment.

"I'm only kidding," she softened and brought her hand to her chest. "Joshua…"

"Joshua! You need to get moving or…" Another voice interrupted as Maxine rounded the corner. It took her mere seconds to bounce from the three of them to the box on the desk. She let out a gasp as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Fantastic," Josh moaned, hand in hair.

"Oh my God, Josh!" Maxine exclaimed, moving to his desk. "You're going to propose?!?!"

"Keep it down," Josh glared at her. "Would somebody please…"

"I'm on it," Toby interrupted and moved to shut the door to Josh's office.

"You're going to propose?" Maxine whispered this time.

"I am," he nodded, his voice clear and calm.

"Oh my God, when?" CJ asked sitting in one of his chairs.

"Tomorrow."

"On Valentine's Day?" Maxine starred at the box.

"Yes."

"Aw…" Maxine tilted her head to the side as she smiled up at her boss.

"No," Toby shook his head.

"No?" Josh asked as the ladies turned to look at him.

"You don't want to propose on Valentine's Day. I think that's a bad idea."

"I think it's romantic," Maxine offered.

"Why not?" Josh ignored her and looked to Toby.

"Because, how do you top that next year? You give her an engagement ring this year and next year when it's just a bouquet of flowers, guess who seems like the cheapskate."

"Me?" Josh raised his eyebrows.

"That's right, my friend."

"Don't listen to him," CJ rolled her eyes at Toby. "She will not be expecting you to top it next year. Valentine's Day is perfect."

"It is the day you met," Maxine offered with a gooey look on her face.

"Incredibly romantic," CJ offered.

"I think I'm going to go with them on this one," Josh explained to Toby.

"Yeah, they probably know more about this than I do."

"Probably."

"You want me to write something up for you?" Toby offered.

"Write something up?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

"You know, to say to Donna."

"When he proposes?" CJ stared at Toby incredulously.

"Sure," Toby shrugged.

"Toby!" CJ rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go at this one alone," Josh grinned at his friend. "But thanks buddy. I appreciate the offer though."

"Suit yourself."

"How are you going to do it?" Maxine asked.

"I have something lined up," his grin was wide and a bit smug.

"You're not going to tell us?" She put a small pout on her lips.

"Nah," he shook his head and then added. "If Donna doesn't tell you, then I will."

"I can't believe you're going to…" Maxine shook her head.

"Okay, seriously Josh, I'm dying here," CJ interrupted. "Are you going to let us see the ring or what?"

"Sure," he laughed, scooped up the box and tossed it to her. Maxine moved closer to CJ as she opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring in what appeared to be white gold with a vintage design and a large, crystal clear diamond surrounded completely by smaller sapphires.

"Oh…" CJ breathed as she smiled down at the ring.

"Sapphires?" Maxine smiled up at Josh.

"Her birthstone."

"Josh…" Maxine swore she could feel tears spring to her eyes.

"It looks like an antique," CJ's voice was barely above a whisper.

"It is," Josh's voice was low and soft. "It was her grandmother' s engagement ring."

"How did you get her grandmother' s ring?" CJ asked, completely in awe of this new Joshua who stood before her.

"She gave it to me."

"When?"

"When he flew to Wisconsin…" Maxine interrupted wiping at her eyes.

"You flew to Wisconsin?" Toby spoke up.

"Yeah, I…" Josh was interrupted by a knock on the door before it opened.

"Josh, sorry, I don't see Maxine and…" Charlie's voice called out as he stepped around the door. He quickly glanced around the room. "What's going on in here?"

"Josh is getting married," CJ was the first to speak.

"Really?!" Charlie seemed shocked.

"Not really," Josh shook his head. "Well, not yet anyway."

"He's going to ask her," Maxine explained.

"Well I would love to take advantage of all the opportunities to poke fun at you that have just been presented," Charlie smiled at Josh. "But the President is looking for you."

"On my way," Josh nodded and grabbed the ring back from CJ. He stuffed the ring into his drawer and pulled his suit coat on. "Hey guys?" He asked as the congregation in his office began to dissipate.

"Yeah?" Toby spoke as they all turned around.

"Can we keep this in the room until I after I ask her?" He hoped.

"Of course," CJ answered as the others nodded.

"Thank you," Josh was sincere as he collected his notebook and made his way out.

"Want me to write something up for you?" CJ mocked Toby as they stepped out the door.

"Hey, I have a way with the English language," Toby defended. Josh chuckled as he started down the hall.

"So I hear. Hey Josh," CJ called to him. He spun around on his heels.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck," she smiled warmly. He nodded with a matching grin and turned back on his way to the Oval Office.  
************ *  
VALENTINE'S DAY

"Good Morning!" Maxine called out as Josh approached her desk.

"Good morning," Josh smiled at her. "You got the flowers?"

"I did," she beamed.

"It's Ivy and Daffodils," he explained as he admired the bouquet on her desk, "For friendship and respect."

"I know," she nodded. "It was very sweet of you to think of me, especially with the big day you have ahead of you."

"Settle down," he eyed her, the smile never leaving his lips.

"Are you ready?"

"For?" He waited.

"For tonight?" Her voice was hushed.

"Of course I'm ready for tonight," he made his way into his office.

"Nervous?" She asked as she followed.

"No."

"Scared?"

"No."

"Worried?"

"Maxine," Josh interrupted her line of thought. "I am not nervous or scared or worried or any other word that might relate to being nervous or scared or worried."

"Wow…" She shook her head.

"What?"

"I just never thought I would live to see the day when Josh Lyman would be looking marriage in the eye and not be nervous, scared or worried…" She trailed off with a small smirk on her face.

"Don't you have something else to do?"

"Yes."

"Well, why don't you go do that?" He flopped down in his chair.

"Cause this is way more fun," she grinned at him. "Fine… I'll go to work."

"Fine," Josh smiled at her as she turned to leave.

"I'm proud of you boss," she called back.

"Thanks…" He muttered and turned to the pile of stuff on his desk. He had no idea how he was going to make it through the day. With a deep breath of surrender, he plunged in. About twenty minutes later a knock on the door pulled him from his trance.

"Yes?" He called without looking up.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he knew instantly who that was.

"Donna," he dropped his pen on his desk and stood. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on deliveries today, remember?" She stepped into his office in casual clothes, glasses and hair pulled into a low ponytail. In her arms was the strangest bouquet of flowers he had ever seen.

"What's this?" He looked as he met her in the middle of his office.

"For you," she handed him the flowers.

"I figured. But seriously, what is it?" He poked at the flowers.

"Dandelions. "

"What?" He scrunched his face up and looked at her. "Isn't that an odd choice for a bouquet?"

"Sure," she agreed and leaned in to kiss him. "But they represent wishes coming true…and since you came along, all of mine have." He melted into silence, his smile giddy... "You still coming with me tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he kissed her.

"Great," she pulled away from him, leaving him with a sad, empty feeling. "I really need to get moving. I just wanted to tell you Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you," he smiled and waved the flowers. "And thank you."

"See you tonight."

"See you tonight," he watched her walk away until she was no longer in his line of vision. He sank into his chair, sighed, and leaned back. He was going to get nothing done for the rest of the day.

************ ********* *  
Donna grinned at Josh as she pulled the van to a stop outside and older building. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to take a long hot bath and fall asleep with his arms wrapped around her. He had been with her for hours; driving around town, helping with directions and even handing out a few arrangements. Although he would not be admitting it to anyone anytime soon, he was really enjoying himself. Watching the reactions as people received these beautiful creations was truly uplifting. Knowing that he would soon be home, alone, with Donna was making him impatient as they made the second to last delivery of the night.

"Okay, this is strange," Donna commented as they stepped around the van, flowers in hand.

"What's strange?"

"This old property, this building…I didn't know there were people here again."

"People?" Josh's eyebrows went up and he stalled in his steps.

"Sorry. This building was built around the turn of the century and its land was used as a private garden for years. But it's been vacant for quite some time. I just didn't know there were people here again. It looks deserted."

"Well, maybe we shouldn't…" Josh looked a little wary about continuing on.

"Oh come on," Donna smiled at him. "These are some pretty serious flowers that were taking to…Cathy. You wouldn't want her to miss out on that because you're scared, would you?" Josh's eyes narrowed but his smile remained.

"I'm not scared," he informed her and began walking up the wide walkway.

"You sure about that? You looked a little scared."

"Yes, I am sure," he paused and waited for her to catch up. "What did you mean by `serious' flowers?"

"I mean, look…" She began pointing out the different stems. "These are Lily of the Valley which mean you've made my life complete. And this is Ivy for fidelity…and this one…" She trailed off for a moment. Josh stopped walking and searched her face for a clue as to her thoughts.

"This one…" He encouraged. Donna's features went soft as she smiled up at him.

"Let's just say that somebody plans on asking Cathy a pretty big question tonight."

"Oh? Oh…" Josh smiled in understanding. "Well, we should get these to Cathy." They began walking again.

"You know, I couldn't help but notice we have only one more delivery."

"Is that so?" Josh grinned.

"To your address."

"My address? Really?"

"Well, not exactly your address. The address across the street from yours," Donna raised an eyebrow. "Know anything about that?"

"It's Valentine's Day, Donna. Chances are pretty good that my neighbor ordered those flowers," he tried to hide his smile, but failed miserably.

"Fine, fine," she muttered as they stepped onto the porch and reached the door. "If that's the story you want to stick to."

"I think it is," Josh's smile widened as he knocked on the door.

"Have it your way," Donna shrugged with a grin and knocked again. Josh watched her as they waited for somebody to come to the door. He loved the way she looked in that moment as she primped the flowers and glanced at the address once again. "This is weird. The address is right but there doesn't seem to be…" Donna knocked again.

"Maybe nobody's here…" Josh suggested, glancing around.

"That doesn't make any sense," Donna shook her head.

"Why? Cathy doesn't know she's supposed to be here."

"You don't send somebody these flowers unless you know they are going to be here," Donna countered.

"Huh…" Josh peeked in the window and then grabbed the doorknob. "Let's just take a look."

"Josh!" Donna exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

"You said it was abandoned."

"That doesn't mean we should…" She pulled on his shirtsleeve as he turned the knob and opened the door.

"I think we should," he turned to face her with wide eyes and a deep grin. "I think we should." When he stepped aside, Donna peeked through the door, still grasping his shirt in one hand and the flowers in the other.

She took one trepidatious step towards the doorway and looked around inside. She sucked in her breath as she took in the sight. The floor, classic dark stained wood, was covered with multi-colored flower petals. She could smell the sweet, but not overwhelming aroma from where she stood. The sight was unbelievable.

"Cathy?" She called out into the room. "Maybe she's not here yet. Maybe we should just leave these here and…"

"No," he shook his head, took the flowers from her, held her hand in his and stepped through the door. "We should come inside."

"Josh! Don't mess this up. What about…"

"There is no Cathy," Josh interrupted, pulling her with him into the room.

"There is no…" She was completely confused as she scanned the room, taking in the amazing architecture of the room, the moldings along the ceiling, the polished wooden floor, the flower petals providing a soft carpet, the flowers that Josh had sat in the windowsill that held such a serious note. Her gaze settled on Josh who was watching her, so intensely, with a wide, joyful expression. She watched him for a moment before her heart began to beat faster as understanding set in. "There is no Cathy?"

"Well, I'm sure there is a Cathy," he shrugged lightly. "But she won't be coming here tonight. This…" He gestured around the room. "This is for you."

"For me?" She eyed him suspiciously. "The flowers are for…"

"Not the flowers," he interrupted again. "Not just the flowers."

"Josh, I…"

"The building and the land," he spoke softly, as though he didn't want to startle her. "The building and the land are yours too."

"The building and the… Josh… what in the world is happening right now?" She searched his face for an answer.

"Well, I talked to a Real Estate agent who helped me find a few places and then, I have a friend at the Geological Society who helped me test the soil on the land and…well, this place is perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"For flowers… and plants… and a greenhouse."

"A greenhouse?"

"You said you always wanted to…"

"You bought me a greenhouse for Valentine's Day?" Her voice incredulous, her eyes wide.

"Well, the greenhouse will need to be built but the land and the building…" He pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to her. Without speaking, she opened it and read it through, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"My God, Josh, this is a deed to…" She trailed off and looked up at him. "This is too much."

"It's not too much," he shook his head.

"I don't know what to say. I… I can't believe you remembered…that you went to all the trouble to find the perfect…"

"It was no trouble," he interrupted her.

"You had the soil tested," she leaned her head to the side and starred at him lovingly. "This is the most perfect, amazing Valentine's Day gift… scratch that. This is the most perfect, amazing, GIFT I have ever received. I don't know what to say. Thank you…so much…" She moved then, wrapping her arms around him, wrapping herself up in his arms. She sniffled a little and wiped at her eyes, "Thank you Josh."

"You're welcome," he whispered into her hair, suddenly nervous. He planted a quick kiss on the side of her head and pulled away. "Do you remember the day we met?"

"Of course," she smiled as her thoughts went back.

"Do you remember what you told me about sending somebody flowers?"

"Sure…" She tried to remember the words as she watched him walk over to the flowers they had carried in for "Cathy". She had all but forgotten they were there, "Maybe."

"Maybe," he chuckled. "You told me that sending somebody flowers should be about a declaration…it should be about sending an important, beautiful message to somebody."

"That sounds like something I would say," she watched as he leaned over and pulled one stem from the bouquet.

"Do you think that, after all this time we've spent together, I would even think of sending you flowers without knowing their exact meaning?"

"No?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she realized she had been holding her breath. She eyed the stem in his hand and felt a little lightheaded.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he held the stem out to her.

"Josh…this is…"

"I know what it is."

"But it means…"

"I know what it means, Donna," his eyes were intent on her.

"It's Myrtle, the Hebrew emblem of marriage." She wanted to be clear that he was clear.

"Yes it is."

"But you would really only give this to somebody if you were…"

"I would never give this to `somebody'. I would only give this to you."

"Oh my God…" Donna whispered. "You're proposing to me…"

"I…" He started.

"With a building?" Donna interrupted as her hearing was drowned out by the thump of her heart. She turned to look at the room, the flower petals, the bouquet. "You're proposing to me with a building?"

"No."

"No?" She turned around to face him just as he dropped to one knee.

"I'm proposing to you with this," he pulled a small box out of his pocket and held it out to her.

"Josh…" She could barely speak.

"Donna…" Very carefully, he opened the box. She gasped as her hands flew to her throat.

"That's…but, how did you…"

"She gave it to me."

"When?"

"When I flew to Wisconsin to talk to your family."

"You flew to Wisconsin to talk to my family?"

"Of course I…" He trailed off and cleared his throat with a slight smirk. "I haven't lost a vote in years, I'm not going to start now."

"Josh…"

"Please," he interrupted with the most endearing smile and begging eyes. "Donna, please let me do this." She opened her mouth to say something but, thinking better of it, closed it again and looked down at him with tears in her eyes. "I never thought that this would be something I would do. When I looked forward I never imagined I would be compelled to ask somebody to spend their life with me. I saw my career and my friends and I saw me being happy, but I never saw this…because I hadn't seen you yet. I don't know who I should thank for that day; Leo for making me so busy that I forgot it was Valentine's Day or Sam for reminding me or Amy for playing her role just enough that I was forced to come out that day and send flowers…I don't know who I should thank…but I need to because walking into your store and finding you…" He swallowed a lump in his throat and blinked a couple of times before he focused and met her eyes with his. "When I look back now, I just cannot imagine my life where this would be something I wouldn't do. I love you so much…and I want to be with you, Donna. You bring such…joy…to my life. I want to wake up every day and bring joy to yours. Please, please…be my wife?"

In actuality the time it took for Donna to speak was a matter of seconds, but as he knelt before her, it felt like hours. He held his breath and waited. She fought for the right words to match his.

"I wish I had a carnation…" She whispered and wiped at a tear on her face. "A solid color carnation."

"I'm sorry?" Josh raised his eyebrows, completely confused. "Donna, I just…" She stepped forward and put her hand over his mouth with a wide grin.

"A carnation means "Yes"," she explained simply. It took Josh half a second to pull her hand from his mouth, stand, and pull her to him, before his lips reached hers with force and determination. Donna threw her arms around him and crushed her body to his.

"Really? Yes?" Josh pulled back slightly to look at her. "Yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…" She nodded and trailed off as her lips found better things to do. She laughed in the small breaks between kissing him, completely lost in the moment. "This is the most romantic…I cannot believe you proposed to me with a building and land and my grandmother' s ring and…" She trailed off for a moment. "And the flowers."

"Yes, don't forget the flowers…" He muttered against her neck.

"The Fleur de Destin." She breathed.

"The what?" He pulled back to look at her, confused. "I thought it was Myrtle."

"It was. It is. I mean the…Fleur de Destin…the ones you sent me last year." She kissed him once more. "It means flowers of destiny. The ones you sent last year were Fleur de Destin."

"Yes they were…" He brushed a piece of hair from her face. "Then the ones from this year are…."

"Fleur de toujours." She watched as Josh thought it over for a moment. Her voice softened... "Forever."

"Forever," He echoed.

THE END  
(Yes, I know. Pure 100% Wisconsin Cheese. But I don't care.)


End file.
